En tu corazón
by Blankaoru
Summary: Una nueva historia en la época actual. Kaoru es una chica sencilla, huérfana, que de algún modo cautivará a Kenshin Himura, haciéndole recobrar algo que ha perdido. ACTO DOCE Y FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen (buaaaaaaaa), además, no me alcanza el dinero para comprarlo y encima, pienso casarme este año asi que debo ahorrar para mi casa. Por eso, seguirá siendo de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

**En tu corazón.**

**Acto uno.**

**Así comienza.**

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Abrió los ojos lentamente al percibir la luz de la mañana inundando su habitación. Sonrió y estiró su delgado cuerpo bajo las cálidas frazadas de su cama.

Se acomodó de costado para seguir durmiendo y se hizo un ovillo cuando sintió que llamaban a su celular, que se encontraba sobre el velador. Y aunque trató de ignorar el sonido y hacer de cuenta que no pasaba nada, al cabo de unos minutos Kaoru Kamiya hizo una mueca de disgusto a la par que contestaba el insistente aparato.

-Hola, Kaoru… - la saludó una familiar voz femenina.

-Hola, Megumi… - respondió la aludida sin ánimo de disimular que estaba molesta.- … espero que tengas una buena excusa para llamarme a esta hora.

-Kaoru, son las ocho de la mañana. Es una hora apropiada para saludar a una amiga y avisarle que le haré una visita a las diez.-

-¿Acaso bromeas?- dijo Kaoru muy seria. – Acabo de llegar a mi casa… anoche estuve acarreando muebles y ordenando hasta muy tarde. Megumi, necesito dormir por lo menos unas veinte horas más.-

-Lo siento, Kaoru, pero eres la única persona en quien puedo confiar ahora. Por eso iré a verte.-

Kaoru dejó escapar algunos quejidos de insatisfacción.

-Megumi, por fis… ven a las doce si quieres, déjame dormir un poco más, no seas mala. Estoy agotada.-

-Voy saliendo para tu casa. Pensándolo bien, necesitaré más tiempo para tratar el tema que he de hablar contigo.-

-No te atrevas… -

-Espérame con una taza de café… -

-¡Pero si sabes que no tengo café porque no puedo tomarlo!-

Megumi no escuchó la última frase de Kaoru, pues había cortado. La joven mujer de 24 años, de mala gana se tapó la cabeza, tratando de imaginar que todo lo recién pasado era una pesadilla de la que despertaría.

Pero media hora después comenzó a sonar el timbre de la casa. Kaoru suspiró y se levantó fastidiada, calzándose unas pantuflas que tenían forma de vaca con sus colores blanco y negro, y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-Espero que tengas una buena excusa para este crimen. Sabes que detesto levantarme temprano.-

-Kaoru, si te levantaras más temprano, tu organismo funcionaría mejor y… -

-Si, si ya sé… la luz de la mañana me hace bien, y me organizaría mejor… etc, etc. Mejor será que me digas por qué vienes a verme a esta hora poniendo en riesgo nuestra amistad.

Megumi pasó por el recibidor y dejó su bolso sobre uno de los sillones. Luego llegó a la cocina y puso a hervir agua.

-Realmente eres un monstruo en ayunas. ¿Dónde guardas la leche?-

Kaoru le indicó con la cabeza una parte de la alacena donde tenía un tarro de leche en polvo. Megumi la mandó al baño a lavarse mientras estaba el desayuno. Kaoru se arrastró hasta allí y después de mojarse la cara y despertar bien, su alicaído ánimo empezó a subir. Al rato salió peinada, fresca y hasta sonriente, al sentir el olor de unas tostadas.

Después de todo, Megumi no era tan mala. Había puesto la mesa… todo estaba listo para que Kaoru iniciara su día con algo delicioso, quisiera o no.

Cuando Kaoru estaba terminando su taza de leche y las tostadas eran sólo un recuerdo, Megumi decidió que ya era el momento de hablar con ella.

-Necesito pedirte un gran favor.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó la joven dueña de casa con un bigote blanco sobre su labio superior que retiró con la punta de la lengua. A Megumi se le ocurrió que era imposible pensar que esa joven tuviera 24 años si representaba unos 17 cuando mucho por su forma de ser.

-Bien…- dijo Megumi juntando las manos sobre la mesa, poniéndose muy seria.- Es algo delicado y por eso no podía perder más tiempo.-

-¿Y…?-

-Pues, verás… lo que pasa es que quiero cambiar de empleo. No me siento cómoda en mi lugar de trabajo y he visto un anuncio en el periódico. Envié una solicitud a la empresa en cuestión y tengo una cita el lunes, o sea mañana, a las tres de la tarde.-

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Megumi.- dijo Kaoru con sinceridad.- Estoy segura que podrás conseguir el puesto. Sé que eres la mejor secretaria del mundo.-

-Hum… es que tengo un problema… a pesar de que no me gusta mucho mi empleo actual, acabo de empezar a trabajar allí la semana pasada y no quiero tener que faltar un día, porque se vería mal. Sabes que estoy estudiando en la noche y necesito tener empleo, no puedo arriesgarme a perderlo por si el otro no resulta.–

-¿Y cómo lo harás? Tienes que ir a tu entrevista si quieres el puesto de tus sueños.- preguntó Kaoru, con la cara apoyada en las manos, mirando a su amiga de la infancia.

-Aquí es donde entras tú, Kaoru. –

-¿Qué?.-

Megumi miró a Kaoru fijamente a los ojos.

-Necesito que vayas tú a mi entrevista de trabajo.-

Kaoru se quedó inmóvil y parpadeó un par de veces. Luego sonrió.

-Es una broma.- dijo entre dientes.

-No lo es.- dijo Megumi, sin dejar de mirarla. –Tienes que ir en mi lugar.-

-No puedes estar diciendo eso.- dijo Kaoru poniéndose de pie.- Es decir… yo no sé nada de secretarias, ni de esas cosas que tú manejas. No sé que me van a preguntar en la entrevista y sobre todo, no soy tú… esto está mal, no puedo suplantarte.-

-Por favor, Kaoru, necesito que lo hagas.-

-¿Pero por qué yo? Tienes a muchas otras amigas.-

-Tú eres la única que se puede hacer pasar por mí porque tenemos la misma estatura, contextura física muy similar, tienes el cabello largo y negro. Nos parecemos un poco.-

Kaoru no creía que la seria de Megumi le hiciera tal propuesta.

-Pero si enviaste una solicitud a ese puesto, quizá mandaste una foto tuya o algo así.-

-No te preocupes, puedo enseñarte a maquillarte para que quedes muy parecida. La foto que envié era pequeña, no se darán cuenta.-

-¿Y las preguntas?... ¿La entrevista?-

-Si aceptas ayudarme en esto, yo te instruiré lo suficiente para que puedas manejarte mañana. Sabrás qué responder en cualquier situación, incluso si te hacen un test psicológico. Puedo indicarte lo que debes decir que ves en las manchitas que te mostrarán. Por eso vine tan temprano. Para tener tiempo de prepararte si aceptabas ir en mi lugar.

Kaoru pasó saliva. No estaba convencida.

-Kaoru, no pasará nada malo, lo prometo. Sólo necesito que seas yo por unos momentos. Tú mañana estás libre todo el día… por favor, ayúdame en esto. Necesito ese empleo porque queda cerca del lugar donde estudio y porque sé que allí puedo hacer carrera. Es una empresa prestigiosa. Te enseñaré a firmar como yo… irás muy preparada. Y yo te estaré eternamente agradecida. Haré lo que me pidas.-

Megumi también se había levantado de la mesa y Kaoru la observó.

La joven secretaria era dos años menor que ella, pero tenía un carácter dominante y era bastante madura. Sabía lo que quería y sabía qué hacer para conseguirlo. Además, era muy leal.

-Sólo deseo regresar a mi cama, Megumi.-

-Es decir… ¿no me ayudarás?-

-Claro que te ayudaré… pero antes dormiré hasta las dos. Después de eso puedes enseñarme lo que quieras.-

-Kaoru… te enseñaré todo ahora mismo. Así tendrás toda la tarde para descansar.-

-Oh… no.-

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

"Megumi piensa que no tengo nada que hacer en todo el día." Pensó Kaoru mientras corría hacia la consulta de su médico para hacerse un chequeo.

No se había querido poner todavía la ropa y los zapatos que le había dejado Megumi, junto con el impecable abrigo negro a juego. Toda esa ropa tan formal le resultaba un poco deprimente y ella quería evitar cualquier cosa que le bajara el ánimo, por lo que decidió poner esas cosas en una bolsa grande y vestir sus jeans, su chaleco de lana holgada y sus cómodas zapatillas. Al notar el frío otoñal, Kaoru se puso una bufanda tejida por ella misma y para finalizar, se puso su gorro favorito. Era un gorro que ella encontraba divertido porque tenía rayas horizontales en diferentes tonos de anaranjado y terminaba en una larga punta, al final de la cual había un pompón de lana. Su prima Misao siempre le decía que ese parecía un gorro de duende.

Pero en ese momento, mientras Kaoru corría, no pensaba en lo de los duendes ni en pompones, sino en llegar a tiempo para su cita con el doctor, para así cumplir después la promesa a Megumi de ir a suplantarla.

Ya con el médico, Kaoru respondió algunas preguntas sobre cómo había estado. El doctor revisó los exámenes recientes que ella se había hecho y sugirió mantener la medicación porque al parecer, le estaba haciendo bien. El doctor Genzai era una buena persona, un sujeto muy simpático y amable, que hacía que Kaoru se sintiera en confianza con él. La joven salió de la consulta muy contenta, pensando en que por fin las cosas empezaban a ir bien y ya iba a varios metros del centro médico cuando recordó que había salido de la consulta sin algo primordial para ella.

La ropa de Megumi.

De inmediato sintió la voz de su amiga retumbar en su cerebro.

-"Debes verte profesional, seria… por eso te traje mi ropa, porque si vas con la tuya, te echarán antes de preguntarte nada. Por cierto, aunque haga mucho frío, te prohíbo llevar ese gorro de duende que tienes"-

-Fiuuu… soy una tonta.- dijo la joven, dándose un golpecito en la frente al detener su marcha. Se dio la media vuelta para volver al centro médico cuando quedó frente a frente con la persona que venía caminando detrás y que paró para no chocar con ella.

Kaoru abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar el casi accidente que su imprudencia al caminar pudo haber causado.

-Disculpe.- dijo al pelirrojo que se encontraba delante de ella, mientras sostenía con las dos manos la correa negra del bolso cruzado que llevaba encima, de un fuerte color verde.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada. Sólo se movió hacia un lado al tiempo que Kaoru… hacía lo mismo. Al verse acorralado, la miró con extrañeza un segundo y se movió nuevamente, siendo seguido por Kaoru otra vez que le bloqueó el paso.

La joven se estaba poniendo nerviosa a causa de su torpeza.

-¿Me dejará pasar?.- preguntó el hombre de terno oscuro, camisa azul y corbata a juego.

-Ehh… sí, claro.- dijo Kaoru, bloqueándole una vez más, sin querer, la pasada al pelirrojo que comenzaba a sonreír por la situación.

-Espere.- dijo el hombre, tomándola por los hombros y dejándola quieta en un sitio. Luego él pasó al otro lado de ella, haciéndola girar, y después la soltó.-Creo que así está mejor.-

-Ehm… pues si, tiene usted razón… las cosas vuelven a su orden lógico.- soltó ella con su habitual sentido del humor, sacando una nueva sonrisa en su interlocutor por lo raro de la frase. Por lo demás, Kaoru seguía con las manos aferradas a la correa sobre su pecho. Luego recordó lo de la ropa y la entrevista de trabajo por lo que se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo aunque se lo pensó mejor y retrocedió sobre sus pasos, llegando al pelirrojo que no se había movido se su sitio y que la miraba con curiosidad.- Y… jeje, que tenga un buen día y no vuelva a tropezar con alguien tan despistado como yo. Adiós.-

Kaoru entró al centro médico una vez más para pedir las cosas que de inmediato le devolvieron y solicitó permiso para entrar al baño. Allí se cambió de ropa, lo que ella consideró la parte fácil. Luego venía lo del peinado y finalmente el maquillaje. Y esa era la parte difícil.

Estuvo media hora lidiando con su cara, con el flequillo, el gel para el pelo y hasta unos aretes. Luego se puso unas gafas que Megumi usaba para trabajar, pero se mareó con ellas y prefirió usarlas durante la entrevista. No antes.

Salió del baño completamente transformada. Su ropa quedó dentro de la bolsa que antes ocuparan el traje de dos piezas negro y la blusa blanca que llevaba debajo. La falda le quedaba un poco por encima de la rodilla y tenía que usar zapatos de taco alto clásicos, a juego con la tenida. Para evitar el frío, se puso el abrigo negro encima. También venía un bolso que complementaba, porque sin duda el suyo no venía ni pegaba a la imagen profesional que intentaba dar.

Entró al edificio en que la entrevistarían calmada y relajada luego de ver el reloj de pulsera (también de Megumi) y comprobar que estaba con tiempo de sobra. Se acercó a los ascensores y volvió a mirar el reloj. Entonces notó que algo no andaba.

El segundero estaba detenido. Kaoru movió la muñeca para ver si así el reloj reaccionaba pero nada pasó. Disimuladamente miró el reloj de la persona que estaba al lado de ella y notó que tenía que llegar al piso 13 en tres minutos. Tenía tiempo de sobra con los ascensores asi que recuperó la calma, se subió a esa cosa, apretó el botón indicado y vio las puertas cerrarse frente a ella.

Desde luego no contaba con que a medio andar, el ascensor se quedaría atascado.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-¿Y, qué te han parecido hasta ahora?-

-En lo personal, pienso que les falta bastante como para suplir a Tsubaki. Necesitas una secretaria muy capacitada.

Aoshi suspiró. Su secretaria estaba embarazada y pronto iniciaría el periodo de prenatal, por lo que lo abandonaría por lo menos unos cuantos meses y necesitaba una suplente. Había llamado a su amigo, Kenshin Himura, para que le ayudara a elegir a la mejor, puesto que él tenía un buen instinto para juzgar a las personas. Y era un hombre directo.

-Queda una más por entrevistar… se llama… Takani Megumi. Es muy joven, tiene sólo veintidós años.- dijo Aoshi, leyendo el nombre de una carpeta. –Debe estar por llegar pero no puedo esperarla. Tengo un asunto urgente que atender.- agregó levantándose de su asiento tras el escritorio. Kenshin también se levantó, para estrecharle la mano.

-No te preocupes. Ve con calma, yo me encargaré de entrevistar a la señorita.-

Aoshi Shinomori, de terno gris, camisa blanca y corbata de seda en tono grisáceo, contrastaba de modo interesante con su amigo, Kenshin Himura. El primero era muy alto, delgado, de cabello negro, ojos azules y bien parecido. Kenshin por su parte era más bajo, tenía el cabello de un fuerte color rojizo que mantenía corto y unos inusuales ojos color violeta. Era un sujeto atractivo a pesar de una marca en el lado izquierdo de su cara.

Una cicatriz en forma de cruz.

-Gracias por quedarte, Kenshin.- dijo Aoshi Shinomori sacando un portafolio y un abrigo.- No puedo creer que recién esté comenzando el otoño y ya haga tanto frío.- Estaba saliendo cuando de pronto se volvió y agregó.- Nos vemos más tarde. Adiós.-

Aoshi desapareció tras la puerta de su oficina y Kenshin se acomodó tras el escritorio, sonriendo. El gesto de Aoshi de salir, regresar y despedirse, le recordó a cierta chica duendecillo con la que tropezó camino de ver a su amigo.

A pesar de ser un encuentro irrelevante quizá, la niña le había parecido de lo más especial. No solo por su magnifica sonrisa, sino por el trato que le dio. Para Kenshin era común que las mujeres lo miraran con cierta decepción y hasta temor al ver la cicatriz de la cara y estaba acostumbrado a eso así que no le importaba, pero ella pareció ignorarla o no darle importancia y en cierta forma, le había alegrado el día.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-No te rías, no digas nada chistoso. Debes verte seria y profesional.- se decía Kaoru, manteniendo esa interesante conversación con ella misma dentro del ascensor para mantener la calma. Llevaba siete minutos atrapada en él y ya se había quitado los zapatos porque los pies le dolían. Por suerte estaba sola y el lugar era espacioso, asi que no le preocupaba todavía lo de la falta de aire.

Dejó su bolsa con ropa en el suelo y se acercó otra vez al intercomunicador. Lo apretó sin obtener respuesta. Poco tiempo después alguien le contestó.

-Señor, estoy atrapada entre el piso diez y once. Llevo como diez minutos aquí, necesito que me saquen. Me está faltando el aire.- mintió, para que tomaran en cuenta que su petición era urgente. Tenía un trabajo que conseguir para la amiga que había prometido no llamarla nunca más antes del mediodía.

Cuando la liberaron, Kaoru salió al piso once. Tenía que subir dos más, asi que sin ponerse aún los zapatos, comenzó a correr por las escaleras de servicio. A un ascensor no se volvía a subir ni amarrada. Llegó al piso trece y ya iba a entrar a la oficina donde la esperaban, cuando se acordó de los zapatos que aún traía en la mano y se los puso. Tomó aire y notó que una joven la miraba con curiosidad, desde su estación de secretaria, sonriendo.

"Es el efecto que causo en las personas." Pensó Kaoru al tiempo que le sonreía también a la joven embarazada.

-¿Tiene usted alguna cita?- le preguntó Tsubaki a la recién llegada.

-Sí, señorita. A nombre de Ka… Takani Megumi.- respondió Kaoru.

"Tienes que verte seria y profesional. La gente seria no se ríe."- se repitió una y otra vez mientras Tsubaki confirmaba la cita.

-Pase, señorita Takani. El señor Himura la está esperando.-

-Gracias.-

Kaoru iba a girar el pomo de la puerta cuando ésta se abrió desde adentro.

Y cuando vio al tal señor Himura, se quedó sin aire.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kenshin observó atentamente a la señorita Takani. El cabello lo tenía recogido en un moño muy formal, aunque algunos mechones de cabello se escapaban del peinado. Bajo el abrigo abierto se notaban unas curvas interesantes y en general, la joven se veía muy atractiva. Aunque se veía bastante fatigada, como si le faltara el aire.

Kaoru recordó lo de los lentes y de inmediato se los puso cuando Kenshin la invitó a tomar asiento. Se supone que ella tenía que verse seria pero si ese pelirrojo la relacionaba con la chica bufón que había visto en la calle, lo de la imagen profesional se iría al traste.

-Lamento llegar tarde, señor Himura. Me he quedado atrapada en el ascensor y he debido correr por las escaleras.- dijo ella tratando de controlar las ganas de compartir una sonrisa con el pelirrojo simpático.

-Vaya, eso explica su falta de aliento al entrar. Y le creo, porque me ha pasado lo mismo un par de veces. En fin… pasemos al tema que nos ocupa. Hábleme de su experiencia.-

Al parecer no la había reconocido, asi que Kaoru recordó tranquila todo lo que había repasado con Megumi. Le habló de los programas computacionales que supuestamente sabía usar, de los lugares en los que había trabajado antes y hasta le mostró las recomendaciones que traía. Y aunque estaba muy nerviosa, pudo contestar todas las preguntas que le hicieron sin tartamudear ni equivocarse. Kaoru empezó a preguntarse si lo suyo no sería la actuación.

-Usted actualmente está estudiando de noche.-

-Si, señor Himura. Me interesa mucho el área administrativa y deseo desarrollarme en esa área. Por otra parte, creo que trabajar aquí me aportará buenas experiencias, además de permitirme solventar los gastos de mis estudios. Termino el próximo año.-

Kenshin evaluó a Megumi. Además de atractiva parecía muy capaz y sin duda tenía sus aspiraciones muy claras. Independiente de si le gustaba o no como mujer, estaba seguro de que era ella la persona indicada para Aoshi.

Minutos después, ambos se pusieron de pie y se dieron la mano. Kaoru se puso un poco nerviosa con el gesto a pesar de que el apretón fue bastante impersonal y que una mesa se interponía entre ellos.

Pero al moverse, su visión, que no se había acostumbrado del todo a las proporciones que veía con los lentes de su amiga, le jugó una mala pasada y chocó con el asiento, golpeándose en la rodilla. De inmediato lanzó un gemido de dolor. Kenshin rodeó el escritorio para ver si estaba bien.

-No se preocupe, ha sido culpa mía.- dijo Kaoru, quitándose los lentes que la tenían muy mareada. Tomó su bolso del suelo, su cartera, y caminó hasta la puerta con Kenshin siguiéndola. Giró para hacer una reverencia a modo de despedida pero se encontró con que él estaba muy cerca de ella, pues su giro no se lo esperaba.

Sin embargo, Kenshin no se movió de su sitio.

-La llamaré si es elegida.- dijo.

-Muy bien. Esperaré su llamado.- contestó ella, olvidando lo que le dijo Megumi y sonriendo para él. Era bueno ser amistosa de vez en cuando y no creía que una sonrisa afectara su imagen profesional.

Algo hizo "clic" en la cabeza de Kenshin cuando vio esa sonrisa, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada, porque Kaoru ya le había dicho adiós y se había escabullido por la puerta entreabierta.

Kenshin la siguió con la vista, un poco extrañado, cuando Kaoru se detuvo junto a Tsubaki, para decirle algo. Entonces Kenshin notó algo en el bolso grande que portaba ella.

De uno de sus bolsillos sobresalía un llamativo pompón de lana anaranajado.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-¡¡Kaoru, eres la mejor!!- exclamó Megumi cuando la joven abrió la puerta. –Gracias a ti obtuve el empleo… empiezo el lunes. –

-No cumpliste tu promesa.- observó Kaoru restregándose los ojos al mirar a Megumi que la abrazaba. Eran las siete y media de la mañana del día miércoles.

-Este es un caso especial. Me avisaron ayer y salí muy tarde de clases como para venir. Traté de llamarte al teléfono pero estaba apagado… y me sólo me quedaba hoy antes de ir a trabajar y renunciar para verte y darte las gracias.-

-Que consuelo.- dijo Kaoru, suspirando.- De todos modos, me alegro de que hayas conseguido el trabajo. –

-Tú lo conseguiste, amiga. Muchas gracias.-

A Kaoru no le quedaba otra que sonreír. Después de todo, realmente estaba contenta por haber podido ayudar a Megumi.

Pero después que ésta se fue, la joven se olvidó de todo, se tiró a la cama y durmió como un angelito, soñando con que entraba a trabajar para un hombre pelirrojo que tenía unos maravillosos ojos violeta.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kenshin llegó el día martes a ver a Aoshi. O eso decía. Realmente había quedado encantado con Takani y tenía ganas de volver a verla para saber cómo iban las cosas. Su voz le había parecido un poco fría cuando habló con ella por teléfono para anunciarle lo del empleo, pero quizá era algo normal. Al llegar a la estación de trabajo, se encontró con Tsubaki que tenía los ojos puestos en el computador.

-Buenas tardes, Tsubaki. ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien, señor Himura. Gracias.-

-¿Y qué tal la joven que seleccioné?-

-Muy bien, señor Himura. Ella es muy inteligente y capaz. Pensé que necesitaría más tiempo para instruirla pero al parecer, quedará lista mucho antes para ocupar mi lugar. Usted tiene muy buen ojo para esto.-

Kenshin rió quedo. Tsubaki lo miró con cierta curiosidad, porque en general, el siempre estaba serio y preocupado. De hecho, rara vez le dirigía la palabra, aunque iba seguido a ver a Aoshi.

En ese momento, Megumi, de impecable traje azul marino, salió del ascensor con una carpeta en las manos y se acercó a Tsubaki.

-Esto es lo de contabilidad. Ahora mismo compararé las cifras.-

Kenshin la miraba sin perderse detalle, pero a decir verdad, se sentía estafado. Megumi había pasado por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo.

De pronto, la joven levantó la vista y se fijó en él. Megumi recordó que Kaoru le había comentado que quien la entrevistó era un hombre de cabello rojo y muy simpático que se llamaba "señor Himura". Megumi pensó que debió comentarle que además tenía una cicatriz en la cara que le daba cierto aire de psicópata.

Pero disimuló esa impresión y se levantó para saludarlo, dándole la mano para corresponder a la que él extendió.

Kenshin la estudió detenidamente. Los mismos aretes, peinado, anteojos… color de labios, estatura y perfume. Algo andaba mal ahí y no sabía que era, porque la sensación que le producía Takani ahora era muy diferente.

A pesar de ello, mantuvo una corta conversación con ella para saber cómo iban las cosas y Takani le comentó que se sentía muy a gusto y que era el trabajo que quería tener. Kenshin acortó su visita más de lo que tenía planeado y salió a la calle. Le vendría bien caminar hasta su edificio. Sentía que lo necesitaba.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-El otoño es una buena época para sembrar esta flores.- dijo Kaoru a la señora que le estaba vendiendo unas semillas. La señora asintió.

-También es ideal para plantar ésta.- dijo el marido de la señora, que le mostraba a Kaoru una interesante planta de hojas grandes.- Estará bien donde la ponga. Y se verá así dentro de un par de años. – agregó, mostrándole una foto.

-Oh… es muy linda. Se verá bien en mi jardín… déme también un par de guantes y una regadera.-

Kaoru había decidido que ese día era perfecto para arreglar su deplorable jardín. Había estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa, que su jardín se había secado. Y verlo asi de feo la desanimaba.

-Por eso lo arreglaré y se verá perfecto con estas flores. Me hará bastante más feliz.- dijo para sí mientras salía de la tienda cargada con una mochila llena de herramientas y una planta entre los brazos.

Alcanzó a detenerse para no chocar con alguien que pasaba distraído por su lado. Notó el cabello rojizo y llegando al borde del cuello de la chaqueta negra que usaba el señor Himura y se emocionó bastante al verlo. Y por lo visto algo le había pasado a él porque a poco andar, se detuvo y se volvió a mirarla.

Kaoru se sobresaltó con ese gesto y pasó saliva. Ella no se había movido de su sitio y él se comenzaba a acercar.

"La chica duende" pensó Kenshin al reparar en la gorra con el pompón que veía a un costado de la cabeza de la chica, haciendo contraste con su cabello negro, que llevaba suelto, notando que era bastante largo y que incluso tapaba un poco la mochila que traía. Ella esta vez llevaba un chaleco verde y jeans. A la chica duende al parecer le encantaban los colores.

Kaoru se puso nerviosa con tanta mirada que le echaba el señor Himura, asi que optó por saludarlo.

-Hem… Hola!!! –

Kenshin entrecerró los ojos. Esa sonrisa…

-Hola.- respondió serio. El silencio se hizo entre ambos mientras la gente alrededor seguía pasando.

Kaoru pestañeó un par de veces. La situación era un poco rara porque no se movían pero tampoco hablaban.

-Bien… que tenga un lindo día.- dijo ella al cabo de un rato, obligando a sus pies a caminar y pasando por el lado de él. Kenshin notó que caminaba en su misma dirección y le dio alcance.

-Le ayudo con su planta. Se ve muy pesada para usted.- dijo. Luego reparó en la mochila. – O bien, con su bolso.-

-Jeje… gracias, pero… mi mochila trae cosas livianas, aunque grandes. Y la planta no me molesta.-

Caminaron por lo menos durante quince minutos más sin decir palabra hasta que Kenshin divisó su edificio.

-Señorita.- la llamó. Kaoru se detuvo.

-¿Sí?-

-Que tenga un lindo día usted también.- dijo a modo de despedida.

-Gracias.- respondió ella, ruborizándose un poco. Luego echó a andar y él la siguió mirando por un rato.

Y de pronto, se sintió muy solo.

Tanto así, que al pensar en su departamento vacío, no quiso volver a él todavía y optó por seguir a la chica.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

_Fin acto uno._

_"Así comienza"_

_Abril 29, 2007._

Notas de autora.

Hola!!!

Hum… una historia nueva… realmente no pude resistir la tentación de escribirla cuando se me ocurrió.

La verdad, esta historia es… algo… digamos que no tiene grandes pretensiones. Simplemente entretener un poco y tratar de contar una historia simple (aunque con Kenshin, yo creo que las historias no pueden ser tan sencillas).

Quería escribir algo ligero mientras y la idea es que sea un apoyo para mí cuando Entre mis Brazos me ahogue un poco. (Prisionera también es algo densa, por eso no la usé en este caso) De todos modos, se supone que esta historia será actualizada entre el domingo y el lunes, mientras la otra lo será entre los jueves y viernes. De todos modos Entre mis Brazos tiene prioridad y si me falta tiempo, "En tu corazón" es la que no será actualizada.

Como pueden ver, el estilo es un poco a esas novelas con corazón que por lo visto les gustan tanto (y a mí también, si me he leído un montón). De todos modos aclaro que esta es una historia original mía, que no está basada en ninguna otra. Pensándolo bien es tonto hacer esa aclaración, ya que como siempre, se usa de base a Kenshin y Kaoru, para tratar de hacer una cierta adaptación de ellos. No sé cómo quedará esto, ni qué final le daré todavía.

Les dejo un beso como siempre. Espero que todo salga bien.

Blankiss.


	2. Lluvia Otoñal

Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen (buaaaaaaaa), además, no me alcanza el dinero para comprarlo y encima, pienso casarme así que debo ahorrar para mi casa. Por eso, seguirá siendo de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

**En tu corazón.**

**Acto dos.**

**Lluvia Otoñal.**

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kaoru siguió caminando tranquilamente después de despedirse del señor Himura. Abrazando su planta, pasó frente a una cafetería y no pudo resistir la tentación de interrumpir su marcha para tomar algo.

Había mesas y sillas en el exterior, asi que la joven dejó su planta sobre una de las mesas mientras trataba de sacarse la mochila. Luego de lidiar con las correas, la dejó sobre una silla y se sentó a esperar que la atendieran. Una mujer salió del local y le pasó una carta para que viera los precios de las distintas cosas que ofrecía.

Kenshin, que se había quedado detenido tras un puesto de revistas, notó que un joven que estaba en una mesa cercana a la chica duende no dejaba de mirarla. Se sintió un poco incómodo con el descubrimiento, como si tuviera que hacer algo al respecto.

El apuesto joven sonrió al levantarse y caminar hacia la joven que estaba decidiendo entre un trozo de pastel o un sándwich de ave para acompañar el chocolate caliente que pensaba pedir.

-Hola.- dijo el joven.

-Hola.- respondió Kaoru a su saludo, sonriendo amistosamente.

A Kenshin tal cosa no le gustó. No podía ser que ella le sonriera así a cualquiera.

-Disculpa que te moleste, pero espero a otro amigo. Me preguntaba si ibas a usar esta silla.-

Kaoru contó. Una silla que ocupaba ella, otra para su mochila y la tercera para su planta. Le sobraba una.

-No hay prob… -

-Lo siento, joven, pero yo usaré esta.- dijo Kenshin, sentándose de improviso en la que quedaba vacía. Soy el acompañante de la señorita.-

Kaoru casi se atragantó al ver al pelirrojo instalándose frente a ella. Por su parte el joven, dio las gracias por la intención al menos y se retiró a otra mesa a tratar de que le prestaran una silla.

-Usted… - dijo Kaoru sin saber qué reacción tomar.

-Lo siento si la asusté… lo que pasa es que me dio hambre y pensé en venir aquí a comer algo. Al verla, pensé que no le molestaría si la acompañaba… claro que si tiene algún problema, me retiraré.-

-Oh, no… no se preocupe señor. Yo… nosotros podemos compartir la mesa. No es agradable comer solo.-

Tae, la dueña de la cafetería, salió a tomarles el pedido.

-Quiero chocolate caliente y pastel de frambuesa.- dijo Kaoru con los ojos brillantes. –Y sándwich de ave.-

Kenshin sonrió ante el pedido. Generalmente las mujeres con las que había salido, pedían una hoja de lechuga y un vaso de agua… en cambio la chica duende parecía dispuesta a devorárselo todo. Eso le agradaba.

-¿Y usted, señor Himura?- preguntó Tae.

-Tráeme un café bien cargado y… y un trozo de pastel… pero que sea de "Tres Leches".-

Tae sonrió y luego de una leve inclinación formal, se retiró a preparar el pedido.

-Vaya… en verdad lo conocen aquí.- observó Kaoru.

-Paso bastante seguido. Tae tiene un buen café y está a dos cuadras de mi residencia.-

-Ah… hum… yo vengo aquí por primera vez.-

Se hizo un silencio que por raro que pareciese, no les incomodaba. Kenshin se quedó mirando un rato la planta de Kaoru y tocó una de sus hojas. En eso llegó el pedido. Tae les sirvió y desapareció para atender a un nuevo cliente que llegaba.

Kaoru tomó el sándwich que tenía y se lo iba a echar a la boca cuando recordó sus modales, asi que lo dejó sobre el platito blanco en el que se lo habían traído y luego inclinó la cabeza para quitarse la gorra. Después se tomó el cabello para reacomodarlo tras su espalda, ignorando que sus movimientos eran atentamente seguidos por la mirada violeta de Kenshin.

La joven levantó los ojos para verlo.

-Lo siento… siempre olvido que lo traigo puesto.-

Kenshin miró la gorra que descansaba sobre la mochila y se quedó pensando en el pompón naranjo que tenía en la punta. Al volver la vista a Kaoru, ella estaba atacando sin piedad su sándwich. Él se tomó tranquilo su café. Se sentía a gusto y se relajó. Cuando la joven sació un poco su hambre y comenzó a comer más pausadamente, Kenshin decidió iniciar una conversación.

-Usted debe ser nueva en la colonia. No la había visto antes y eso que llevo dos años viviendo aquí.-

Kaoru revolvió su chocolate.

-En verdad… yo nací y crecí en esta ciudad. Pero… nos trasladamos con mi familia a Kyoto. Han pasado muchas cosas y pues… regresé hace dos semanas y todavía me estoy acomodando. Vivo muy cerca, a tres cuadras de aquí, en ese sector donde sólo hay casas. Y he notado que muchas cosas han cambiado desde que me fui. Esta cafetería no estaba antes.-

-Así es. Abrió hace como medio año.- le respondió Kenshin, tomando un sorbo de café. La estudió por un momento. Tenía una sospecha fuerte con respecto a ella.

-¿Y usted… en qué trabaja?- preguntó Kaoru.

Kenshin sonrió. La joven le puso muy fácil el averiguar lo que quería saber de ella.

-Soy abogado y presto asesoría a algunas empresas. De hecho, ahora estoy en un caso especial.-

-¿Sí?... ¿Un caso?... debe ser interesante.- dijo ella con sinceridad, sorbiendo su chocolate.

-Claro que lo es. Se lo comentaré… hace un par de días detectaron un fraude en una de las empresas en las que trabajo.-

-¿Un fraude?... ¿de qué tipo?-

Kaoru seguía muy interesada la conversación, mientras comía su pastel pensando que la frambuesa era maravillosa.

-Suplantación de identidad. Al parecer, alguien se hizo pasar por otra persona para dar una entrevista de trabajo. Estamos investigando para dar con el culpable.-

Kaoru palideció repentinamente al oír eso y hasta se le quitó el hambre. Kenshin, atento, notó su reacción, en especial cuando dejó la cucharita sobre la mesa. De hecho, hasta le dio un poco de pena decirle esa mentira.

-Pero… ¿y qué le pasará al impostor?- preguntó Kaoru tratando de mantener los nervios en calma.

-En cuanto la encontremos, porque fue una mujer, tomaremos acciones judiciales. Ella firmó como otra persona un acuerdo previo al contrato y eso es un delito muy grave, aunque quizá pueda quedar libre después de pagar una fuerte multa, al igual que su cómplice.

A Kaoru se le terminó de quitar el hambre para siempre. ¿Una multa?... ¿Cuánto dinero sería eso?... ¿Y si no podía pagar, la meterían a la cárcel?... entonces ya no podría ver nunca más a Misao.

-Señorita… - dijo Kenshin, moviendo una mano frente a la joven.

-¿Ehh?- Kaoru volvió al presente. Ya no era agradable.

-Le estaba diciendo que si esa persona confiesa su crimen, posiblemente no sigamos adelante con el proceso. Y Takani no ha querido hablar porque…

Kenshin no pudo terminar la frase porque se percató de que el labio inferior de la joven comenzaba a temblar y una lágrima se le escapaba.

-Yo no quería hacerlo, pero fue por una buena causa… - dijo Kaoru rompiendo a llorar.- Megumi necesitaba el empleo y no podía faltar al que ya tenía por si fallaba lo de la entrevista. Yo lo hice por amistad, no sabía que era un delito tan grave. Señor Himura… no quiero ir a la cárcel… -

La joven tomó su gorra para empezar a retorcerla y en eso, se encontró a Kenshin acuclillado a su lado, tomándole las manos.

Él se sentía tremendamente mal por no haber medido las consecuencias de sus palabras pero… ¡es que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que la chica duende fuera tan sensible!

-Shhht… calma, calma, niña… no te va a pasar nada. Así que eras tú a quien entrevisté...-

Con los nervios, Kenshin comenzó a tutearla.

-Yo no lo quería engañar… de verdad que no fue de mala persona. Yo sólo quería ayudar a mi amiga… todos los conocimientos de los que le hablé los tiene ella en verdad. Es una gran secretaria, muy seria y profesional… es la mejor.-

Kaoru estaba muy triste. Ella nunca pensó que podría meterse con Megumi en semejante problema.

-Está bien, te creo, pero ya no llores.- le dijo Kenshin muy cerca, acariciándole la cabeza que ella tenía gacha.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Tae al salir y ver la escena.

-No pasa nada… Tae, carga esto a mi cuenta y envuelve lo que queda del pastel de la señorita. También pon otro más, del mismo, para llevar.

Tae se apresuró en hacer lo que Kenshin le pedía y de inmediato regresó junto a ellos, con un vaso de agua además del paquete de golosinas. Kenshin seguía junto a Kaoru que al parecer, no podía parar de llorar. Los demás clientes los miraban con curiosidad.

Una gotita de agua cayó sobre la nariz de Kenshin, seguramente traída por el viento, pues estaba bajo un quitasol. De todos modos supo que pronto empezaría a llover, asi que se puso la mochila de la chica duende a la espalda, rodeó la planta con un brazo y con la mano libre ayudó a Kaoru a incorporarse a la par que le alargaba el paquete de pasteles para que lo llevara.

-Vamos… iremos a hablar a otra parte.-

-Me quiero ir a mi casa.- dijo ella.

-Está bien. Pero te acompañaré. Y no te preocupes… no te voy a meter a la cárcel. No podría hacerlo.- terminó en un tono suave, poco usual en él.

Después de caminar unos minutos, llegaron a la casa de Kaoru. En ese momento comenzó a llover y cuando la joven cerró la puerta tras ella, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola dentro de su hogar.

Kenshin, con la planta aún en brazos, se acercó a un mueble para dejarla sobre él. Al pelirrojo le extrañó que no saliera nadie a recibirlos y mientras pensaba en eso, se deshizo de la mochila.

-Gracias por traerme.- dijo Kaoru, llamando su atención. Ya no lloraba, pero tenía los ojos muy brillantes y la nariz roja.

-No es nada.- respondió, incómodo. No sabía qué decir o hacer para borrar el mal rato que le había hecho pasar a la chica duende. Hubiera sido más fácil preguntarle directamente si era ella la de la entrevista de trabajo porque estaba seguro de que la joven le hubiese dicho la verdad. Ahora la miraba y la miraba y no encontraba su maravillosa sonrisa por ninguna parte.

-Lo siento… -dijo ella después, con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, aún de pie.- … Yo… no quería ponerme a llorar así… no quería darle pena para que no me metiera a la cárcel. Pero es que me asusté mucho y yo… no tolero bien la tensión. Lo siento mucho.-

A Kenshin, por algún motivo, le llamó la atención el que ella se disculpara por ponerse a llorar. Uno en general, no se disculpaba por el tipo de arma que usaba y era bien sabido que el arma favorita de las mujeres era el llanto. Pero mirando bien a la niña duende, se veía realmente avergonzada.

De pronto sintió curiosidad por ella.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó.- Porque tu amiga tiene 22. Debes ser de su edad.-

-No… yo soy mayor. Tengo 24.-

Kenshin pestañeó. Ella tenía algo especial… como si nunca hubiera crecido. Como si fuera alguien para cuidar.

Apartó esa idea de su cabeza.

-En ese caso yo te llevo ocho años.- dijo el pelirrojo mirando el lugar. Había muchas cajas aún sin abrir, aunque había un sofá, sillones y un televisor. Aunque el lugar era algo caótico, se veía muy acogedor.

-Señor Himura… ¿de verdad no me va a meter a la cárcel?- preguntó Kaoru preocupada.

-No, por supuesto que no. Después de lo que me contaste, te creo… además, yo no podría hacerte daño.-

-Gracias. Le prometo que no volveré a hacer una cosa así.-

-Lo sé.- respondió Kenshin sin ánimo de seguir con el tema.- ¿Quieres tomar algo caliente? De pronto bajó la temperatura… un café estaría bien.-

-No tengo café… sólo leche y cebada… pero no café.

Kaoru entró a la cocina seguida por Kenshin. Ella puso agua en el hervidor eléctrico y lo encendió. Luego revolvió los cajones.

-Tengo té. –

-Está bien, no te preocupes… yo me encargaré de servir. Ve a sentarte.- dijo Kenshin muy serio. Kaoru bajó la vista y lo dejó solo, para ir a sentarse muy derecha en el sofá, con las manos entre las rodillas.

Buscando las tazas y cucharitas, Kenshin se relajó. Escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre el tejado de la casa y se sentía bien por estar a salvo de ella. Era raro escuchar la lluvia porque desde su departamento sólo podía verla caer sobre ciudad, sin sonido, como si de una película muda se tratara.

Sirvió dos tazas de té y las llevó a la mesa. Al mirar a Kaoru le dio pena verla tan callada, inmóvil, quizá pensando en qué cosas, asi que trató de llamarla pero cayó en cuenta que aún no le había preguntado su nombre.

-Está listo. Ven.- le dijo. Kaoru se levantó de su sitio y se sentó a la mesa ante la orden. Kenshin fue a la cocina por el azucarero. Luego recordó los pasteles que había traído y los puso delante de la chica duende al sentarse junto a ella, pero contrario a lo que pensaba, ella no se animó al verlos.

-No me gusta el té.- protestó la joven al ver el contenido de su taza.

-El té te hace bien porque es ligero para el estómago cuando uno está nervioso. Además, si pones la taza entre tus manos y hueles su aroma, te sentirás mejor.-

Kaoru lo miró y en ese momento Kenshin se percató de que él había entrado a su casa sin permiso, sin conocerla casi, y que además, le imponía tomar una bebida que a ella no le gustaba. Si la chica duende le arrojara el te caliente por la cabeza, él lo comprendería.

-Lo lamento… - dijo al cabo de unos momentos.-… estaba preocupado por ti y no me he dado cuenta de que he hecho cosas indebidas. No debí meterme así a tu casa, ni en tus cosas… y estoy muy arrepentido por haberte hecho llorar porque eso no es de caballeros. Yo sospechaba que tú eras quien fue a la entrevista de trabajo pero el modo de sacarte la información fue erróneo y me siento profundamente avergonzado por eso. Lo de las acciones judiciales era una mentira, además, en la empresa sólo yo sé que suplantaste a tu amiga y te prometo que no comentaré eso con nadie.-

Kenshin nunca en su vida había dado tantas explicaciones pero en ese momento sentía que era necesario. Kaoru miraba su té y él añadió:

-Creo que lo mejor es que me retire. Te he perturbado demasiado y te eché a perder el día.-

El pelirrojo se puso de pie para irse, pero Kaoru lo tomó de la manga de la chaqueta negra.

-Su te aún está caliente y afuera llueve. Espere un rato a que pase la lluvia… claro está… si no tiene algo pendiente que hacer.-

Kenshin la miró un poco asombrado y se sentó lentamente a su lado. Ella puso el plato de pasteles entre las dos tazas para compartirlos.

Después tomó su taza de té, aspiró su aroma como él le indicó y cerrando los ojos, comenzó a beber.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Megumi se despidió de Tsubaki, quien tuvo que retirarse antes para asistir a una cita con el médico y se quedó sola en su puesto de trabajo. Unos minutos después se puso de pie y tocó a la puerta de su jefe.

-Pase.- dijo Aoshi.

Megumi entró con una carpeta en las manos.

-Aquí está el informe que me pidió.-

Aoshi sin duda era un sujeto delicioso a la vista. Era muy atractivo y a Megumi en verdad le gustaba. Desde luego, no podía comentar tal opinión o hacer algo al respecto, porque antes que cualquier cosa, ella quería ese trabajo y no podía ponerlo en riesgo haciendo o pensando en algo indebido.

Salió de la oficina con nuevas instrucciones y se puso a trabajar en el computador. En eso, contestó el teléfono. La voz de un hombre mayor le pidió hablar con Aoshi así que Megumi transfirió la llamada.

-¿Okina?... Hola, padrino. ¿Cómo estás?- saludó Aoshi al reconocer la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Muy bien, hijo, bastante bien acá en Kyoto. Quería saber de ti.-

Aoshi le hizo un resumen de su vida a su querido padrino: trabajo, trabajo y trabajo. Luego guardó silencio para escuchar lo que Okina tenía que decirle.

-Verás… te he llamado por un hecho muy puntual. Necesito pedirte un favor.

-Tú dirás, padrino.- contestó Aoshi, firmando un papel.

-Lo que sucede es que mi hija Misao ha insistido mucho en estudiar en esa ciudad, básicamente porque el muchacho que le gusta y una de sus amigas están allá. Además, sueña con quedarse en casa de su prima… y eso no es bueno.-

-Misao… - musitó Aoshi, recordando a una pequeñuela que le abrazaba las piernas cuando él vivía con su padrino, durante su época de estudiante.

-Si, mi niña quiere ir a la capital y realmente, no quiero que esté en casa de su prima porque Kaoru es… es peligrosa para ella. Por eso he pensado que tal vez tú puedas hacerte cargo de mi hija y cuidarla… no sé, tenerla en tu casa.-

Aoshi soltó el lápiz que tenía en la mano.

-Padrino… ¿quieres que tenga a Misao en mi casa? Te recuerdo que no vivo solo. También está Sanosuke y Omasu…-

-Vamos, chico… tus hermanos adoran a Misao y sé que no se molestarán con la idea. Además, te pregunté por tu vida recién y no mencionaste a ninguna mujer, por lo que Misao no te perturbaría. Y sería sólo por este semestre. Aoshi, eres la única persona de mi absoluta confianza que vive en Tokio que puede hacerse cargo de mi hija y que nunca le dará malos ejemplos. Ella no es problemática, sólo un poco revoltosa, pero es ordenada… no te tropezarás nunca con sus zapatillas… por favor, Aoshi.-

-Okina¿realmente crees que ella aceptará venir a vivir conmigo?-

-Claro que tiene que aceptar… aún es menor de edad, no puede viajar sola a Tokio sin mi consentimiento o sin seguir mis reglas. Es parte del trato que acordamos. Sólo puede ver a su prima una vez por semana, por espacio de dos horas. Apúntalo bien.-

Aoshi arrugó la frente al notar la insistencia de Okina por impedir que Misao se reuniera con Kaoru. Se preguntó el por qué pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Padrino… te prometí que no olvidaría el que me hayas tenido en tu casa cuando yo estudiaba en la universidad. Creo que es el momento de devolverte la mano, asi que dile a Misao que tiene donde alojar.- dijo Aohi después de un rato. Okina colgó satisfecho y el joven empresario suspirando, se echó hacia atrás en su asiento.

"Espero que esa niña no perturbe demasiado mi vida..."

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Mientras, en Kyoto, Misao saltaba de alegría.

-Yupi!!!! Voy a Tokio, voy a Tokio… esta vez será diferente… le demostraré a Sohjiro sempai que soy una chica madura al vivir lejos de mis padres. Pondré todo mi esfuerzo en hacer las cosas bien y estoy segura que pronto llegarán mis sentimientos a él. Además, veré a Kaoru… me reuniré con Tsubame… estoy segura que Kaoru nos permitirá alojar en su casa y hacer pijamadas… -

Misao estaba muy contenta… en eso entró Okina a su cuarto.

-Muy bien, Misao. Como te lo prometí, en premio a tus buenas calificaciones, ya he arreglado lo de tu estadía en la capital. Asi que puedes preparar tu viaje para cuando lo estimes conveniente.-

-Muy bien, padre. ¿Y dónde me quedaré?-

-En casa de mi ahijado.-

Misao se quedó de una pieza.

-E… e… en casa de los… ¿¡los Shinomori!?-

-Claro que si.- respondió Okina de brazos cruzados, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.- Aoshi no ha puesto problemas en que te quedes con ellos durante la temporada que estés allá.-

-¿Pe… pero y Kaoru?-

-Ya hemos hablado de eso. Kaoru no es una persona apta para estar a cargo de ti. Apenas puede hacerse cargo de ella misma… -

-Papá, Kaoru es muy buena, muy responsable… ella… -

-Ella abandonó sus estudios y su trabajo por ese chico y encima fue a dar al hospital de los locos. Ni sueñes que te voy a dejar vivir con ella, que es una irresponsable. O vives con Aoshi, mi ahijado, o simplemente no vas a Tokio. Creo que habíamos llegado al acuerdo que yo te apoyaba económicamente y te daba mi consentimiento de ir con la condición de que también me hacía cargo de tu alojamiento.

-Pero papá…-

-Te recuerdo que aún no he firmado la autorización para tu traslado. Asi que piensa bien lo que me vas a decir. Por lo demás, si tanto quieres ver a tu prima, podrás hacerlo, dentro de un horario pertinente para ello, algunas veces por semana.-

Misao sintió renacer la esperanza nuevamente en ella. ¡Vería a Kaoru! Okina se retiró del cuarto, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

La joven de dieciséis años pensó por unos momentos en su padre. Okina se había casado por tercera vez con Okon, su madre, veinte años más joven y la habían tenido a ella solamente. Siempre tuvo todo lo que había querido, hasta ahora, salvo la libertad de otras chicas, porque realmente Okina, aunque era una gran persona, tenía ideas muy anticuadas. De hecho, el que la dejara ir a Tokio era un gran avance. Pero no todo era tan perfecto, porque tendría que quedarse con Shinomori Aoshi.

Misao se recostó en su cama, pensando en Aoshi. Había vivido con ellos durante una temporada larga y no tenía muchos recuerdos de él, salvo el verlo sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, o en su habitación, con un libro entre las manos y muchos apuntes. Sin duda Aoshi, ese joven alto, delgado y de eternas gafas, era un ratón de biblioteca con todo lo que ello conllevaba: Aburrido, con pocos amigos y muy estrecho de mente.

-Seguramente me tendrá encerrada en mi habitación, estudiando constantemente y recordándome los muchos premios académicos que obtuvo en la escuela.- se dijo para sí, abrazando un peluche con la forma de Mokona, un personaje de una se sus series favoritas de animé.

-Pero de todos modos… al menos… podré estar en Tokio y en la escuela seré libre. Estaré junto a Sohjiro… tal vez no sea tan malo. Y si hago las cosas bien, podré arrancarme un ratito en las tardes para ver a mi prima. Si soy rápida, podré verla todos los días.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kaoru estornudó, tapándose la boca. Kenshin la miró preocupado.

-Tal vez ha pescado un resfrío… puedo hervir más agua.

-Estoy bien.- respondió Kaoru. Habían terminado de comer los pasteles y Kenshin se había puesto de pie, había retirado la mesa e incluso había lavado las tazas. –Su hogar debe ser muy ordenado. Su novia debe considerarse afortunada por eso.-

Kenshin sintió un escalofrío en la espalda al escuchar el comentario. Kaoru se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la ventana a mirar el exterior.

-No tengo novia.- le dijo él de pronto, muy serio.

-Mmmmhhh… lástima. Ella se lo pierde.- dijo Kaoru, distraída. Cerró la cortina y se acercó a una de sus cajas sin abrir.

-Yo vivo solo. No tengo novia… ni esposa.- dijo Kenshin sintiéndose raro por tener la necesidad de darle esa información a la chica duende. Pero Kaoru, como si lo ignorase, sacó de una de sus cajas una cajita de música. Le dio cuerda y dejó que tocara sobre la mesa.

-Ya veo. Es un poco duro llegar a una casa vacía cuando uno está cansado. Y cae la noche y no se tiene con quien hablar.-

-Eso depende de la persona. Hay quienes no soportan la soledad y otros que la toleramos bastante bien. Ni nos percatamos de que existe.- respondió Kenshin, sin ánimo de inspirar lástima a la joven por estar solo.

-Usted entonces es muy valiente, si no le teme.-

-Estoy acostumbrado. Eso es todo.-

-A mí me gustaría acostumbrarme también. Como puede ver, vivo sola. Ni hermanos, ni padres, ni siquiera tengo un gato que me espere. A veces pienso que si yo despareciera… -

Kaoru pestañeó un par de veces, como si estuviera saliendo de un trance. Entonces sonrió como lo hacía habitualmente.

-Aún no deja de llover y tal vez dure un rato más. ¿Sería mucho pedir que me ayude a acomodar algunas cosas? En verdad no he tenido tiempo en estos días… sé que no es cortés pedirle eso a una visita pero quizá… así podamos matar el tiempo mientras pase la lluvia.

-Está bien. Pero… para que tenga emoción, yo escogeré las cajas por abrir.-

-De acuerdo.- respondió Kaoru muy animada. Volvía a ser la chica duende que conoció. Kenshin se quitó la chaqueta negra y se arremangó la camisa. Kaoru le prestó un delantal para que no se ensuciara los pantalones y la corbata.

En la primera caja encontraron muchos libros e historietas manga. Había obras de diversos autores, como Rumiko Takahashi, Nobuhiro Watsuki, Clamp, entre otros. Incluso había una caja de zapatos que contenía algunas figuritas de animé.

-Vaya… veo que te gustan estas cosas.- dijo Kenshin, tomando una figurita de Fye.

-Mucho. Es una de las aficiones que comparto con alguien muy querido por mí.-

Kenshin se sintió molesto con esa frase, pero nada dijo.

-¿Dónde debemos dejar estas cosas?

-Creo que en mi dormitorio estarán bien. Tengo un mueble especial para ello.-

Kenshin se puso un poco nervioso ante la idea de ir al dormitorio de la chica duende. Cargando la caja a medida que la seguía, subiendo la escalera, de pronto cayó en cuenta de un par de cosas.

La joven le había asegurado que vivía sola, que no le gustaba la soledad… y ahora lo llevaba a su cuarto. Tal vez ella era del tipo de mujeres que llevaban hombres a la casa para vivir pasiones de una noche. Después de todo, no era posible que le sonriera de esa manera tan especial a todo el mundo.

Además, había insistido en que se quedara apenas conociéndolo… entonces… ¿sería posible?

-Aquí es.- dijo Kaoru, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

Estaba pintado en colores muy claros y la colcha de la cama tenía colores alegres. Tenía una cama estilo occidental apegado a la pared, una mesa de estudio bajo la ventana, junto a la cama, y un enorme estante vacío en la pared frente a ésta.

-Saque todos los libros, por favor. Yo regreso enseguida… estoy un poco incómoda.- dijo ella desapareciendo por una puerta.

Kenshin pasó saliva, con el corazón a mil por hora. ¿Cómoda?... ¿Insinuaba ella que se pondría cómoda?

¿Qué debía hacer él si la joven regresaba con un vestido transparente y se le tiraba encima?

Al imaginar tal cosa, Kenshin no solo se sonrojó… también tuvo una reacción que no creyó ella fuera capaz de provocar en él.

-Ya… estoy lista.- dijo Kaoru, apareciendo a espaldas del pelirrojo que con el delantal, trataba de cubrir lo que no quería que ella notara. Al darse vuelta, notó que la joven traía otra caja y que se había tomado el cabello en una coleta alta.-Mucho mejor¿no? El pelo me hace cosquillas en la nariz. Quizá por eso estornudo tanto.

Kenshin se reprendió mentalmente. No podía tener esas ideas absurdas de muchacho con respecto a la chica. Ella era sin duda especial, no era como las demás mujeres. Mientras la joven, sonrojada por el esfuerzo de subir otra caja con historietas y juguetes, acomodaba las cosas en su estante contándole historias de las diferentes figuritas que sacaba de su empaque, él la miraba encontrándola cada vez más bonita.

-¡Ya está! Nos ha quedado muy bien, señor Himura. Usted realmente es muy bueno ordenando los libros.-

-Cuando estudiaba mi carrera leía mucho, por eso me acostumbré a ordenarlos de ese modo.-

-Se ve bonito.- dijo Kaoru sentada en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la cama, con Kenshin a su lado y admirando su estante ahora lleno.- En estos días me daba mucha pena ver el mueble vacío. Ahora cuando despierte por las mañanas, lo miraré y pensaré… "ah… esto tan lindo lo hice con la ayuda del señor Himura. Él es una buena persona y tuve la suerte de conocerlo."-

Kenshin rió con el comentario, sintiéndose como un adolescente que de pronto está con su amiga de infancia. De pronto, notó que había dejado de llover pero no hizo comentario alguno. Estaba muy a gusto en esa casa.

-Tengo una idea… puedo preparar una tortilla. Así celebramos lo de tu estante.

-¡Genial!- dijo Kaoru. Se pusieron de pie y bajaron a la cocina, donde uno se entretuvo con la sartén y la otra sacando los ingredientes que él le pedía. Después de algunas risas, y junto a una estufa, pues había bajado la temperatura de modo considerable, se pusieron a comer el sencillo platillo. Estaban hablando de la receta del arroz al curry, cuando Kaoru cayó en cuenta de que ya no llovía.

-Señor Himura… ya ha parado de llover. He pasado una tarde muy feliz con usted pero… no sería justo retenerlo porque debe tener cosas que hacer en su casa. Y se está haciendo tarde.-

Kenshin miró el reloj de la pared y con sorpresa vio que eran las diez de la noche. El tiempo había volado ese día y él hubiera deseado alargarlo un poco más, pero sería incorrecto pedirle alojamiento a la chica duende.

Kaoru abrió la puerta para acompañarlo hasta la calle cuando sintió un intenso frío. Regresó al interior de la casa tiritando.

-Señor Himura… es raro que haga tanto frío en Otoño. Creo que sería bueno que yo le prestara algo para que se abrigue. – declaró, y rápidamente desapareció de su vista. Regresó con un par de prendas. – Mire, este es el único chaleco negro que tengo y quizá lo pueda usar debajo de la chaqueta. Quería prestarle una bufanda también pero… me temo que no va mucho con su estilo… ésta es la menos llamativa que tengo.- le dijo, mostrándole una bufanda en tonos cálidos, como anaranjado y café.

-No te preocupes, está bien para mí.- respondió Kenshin, permitiéndole a la joven envolverle el cuello. Kaoru entonces lo acompañó a la calle.

-Tenga cuidado al regresar a casa.-

-Así lo haré.-

-Está bien. Buenas noches y gracias por todo.- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia. Kenshin también se inclinó.

-Gracias a ti por recibirme en tu casa.-

Después de eso, el pelirrojo se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Al llegar a su departamento, Kenshin rápidamente encendió la calefacción. Distraído, dejó caer la bufanda sobre uno de sus sillones de cuello negro, mientras iba a buscar algo fuerte de beber. Al llenar una copa con licor, se dio la vuelta y observó su salón.

Después de decorarlo, se había sentido muy orgulloso. Muebles de vanguardia, monocromáticos… colores en las paredes y piso como blanco, negro y rojo. En general su departamento se veía muy limpio, ordenado y masculino, reflejando lo que debía reflejar. De pronto, su vista se topó con la alegre bufanda tejida, que rompía con ese esquema de colores.

Se la colocó encima y se acercó a un espejo. También rompía con el esquema en su imagen. El naranja resaltaba sobre el terno oscuro.

Se bebió el licor de un trago y corrió a su habitación. Abrió el ropero y lanzó la bufanda sobre su ropa colgada. Sobre ella, parecía una herida abierta sobre el monstruo gris, azul y negro que veía dentro.

Suspiró al servirse otra copa, sintiendo calor extenderse por sus venas hacia todo su cuerpo. Se sintió cansado de pronto y después de pasar por el baño, se puso el pijama negro que tenía. Se acostó y apagó la luz de la lámpara hasta que se lo pensó mejor y fue a rescatar la colorida bufanda del ropero, para ponerla junto a él en la almohada. Tenía muchas ganas de ver colores nuevamente, al despertar.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-¿Uh?-

Tsubaki miraba asombrada al señor Himura cuando éste salió del ascensor. Megumi lo hacía con extrañeza.

-Aoshi me está esperando.- le informó a las secretarias, sin percatarse de lo que ocurría con ellas. Después, entró con paso firme a ver a su jefe. Tenían asuntos que atender.

De impecable terno y abrigo de lana negros, zapatos brillantes y portafolio de marca, Kenshin abrigaba su cuello con una sencilla bufanda tejida a mano. Después de la lluvia del día anterior y del frío de esa madrugada, era algo muy calentito para llevar. Tsubaki nunca lo había visto llevar algo así.

Megumi por su parte, creyó reconocer esa prenda de vestir pero no recordaba exactamente de donde. Y aunque se le venía una imagen vaga a la mente, no podía creer que fuera de esa persona porque era sencillamente imposible.

Horas después, Kenshin salió de la oficina de Aoshi con nuevas instrucciones sobre lo que hacer. Cuando puso los pies en la calle, las nubes que había en el cielo le dieron el paso a los rayos del sol y de pronto todo lo gris de la ciudad se volvió brillante. Entonces, una imagen se vino a la mente de Himura y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano la apartó unos momentos para realizar las labores del día. Cerca de las seis de la tarde se desocupó y caminó hacia su departamento, con el abrigo en una mano, distraído. El cielo ahora se vestía de naranja, morado, violeta, amarillo… las nubes parecían de algodón de azúcar. Kenshin sonrió al notar el modo en el que ahora estaba percibiendo las cosas.

Al detenerse, se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a una reja baja que le parecía familiar. Se dio media vuelta y caminó de vuelta a su casa, reprochándose su torpeza, cuando se arrepintió. Ya que estaba ahí, podría saludar a la chica duende.

Iba a tocar el timbre cuando cambió de parecer… no era correcto hacer eso. Ella podría pensar que él la estaba atosigando y eso no era bueno. Se volvió nuevamente y se encontró frente a frente con la joven en la que pensaba, que barría la calle.

Ella le sonrió como siempre.

-Señor Himura… pensé que venía a verme pero que no se acordaba de mi casa, por eso estaba dudando tanto.-

Kenshin se sonrojó violentamente¡Ella vio su comportamiento errático!

-Hem… si, pasaba a saludarte.- respondió serio, como si nada.

-Qué bien. Es rico tener visitas. ¡Oh… trae la bufanda puesta!-

-¿Oro?- Kenshin dirigió su vista hacia la prenda que traía puesta. Kaoru lo miró de cerca.

-Se le ve muy bien… además, hace juego con su pelo y con sus ojos. Y ahora que lo pienso, con sus pecas. Usted tiene unas pecas muy bonitas.-

-¿Pecas yo?... es, es posible, por mi piel clara.-

-Pero yo he visto a otras personas pelirrojas y tienen pecas muy marcadas. No se ven bien. Las suyas en cambio… no sé, es como si hubiera pasado el Hada del Otoño y le hubiese esparcido un polvillo sobre la nariz.-

Kenshin sintió el corazón latirle a mil por hora. Nunca nadie lo había halagado así. De hecho, los cometarios que había recibido con respecto a su rostro eran relativos a lo terrible de la cicatriz que lo marcaba. A veces también, con respecto al color de sus ojos. Pero nunca sobre sus pecas.

Kaoru terminó de barrer.

-¿Cómo ha sido su día?-

-Ha estado bien… tuve mucho trabajo, aún me queda algo por hacer desde mi casa. Estoy cansado.-

-Vaya… ¿que tal si lo invito un té?... o quizá un café.-

-Tú no tienes café.-

-Mmmhhh… pues hoy fui al supermercado y compré uno. De todos modos, no sé si será el que le gusta a usted, pero le dije al joven que me atendió que me diera el más delicioso. Espero que sea el apropiado.-

Kenshin no podía creer que esa joven hubiera comprado café sólo por él. Emocionado, la observó mientras ella lo servía junto a una taza de chocolate.

-Tengo una pregunta.- dijo él de pronto.- ¿Por qué no tomas café?-

-Porque debo evitar la cafeína. Aunque antes tomaba mucho. Cuando iba a la universidad y debía mantenerme despierta para terminar algunos trabajos.-

-Una pregunta más. Es sobre el motivo que tenía para venir a verte hoy.-

-Diga usted.-

Kenshin miró fijamente a la joven. Era el momento de preguntarle su nombre… no podía ser que la conociera por el apodo de "chica duende"

Pero al tratar de verbalizar la pregunta se puso nervioso. Tanto así que empezó a gesticular sin pronunciar palabra. Finalmente, lo que salió fue algo así.

-Yo quería saber sobre tu… quería preguntarte cómo tú… hem… en dónde habías comprado esa maravillosa planta que tienes ahí. Yo también quiero una.-

-¿Una planta?-

-Si. Lo que pasa es que tu planta es verde… muy verde y… con hojas. Es decir, es obvio que sea verde y que tenga hojas pero además tiene raíces y eso es algo bueno.-

Kenshin de inmediato se arrepintió de la tremenda estupidez que acababa de decir. Se estaba volviendo loco.

-Ahh, mi planta.- dijo Kaoru distraída mirando el cielo de la habitación.- Pues… la compré en esa tienda frente a la cual nos encontramos ayer. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¡acabo de averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones!-

-¿Oro?- Kenshin pasó saliva. Se moría por pasar más tiempo con ella y conocerla mejor.

-Usted… se quiere quedar con mi planta. Ayer insistió mucho en traerla hasta que lo consiguió, y ahora no ha dejado de mirarla.-

Kenshin pestañeó varias veces. ¿La planta¡Pero si él no podía tener plantas porque todas se le secaban!. Era uno de los motivos por los cuales vivía en un departamento. Para no tener vegetación.

-Muy bien, pues yo se la daré.-

-Yo… no puedo aceptar tal regalo. Esa planta es tuya, tú la compraste.-

-Pero… usted la quiere. Yo lo sé. Por eso desde ahora es suya. Ya compraré yo una igual para mí, no se preocupe. Además, el señor de la tienda me mostró una foto y da una flor maravillosa.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kenshin despertó, lo primero que vio fue la bufanda de colores sobre su almohada. Y más allá, junto a la ventana, una gotita de agua brillando sobre la verde hoja de su nueva planta.

De pronto recordó a la chica duende y muy animado, sonrió. Empezaba un nuevo día y ya se le ocurriría cómo averiguar su nombre.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Fin acto dos

Lluvia Otoñal

Mayo 7, 2007.

Notas de autora.

Hola!!!

Muchas gracias por los comentarios recibidos. Como han visto, Sanosuke ha sido mencionado y al parecer, a Aoshi le han encomendado una misión que le traerá muchos dolores de cabeza. Y Kenshin y Kaoru… fiu… nada que decir de ellos. Los amo demasiado.

Silvi-chan

Justary

Ale-sama

Athena Kaoru Himura

Maat Sejmet

Xkryn

Mai Maxwell

BattousaiKamiya

Hitokiri-chan

Ruby P. Black

Mer1

Liho sakuragi

Kagomekaoru

Arashi Shinomori

Kanke-chan

Coolis17

Gabyhyatt

Loreley

Mari8876

Mitsuki Himura

Son todos ustedes unos amores por haberme escrito. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!


	3. Ilusiones Rotas

**En tu Corazón**

**Acto Tres**

**Ilusiones Rotas**

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Estaba tan cerca de ella que la joven podía mirarse en las pupilas violetas del señor Himura.

-Me gustas mucho.- decía él, abrazándola. – Realmente eres lo que siempre estuve buscando.-

El beso que siguió a esa confesión fue firme, cálido, dulce… nunca nadie la había besado así. La abrazaba fuerte, muy fuerte.

-Quiero que seas mía… -

Todo el momento iba bien y Kaoru sonreía por anticipado, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente, con un ringtone que correspondía al opening "Change the World" de Inuyasha.

El señor Himura la soltó y lentamente empezó a desvanecerse.

-Espere… espere… no se vaya… ¡¡¡tenemos algo que hacer!!!-

Kaoru despertó totalmente enredada y medio asfixiada entre las frazadas de su cama, mientras abrazaba su almohada. Mascullando maldiciones, agarró el teléfono móvil que vibraba sobre su velador.

-¿Hola?- contestó de mala gana.

-¡¡¡PRIIIIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-

Kaoru terminó de caer de su lecho con ese grito en su oreja. Al reaccionar, comprendió que se trataba de Misao.

Y aunque hubiese interrumpido su encuentro romántico soñado a una hora tan terrible como las nueve de la mañana, a Misao se le podía perdonar cualquier cosa.

-¿Misao?... ¡Prima, qué sorpresa!-

-Hola…- escuchó al otro lado de la línea, en una voz muy animada.- Apuesto a que estabas dormida aún, ¡¡dormilona!! –

-Sabes que necesito mis muchas horas de sueño de belleza.- contestó Kaoru sonriendo mientras con una mano ordenaba un poco el desastre que había sobre su cama.- Qué bueno que llamas, tengo tantas cosas que contarte… -

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte. Me voy mañana en la tarde a Tokio. Ya está casi todo listo, incluyendo la firma de mis padres. En el colegio de allá me aceptaron de inmediato, es lo bueno de ser un genio y tener buenas notas… - dijo Misao, muy contenta.

-¿Te vienes?... ¿En serio?... es decir… ¿¿podremos vernos??- Kaoru no podía creer en su buena suerte.

-Claro que si. Hum… bueno… en realidad hay un par de problemillas.- dijo Misao, tratando de restarle importancia a lo que se venía.- Verás… papá no quiere que viva contigo como le propuse, asi que me consiguió un tutor. El caso es que igual podré verte después de la escuela si nos organizamos.-

-Me parece genial, algo es algo, ¿no?.- respondió Kaoru sintiendo un molesto nudo en la garganta al notar que la familia seguía desconfiando de ella.- Pero dime a qué hora llegas y así te puedo ir a buscar a la estación.

-Mañana te aviso bien, porque aún no estoy segura de mi hora de llegada… uuy… ahí viene la inspectora, es que pedí permiso para ir al baño y así poder llamarte desde aquí… mañana nos vemos, Kaoru. ¡¡Chao!!-

Kaoru se quedó de pie junto a su cama, apretando el celular contra su pecho. Misao… ¡¡vería a Misao!! Sonrió ampliamente al pensar que ya no estaría tan sola en la ciudad y tendría a quien visitar, aparte de Megumi.

Terminó de ordenar su cama y se acostó de nuevo, pensando en dormir una hora más. Con un poco de suerte, retomaba el sueño que tenía donde lo había dejado. Todo era cosa de concentrarse. Kaoru cerró los ojos fuertemente, trató de recordar lo que estaba soñando y cuando lo hizo, se sentó de golpe, roja como la grana.

¿El señor Himura y ella? Qué absurdo…

Y sin embargo, la sensación que tenía era muy placentera.

Suspirando, abrazó una almohada, acomodando la cabeza en ella. Sería lindo, después de todo, volver a sentir ese tipo de cosas por alguien. Pero tenía que recordarse que si bien el amor podía ser maravilloso, también podía resultar muy doloroso

-No debo pensar en esas cosas. Además, es casi imposible que él se fije en un desastre ambulante como lo soy yo. Tal vez debería dejar de soñar tanto y preocuparme de las cosas verdaderamente importantes, como la llegada de Misao.-

Con esa firme intención, Kaoru cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño nuevamente. Y comenzó a sonreír cuando la imagen del pelirrojo señor Himura comenzó a formarse en su mente, en una nueva historia con ella.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

-¿Qué dices, Aoshi?-

Esa mañana, Kenshin y Aoshi tenían una reunión.

-Lo que oíste. Quiero que trabajes exclusivamente para mi compañía. Quiero que te encargues de toda la parte legal, de los contratos, de mis empleados. Te ofreceré un sueldo mensual acorde a tus funciones y estabilidad laboral. He visto cómo trabajas, cómo te mueves. Eres un muy buen abogado y te quiero de mi lado.-

-Tengo que pensarlo. Es complicado para mí tomar una decisión como esa. Nosotros somos amigos y a veces este tipo de tratos no funcionan.-

-Funcionará, Kenshin. Esta empresa está ampliándose constantemente… ya ves que el próximo mes nos mudaremos al nuevo edificio de tres niveles y dejaremos de arrendar pisos en éste. Necesito tener a mi lado a un hombre de confianza y dado que Sanosuke es negado para estas cosas, he pensado en ti. Conoces a mis hermanos, a mi familia. Tú me ayudaste cada vez que te necesité cuando comencé con esta empresa. Tú fuiste el único que creyó en mi proyecto y me apoyaste y luchaste con uñas y dientes para que me permitieran formar mi negocio. Las cosas han ido bien y quiero que participes de esto, porque también es un triunfo tuyo.-

Aoshi estaba muy animado con la idea. Hacía tiempo, cuando salió de la universidad, se encontró en medio de Tokio con una carpeta de proyectos bajo el brazo y muchas ganas de hacer cosas. Pero muchas puertas se le cerraron por su juventud e inexperiencia. Por eso, el joven Shinomori, lejos de rendirse, decidió formar su propia empresa. Al iniciar el papeleo para hacer inicio de actividades, se topó con Kenshin en alguna oficina, quien amablemente le corrigió algunos datos mal escritos y le dio una tarjeta.

-Cuando me necesites, llámame, Aoshi.-

Así lo hizo un mes después, cuando el joven Aoshi veía desesperado como por un motivo u otro, no podía iniciar aún su empresa.

-Te están tratando de boicotear las empresas más grandes que se dedican a lo mismo. Aoshi, yo te ayudaré, no te preocupes. Todo irá bien.-

-A veces tengo ganas de rendirme o cambiar de giro. Kenshin… necesito que esto comience a partir pronto. Tengo mucho invertido y no me puedo dar el lujo de llevar a mi familia a la quiebra.- respondía Aoshi preocupado.

-Calma, calma, muchacho. Llevaremos esto a juicio, ganaremos y podrás sacar adelante tu proyecto sin mayor problema.

-Pero… No tengo cómo pagarte.-

-No te preocupes de eso ahora. Lo importante es que tu idea vea la luz.-

Tal como lo predijo el pelirrojo, un año después Aoshi ya tenía una oficina arrendada en algún lugar y con el tiempo el personal bajo su mando aumentó. Los clientes empezaron a aparecer y dada la eficiencia del servicio que Shinomori ofrecía, volvían por más o lo recomendaban a amistades. Por eso, Aoshi un día se prometió que cuando tuviera su empresa más consolidada, le pediría a Kenshin que estuviera con él. Y como Aoshi era un hombre de palabra y no se olvidaba de los amigos, ahora podía cumplir esa promesa gracias al auge económico que estaba viviendo.

-Por favor, piénsalo. Me sentiría muy honrado si aceptas trabajar conmigo.-

Kenshin sonrió.

-Está bien. Trabajaré contigo y cumpliré un horario. Pero espero que no me prohíbas prestar asesoría a algún joven que como tú, llegara a necesitarlo en mis ratos libres.

-Es un trato.- contestó Aoshi feliz, estrechando la mano del pelirrojo.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kaoru terminó sus labores del día cerca de las tres de la tarde. Se cambió de ropa y decidió atacar el jardín que tenía en proyecto.

Vestida con un traje azul de esos que usan los mecánicos, para no manchar su ropa, la joven se tomó el pelo en una coleta alta y usando pala y rastrillo, comenzó a trabajar la porción de tierra que le quedaba por remover. Sacó piedras enormes, mucha basura y algunas ramas que amontonó en un tambor. Después entró en la casa para salir de ella con un plano y una bolsa de semillas.

-Estas flores rodearán el cerezo que tengo allí. Estas harán un montón por el lado norte. Y éstas… -decía la joven muy seria estudiando su plano. Al levantar la vista, vio asomarse por sobre la reja, una cabeza de cabellos rojizos. -¡Hola, señor Himura!-

Kenshin movió la mano a modo de saludo, mientras la joven se acercaba para abrirle la puerta. Estaba sonriendo y Kaoru se alegró de verlo, tan impecablemente vestido como siempre, en un traje gris.

-Vaya… hoy no traes tu gorro de duende.- dijo Kenshin entrando a la propiedad. Luego se detuvo y miró con atención el cambio operado en el jardín.- Así que en esto te has estado divirtiendo durante el día… -

-No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que es. Pensaba comer algo a las cinco.-

-¿Bromeas? Son más de las seis. ¿Todavía no almuerzas?.-

Kaoru bajó la cabeza.

-Estaba tan entusiasmada trabajando, que no me acordé de hacerlo.-

Kenshin la miró con ternura. La chica duende era algo especial, sin duda. Por eso, puso un par de dedos bajo el mentón de la joven y la hizo levantar el rostro hacia él. Luego con el pulgar, le quitó una mancha de tierra en la mejilla.

Kaoru de inmediato recordó el sueño de la mañana. Estaban muy cerca y el señor Himura la miraba fijamente. ¿La besaría?... ¿Le diría que era lo que estaba buscando?... ¿Y después?

Kaoru sintió un leve cosquilleo en el vientre y al bajar la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba, notó el abrigo y el portafolio de su amigo rozando su cuerpo. Se alejó de él dando un salto hacia atrás.

-¡Lo siento! Estoy muy sucia y he manchado sus cosas.-

Kenshin miró hacia abajo, distraído.

-No te preocupes por eso. Se lavan y ya. Por cierto… si aún no has comido, podemos ir por ahí… es lo menos que puedo hacer después que me regalaste tu planta. -

-Me encantaría, señor Himura, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía.- se disculpó ella después de pensarlo unos segundos.- Verá… voy a recibir una visita muy importante y necesito preparar mi casa para ello.-

-¿Una visita?.-

-Si. La persona que más quiero en el mundo.- respondió la joven con los ojos brillándole intensamente.- Y por eso quiero terminar de sembrar estas flores en mi jardín, y también poner pasto… y luego organizar el cuarto de invitados.

-Ya veo.- dijo Kenshin, un poco incómodo. ¿Una visita?... ¿de quién se trataría?... ¿Algún novio, quizá?

-¿Quiere algo de beber, señor Himura?.-

Pensándolo bien, la chica duende había mencionado algo de organizar un cuarto de invitados. Y una mujer que vive sola, bien podría hacer dormir al novio con ella y no necesitar de un cuarto adicional… con ese pensamiento, Kenshin se animó un poco.

-¿Oro?... ¿Café?-

-Claro que si. O tal vez prefiera… -

-No te preocupes por el café. Tienes mucho que hacer aquí todavía.-

-Sí, pero usted viene seguramente cansado del trabajo a visitarme.- dijo ella apuntando al portafolio del pelirrojo.- Así que lo menos que puedo hacer es atenderlo como se debe. ¡Vamos! Le prepararé el mejor café del mundo.-

-Hagamos otra cosa.- respondió Kenshin mientras la seguía al interior de la casa.- Dado que he interrumpido tu trabajo, yo prepararé algo mientras tú terminas de sembrar tus semillas. Luego lo comemos juntos.

-Pero usted ya trabajó y yo… -

-Eso es lo que haremos y punto. Termina con tu jardín, que esta noche de la cena me encargo yo.- dijo Kenshin muy enérgico. Puso tanto énfasis en sus palabras que la chica duende se quedó estática mirándolo.

-Como usted diga, mi capitán.- dijo ella cuadrándose como un soldado y echándose un pequeño azadón al hombro, salió desfilando a terminar sus labores. Kenshin ahogó una carcajada y se metió a la cocina a examinar el refrigerador.

-Esta chica es algo especial.- se dijo.

Mucho rato después, una deliciosa sopa de verduras hervía en la cocina y Kaoru entró a la casa con las manos negras de tierra, y las uñas y las rodillas del pantalón bien mugrosas. Se asomó a la cocina.

-¿Ya comemos? Tengo hambre.-

Kenshin la miró muy serio.

-Primero a la ducha.- dijo con un cucharón en la mano.

-Pero…-

-A la ducha.-

Kaoru suspiró y bajando los hombros y arrastrando los pies, llegó al cuarto de baño. Metió su ropa en la lavadora y su cuerpo bajo un chorro de agua caliente. Diez minutos después apareció en el comedor con una bata muy abrigadora que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y sus pantuflas de vaca. Se dejó el cabello suelto para que se secara.

-¿Ahora puedo comer?- dijo sonriendo.

Kenshin, que estaba arrodillado en la baja mesa de comedor, estaba entretenido examinado un plano que encontró, notando lo bien hecho que estaba. Al oír a la chica duende, se volvió para mirarla.

-Claro que sí. Ahora sirvo.-

La chica duende no se veía provocativa con esa ropa, pero si muy tierna y abrazable.

Más que eso, se veía adorable.

Pasando saliva, Kenshin se puso de pie y fue a la cocina. Regresó pronto con los platos servidos y poco rato después estaban vacíos, de vuelta esta vez en el lavaplatos.

-Muy bien, yo los lavaré.- dijo Kaoru.

-No, no… el cocinero es el que los lava.-

-Pero usted… -

-Yo lavo platos.-

-Mmm… entonces yo preparo café. Y té de hierbas para mí.-

-Muy bien.- concedió Kenshin.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa esta vez a beber, Kenshin decidió iniciar una conversación.

-Asi que preparas tu casa para recibir un huésped.-

-Claro que sí. Estoy muy entusiasmada porque no estaré tan sola. Y mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer, como ir de compras al centro comercial, arreglar el cuarto, como le dije antes… e ir a la estación de trenes a esperar a mi invitada.-

-Ya veo. Se trata de una dama.- dijo Kenshin repentinamente contento y aliviado.- ¿Vivirá aquí contigo?-

-Me gustaría mucho que así fuera, pero no creo. De todos modos tal vez pueda quedarse a dormir de vez en cuando.- respondió Kaoru.

-Te ves muy alegre. Realmente debe ser una persona muy especial para ti.-

-Claro que lo es. Con ella compartimos muchas cosas en común, e intereses… pero hace tiempo que no la veo.-

Kaoru recordó un par de escenas dolorosas para ella y decidió apartar esos pensamientos. Sin embargo Kenshin notó algo especial en sus ojos por un momento. Iba a preguntar si pasaba algo cuando la chica duende tuvo uno de esos cambios de ánimo que lo perturbaban a veces.

-Pero mañana la veré, podremos reunirnos… estoy muy nerviosa…- dijo aparentemente contenta.- Me gustaría presentársela. Estoy segura que usted le caería bien…-

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Kenshin le echó un poco de agua a su verde, muy verde planta y enrollándose la bufada tejida en torno al cuello, salió a enfrentar el frío de la mañana. Sonrió… todavía no sabía cómo se llamaba la chica duende pero no era algo que le apurara. La relación que nacía entre ambos le encantaba. Era muy simple y a la vez delicada. Sentía que tenía que actuar con cuidado para mantener lo que tenía.

Ya en la oficina, Aoshi lo mandó llamar para confiarle un encargo especial.

-Necesito que me ayudes en un asunto que me tiene preocupado.-

-Dime.-

-Quiero que investigues a una persona.-

-¿Oro?-

Aoshi soltó aire, echándose hacia atrás en su silla.

-Verás, mi padrino, Okina, me confió a su hija, Misao. Ella llegará a vivir a Tokio y el asunto es que mi padrino me ha dado instrucciones muy precisas sobre su educación y algunas restricciones para ella.-

-Es una gran responsabilidad la que te ha dejado.- observó Kenshin.- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Dieciséis años. Es una edad difícil.-

-Comprendo, comprendo… pero… ¿a quién tengo que investigar?. ¿A Misao?.-

-No, no se trata de eso. Verás… según mi padrino, Misao tiene prohibido ver a una prima que vive aquí y con quien ella tratará de contactar. Por lo visto, esa prima sería un mal ejemplo para Misao, porque es inestable emocionalmente. Ha estado internada en una clínica psiquiátrica y abandonó estudios y trabajo. Además, estuvo con un hombre sin estar casada, vive sola y quien sabe qué estilo de vida estará llevando ahora. Por lo que me insinuó Okina, sería una persona de malas conductas, un muy mal ejemplo para Misao.-

-Tiene razón tu padrino para no dejar que Misao se acerque a esa persona.- dijo Kenshin muy atento a la conversación.

-Claro que sí. Lo preocupante es que Misao la adora y sé que al estar en mi casa, el punto sobre las visitas a esa prima será foco de conflicto. Por eso he pensado que tú podrías investigar a esa persona y ver qué tanto hay de cierto en lo que me comentó Okina. Lo haría yo personalmente pero no tengo mucho tiempo y a veces no soy muy bueno tratando a la gente. Sé que tú podrás llevar a cabo esta misión sin mayor problema. Quiero que averigües si Kaoru Kamiya es en efecto, un mal ejemplo para Misao.-

Kenshin anotó el nombre de Kaoru Kamiya en una libretita.

-Muy bien. Así lo haré.-

-Por cierto, Kenshin, ¿cuando crees que puedas firmar contrato conmigo?-

-La próxima semana estaré finiquitando algunas labores que tengo. Después de eso podemos sentarnos a ver lo del contrato. Desde luego que lo conversaré contigo.-

Kenshin Himura terminó muy temprano con su trabajo del día y pensó que podría ir a ver a su chica duende y ver en qué estaba. El sol comenzaba a salir y se sintió contento y calentito. Tenía un fin de semana por delante y eso implicaba tiempo libre… y ya tenía una idea de cómo y con quién emplearlo.

-Pensar que hace una semana la conozco y ya puso mi mundo de cabeza.- murmuró.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

Aunque Misao aún no había llamado, Kaoru estaba cada vez más y más entusiasmada. Tanto así que pensó que tal vez sería bueno hacer un pastel.

Nunca había hecho uno en su vida, pero recordó que su madre siempre le decía que era algo muy fácil. Bajó una receta de Internet y corrió a comprar un molde y muchos de los ingredientes que necesitaba.

Salía de la tienda muy contenta cuando delante de ella vio caminando al señor Himura. Ella apuró el paso para alcanzarlo.

-¡Hola!-

Él puso una graciosa cara de sorpresa porque aunque estaba pensando en ella, no esperaba encontrársela.

-¡Hola!. ¿Y esas compras?... déjame adivinar… hoy harás algo nuevo.- dijo Kenshin sobándose el mentón.

-Hoy es día de intentar hacer pastel. Huevos, harina, azúcar y frutitas. Polvos de hornear y… la dirección de una famosa pastelería por si algo sale mal.- dijo Kaoru mirando dentro de sus bolsas.- Soy una mujer preparada para todo, incluso para lo peor.-

-Me parece muy bien. Hacer pastel es muy fácil.-

Kaoru pestañeó un par de veces.

-No me diga que usted sabe hacer pastel.-

Kenshin sonrió por toda respuesta.

Ya en la cocina, Kaoru tenía puesto un delantal y estaban discutiendo sobre quién haría qué cosas.

-Yo debo hacer el pastel, porque es mi invitada.

-Te digo que lo haré yo, porque si nunca antes has hecho un pastel, sólo conseguirás acabar en un desastre. Y no hay tiempo para eso.-

-Pero es mi pastel… yo debo hacerlo. Señor Himura, esta invitada es muy especial para mí. Además… dicen que uno demuestra su cariño cuando hace las cosas por sí mismo.-

-Muy bien, como quieras. Hazlo tú misma. Ahí tienes la receta que imprimiste.

Kenshin dejó a la joven sola en la cocina y se dedicó a merodear por la casa. Entró al cuarto de invitados en el segundo piso y notó que ya estaba listo para recibir a alguien. Se veía precioso. También notó que muchas de las cajas que hasta el día anterior habían apiladas por ahí habían desaparecido. Por lo visto la chica duende había ordenado todo.

-Realmente se esmera.- dijo.- Esa persona debe ser sumamente especial para ella.-

Miró hacia atrás justo cuando aparecía la cabeza de la aprendiz de pastelera asomándose por la puerta.

-Señor Himura… - la joven tenía una expresión totalmente desvalida.

-¿Dime?-

-Pues… estoo… ¿qué es "batir las claras a nieve"?-

Kenshin de inmediato se apareció en la cocina. Trató de tomar la batidora pero la joven no se la pasó.

-Sólo quiero que me lo diga.-

-Verás. Para hacer un pastel, primero debes organizar tu cocina. Escucha, yo te daré las instrucciones y tú lo harás, ¿está bien?-

La chica duende asintió.

Una hora después, sacaban con cuidado un esponjoso bizcocho del horno. Kaoru había terminado de limpiar la cocina que con su torpeza había ensuciado más de la cuenta con harina y otras cosas. Después de comer algo, Kenshin le dijo a la joven que ya era hora de armar la torta.

-Con cuidado, divide este bizcocho en tres.-

Kaoru tomó decidida el cuchillo más grande que tenía para hacer lo que el señor Himura le pidió. Pero al acercar la afilada punta al bizcocho, le tembló la mano.

-Es que… se ve tan lindo… me da miedo estropearlo.-

-Vamos, no debes temer por eso. Lo más difícil, que era que te quedara esponjoso y suave ya lo superaste. Te ayudaré a cortarlo. Mira, debes afirmarlo con una mano así y con la otra… -

Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Kenshin se colocó detrás de la joven cocinera. Tomó la mano derecha de ella, que aún empuñaba el cuchillo, y con la otra mano se afirmó en el mueble para evitar acercarse tanto como quería, encerrándola entre sus brazos.

Al sentir el tórax del pelirrojo aplastarse levemente sobre su espalda, el corazón de Kaoru se aceleró. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y se puso nerviosa, comenzando a temblar un poco. Sintió la voz del señor Himura acariciando su oído a medida que le daba las instrucciones.

-Y con cuidado, das la vuelta completa al bizcocho así… -

Kaoru pasó un poco de saliva. ¿Sentiría él el golpetear de su corazón?-

-Es muy fácil, ¿lo ves?.- dijo Kenshin soltando a la chica duende para separar la primera sección del bizcocho. Kaoru asintió y moviéndose de modo que él no viera su cara, cortó la segunda parte del pastel. Kenshin aprovechó de poner distancia entre ambos, fingiendo concentrarse en la fruta que le pondrían al pastel para que ella tampoco notara cuánto lo había afectado con una inocente clase de cocina.

Después del relleno, venía la cobertura. Kaoru hizo rápidamente un merengue que acabó dentro de una manga para formar figuras en la superficie del pastel. Después de terminarlo, lo colocaron dentro del refrigerador.

-Estoy seguro que tu invitada jamás habrá probado un pastel tan rico como el que le has hecho. Tienes razón en eso de que uno expresa sus sentimientos haciendo cosas a mano para alguien y aunque nunca antes habías hecho algo como esto, te ha quedado muy bien. Eres una persona perseverante.

-Usted me ayudó mucho.- dijo Kaoru un poco arrebolada con tanto halago. En eso miró el reloj.- ¡Es tarde… tengo que arreglarme para ir a la estación!.-

Acto seguido, la joven corrió a encerrarse al baño y luego a su habitación. Salió treinta minutos después.

Kenshin la miró totalmente embobado. Había visto muchas facetas de la chica duende: por ejemplo, en la oficina como seria secretaria suplantadora, como chica jardinera, cocinera, recién bañada y ahora… como una brillante y bella mujer que esperaba a un ser querido y se arreglaba con esmero para la ocasión.

-¿Me veo bien?- preguntó la joven al señor Himura.

-Claro que si. – contestó él. La joven vestía una falda amplia de color verde, un camisón ajustado del mismo color y zapatos de taco, además de una chaqueta corta tejida, que abrochada enfatizaba una cintura estrecha que Kenshin había intuido antes, pero que ahora comprobaba estaba allí. La joven tomó un abrigo antes de salir, su cartera y un gorro de colores.

No lo habían acordado antes, pero Kenshin de todos modos la acompañó y ella no dijo nada sobre el que eso la molestara. Caminaban hacia un lugar para tomar locomoción, cuando pasaron frente a una florería.

-A ella le gustan mucho las flores, en especial las rosas.- dijo Kaoru, comprando un ramo de rosas blancas, pensando en Misao.

"Realmente quiere mucho a esa persona, sea quien sea".- pensó Kenshin, mirándola atentamente. Su chica duende iba con los ojos brillantes y un cierto tinte en las mejillas que no dejaba de ser encantador pero fastidiado, notó como algunos pasajeros en el tren subterráneo la miraban con interés. Les dirigió a todos una mirada asesina y los demás, cohibidos, apartaron la vista de la joven que distraída, no se daba cuenta de nada.

Al llegar a su destino, la Estación de Trenes, Kaoru sacó su celular, verificando el mensaje de texto que le había mandado su prima. La hora estaba bien, así que tenían que esperar que llegara el tren. Se sentó con el señor Himura mientras, pero estaba tan ansiosa que cuando vio un tren acercarse al andén, se levantó de su asiento rápidamente. Kenshin se mantuvo a distancia de ella, porque pensando en que aquél sería un encuentro importante, quería dejarle espacio a la joven para saludar a su invitada, entregarle las flores y todo eso.

El tren se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Mucha gente salió de los vagones y Kaoru buscaba con la mirada a su persona especial. Fue cuando la notó, bajando de un vagón, con una maleta delante y la mirada también atenta.

-¡Misao!- llamó la chica duende, poniendo en alerta de inmediato a Kenshin. ¿Misao?... ¿Qué Misao?.

Una chica muy joven exclamó de inmediato, soltando su maleta:

-¡¡¡Kaoru, prima!!!-

Kenshin observó la escena como si pasara en cámara lenta. Las dos jóvenes se abrazaron efusivamente, besándose las mejillas. Ambas tenían los ojos muy brillantes y al separarse, Kaoru le entregó sus flores a la más joven.

Kaoru… Kaoru… Kenshin sacó la libreta de notas que solía llevar en el bolsillo y revisó los nombres anotados.

"Misao"

"Kaoru Kamiya"

Pronto recordó todo lo que le dijo Aoshi esa mañana. No podía ser posible que su chica duende pudiera ser esa persona…

-Kaoru, tengo algo que decirte. No pude venir sola… mi papá insistió en acompañarme para que yo… -

-¡Para que no se juntara con alguien cómo tú!- dijo apareciendo Okina, un hombre delgado, de barba blanca y carácter muy fuerte. De un manotazo separó a las jóvenes.

-Pero papá, mira, Kaoru me trajo flores.- dijo Misao muy avergonzada por la actitud de su padre. Kenshin comenzó a acercarse lentamente, viendo claramente cómo el señor anciano le quitaba las flores a Misao y las arrojaba al piso.

-Escúchame bien, muchacha: No quiero que te acerques a mi hija durante su estadía. No quiero que alguien como tú contamine a Misao. Ya bastante he cedido permitiéndole venir a esta ciudad y si realmente la quieres tanto como dices, estarás de acuerdo en no molestarla. Vamos Misao.-

-Papá…-

-¡Vamos!-

Okina tomó a Misao de una mano y la arrastró con él, mientras los seguía un joven cargando sus cosas.

Kenshin finalmente llegó donde Kaoru quien con la mirada vacía, seguía la figura menuda de su prima que miraba hacia atrás constantemente. Respiraba entrecortadamente y él estaba seguro de que ella pronto se pondría a llorar. Kaoru recogió las flores del suelo y acarició sus pétalos.

-Vamos.- dijo Kenshin, sacándola de ese lugar. Kaoru no emitió palabra alguna y se dejó llevar hacia el paradero de taxis, donde abordaron uno. Kenshin no estaba muy seguro de lo que tenía que hacer ahora… ni siquiera estaba seguro de si era correcto estar con Kaoru en ese momento sabiendo lo que suponía, sabía de ella. De todos modos, Aoshi tenía razón en algo: ellos no se podían quedar con la idea que les había dejado el señor Okina de ella… tal vez ni siquiera se tratara de la Misao y la Kaoru de las que le comentó Aoshi en la mañana.

Kenshin dio la dirección de su departamento. Si Kaoru necesitaba compañía, él se la brindaría, pero necesitaría algunas cosas de su casa, por eso subió con ella hasta su departamento. Kaoru lo siguió sin cuestionamientos y una vez entraron al lugar, él alargó una mano para buscar el interruptor, pero la joven lo tomó de la manga del abrigo negro que llevaba.

-No encienda la luz, por favor.- pidió ella con la voz quebrada, apretando las rosas contra su pecho, fuertemente.

-¿Qué dices?-

Por las luces exteriores que entraban por la ventana, Kenshin vio como la joven se apoyaba contra la puerta recién cerrada. Notó también como unas brillantes gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Me quedé sola, otra vez.- murmuró la joven, siendo oída por el pelirrojo, que tocó con cuidado su mejilla húmeda.

-No, no lo estás, porque estoy contigo.- le dijo él, acariciándole la cabeza. –No importa lo que pase porque yo no te abandonaré.-

-No diga cosas que no podrá cumplir.- dijo Kaoru muy seria de pronto, separándose del señor Himura.- Porque yo sé que tarde o temprano lo hará. Es el precio que tengo que pagar por los errores que cometí… por ser como soy.-

-No tienes nada que pagar.- aseguró Kenshin, buscándola por el cuarto. Al dar con ella la abrazó fuertemente.- Te he dicho que estaré contigo, pase lo que pase… - continuó, con voz firme.- … y es lo que haré.-

-Pero… señor Himura, yo… -

-Llámame Kenshin. Ese es mi nombre.

-Kenshin… -

-Así es.- susurró gentilmente.

En ese momento, Kaoru fue incapaz de controlar más su llanto. Y dejó escapar toda su tristeza en un torrente de lágrimas que parecía no tener fin. Kenshin nunca en su vida había escuchado a alguien llorar de tal modo, con tanta pena y por eso, sin soltarla, la llevó hacia el sofá donde se sentaron, para limpiar sus mejillas, ofrecerle pañuelos desechables y contenerla mientras seguía llorando.

Poco a poco el llanto cesó aunque Kenshin sospechaba que no así la pena que lo había causado. Acariciando el sedoso cabello negro de la joven, notó su respiración pausada por lo que la tomó con mucho cuidado y la llevó a su habitación. Le quitó los zapatos, la acostó sobre la cama y la tapó con las frazadas.

-Será mejor que duerma un poco. Ya veré después cómo la devuelvo a su casa.-

Kenshin fue a la cocina y puso agua a hervir para prepararse un café. Mientras esperaba, se sentó a la mesa occidental que tenía y apoyando la cabeza entre las manos, trató de asimilar todo lo que había visto. Aún si Kaoru era todo lo malo que Aoshi le había insinuado podía ser, él había visto su dedicación y entusiasmo para recibir a la jovencita Misao. Vio la expresión desvalida que tenía mientras el señor anciano le decía cosas terribles y la cara que puso al ver alejarse a la niña que tanto quería. En realidad, todo eso le parecía bastante triste.

-Ella siempre se queja de que está sola… sería bueno conocer el motivo de esa soledad. Y si es cierto que estuvo internada en una clínica psiquiátrica, debe ser por algún problema de orden mental. Seguramente eso tiene relación con sus constantes cambios de humor.- se decía el pelirrojo. Cuando escuchó el pitido del hervidor eléctrico, se levantó de su asiento y se preparó una taza de su bebida favorita. Estaba terminando de beber cuando escuchó unos gemidos y corrió a su dormitorio.

Kaoru aún no despertaba, pero alguna parte de su mente le negaba el descanso. El llanto había empezado de nuevo.

-No puede ser posible que ella, que siempre se está riendo tanto, sufra de esa manera.- reflexionó Kenshin en voz alta, -Shh… shhh… cálmate, muchacha, no te preocupes. Esta noche te quedarás aquí y yo cuidaré de ti, te haré compañía… pero ya no llores.- le dijo en voz suave.

Al parecer Kaoru lo escuchó y se fue calmando a medida que él le acariciaba el rostro. Poco a poco su expresión se tornó serena y comenzó a descansar. Kenshin la miraba atentamente. Cada minuto que pasaba aumentaba en él la curiosidad por saber más de esa chica. Y las ganas inmensas que tenía de evitar a toda costa que alguien le hiciera daño.

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

En otro lado de la ciudad, Misao simplemente no levantó la vista del suelo cuando llegó a la casa donde viviría este semestre. Estaba demasiado enfadada con su padre y no quería volver a hablarle por el resto de su vida. Tanto empeño puso en ser apática, que ni siquiera contestó a la efusiva bienvenida que le dieron Sanosuke y Omasu. Le pareció ver otra figura alta y delgada parada al lado de ella pero no le dio importancia. Preguntó dónde estaba su cuarto y rápidamente, tomando sus cosas, se encerró en él.

A lo lejos escuchó a Okina reclamarle lo mal educada que era, lo mal agradecida y amenazándola con quitarle el permiso. Pero a Misao esas cosas ya no le importaban porque por culpa de su padre, ella le había hecho daño a la persona que más quería. Estaba segura que en ese momento su prima estaba sufriendo mucho y le daba mucha rabia no haber podido evitarlo. Encima Okina le había confiscado el celular y no podía llamar a Kaoru y ofrecerle una disculpa.

Cerca de las once de la noche, cuando terminaba de acomodar su ropa, escuchó un suave toc toc en su puerta.

-¿Estás dormida?- dijo una clara voz masculina.

-No quiero ver a nadie.- dijo Misao sin ganas de suavizar su voz ni ser amistosa con los dueños de casa. –Váyase.-

-Eso significa que no estás dormida.- dijo Aoshi corriendo la puerta del cuarto de la joven.- Hola, Misao.-

-Si vienes a regañarme por no hablarle a mi padre, créeme que él se lo buscó.- atacó de inmediato la joven, sentándose en la cama, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otra parte.

-No vengo a regañarte. Vengo a conversar contigo.-

Misao puso expresión de incredulidad y lentamente se volvió para mirar a su interlocutor. En efecto, Aoshi era tan alto como lo recordaba pero… pero no tenía ese cuerpazo que ahora ostentaba y que el traje de ejecutivo sólo lograba enfatizar. Tampoco veía las horribles gafas que antes usaba.

Aoshi entró con paso firme al cuarto y acercó una silla a la cama. Se sentó en ella y miró a Misao directamente.

-Tu padre nos contó lo que sucedió en la estación de trenes.-

-Muy bien, ya lo sabes, asi que vete.- dijo Misao, insolente. Aoshi la estudió por unos momentos… ella era una chica muy atrevida. Nadie lo tuteaba ni le hablaba de un modo como ese. Pero contó hasta diez y empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-No me interesa lo que tu padre diga, porque eres tú quien vivirá en mi casa. Misao, no soy un hombre dado a decir palabras bellas para calmar a las personas, pero quiero saber tu versión de los hechos. Y sobre todo, quiero conocer a la tal Kaoru personalmente para evaluar si debo imponerte las restricciones de Okina o simplemente llegar a un acuerdo contigo. –

-¿Qué dices?.-

Misao estaba muy sorprendida con Aoshi. Al parecer, no era el sujeto cerrado de mente que imaginó, aunque se notaba una persona muy fría.

-No sé cómo te tomes lo que te diré, pero no soy hombre que ande ocultando sus acciones. He puesto a un hombre de mi confianza a investigar a Kaoru Kamiya cuando supe de este conflicto. Quiero saber por medio de alguien imparcial todo lo que deba saber de ella. La idea terminaré de formármela con lo que me cuentes tú. Lo que he oído de Okina es bastante terrible y por eso he tomado esas medidas, porque no quiero dejarme influenciar por lo que él me dice.-

-Investigar a Kaoru...-

-Sé que suena terrible, pero comprenderás que hasta hace unos días yo no sabía nada de ella y sólo quiero hacer las cosas bien. Si la investigación arroja que Kaoru no es un peligro para ti, como dice Okina, entonces yo mismo te ayudaré a que te juntes con ella…-

Misao pestañeó varias veces. ¿Todo eso era cierto?

Aoshi se levantó de su asiento.

-Okina se quedará aquí esta noche y se irá mañana. Por la tarde hablaremos nosotros, más tranquilamente sobre el tema. Por ahora, debo regresar abajo, porque dejé a tu padre hablando con mis hermanos y yo me escapé para hablar contigo. Espero que pases buena noche.-

Misao vio a Aoshi dirigirse a la puerta y siguiendo un impulso se levantó, alcanzando a tomarlo de una manga.

-Antes dime, ¿Por qué haces esto?.-

Aoshi movió su brazo de modo que ella lo soltara. Al parecer, a él no le gustaban los contactos ni la cercanía con la gente, porque de inmediato puso distancia entre ellos.

-Hace algunos años una persona creyó en mí y en mi visión del mundo, cuando yo era joven. Y gracias a eso alcancé mis metas. Por eso creo que es bueno que yo crea en ti y te ayude. Eso es todo.-

Haciendo una leve reverencia, Aoshi cerró la puerta del dormitorio y regresó con su invitado. Misao quedó sola en el cuarto, pensando frenéticamente en Kaoru.

"Oh, Kaoru, no te desesperes, por favor, ni te pongas triste. Quizá podamos vernos nuevamente y sea un encuentro mucho más feliz que el del día de hoy. Tal vez este Aoshi obre el milagro."

O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O

_Fin acto tres_

_Ilusiones Rotas_

_Mayo, 2007_

**Notas de Autora**

**Gracias como siempre, por apoyarme con sus palabras a:**

_Arashi Shinomori_

_Kenkaoda  
mer1  
__Ruby P. Black__  
rikkutomoe  
Jegar Sahaduta  
__Loreley-5__  
mari8876   
__gabyhyatt__  
Ale-sama   
__mai maxwell__  
__Athena Kaoru Himura__  
__Justary__  
MARITZA   
silvi-chan _

_hibari usui__  
__kanke-chan__  
coolis17   
__BattousaiKamiya__  
__hitoki-chan__  
Mitsuki Himura  
_

Ha sido una larga semana para mí, de muchos nervios porque como Kaoru, me estoy preparando para recibir una vivita muy importante, aunque estoy segura de que me irá mucho mejor que a ella. Esta semana llegará a visitarme mi novio, a quien extraño mucho y que tiene la virtud de hacerme reír en cualquier circunstancia. No será un Kenshin, pero anda bien cerca. (con su metro sesenta y sus casi veintiocho años, wiiiiiiiii!)

Ejem, sorry… Este capítulo me pareció muy triste cuando lo releí, pero era necesario que Kenshin viera la intensidad de los sentimientos de la chica duende para creer en ella cuando llegue el momento de hacerlo. Además, el próximo episodio será mucho más feliz que éste. Prometido.

En lo personal, estoy satisfecha con este fic de ritmo tranquilo y ya hay algunas decisiones tomadas con respecto a él. Les quería comentar sobre Aoshi, que en la serie Entre mis Brazos es medio antagónico y aquí será amigo, porque me gusta eso de que sea un tipo muy frío que no demuestra emociones, pero que es muy derecho y anda con la verdad. Pensé que eso habla muy bien de cualquier hombre y en ese sentido, aunque ha tenido pocas apariciones, Aoshi me gusta mucho como prospecto de galán. Sobre su relación con Misao, será algo especial, porque como algunas, calculadora en mano, habrán notado, Aoshi tiene 28 años. Y Misao 16, asi que lo siento mucho, pero sí, él es bien mayor para ella.

Kenshin, como no, acabó con su muy verde planta que tiene raíces, en su casa. Y aunque ha averiguado el nombre de su chica duende de un modo un poco fome y triste triste, muy triste, al menos se portará bien con ella y es posible que se vea involucrado a futuro en algunas de sus locuras. También me gusta mucho como galán, porque es un tipo… no sé, que es muy amable con Kaoru y aunque no le dice lo que siente por ella (supongo que él considera que es demasiad pronto) no puede evitar ponerse celoso y actuar en ocasiones de acuerdo a eso. Por lo demás, Kenshin también tiene un pasado que lo ha condicionado a ser tan amable con Kaoru y a tratar de ayudarla en todo lo que pueda.

No me quería explayar mucho el día de hoy porque tengo poco tiempo como siempre pero fallé el golpe de nuevo. Quería decir que Entre mis Brazos no será subida esta semana porque he tenido una dificultad con la planeación de capítulos. Es decir, estoy tomando una decisión con respecto a la duración de la serie y de acuerdo a eso, tengo que acomodar bien lo que pase en las próximas ediciones. Espero ponerme al día cuanto antes y desde ya les agradezco mucho no sólo el apoyo que le han seguido dando a esa serie, sino a ésta también. Han sido muy amables.

Y antes que se me olvide, cabe comentar que después de finalizar Entre mis Brazos, se verá la continuación de Prisionera, asi que no se desesperen. De todos modos cualquier cambio, será avisado en el fic Entre mis Brazos para que puedan releer con tiempo Prisionera, porque es posible que lo reedite.

Les dejo un besote a todos y nos leemos en la próxima actualización, si todo sale bien.

Blankaoru.


	4. Más sobre Ti

_**En tu Corazón.**_

_**Acto Cuatro**_

**Más sobre ti.**

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kaoru despertó con un insoportable dolor de cabeza, sintiéndose triste y miserable. Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió al notar que no estaba en su casa y tras unos segundos, recordó lo que había sucedido anteriormente… sólo para sentirse más triste y más miserable, hundiendo la cara entre las manos para ahogar un gemido.

No estaba pensando con claridad cuando se levantó y a tientas, encontró sus zapatos bajo la cama que la acogía. Más allá descubrió su cartera y abrigo… no se lo pensó mucho y sin encender la luz del cuarto, buscó una puerta con la firme intención de salir de allí, volver a su casa y encerrarse por mil años en su cuarto. Después de atravesar un pasillo pequeño, llegó a un cuarto más amplio donde distinguió la silueta de los sillones.

-Me da pena por el señor Himura, pero lo mejor es que me vaya antes que se despierte.- se dijo Kaoru en voz baja.-¿Por qué tendría que cargar conmigo?-

Avanzó con cuidado por el lugar y cuando llegó frente al enorme sofá de cuero negro, su pie descalzo tocó algo suave y blando. Cuando movió el otro pie, éste se enredó en una frazada y perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó hacia delante sin saber que el señor Himura estaba durmiendo cuando ella se estrelló contra él, antes rebotar y caer al piso.

Kenshin despertó sobresaltado cuando el cuerpo de Kaoru le cayó encima y al moverse pensando que aún estaba en su amplia cama, calculó mal y también cayó al piso… o más bien sobre Kaoru que había aterrizado sobre su traserito, golpeándose muy fuertemente el codo con una mesita de centro que había cerca.

-Ayyyyyyyyyyy…-

Y para más remate, con el peso del señor Himura encima.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás totalmente derrotada. Ese no era su día, ni su noche…

Kenshin se incorporó con cuidado, para no pasar a llevar alguna parte del cuerpo de la joven por accidente y luego se encaminó a la pared donde estaba el interruptor de la luz. Kaoru trató de llevarse una mano a los ojos para protegerse de la repentina iluminación pero eso sólo intensificó el dolor de su codo dañado. Tras parpadear un poco, distinguió la mano que el señor Himura le alargaba para ayudarla a levantarse y, soltando los zapatos y la cartera que aún traía, aceptó su apoyo.

-Lo lamento… - dijo en voz apenas audible. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan torpe?... quizá debía investigar en qué piso estaba para arrojarse por la ventana, asegurándose de no quedar viva.

-Querías irte…- observó Kenshin, vestido con un pijama oscuro de una tela brillante.- ¿Por qué?- agregó, mirando esta vez el abrigo que quedó tirado por ahí.

-Yo… sólo no quería… es decir, quizá en mi casa… -

Por instinto, Kaoru trató de abrazarse a sí misma, pero el codo nuevamente le dolió y emitió un quejido leve aunque en verdad ese dolor no le importaba, porque el señor Himura ya no le sonreía como siempre lo hacía y en verdad, se veía bastante molesto, lo que no era de extrañar tomando en cuenta que cargó con ella, le cedió su cama y encima ella lo despertaba de su sueño de un modo abrupto y sin sentido.

Pero a pesar de todos los motivos que según Kaoru, Kenshin debía tener para no querer verla más, él se acercó a ella y examinó su brazo lastimado.

-Siéntate. Iré por el botiquín.-

Kenshin iba saliendo del cuarto cuando retrocedió y tomó los zapatos de la joven que ya estaba pensando en largarse nuevamente de allí. Sin decir más, se encaminó al cuarto de baño. Regresó segundos después con una cajita blanca y al rato, el brazo de Kaoru estaba curado y vendado.

-Vuelve a la cama y duérmete. Mañana te iré a dejar a tu casa. – dijo Kenshin en voz baja, pero autoritaria. Kaoru pasó saliva muy nerviosa y arrastrando los pies, le hizo caso. Sintió una vez más las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos y aunque pestañeó muchas veces para alejarlas y trató de pensar en cosas positivas, sintió por sus mejillas correr dos gotitas saladas.

Se estaba acostando cuando escuchó un "toc toc" en la puerta. Trató de hablar pero tenía la garganta tan apretada que no pudo articular palabra. Lentamente, la puerta se abrió y Kaoru vio los cabellos rojos del señor Himura hacer su aparición, enmarcando el pecoso rostro varonil.

Traía una taza con chocolate caliente además de un vaso de agua. Dejó ambas cosas en el velador para sentarse en la cama y la miró atentamente, atrapando con uno de sus dedos un par de lágrimas que hacían su aparición. Esbozó una media sonrisa y le acarició el cabello.

-Mamá Sakura siempre me decía que el chocolate alegraba el espíritu y no sé si será cierto pero, cuando yo estaba triste, eso parecía funcionar. Además, dicen que a ustedes las mujeres esto les cae muy bien. No sé si está bien de azúcar pero al menos hice el intento.- agregó antes de tomar la taza y pasársela a Kaoru. Tras algunos sorbos, la garganta de la joven pareció ceder lo suficiente como para decir:

-Gracias, señor Himura.-

-No me des las gracias aún. En verdad, todo esto tiene una doble intención.-

-¿Mhh?-

-Verás… cuando… caíste sobre la mesa, llevándote mis frazadas contigo, derramaste un vaso de agua. Yo… siempre tengo sed por las noches y me acompaño de un vaso lleno. Ahora traté de acostarme y la verdad… está todo empapado.

Kaoru miró hacia el velador donde un cristalino y solitario vaso se encontraba.

-¿Usted…?-

-Necesito un lugar donde dormir y sé que no es caballeroso lo que te pediré pero… yo… prometo ser bueno. Me portaré bien… – dijo Kenshin poniendo cara de angelito.

A Kaoru le dio un poco de risa la situación, tomando en cuenta que la cama era de él y que ella lo había metido en todo ese lío. Pero el señor Himura se merecía dormir en su camita y ella… ella sobre la alfombra de "Bienvenida" que estaba en la entrada del departamento.

-Su cama es muy grande, señor Himura. Espero no molestarlo más de lo que ya he hecho.-

-No te preocupes, nadie te está culpando de nada. Esta noche dormiremos aquí y mañana seguiremos siendo amigos como siempre. Por cierto… te traje un analgésico, para el codo.-

Los ojos de Kaoru se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, pero esta vez no eran de tristeza sino de una emoción muy diferente y mucho mejor ante ese gesto de preocupación.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Cuando Kaoru entró a la habitación, quince minutos después, Kenshin lanzó un silbido de admiración. La joven tomó una almohada que estaba a los pies de la cama y se lo lanzó a la cara, fingiendo molestia.

-Qué mujer tan a atrevida eres. Además, ese pijama se te ve mejor a ti que a mí.-

-Me queda enorme… pareciera que no tengo forma de nada… - se quejó Kaoru, tomando la tela del traje y de mucho mejor ánimo.

Kenshin había insistido en que ella usara pijama porque el suponía, dormir con ropa y además el brassier y todo el armado metálico que eso implicaba debía ser incómodo. Y por lo demás, según el pelirrojo, era mucho mejor para Kaoru no verse bien con el atuendo por su propia seguridad, aunque eso era algo que no pensaba comentarle.

-No digas eso de mi pijama. Está muy bien cortado y cosido. Mamá Sakura es una gran costurera.

La joven se acercó a la cama levantándose un poco las piernas del pantalón que le quedaban grandes y que arrastraba.

- Su mamá parece una gran mujer.-

-Claro que es una gran mujer. –Convino Kenshin, tratando de no pensar en que cuando Kaoru se inclinaba sobre la cama, podía ver sus pechos por debajo del escote del pijama. Apartando la vista, pensó que después de todo lo del poco sexi pijama había sido mala idea.- Hem… pero no es mi mamá. –

-¿No?-

-No. Pero, aunque no es mi mamá biológica y llegó un poco tarde a mi vida, creo que valió la pena la espera sólo por conocerla. Ella me adoptó cuando yo tenía trece años.-

-Ya veo… - dijo Kaoru, acostándose con cuidado en la orilla de la cama para no lastimarse más el brazo. – Pero… ¿usted es huérfano desde bebé o…?-

-No lo sé. Cuando era niño me cuidaba una tía que me repetía que mi madre volvería tarde o temprano. Pero a los seis años perdió la paciencia conmigo y me metió a un hogar de menores. Como supondrás… yo ya estaba viejo para que me adoptaran y cuando entendí eso como a los ocho, empecé a tratar de hacer méritos para ganarme una familia. Fui un buen alumno en la escuela, porque pensaba: "así tendré más oportunidades para que la gente quiera estar conmigo, porque les daré orgullo". También aprendí a cocinar, a lavar, a planchar… a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para hacerme útil y querible, pero las cosas no siempre resultan como uno las planea y lo cierto es que desfilé como por cinco casas antes de cansarme de todo eso.-

Kaoru seguía con interés la charla de Kenshin. Él no hablaba con pena o autocompasión de su historia sino como algo que le había pasado a otra persona. Y lo que más sorprendía a Kaoru de todo eso era el que le estuviera contando ese tipo de cosas a ella.

-Mamá Sakura era la maestra suplente en mi escuela. Un día vio como otros chicos me molestaban porque me habían devuelto al hogar. Yo… yo estaba hasta la coronilla de eso y les pegué a todos, creo. También recibí muchos golpes ese día y cuando por la tarde me fui, la maestra quiso acompañarme y saber de mi historia. Entonces le conté que siempre me llevaban y luego me devolvían… que por eso me habían puesto "el chico de las dos semanas", porque eso era lo que más duraba en mis nuevos hogares. ¿Sabes? Yo realmente era un niño bueno, pero a veces era un poco torpe, porque como estaba tan nervioso pensando en no hacer nada mal, a veces cometía errores tontos, como romper cosas que se me caían de las manos… yo siempre llegaba con mucha ilusión a mi nueva casa pero cuando me iba me sentía derrotado y después de esa última vez, decidí que ya no quería un hogar ni nada que se le pareciera.

"La buena maestra me escuchó con atención ese día y poco tiempo después de terminar el reemplazo que hacía, fue a buscarme a la escuela a preguntarme si tenía corazón para un intento más. Yo no le entendí mucho pero le dije que sí. Al día siguiente me avisaron que venía por mí."

"Mientras hacía mi maleta, unos chicos del cuarto se empezaron a reír y burlarse. Me decían que dejara mis cosas allí, porque de todos modos regresaría en unos cuantos días. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró mamá Sakura junto a un hombre muy grande. Ella me puso las manos sobre los hombros mientras su esposo le decía a los demás: "No molesten a este chico porque desde hoy, él es Kenshin Himura, mi hijo."- dijo Kenshin con una voz más grave que la que usaba cotidianamente.- Tenía tanta autoridad que solo con esa frase los demás dejaron de mofarse de mí… y aunque lo hubieran seguido haciendo, es algo que nunca sabré porque no volví más a ese hogar.-

Kenshin se acomodó de lado para mirar a Kaoru, con los ojos brillantes.

-Nunca antes me había sentido tan respaldado y tan seguro. Y aprendí a confiar en los demás por primera vez… mamá Sakura me decía que yo no tenía que ser un niño mejor de lo que era… ni sobre exigirme tanto a ser mejor o perfecto: "sé un niño, disfruta tu edad y si cometes un error… ¿qué importa? Desde hoy somos tus padres, te ayudaremos a llevar la carga". Mi nuevo papá me enseñó artes marciales para cultivar mejor mi mente y espíritu y aunque él y yo físicamente somos muy diferentes, siempre me presenta a los demás como "su hijo" y se alegra mucho de los logros que voy teniendo.-

-Deben ser grandes personas. Me gustaría conocerlos.- dijo Kaoru arropándose, sin pensar en lo importante que era esa frase para Kenshin, quien también se arropó mejor, mirando a Kaoru que estaba como a un metro de distancia de él en la otra orilla de la cama, pensando que no tenía ganas de apagar la luz para seguir mirando su rostro. -¿Viven en esta ciudad?-

-¿Oro?-

A Kaoru le hizo gracia como siempre aquella muletilla que Kenshin usaba cuando estaba confundido. Quizá en qué pensaba que no le estaba prestando atención.

-Si sus padres viven en esta ciudad.-

-No. Viven cerca de un pueblo costero, que es donde crecí. Los visito un fin de semana por mes. No sé si será mucho o poco, pero siempre para mí es reconfortante hacer el viaje. Regreso ligero… aún cuando ahora soy un adulto, ellos se quedan con parte de mi carga. –

Kaoru esbozó una gran sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos porque estaba muy cansada, tanto mental como físicamente.

-De todos modos debe ser maravilloso pensar que gente así lo escogió a uno. Cuando yo vine al mundo mis padres no me eligieron; les llegué de sorpresa y aunque fueron muy buenos conmigo… no dejo de pensar que sus padres lo vieron y dijeron: "este es el niño al que queremos criar". Normalmente no es asi con los hijos naturales. Usted realmente debió ser algo especial. Me hubiera gustado conocerlo antes… -

Kenshin notó como poco a poco la joven se iba quedando dormida y suspirando resignado ante el fin de la noche, optó por apagar la luz. No la culpaba por dormir tan profundamente… en verdad, el "analgésico" que le había suministrado a Kaoru era una pastilla para dormir, con el fin de que ella descansara como debía.

A oscuras, deseó haberse tomado también una de esas pastillas. Poco a poco se acercó a la joven y estirando una mano, la colocó sobre una de las de ella. Sabiendo que por respeto no podía aspirar a más que a ese contacto, pensó que lo mejor sería adelantar su visita a mamá Sakura y papá Hiko. Tenía mucho que contarles.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

El reloj marcaba las once del día y Kenshin, preocupado, miraba a Kaoru dormir como una bendita sobre su cama. Él se había levantado hacía un buen rato ya, se había duchado y desayunado y de Kaoru, ni las luces.

Estaba pensando que al parecer había sido un grave error darle la pastilla para dormir sin consultarla. Lo mejor sería llamar un médico o tal vez a una ambulancia. Nervioso, se le ocurrió que en una de esas había intoxicado a Kaoru. Le tomó una muñeca y examinó su pulso, que estaba dentro de lo normal. También el calor de su cuerpo. Esperaría unos minutos más a que despertara y si no lo hacía, trataría de despertarla él mismo y si aun así no resultaba, la llevaría al hospital.

Regresó a los sillones para sacar las frazadas y ver el modo de secarlas, cuando la cartera de Kaoru cayó al piso. Estaba abierta y de ella salieron algunas cosas que Kenshin se apresuró en recoger para devolver a su sitio, cuando una cajita alargada le llamó la atención, porque sonaba como si tuviera semillas adentro.

-¿Un pastillero?- murmuró extrañado. Abrió la cajita esperando ver píldoras anticonceptivas cuando vio algo muy diferente dentro.

Por lo que pudo inferir, Kaoru tenía medicación para una enfermedad específica allí, porque los nombres que leía en las etiquetas de las tiritas con pastillas le sonaban bastante raro. Rápidamente fue a buscar su libreta de apuntes y anotando los nombres, volvió a poner los medicamentos en su lugar. Hecho eso, ordenó la ropa de cama y se sentó en el sofá a meditar.

-Yo debería averiguar más cosas de ella… no tanto por que lo que ha pedido Aoshi sino porque realmente estoy interesado. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera saber de esta joven, que no me atrevo a preguntarle y sin embargo… de la nada le cuento prácticamente toda la historia de mi vida.-

Kenshin decidió darle agua a su planta y de paso, ver una vez más si Kaoru estaba bien. Cuando entró al dormitorio, ella estaba despertando.

-Buenos días, Kaoru.-

La joven lo miró extrañada. No recordaba haberle dado su nombre aunque estaba bien que él lo supiera. Estaba muy desorientada y más cuando reparó en el pijama que traía puesto. Kenshin rápidamente le explicó lo que había sucedido durante la noche, omitiendo el hecho de que la hizo dormir.

-¿Mi cartera?-

-En los sillones.-

Pesadamente la joven se levantó. Realmente la pastilla había sido muy fuerte para ella y por un momento Kenshin se sintió culpable. Mirándola con disimulo, notó como ella tomaba su medicación matutina con un vaso de agua.

-¿Y eso, para qué es?- preguntó Kenshin realmente interesado.

Kaoru no contestó. Sólo se dejó caer en el sofá.

-La cabeza me da vueltas.- dijo débilmente.

-Te prepararé un desayuno reponedor y te sentirás bien.- dijo Kenshin tratando de sonar animado. Cada vez se sentía más y más culpable por su acción.

Dos tazas de leche después Kaoru se empezó a sentir más despierta y como le había prometido, Kenshin la llevó de vuelta a casa, pero no se quedó a prepararle el almuerzo como tenía previsto, sino que decidió hacerle una visita relámpago a su jefe, Aoshi.

-Kaoru, vendré por la tarde a tomar té contigo, así que espero tengas algo delicioso para mí. Y cuídate.- dijo al despedirse apresuradamente.

A la joven el que se fuera le daba lo mismo. Se tiró a la cama, se tapó hasta la cabeza y haciéndose un ovillo, trató de dormitar.

-Kenshin… hola. Pero¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Sanosuke al abrirle la puerta. El pelirrojo no estaba muy seguro de hacer lo correcto en ese momento pero necesitaba respuestas y una persona en esa casa podía dárselas.

Rato después, Aoshi lo condujo hasta Misao, para que conversaran a solas.

-Misao, este es el hombre del que te hablé, el que investigara sobre tu prima. No te lo tomes a mal pero, él necesita ahora hacerte unas preguntas para saber por dónde empezar. Tu padre no vendrá a molestar porque acaba de salir con mi hermana.- explicó Aoshi escuetamente antes de dejarlos a solas en un cuarto de estar.

-¿Qué acaso usted no es un investigador profesional?- dijo la joven en tono de burla. –No tiene aspecto de serlo.- remató, mirando con atención el atuendo informal de su interlocutor. Se veía bastante bien y muy interesante. Parecía ser que en esa ciudad, todos los hombres con los que se topaba eran atractivos… lástima que éste tuviera esa horrible cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda.

-No soy investigador, soy abogado. El hombre de confianza de su tutor, Aoshi. En fin… señorita Makimashi, necesito saber cosas de su prima.

-Vaya… Kaoru es… es una gran persona y todo lo que le pueda decir mi padre sobre ella es mentira.-

-No se altere, por favor… veamos… empezaré yo a hablar de Kaoru y quizá usted pueda orientarme. Kaoru es… es una joven chispeante, alegre… emprendedora. Adora el chocolate y por alguna razón que no comprendo, no toma café ni té… en fin, nada que contenga cafeína. Come con ganas y adora las plantas. Parece tener una predilección especial por los jardines. Vive en una casa, sola, y toma ciertos medicamentos como… hem… "Carbol" y "Vartix" en dosis que todavía no logro precisar. Y… hem… le gusta mucho la animación japonesa, en especial un par de series como "Tsubasa RC" y "Rurouni Kenshin" entre otras. –

Misao miraba a Kenshin con la boca abierta.

-Usted… usted debería haber sido investigador en vez de abogado… es más, ya ni le creo que sea abogado.-

Kenshin sonrió.

-¿Le puedo contar una intimidad de su prima? - preguntó a la joven. - Tiene que guardar el secreto.- agregó luego de unos segundos.

-Sí.- respondió Misao.

-Por lo que he podido investigar, su prima Kaoru ayer se preparó con esmero para recibirla en su casa. Sin embargo, como su encuentro no se pudo concretar, ella tuvo… es decir… mire, yo he visto a gente llorando, a mujeres llorando por algo. Pero como ella, nunca. Kaoru debe adorarla.-

Misao se puso pálida.

-¿Kaoru lloró… mucho?-

-Más que mucho, señorita Makimashi. Era como… como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón.-

-Oh, no…-

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kenshin corría tan rápido como le daban las piernas, dejando que la bufanda tejida se levantara con el viento a modo de mini capa de superhéroe.

Recordó una vez más cómo Misao había caído a sus pies, para suplicarle que por favor consiguiera ayuda para su prima.

"Ella no puede quedarse sola… usted dijo recién que vivía sola y si le ha venido una nueva crisis, ella puede hacer alguna tontería. Necesita que la cuiden…"

"Pero de qué me habla, señorita…"

"Por favor, váyase, usted es investigador, el mejor de todos, debe saber donde vive. Señor, vaya con ella, no la deje sola, se lo ruego…"

-Tonto, tonto¡soy un tonto!- se repetía una y otra vez Kenshin. Ni siquiera tenía su número de teléfono para llamarla. Cruzó la calle corriendo sin fijarse si venían autos cerca y de pronto se encontró frente a la casa de la Kaoru. Golpeó la puerta repetidas veces sin obtener respuesta y entonces decidió meterse por una ventana abierta en cuanto la encontró.

No tuvo que llamarla por la casa, ya que el ruido de sus gimoteos lo condujeron al segundo piso, donde ella lloraba nuevamente del mismo modo en que lo hiciera la noche anterior.

Le tocó la espalda, sin saber qué hacer, realmente, cuando ella se enroscó para quedar en posición fetal. Sus lamentos herían los oídos del pelirrojo que en esa situación no sabía qué hacer.

Era tan fácil estar con ella cuando todo era risas y miradas cómplices y ahora… ahora observaba a un ser al que no entendía, que le representaba muchas incógnitas. Había ido a ver a Misao para hacer una investigación "inversa" y al final había tenido que salir corriendo, más confundido de lo que había llegado.

-Dime que hago… Kaoru… por favor, dime que hago por tí…- le murmuró repetidas veces mientras seguía el ataque de llanto. Pero la joven no contestaba y por eso, Kenshin tuvo que recurrir a su intuición. Se quitó los zapatos, apartó las frazadas de la cama para meterse debajo y abrazó a la joven fuertemente. Tan fuertemente que aunque Kaoru se revolvió entre sus brazos y trató de desasirse de él, no pudo conseguirlo.

La joven se echó hacia atrás para tomar una bocanada de aire y Kenshin aprovechó de hundir la cabeza en el cuello femenino.

-Regresa, por favor, duendecita… mi chica duende… tienes que volver desde donde sea que estés. Yo… yo por ti aprendí a querer a las plantas… y las bufandas de colores. Y me acostumbré a caminar un poco más después del trabajo sólo para venir a verte. Mi duendecilla, cambiaste mi mundo y yo no sé que hacer para arreglar el tuyo. Vuelve, por favor… Kaoru, regresa… -

Finalmente el cansancio, más que la súplica del pelirrojo, venció al ataque de llanto y Kaoru pudo tranquilizarse. Tenía el cuerpo caliente, la espalda mojada… estaba sudada entera. Kenshin notó que ahora había sido mucho más fuerte que la noche anterior, como si la crisis se hubiera intensificado.

-¿Habrá sido porque la dejé sola?- se preguntó mientras Kaoru recuperaba la calma.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Había sido una tarde de locos con la visita del señor Himura y Misao, preocupada, se daba mil vueltas en la habitación que le asignaron. No podía salir aún: su padre había decidido quedarse un par de días más y no la dejaría sola ni a sol ni a sombra. Necesitaba un plan de acción.

Por la puerta entreabierta notó una sombra transitar por el pasillo. Cuando salió, Aoshi le daba la espalda, caminando calmadamente hacia su dormitorio. A Misao le pareció mucho más grande y fornido que la tarde anterior y pasando saliva, decidió hacerle una pregunta.

-Hem… ¿Aoshi?-

El aludido se dio vuelta tranquilo, como si ella le diera lo mismo, cosa que irritó un tanto a Misao. Pero no era tiempo de buscarle camorra a su tutor.

-Necesito… necesito que me de el número de celular del señor Himura. Yo… yo recordé una información que puede ser vital para su investigación.-

-El vendrá el lunes nuevamente. Puedes hablar con él entonces.-

Misao contó hasta diez.

-Es que yo… es algo que debe saber ahora. Es sobre… hum… el médico que atendió a Kaoru. Quizá, como es domingo mañana, él tenga más tiempo de entrevistarlo en vez de molestarlo el resto de la semana.-

Aoshi la estudió por un rato, entrecerrando los ojos. Luego se sacó el celular del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo alargó.

-Tengo entendido que tu padre confiscó tu celular, así que usa el mío.-

-Gracias, Aoshi. Yo… yo estaré en mi habitación. El diagnóstico de Kaoru es algo muy personal, no sé si me entiende… -

Aoshi entendió con ese gesto que Misao quería estar a solas. La joven se metió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-Llamaría a Kaoru desde aquí pero estoy segura que el número quedará registrado y no me puedo arriesgar a llevarme mal con Aoshi por una mentira.- reflexionó. Buscó el número de Kenshin y marcó.

-¿Hola, Aoshi?-

-Señor Himura, soy yo, Misao.-

-Oh, Misao… debes estar preocupada.-

-Si, señor Himura… ¿pudo mandarle el médico a Kaoru?-

-Si, me encargué de eso personalmente.- dijo Kenshin acariciando la mejilla de la joven que dormía.- Además… no te preocupes, porque Kaoru tendrá compañía constante.-

-¿Es cierto eso¿Alguien va a cuidarla?-

Misao estaba muy emocionada.

-Claro que si.- reiteró Kenshin, esta vez, pensando en mudarse por unos días a la casa de Kaoru. Cuando vio que ella abría los ojos, agregó:- ¿Qué tal si la saludas tú misma?-

Kaoru no entendía con quién podía estar hablando Kenshin… ni siquiera entendía por qué él estaba prácticamente metido en su cama, teniéndola acurrucada contra él. Cuando Kenshin le puso el celular en la mejilla, Kaoru saludó.

-¿Hola… quién es?-

Esta vez, al otro lado de la línea, a Misao se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Kaoru… ¿Kaoru… estás bien? Suenas horrible.-

-Oh, Misao… prima… -

-Hem… me dijeron que te habías puesto mal y me conseguí el número del señor Himura para preguntarle por ti. Kaoru, tienes que cuidarte mucho… debes tomar todas tus medicinas. ¿Lo has hecho?-

-Si, he sido constante con eso.-

-Yo… tengo muchas ganas de verte. Pero debes alegrarte porque parece que mi tutor no es un ogro y estoy segura de que nos dejará juntarnos.-

Misao hablaba en voz bajita y en eso sintió un par de golpecitos en la puerta. Pensó en su padre.

-Hem… ¡Asi es, Sohjiro, te veré en la escuela. Estoy realmente ansiosa!- atinó a decir Misao. Kaoru, que entendió lo que pasaba, se despidió de ella y Misao cortó. En eso Aoshi entró al cuarto, mirándola con cierto repruebo, pero nada dijo. Sólo estiró la mano para recuperar su celular.

Misao, que estaba sentada sobre la alfombra, en medio de la habitación, lo miró emocionada.

-Gracias por prestarme su teléfono. Creí que venía papá y por eso me inventé lo de Sohjiro.-

-¿Sohjiro? Un amigo¿no?.-

-Si. Es una buena persona y no creo que sea necesario investigarlo, porque a mi padre le agrada bastante.- repuso un tanto desafiante.

-Y… hem… ¿te fue bien con Kenshin?-

El modo en que sonrió Misao fue una respuesta más que suficiente.

-Me alegro. Me retiro a descansar, es muy tarde, mañana nos veremos porque tenemos que ir de compras, a por tu nuevo uniforme.-

Aoshi iba saliendo cuando Okina se asomó por la puerta, pero Misao de inmediato le hizo la ley del hielo y el hombre adulto optó por retirarse.

-¿No lo perdonarás, verdad?-

-Algún día él sabrá lo injusto y malo que ha sido con Kaoru y tendrá que pedirle disculpas públicas por eso. Tal vez ese día vuelva a hablarle.- respondió Misao con pasión.

Aoshi meditó un poco, pensando que esa tal Kaoru debía ser algo especial si Misao la defendía tan férreamente. También el tal Sohjiro, aunque a ese prefirió apartarlo de su mente porque no era necesario pensar en él.

-Buenas noches, Misao.- dijo. Y se retiró. La joven se quedó pensando mientras se ponía el pijama.

-"El señor Himura al parecer conoce a Kaoru. Estaba con ella, cuidándola. Y sabía muchas cosas de ella. ¿Tendrán alguna relación?... y si la tuvieran¿Lo sabrá Aoshi? Parece que no, y quizá lo mejor sea no mencionárselo. Entonces… creo que lo mejor es guardar silencio con respecto a eso. Y sobre Himura… debo indagar qué tipo de trato tiene con mi prima. Él pareció sorprendido con su crisis… quizá se conocen desde hace poco y ella aún no le ha hablado de su enfermedad."-

Misao siguió pensando en ello hasta que se le vino una posibilidad horrible a la mente.

-"Y si… ¿y si el señor Himura se hizo su amigo sólo para investigarla? Espero que no sea el caso o juro que tendrá en mí a la peor de sus enemigas.-

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Cuando Kaoru siguió durmiendo, luego de tomar leche, Kenshin optó por tomar las llaves de la casa y salir. Regresó una hora después, cerca de la medianoche, con un bolso donde traía su ropa y algunas cosas de uso personal, como el desodorante y cepillo de dientes. También trajo su planta verde muy verde con raíces porque no sabía cuántos días estaría fuera y no podía arriesgarse a que se le secara.

Se acomodó en el cuarto que era inicialmente para Misao y dejó su ropa allí. Luego, viendo que Kaoru no despertaría, aprovechó de hacer su trabajo investigativo.

Encontró sobre el velador de la cama otro pastillero, mucho más grande que el de la cartera, por lo que intuyó que ese último era para los casos de emergencia, cuando ella salía y no estaba en casa. Encontró en la agenda algunas anotaciones y pronto descubrió una referente a una cita con un doctor Genzai. Mirando la fecha, tal cita había sido ya hacía algunos días.

Sacó cuentas y recordó el día que la conoció y el modo. Ella había salido de un centro médico, eso lo recordaba bien porque a él le llamó la atención la gorra que traía y la había seguido atentamente con la vista. Tanto así que sin darse cuenta empezó a seguirla hasta que ella se dio la vuelta y cuando él creía que lo iba a regañar por metiche, ella sólo le había sonreído.

Apuntó el nombre del médico y decidió hacerle una visita. También hablaría más con Misao.

Sentado en la cocina, pensaba además en otros aspectos que desconocía de la vida de Kaoru. Ella vivía sola, sin duda, y tenía una amiga en la ciudad, la señorita Takani que trabajaba para Aoshi. También hablaría con ella.

Debía averiguar además en qué trabajaba Kaoru, porque de algo debía vivir¿no? Él generalmente la veía en su casa, arreglando su jardín. Pero recordaba también haber visto unos planos que le llamaron la atención por lo bien hechos que estaban. Tenía entendido que la joven había abandonado sus estudios para irse con un hombre. ¿Cuál sería el tipo de hombre que le gustaba a ella¿Tendría algún problema con los hombres de cabello rojizo?

-Si sigo en esta línea de pensamiento, voy a volverme loco. Lo mejor será ir a dormir.-

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

El día siguiente amaneció muy soleado. Tanto así que la luz se filtró por la ventana y Kaoru despertó de su largo sueño, sintiéndose un poco más animada que el día anterior. Por eso se levantó y se encontró con el señor Himura sentado a su mesa, operando un computador personal. Al verla, el pelirrojo sonrió y cerró el aparato.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-

-Te cuidaba.-

-Hem… -

-Alguien me dijo que no te dejara sola. Y no es bueno echar los consejos en saco roto, asi que me he instalado contigo.-

Kaoru no sabía si era idea suya o Kenshin la miraba de un modo diferente. Éste de inmediato le sirvió el desayuno, que incluía un trozo de pastel del que hicieron.

-Gracias por cuidarme… y estar conmigo. Y sobre todo, no sé como lo hizo pero gracias también por permitirme hablar con Misao anoche. ¿Cómo lo logró?.-

-Eso no se cuenta. Es secreto profesional. Pero… si quieres ver qué otros milagros soy capaz de producir, aceptarás salir esta tarde conmigo. Iremos de tiendas.-

-Pero estoy desastrosa. Parezco la hermana fea de la Momia…-

-Calma, calma, te ves bellísima. No te preocupes por esas cosas.-

Horas después estaban en el centro comercial y pasaron frente a una tienda de mascotas. Kaoru se quedó pegada en la vitrina viendo conejos, hámsteres y otros animales. Luego se sentaron frente a una tienda en especial, con un nuevo sweater para Kenshin que Kaoru escogió, además de un par de zapatos para el trabajo. Se comían un helado cuando Kenshin, que miraba atentamente hacia el pasillo, divisó una figura muy conocida para él.

Tomó el pote de helado de Kaoru y lo tiró a un basurero. La joven iba a protestar cuando Kenshin la tomó de la mano y la metió a una tienda de uniformes. Rápidamente seleccionó un traje de marinera y se lo pasó a Kaoru.

-Métete en el probador y quédate allí todo lo que gustes.

-Pero… este es un uniforme y yo… -

-Shh, baja la voz. Te verás maravillosa con él. ¡¡¡Métete al probador ya!!!!-

Kaoru, sonrojada y sin saber qué replicar, se metió a donde él le decía si entender nada. Se estaba quitando el pantalón que traía para ponerse la falda cuando escuchó un par de voces afuera.

-Hola, señor Himura… ¿qué está haciendo por aquí?-

Kaoru se emocionó. Era la inconfundible voz de Misao.

-Hem… Yo tengo que comprarle uniforme a una sobrina mía. Hola, Aoshi… -

Kaoru no entendía nada hasta que escuchó la voz de Okina, exigiéndole a la dueña de la tienda el mejor traje y la mejor tela para su hija. Casi de inmediato Misao se metió al cuarto de probadores y cuando cerró la puerta, Kaoru, que estaba en uno de los dos cubículos, se asomó con cuidado.

-¿Te quedó bien el traje, linda?- preguntó la tendera a Kaoru. La joven de inmediato modificó su acento y su estilo de hablar, por Okina que estaba fuera.

-Muy grande.-

Kenshin se adelantó a la tendera en tomar una nueva talla y abriendo muy poco la puerta que daba a los probadores, le pasó un uniforme nuevo a Kaoru. Luego se lo pensó mejor y le pasó dos más.

-Es que mi sobrina es muy pretenciosa y seguramente elegirá el colegio del uniforme que le quede mejor.- explicó tratando de disimular sus nervios.

Kaoru, prometiéndose besar a Kenshin en cuanto salieran de allí, finalmente se acercó al cubículo de Misao y dio un par de golpecitos a la puerta. La jovencita abrió y se quedó helada al contemplar a su prima.

-¡Qué bien!- gritó, sin poder contenerse.- ¡Es un milagro encontrarte aquí!.-

-¿Qué dices, Misao?- preguntó Okina extrañado. Kenshin, asustado, pensó en que la idea que se le había ocurrido sólo garantizaría el que Aoshi lo despidiera.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

_**Fin acto cuatro.**_

_**Más sobre ti.**_

_Septiembre 15, 2007._

Gracias, es lo primero, a todos ustedes por escribirme aún.

_Silvi-chan_

_Kaoru-Niimura_

_Kaoru himura t._

_Loresan88_

_Kenkaoda_

_Mei Fanel_

_Athena Kaoru Himura_

_Lyrou_

_Onashiru Okanami_

_Kaorumar_

_Glorious Kyouru Shimuri_

_kagomekaoru_

_Himurita_

_Jegar sahaduta_

_Melissa_

_Ale-sama_

_Mai Maxwell_

_Justary_

_Ruby P. Black_

_kanke-chan_

_kai250_

_Mitsuki Himura_

_BattousaiKamiya_

_mari8876_

_coolis17_

_hibari usui_

_gabyhyatt_

Son un amor, y el motor para cualquiera que escriba.

Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que escribí, en Mayo. Por ejemplo, llegó mi novio a vivir conmigo a la ciudad, o más bien, a vivir con unos parientes. A veces puedo verlo una vez por semana porque trabaja mucho, y otras un par de días más. Ya tenemos fecha para casarnos, en Diciembre y estoy diseñando mi vestido, asi que estos meses han sido de mucha ilusión y quería compartírselos.

También han sido un poco amargos porque he tenido descompensaciones con respecto a mi enfermedad. He cambiado de médico de cabecera, estoy tomando más medicamentos y bueno, ahora hay que tener pura fe para que todo resulte.

No estaba muy segura de poner mi enfermedad a Kaoru porque aún yo estoy aprendiendo cada día más de ella. Pero creo que es una de aquellas que requiere de mucho amor y sangre fría para aguantarla por parte de la pareja. En ese sentido me pareció interesante mostrar la reacción de Kenshin y ya en el próximo episodio averiguará mucho más como para saber cómo tratar a su duendecilla, a quien intenta devolverle la sonrisa juntándola a escondidas con Misao. Por otra parte, los nombres de los medicamentos que toma Kaoru son parecidos a los reales y nada más.

Aunque con Kaoru compartimos una enfermedad, no lo es el estilo de vida ni el pasado ni nada de eso asi que por favor, denme crédito. No vayan a pensar que es una Mary Sue o algo parecido. Tampoco la historia girará en torno a lo que sufre nuestra protagonista. Es sólo uno de los obstáculos que ella y Kenshin tendrán que afrontar para pasar al siguiente nivel, que es el de la aceptación en el cual Kenshin también revelará algunos secretos, como ya lo ha hecho en este capítulo.

Misao es una adolescente y quizá cometa algunos errores por ahí, Aoshi me sigue gustando y sobre Sanosuke, tenía muchas ideas para él pero por ahora, lo dejaré un poco al margen porque estoy retomando esto después de muchos meses y necesito reestructurar la historia.

Prometo actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible. Por lo demás, cambié de fotolog porque cerraron el mío, que se llamaba Blankaoru y tenía imágenes de mi dupla favorita. Ahora tengo uno nuevo, que se llama blankisskaoru, aunque de ruroken tiene muy poquito.

Les dejo. Un beso enorme y gracias por la paciencia y seguir hasta ahora.

Blankaoru.


	5. Verdad al Descubierto

_**En tu Corazón.**_

_**Acto Cinco**_

**Verdad al descubierto.**

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-Aoshi, dile a mi padre que me encanta el uniforme de mi nueva escuela. Eso es todo.- dijo Misao desde dentro de su cubículo, mientras junto a ella, Kaoru se tapaba la boca con una mano para no seguir riendo.

Okina pareció satisfecho con la respuesta y salió del lugar. Aoshi miró el cielo raso del local, pensando en que Misao aun no perdonaba a su padre por lo que sea que haya pasado en la Estación de Trenes.

Kenshin, con el corazón a mil, esperaba que todo saliera bien dentro de los vestidores y en efecto, así era. Planificar un encuentro entre Kaoru y Misao sin avisarle a ninguna de las dos fue arriesgado pero parecía que funcionaba.

-Asi que a cargo de una sobrina, Kenshin… no sabía que tuvieras una…- comentó Aoshi mirándolo suspicaz.

-¿Oro?... aps, claro, claro que tengo una. Ya sabes… los hermanos de mis padres tienen nietos que serían como mis "sobrinastros" y entonces… pues… hem… yo estoy a cargo de una pequeña muy pretenciosa.-

-Vaya, vaya… podrían ir a la escuela de Misao si aun no está en ninguna, aunque a estas alturas del año lo veo un tanto difícil.- comentó Aoshi. Kenshin sólo sonrió y prestando atención se dio cuenta de que no salían sonidos desde dentro de los vestidores.

Quizá las niñas estaban tan emocionadas dentro que se quedaron sin habla. O tal vez aún no se habían encontrado.

Diez minutos y dos uniformes después salió Misao del lugar, guiñándole discretamente un ojo a Kenshin a modo de agradecimiento. Y cuando todos se fueron, Kaoru se atrevió a salir del vestidor con un uniforme apartado, que era de la misma escuela a la que iría su prima, y ante la mirada curiosa de Kenshin, le dijo a la vendedora que vendría por él al día siguiente. Afortunadamente, como se veía tan delgada y joven, la vendedora la tomó por una colegiala más.

-Gracias, tío Himura.- dijo Kaoru muy animada, al salir de la tienda. – No entiendo como lo hizo pero lo hizo. Es mi héroe.- le comentó tan emocionada que hasta rubor tenía en las mejillas.

-Te dije que tengo poderes especiales y para seguir teniéndolos no puedes hacerme preguntas.- respondió el pelirrojo satisfecho, pensando que entre sus nuevos poderes especiales estaba el acceso a la agenda de Aoshi, donde podía enterarse de todas sus actividades. Su amigo era un hombre muy planificado. – Pero, cambiando de tema, creo recordar que hay un pastel en casa y tengo hambre.-

Salieron con cuidado del centro comercial, para no ser vistos por Okina si es que aún andaba dando vueltas por ahí, y se encaminaron a la casa de Kaoru.

-Tengo una pregunta.- dijo Kenshin después de dudarlo un rato.- No me tomes por metiche pero me dio la impresión de que Misao y tú no hablaron nada. Yo creí que lo harían y no escuché ni un murmullo.-

Kaoru, que aún tenía pajaritos, estrellas y soles en la cabeza, sonrió y parándose frente a Kenshin, le hizo una seña con las manos, que él no entendió. La joven insistió pero Kenshin siguió poniendo cara de "¿Oro?"

-¿Lenguaje de señas?- dijo el pelirrojo al cabo de unos segundos. Kaoru asintió y siguieron caminando.

-Misao y yo sabemos comunicarnos por señas por… pues, verá usted, Misao tenía un hermanito un poco menor que ella, que nació con problemas y entre ellos estaba la discapacidad auditiva. Los tres éramos muy unidos y jugábamos cuanto podíamos, pero a raíz de otras malformaciones, Kaji murió cuando tenía diez años. Sus papás sufrieron mucho, Misao más aún y desde entonces la sobreprotegen mucho. El haberle permitido venir a una nueva escuela fue un paso importante para Misao y su libertad.

-Ya veo… - comentó Kenshin, recordando que una vez Aoshi algo le había comentado de ese episodio, ya que él había conocido al pequeño Kaji Makimashi.

-¿Y tú¿Tienes más hermanos, Kaoru?-

La aludida se sorprendió ante la pregunta y bajó un poco la cabeza.

-No.-

Kenshin suspiró. Al parecer a la joven no le gustaba hablar de cosas personales. Él en cambio quería compartirle muchas cosas.

-Yo no sé si los tenga.-

-Ehh?- preguntó Kaoru, distraída.

-Hermanos. No sé si los tenga. Hermanos biológicos. A veces, cuando era pequeño, imaginaba que tenía un hermano mayor que iba a buscarme. Era pelirrojo como yo, alto y fuerte.-

-Ah… ya veo.-

Kaoru seguía un poco distraída. Kenshin la miró de reojo con curiosidad hasta que llegaron a la reja de entrada.

-Tú nunca preguntas nada.- le él dijo de repente. La chica duende lo miró con sus enormes ojos unos momentos antes de fijar la vista en el suelo. Mientras entraban a la casa, volvió a mirarlo. – Hoy me esperaba muchas preguntas de ti con respecto a como contacté a Misao y sin embargo… nada de eso llegó.-

-No se lo tome a mal.- respondió Kaoru, entrando a su casa.- Lo que pasa es que a mi no me gusta molestar preguntando cosas personales. Quizá… a veces me da la impresión de que usted la pasó muy mal en el pasado y me da temor incomodarlo, preguntando cosas. Todos tenemos recuerdos de los que no queremos hablar. Y sobre lo de Misao, usted me dijo que en tanto yo no hiciera preguntas, todo iría bien y yo no puedo arriesgarme a quedar incomunicada de ella. Ese temor es más fuerte que mi curiosidad.-

-Eso a veces puede interpretarse como falta de interés en el otro.- replicó Kenshin con un dejo de molestia que afectó a la joven.

-No es eso.- dijo Kaoru rápidamente.- Usted en verdad me interesa mucho.-

Le pelirrojo se quedó sin palabras, y al parecer a Kaoru le pasó lo mismo. Le subieron los colores a las mejillas y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, para entrar a la cocina.

-Lo mejor será comer algo.- comentó nerviosa, moviendo la cara de tal manera que el flequillo le cayera sobre ésta, tratando de ocultar su rubor. Kenshin, con paso firme entró en la cocina pero se encontró con la puerta del refrigerador entre él y Kaoru que sacaba el pastel.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Misao por otra parte tenía ganas de saltar, cantar y gritar a los cuatro vientos que era feliz. Pero se conformó con encerrarse en su cuarto, poner la música bien alto y empezar a bailar.

Al rato sintió unos golpes en la puerta. Era Sanosuke.

-Hey, tenemos una fiesta acá por lo que veo.-

Descaradamente, el joven entró al cuarto de Misao para interesarse en los discos que traía.

-Tienes buen gusto para estas cosas, aunque seas una chica comadreja… tal vez puedas prestarme algunos.-

A Misao le caía bien Sanosuke. Era tan alto como Aoshi, tan fornido y un año menor. Pero total y absolutamente opuesto.

-Hagamos un trato, chicuela. Préstame estos discos para copiarlos en mi computador y yo te pasearé en moto cuando quieras.

A Misao de inmediato se le vino una imagen mental a la cabeza. Ella llegando a su nueva escuela con Sanosuke, en la tremenda moto que tenía éste. Uf, con algo así, cualquier chica nueva adquiriría una popularidad de mil. Incluso podía decir que el guapote de Sanosuke era su hermano.

La idea le gustó tanto que sonrió y estiró su mano para estrecharla con Sano.

-Trato hecho. Cuando yo quiera pasearemos en tu moto.-

-Okey.- respondió Sanosuke, tomando la mano de Misao.

-Y ahora, bailemos para sellar mejor nuestro pacto.- dijo la joven antes de empezar a saltar y menear la cabeza. Sanosuke de inmediato le siguió el juego y estaban tan entretenidos que ni notaron que Aoshi, desde la puerta los miraba. El tutor carraspeó un poco y cuando se dio cuenta de que no se percataban de su presencia, optó por desconectar el equipo de música.

-Mañana es tu primer día de clases, así que debes acostarte para dormir lo suficiente.- explicó Aoshi como si todo le diera lo mismo.

-Vaya, verdad que la comadrejita va a clases. Mañana seguimos bailoteando. Te enseñaré unos cuantos pasos para que impresiones a tus amigos.- dijo Sanosuke saliendo del cuarto y lanzándole un beso al aire a Misao. Ésta se lo quedó mirando, pensando en lo genial que sería que de verdad Sanosuke fuera su hermano mayor. O su tutor… sería más divertido.

-Además, Okina tomará el tren mañana temprano, por lo que debes despedirte de él.- agregó Aoshi para retomar la atención de la chica.

-Lo haré mañana. Hoy ha sido un lindo día para mí y no quiero agriarlo teniendo que soportar a mi padre.- comentó ella pensando en su encuentro de aquél día de tal modo que hasta los ojos le brillaron.

Aoshi desde luego no tenía por qué saber lo que había pasado en la tienda y se hizo una idea errónea. Iba a salir del cuarto cuando se devolvió.

-Quiero que tengas muy presente que Sanosuke es mi hermano, y que es muy mayor para ti. Por favor, no lo olvides.-

Misao al oír eso, de inmediato montó en cólera. ¿Acaso Aoshi creía que ella, que a ella le gustaba…? No, por favor, o sea, cualquiera, menos Sanosuke.

Abrió su linda boca para empezar a protestar cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la habitación.

-¿¡Pero qué se ha creído este imbécil de mí!?- exclamó al cerrar la puerta con un fuerte golpe que hizo retumbar la casa entera. Aoshi, que bajaba la escalera para tomarse un tecito antes de dormir, se detuvo unos milisegundos y reanudó su marcha. A Okina le daba lo mismo Misao, pues conocía su carácter. Ya le estaba dando pena el pobre de Aoshi que tendría que tolerarla.

Mientras, el tutor de Misao, con una taza caliente entre las manos, pensaba en que su intención era llevarse bien con Misao y ponerle las reglas claras. Por lo tanto, tenía que elegir entre ser su tutor o su amigo. Y lo mejor, lógicamente para su educación sería lo primero, así que no le aguantaría comportamientos inapropiados, si bien trataría de conversar todo con ella para llegar a algunos acuerdos. La guiaría con su sabiduría y experiencia… se llevarían bien.

Claro que a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, lo que a Aoshi le sobraba en inteligencia le faltaba en tino para… hem, para decir las cosas. Prueba de ello era que tenía a Misao echando humo por las orejas, debido a su recomendación. Aunque a la joven pronto se le pasó la rabia y pensó que quizá al día siguiente podría ver a Kaoru en la escuela.

Con ese pensamiento, y sintiéndose más lista que Aoshi y que su padre, se arropó en su camita y a pesar de la emoción, logró dormir.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kenshin ya se había guardado en su habitación, en la casa de Kaoru. Ella había estado de acuerdo en que él permaneciera unos días acompañándola, siempre que no interfiriera con los asuntos que tuviera. Después de comer cada quien se retiró a su cuarto, aún algo cohibidos por lo que había pasado al entrar a la casa.

El pelirrojo se quitó las gafas que llevaba por unos momentos para restregarse los ojos, y se las volvió a poner, fijando su vista en el computador portátil que tenía. No podía dormir y decidió aprovechar ese tiempo haciendo algo productivo, como investigar un par de cosas, así que sacó su libreta de apuntes y tecleó el nombre de uno de los medicamentos que tomaba Kaoru en el buscador de internet.

"… _recetado para esquizofrenia, epilepsia y trastorno bipolar…"_

A Kenshin eso no le gustó nada. Investigó en otros links el mismo medicamento pero invariablemente llegó al mismo resultado. Decidió probar ahora con el otro que tenía anotado.

"…_recetado para trastorno bipolar, es el medicamento por excelencia. Es el más reciente y ha tenido buenos resultados en tratamientos con pacientes de…"_

¿Qué era eso?... ¿Kaoru con una enfermedad de ese tipo?... recordó que algo le habían dicho de que había estado internada en un hospital psiquiátrico.

-Pero no creí que fuera cierto… - murmuró. Decidió esta vez investigar las enfermedades sugeridas para ver si daba con la de Kaoru.

-Epilepsia no es… - dijo después de leer los síntomas.- Esquizofrenia… hum… tampoco. Trastorno bipolar… hem… alegría extrema… estados eufóricos… depresión severa… medicamentos eutimizantes… enfermedad crónica. No se cura pero con la medicación apropiada se puede llevar bastante bien y hacer una vida normal. Evitar el estrés… el alcohol, la cafeína incluyendo bebidas cola y té… embarazos de alto riesgo por tener que dejar la medicación… hum… tratamiento de por vida…-

Kenshin estaba realmente interesado leyendo la información cuando sintió unos pasos provenientes del cuarto contiguo. Luego, por la dirección que éstos tomaban, intuyó que Kaoru bajaba la escalera. Miró el reloj: eran las doce de la noche, así que lo mejor sería cerrar el computador, calzarse las pantuflas y bajar a tomar algo¿no? Y de paso, verificar que ella estaba bien.

No estaba en la casa y cuando salió al jardín, la encontró sentada en el porche tomando leche caliente, de la que salía un aromático aroma a chocolate. Estaba abrigada con una frazada de vivos colores. Kenshin sonrió, acercándose. Esa era su chica duende.

-Hola.-

-Hola.- lo saludó ella, con un bigote de leche.- No podía dormir. Estoy muy emocionada aún por lo de hoy día.-

La sonrisa de Kenshin se hizo aún más amplia. Aunque notó que hacía frío y se abrazó a sí mismo. Miró el cielo y notó que tras las nubes que corrían, se anunciaba una tormenta.

-Me alegra mucho poder haberte dado una alegría.-

-Usted es un ángel, señor Himura.-

-Sh, sh, sh… - Dijo Kenshin para callarla.- quedamos en que me llamarías Kenshin.-

Kaoru sonrió y miró al suelo.

-Lo siento… es que soy muy formal y me cuesta imaginar que, siendo usted tan mayor que yo, lo pueda tratar de "tú". Incluso, a veces he pensado en llamarlo "Himura sempai" pero no sé… -

-¿Cómo que "tan mayor" que tú? Apenas debo llevarte unos ocho años. Y en fin… llámame como te sientas más cómoda. Pero no olvides que somos… -

Kenshin se detuvo. Iba a decir "amigos" para completar la frase pero la verdad es que no sabía qué era realmente de Kaoru en todo esa extraña relación. Y si algo tenía más que claro en el mundo, era que no estaba interesado en ser amigo de esa chica, sino algo más.

Una risa de Kaoru lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Estaba derechamente tiritando de frío cuando ella se puso de pie, con la taza vacía en una mano.

-Realmente usted está ancianito. No debería salir a estos fríos tan intensos¿no ve que se viene el invierno? Pero yo lo abrigaré, no se preocupe.-

Kenshin alcanzó a ver la sonrisa traviesa de Kaoru cuando ésta se quitó la frazada de la espalda y se la puso a él. Luego de la ajustó a la altura del pecho.

-Asi ya no le dará una neumonía.- comentó ella mirándolo a los ojos. – Es mi ángel de la guarda y yo tengo que cuidarlo. Si yo tuviera alas, con esas lo cubriría pero sólo tengo esta frazada.-

Kenshin, sorprendido por todo lo que ella estaba diciendo, se dedicó a observarla. Kaoru sonreía libre, feliz, con el viento que anunciaba lluvia jugueteando con su cabello suelto y largo, tan negro como el manto oscuro sobre las nubes y sobre la luna. El faro de la calle le regalaba un tono anaranjado a su rostro fino… Kenshin sintió su propio cabello revuelto, el frío en el cuello y el calor en el pecho, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. ¡Era tan fácil hacer feliz a su chica duende y le gustaba tanto hacerlo! Pensó que podría pasarse la vida entera viviendo ese momento con ella.

-¿Cree que no me di cuenta, que mientras lloraba sin poder contenerme fue usted quien vino a cuidarme?. Usted que ha estado al pendiente de mí en estos días. Me ha hecho compañía, me ha devuelto en parte a Misao… usted hacía todas esas cosas aún cuando yo no podía reaccionar, dándole la idea de que no me fijaba en eso y ahora que ya pasaron mi crisis, puedo acercarme y decirle, muchas gracias.-

Kaoru, nerviosa, tomó aire y se acercó a Kenshin. Tanta fue su cercanía que cerrando los ojos y aprovechando que tenían una estatura similar, ella apoyó el pecho y las manos en su torso y la mejilla en la marcada de él.

-Gracias, Kenshin. Soy muy feliz.-

Kenshin, emocionado al oír su nombre por segunda vez de labios de su chica duende, tomó las puntas de la frazada para rodearla con sus brazos, abrigándola a su vez. Y en ese momento sintió un tímido beso en la mejilla, seguido de otro. Pero cuando Kaoru consideró que ya era demasiado su atrevimiento y que era momento de retirarse, Kenshin no se lo permitió, negándose a soltarla

Kaoru sintió toda la sangre de su cuerpo fluir a sus mejillas. El corazón se estrellaba contra sus costillas y tenía una sensación en el estómago que no tenía desde su primer beso, a los quince años. Esa sensación de algo que se anhela aunque da un poco de temor, pero que uno sabe que llegará inevitablemente. Con los labios entreabiertos, empezando a temblar y no de frío precisamente, Kaoru sintió como poco a poco Kenshin movía la cara, tocando con su boca la mejilla izquierda femenina.

Si había un momento para retirarse, ese era. Pero como si estuviera paralizada, Kaoru fue incapaz de moverse. Como en cámara lenta sintió los labios del pelirrojo llegar al borde de los de ella, aspirando hondamente el aroma de sus mejillas y su cabello…

Un relámpago rasgó el cielo y el trueno logró que se separaran un poco. Sin embargo, de inmediato el abrazo se intensificó unos segundos. Kenshin besó a Kaoru en la frente y la guió al interior de la casa.

Kaoru miró a Kenshin totalmente ruborizada, con el corazón negándose a descansar de la loca carrera que tenía en su pecho. Por eso tal vez, la joven no supo con exactitud cómo reaccionar e hizo una leve inclinación, musitó un "buenas noches y gracias por todo" y corrió a encerrarse a su cuarto. Poco antes de entrar, se volvió para mirar a Kenshin que subía con paso lento hasta su propia habitación.

Cuando Kaoru llegó a su cama, notó que aún traía la taza vacía en la mano, y tocándose la mejilla besada, sonrió. Le gustaba al señor Himura… ¡Le gustaba! Estaba segura de eso. Ya no era una adolescente, era una mujer de veinticuatro años que sabía interpretar un gesto como ese. Y por lo demás, a ella le gustaba gustarle.

Mientras, Kenshin también sonreía. Se sentía bien, se sentía vivo… Kaoru escapó, era cierto, pero no lo golpeó ni le reclamó… no lo mandó al demonio. Simplemente escapó y se volvió para mirarlo con un brillo en los ojos muy especial.

Iría al ritmo de ella. Sería lo mejor. Iría tranquilo, siguiendo el ritmo de esa especial relación que había entrambos.

Iba a acostarse cuando vio sobre la cama su computador. Y suspiró, pensando que a pesar de su entusiasmo, debía ir con cuidado para conocer mejor a la chica duende. Ya una vez había tenido el atrevimiento de soñar más de la cuenta y había terminado casi muerto en el hospital, solo y con una mejilla destrozada.

Kaoru había tenido razón en decirle a Kenshin que él tenía cosas de las que prefería no hablar. En el fondo era una joven intuitiva, tal vez porque tenía a sus propios demonios del pasado… había tantas cosas que aún debía averiguar de ella que Kenshin decidió retomar lo comenzado momentos atrás con Internet y siguió estudiando sobre el trastorno bipolar. Ya conseguiría hora con algún médico que pudiera orientarlo más.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kaoru, indecisa y mirando para todos lados, entró a la tienda que visitara el día anterior. Pidió el uniforme que dejó apartado y lo pagó, para irse rápidamente del lugar.

Se sentía un poco ridícula por lo que iba a hacer, pero era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido en años. Por eso, usando el baño del mismo centro comercial, se cambió de ropa, peinado y corrió a la escuela de Misao. Una vez allí aprovechó que estaban tocando el timbre de salida y cuando vio al montón de jóvenes tratando de salir, ella fue contra la corriente hasta que se topó con la jovencita que buscaba.

-¡Kao, qué alegría verte de nuevo, no lo puedo creer, te ves genial! El uniforme te queda mejor a ti que a mí.- exclamó Misao mirándola con admiración.

-Tú también te ves genial… pero dime¿has visto a Sohjiro?

-Si, Kaoru, lo vi, lo vi… ¡es genial, es magnífico, es apuesto, es atractivo, es delicioso, es un verdadero bombón! Valió la pena venir sólo para verlo y… -

-¿Y?- preguntó Kaoru, al ver que Misao miraba insistentemente hacia un lugar con una sonrisa boba.

-Y… y… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡y viene hacia acá!!!!!!!!-

Kaoru no vio nada demasiado importante hasta que notó a un apuestísimo joven acercarse a ellas. Debía reconocer que Sohjiro tenía un aura especial. Tal vez por eso a Misao le encantaba.

-Hola, Misao. ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día de clases aquí?-

Kaoru hizo el esfuerzo, pero no vio ni una pizca de interés amoroso en Sohjiro para Misao. En cambio a Misao le salían corazones por los ojos.

-Bien, es una escuela agradable… espero adaptarme bien.-

-No te preocupes, ya sabes, cualquier cosa solo recurre a mí. Yo te ayudaré. Mañana nos veremos¿te parece?-

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…-

Sohjiro sonrió y reparó en Kaoru.

-¿Eres compañera de Misao?-

-Ehhh…- titubeó la aludida.

-Claro que es mi compañera.- repuso Misao, tratando de llamar la atención de su superior. Pero al parecer, Kaoru ya lo había hecho sin querer.

-Genial, no te conocía pero espero que nos veamos mañana.-

-Oh… hem… seguramente.- respondió Kaoru. Sohjiro se despidió y se fue.

La escuela se fue vaciando y Misao y Kaoru caminaron lentamente hacia la salida.

-Vaya, vaya… así que Himura te llevó ayer al centro comercial y de la nada te metió en esa tienda.-

-Si, fue algo así. Yo creí que era un pervertido por pedirme que me probara algún uniforme, pero no… tenía un plan. Yo todavía no sé cómo supo que estarías ahí.-

-Claro que lo sabía, si él es un súper detective. El mejor que conozco. Qué detective Conan ni que ocho cuartos, Himura es el mejor.-

Kaoru rió.

-Él no es detective. Es abogado.-

-¿Abogado?... ¿Eso te dijo?. Kaoru, él es un detective. El detective que Aoshi contrató para investigarte.

Kaoru sintió una puntada en el pecho.

-¿Qué dices?-

Misao, al ver la expresión de su prima, se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

-Oh, no… yo, parece que metí la pata.-

Kaoru tomó a Misao por los hombros y la empezó a zamarrear.

-Misao, dime, qué sabes, por favor, tengo que saberlo ahora.-

-Es que… lo que pasa es que mi padre le habló pestes de ti a Aoshi. Entonces, él decidió contratar a Himura para que te investigara y así averiguar si lo que le dijo mi padre es verdad. Himura está al tanto de parte de tu pasado y está indagando en ello.-

-Pero por qué lo permitiste, Misao… - dijo Kaoru al borde de las lágrimas de decepción. No podía ser que su ángel…

-Oye, oye, yo no lo permití… cuando llegué a la ciudad me enteré de eso. Y me pareció bien porque Aoshi prometió que si la investigación salía buena, nos dejaría juntarnos cuando queramos. Kaoru, yo sé que tú aprobarás con sobresaliente y quizá hasta pueda ir a quedarme a tu casa. Aoshi parece el tipo de personas que cumple sus promesas.

Un auto se estacionó frente a la escuela y Misao besó a Kaoru en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

-Ven mañana a buscarme y seguimos hablando de esto.- dijo antes de meterse al auto.- Y sobre Himura, parece una gran persona.-

Kaoru se quedó sola en la acera, mirando a Misao alejarse una vez más de ella. Suspiró y caminó sintiéndose desdichada.

Ella siempre había pensando que su relación con Kenshin era algo especial. Sus encuentros, su convivencia, la forma en que él siempre estaba al pendiente de ella. Hasta creyó que ella le gustaba.

No era cierto. Se negaba a aceptarlo… y sin embargo, por algo Misao lo conocía de antes, sabía su apellido y lo llamó al celular para hablar con ella. Por eso Kenshin sabía donde estaría Misao…

Pero de todos modos él era bueno, pensaba, mientras caminaba a la casa. La había cuidado en sus crisis. Los detectives no hacen eso. Y Misao había dicho que era una gran persona.

No sabía que pensar. Ya una vez se había enamorado y terminado muy mal. Con Kenshin había sentido que las cosas podrían ir bien desde el momento en que se sentó con ella a comer pasteles junto a su verde muy verde planta con hojas y raíces. Pero ahora sentía miedo y ese sentimiento le disgustaba.

Cuando llegó a casa, decidió entrar al cuarto del pelirrojo. Si él era un detective, ella también podría serlo.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Aoshi le dio a Kenshin la mañana libre para hacer varias diligencias con respecto a recabar información sobre Kaoru. Le urgía ese tema para tomar una decisión.

Así fue como el pelirrojo contactó con el hospital donde ella estuvo internada y obtuvo una cita con el médico tratante.

-Aoshi, tengo un problema… el médico dice que tiene libre hoy a las tres pm y que ya no tiene más tiempo libre hasta dentro de dos meses. Si salgo en tren ahora puedo llegar, tener la cita y volver para otra cita con el médico actual. Es algo maratónico y repentino, pero es mejor hacerlo ya.-

Aoshi de inmediato puso un chofer a disposición de Kenshin, quien hizo el viaje y llegó cansado, pero con tiempo, a la cita que duró una hora exacta.

El médico le contó algunos datos de la paciente una vez Kenshin le aseguró que era el novio y que pretendía casarse con ella, por lo que era importante saber cosas sobre su enfermedad para él saber tratarla; incluso, para darle más realismo a la escena, el pelirrojo se había comprado un anillo de oro muy fino que ostentaba en el anular izquierdo.

Cuando salió del lugar, Kenshin iba con otro concepto de Kaoru.

-No lo puedo creer…- se decía. Y estaba tan agotado mental y físicamente que canceló la cita con el médico en Tokio y al volver, se fue directamente a la casa.

Al pasar por el cuarto de Kaoru, la encontró dormida sobre su cama. Quiso acercarse a ella y despertarla con un beso, pero se lo pensó mejor y partió a ducharse. Sería mejor besarla cuando se sintiera más fresco.

Rato después, al volver esta vez a su propio cuarto para vestirse, estaba Kaoru sentada en la cama, con cara de poco amigos. Ni siquiera se inmutó al verlo cubierto sólo por la toalla a la altura de las caderas. Kenshin se sintió un poco avergonzado, pues no dejaba que nadie lo viera así. Demasiadas cicatrices en el cuerpo no lo hacían sentirse atractivo.

Pero como todas las marcas de él, parecía que Kaoru no las tomaba en cuenta y ya no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó él al cabo de un rato.

-¿Por qué me estás investigando?- preguntó Kaoru sin levantarse. Kenshin se sorprendió al notar que ella ya no era formal al hablarle.

Kenshin no contestó de inmediato. Kaoru insistió.

-¿Por qué?-

-Kaoru, no es cierto eso de que… -

-¡Si lo es!. Es mi vida la que estás investigando¿no? Entonces te puedo hacer un resumen, si quieres¡y ahorrarte el trabajo de ser bueno conmigo!-

-No es cierto que te esté investigando…- le dijo él. Había que negar hasta morir.

Con horror, Kenshin notó que Kaoru le mostraba la libretita en la que él solía hacer sus anotaciones.

-Aquí sale mi nombre, el de Misao… luego salen los medicamentos que tomo, una lista de enfermedades, entre ellas la mía. Ahora… - agregó, pasando un par de hojas.- … otra lista, esta vez con hospitales y curiosamente en el que estuve internada sale remarcado. Aparece una hora, una fecha de hoy y en tu abrigo hay un boleto de ida y de vuelta a esa ciudad en tren. Espero que, de haberse concretado tu cita, el doctor Katsumoto te haya parecido agradable y te haya dado la información que querías.

Esta vez Kenshin palideció.

-Hurgaste en mi ropa… -

-Tú hurgaste en mi vida. ¿Qué será más grave?... ¡Te metiste en mi casa y pensé que eras mi amigo!-

-Y soy tu amigo… ¿Kaoru, recuerdas?... a riesgo de perder mi empleo te junté con Misao y me preocupo mucho por ti… -

Kaoru estaba temblando, tratando de controlar sus nervios. Sabía muy bien que no debía pasar malos ratos o podía desencadenar otra crisis. Respiró tan hondo como pudo hasta que se sintió más calmada.

-¿Desde cuando me investigas?-

A Kenshin ya se le había ido el calor que el agua caliente había dejado en su cuerpo y estaba comenzando a sentir frío. Necesitaba su ropa y para obtenerla, tal vez lo mejor sería darle respuestas a Kaoru.

-Aoshi me hizo el encargo hace algunos días. El día anterior a la llegada de tu prima.-

-No es posible… tú y yo nos conocimos mucho antes. Al principio pensé que era el destino pero ahora…-

Kaoru estaba muy convencida de que Kenshin se había portado mal con ella, pero ahora estaba empezando a dudar. Se puso en pie.

-Yo creía que tú… que yo…-

-¿Qué?... sigue, Kaoru, por favor, continúa.- le pidió Kenshin tomándola por los hombros.

-Muy bien...-dijo después de unos segundos.- Kenshin… lo he pensado y te hablaré cuando gustes sobre todo lo que quieras saber de mí. Te daré datos, direcciones que podrás verificar, todo lo que necesites para hacer tu trabajo. Puedes preguntar lo que se te antoje.-

-Oh, Kaoru… muchas gracias… -

-Pero hay una condición.-

-¿Sólo una?... está bien. Pide lo que gustes.- dijo él emocionado.

Kaoru tomó aire.

-Yo... yo quiero que al día siguiente tomes tus cosas y te vayas de aquí.-

A Kenshin se le fue el alma a los pies.

-No puedes pedirme eso.-

-Claro que puedo. Esta es mi casa... y tú tienes tu departamento. -

-Pero... pero Kaoru... -

Si Kenshin se sentía mal con lo que estaba pasando, Kaoru en ese instante estaba mucho peor. Aunque lo de echar a Kenshin lo dijo por impulso, ahora le dolía hasta el alma sólo imaginarlo saliendo con su bolso.

-Andate... - acabó diciendo poco convencida, con la voz ahogada. Acto seguido dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Desde luego Kaoru no estaba del todo estabilizada anímicamente después de las crisis del fin de semana y de la rabia paso a una profunda tristeza. Una lágrima escapó, a la que siguió otra. Se quedó en silencio y Kenshin la abrazó fuertemente.

-Kaoru, cálmate, por favor, no llores… sólo escucha. Yo… yo te conocí por una casualidad. Te vi pasar un día, tan valiente con ese gorro de duende que llevas siempre y te seguí… y te volteaste y me sonreíste… y me conquistaste, Kaoru, no sé como pero lo hiciste. Lo de investigarte fue como te dije: Aoshi, mi jefe, me lo pidió el jueves, con el fin de saber más de ti y ver el modo de dejarte ver a Misao. Pero yo… en verdad vi el trabajo como una oportunidad personal. Porque me interesas y quiero saber todo de ti… de tu vida, de tus novios si los has tenido. Y quiero que sepas todo de mí.-

El hombro desnudo de Kenshin estaba completamente empapado, pues a cada parpadeo de Kaoru caía una lágrima. Y aunque no gimoteaba ni se retorcía como en otras ocasiones, Kenshin estaba preocupado.

-Investigué sobre tu enfermedad para saber como tratarte. Y eso no estaba incluido en la orden que me dio mi jefe. A él solo le interesa que seas una buena influencia para Misao y creerá en mi criterio para juzgarte.-

-¿Y qué piensas de mí, con todo lo que sabes ahora?- preguntó Kaoru débilmente.

-Creo que no me arrepiento de haberlas juntado el domingo. Y si en el futuro no las dejan juntarse, por lo que sea, cuenta conmigo para ayudarte.-

Kaoru, que tenía la libretita de Kenshin aún en la mano, la dejó caer al suelo. Y ya con ambas manos libres, lo abrazó.

-Está bien. Te creo.- confesó ella, aún triste.- Pero no vuelvas a engañarme. Me duele aquí.- dijo, señalándose el pecho.- me duele mucho…

-Lo siento, Kaoru… te lo iba a decir, te lo prometo, pero, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Lloraste tanto en estos días que no quise hacerte más mal y ahora, de todos modos te enteras. Y te pones así... -

Kaoru, congestionada, se limpiaba la nariz con la manga del sweater que tenía puesto. No era muy elegante pero era lo que tenía más a mano.

Entonces sintió la nariz de Kenshin posarse sobre su mejilla, como una mariposa. Él tensó los brazos en torno a ella y la empezó a besar.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Fin acto cinco.

Verdad al descubierto

Octubre 08, 2007

Notas de Autora.

Hola!!!

Ya estamos en Octubre y me quedan dos meses para dar el si. Estoy nerviosa, hilvanando un vestido de novia y con muchas cosas por hacer, como terminar este fic y el de "Entre mis Brazos" antes de casarme.

Me costó este episodio porque en una primera versión, Kenshin Kaoru se daban de besitos en la terraza del centro comercial, aunque luego me lo pensé y los llevé a casa de Kaoru (por eso de que por cultura allá no se besan mucho en público) y al final, después de meditarlo aún más, los dejé sin beso y con las ganas hasta el final, que parece que algo pasó.

Pero ya se vendrán.

Les dejo un millón de saluditos y lamento no escribir más pero estoy con muchísimas cosas que hacer. Besitos, cuídense.

_Kaoru Himura_

_kai250_

_Onashiru Okanami_

_bizcochia U-u_

_KenKa1804_

_Justary_

_Kaoru23_

_star_

_Athena Kaoru Himura_

_Ruby P. Black_

_hitoki-chan_

_mel_

_ZuKyChan_

_kanke-chan_

_KIARA_

_mari8876_

_Jegar Sahaduta_

_gabyhyatt_

_silvi-chan_


	6. El ex novio y el ángel

_**En tu Corazón.**_

_**Acto Seis**_

_**El ex novio y el ángel.**_

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kenshin no pudo soportar la tentación de tomar esos labios entre los suyos al tenerla tan cerca, tan pegada a él. Y con un beso suave, posicionó su boca sobre la de Kaoru, quedándose inmóvil para esperar una reacción que le diera las pistas de si podía continuar.

Kaoru, sorprendida, se quedó quieta entre los brazos desnudos del pelirrojo, que manaba un fuerte aroma a jabón. La joven por segundos se quedó sin respirar, sin apartarse de Kenshin porque no podía, no quería. Cerró los ojos cuando volvió a tomar aire, tratando de relajarse aun cuando sentía que caía a un vacío bajo sus pies y aferrándose a los fuertes hombros de su compañero, le dio esa pista que él esperaba.

Primero fue un beso corto de labio con labio. Luego otro. Y otro. Al cuarto, Kenshin sostuvo la cabeza de Kaoru con su mano para evitar que ella se separase de él y la besó con más ganas, por más tiempo, logrando que ella entreabriera la boca. Tomó sus labios con total libertad, la abrazó más fuerte y decidió no soltarla más. La conocía de hacía poco, sin embargo, le parecía que la espera por tenerla de ese modo había sido infinita.

La joven por su parte sentía que estaba en uno de esos sueños que tenía últimamente con Kenshin y temía despertar en cualquier momento, pero las sensaciones que tenía eran muy reales, sobretodo cuando sintió tras sus rodillas el borde de la cama en la que había estado sentada. Rompió el beso por unos instantes, para tomar aire y mirarlo a la cara, centrándose en sus brillantes ojos color violeta. Sintió una caricia en la mejilla y aunque comprendió que ya estaba libre de los brazos de Kenshin, no sintió deseos de irse.

-Me gustas mucho… y quiero tener algo contigo. Sé que es muy apresurado pero si me dieras la oportunidad… - comenzó Kenshin hablándole muy bajito, cosa que hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Kaoru en tanto, abrió los ojos de par en par ya que no pensó escuchar una confesión tan directa de él. -… si me dieras la oportunidad… iríamos a tu ritmo… -

Kaoru de inmediato quiso decirle que si. Gritarle que si, que tenía todas las oportunidades que pidiera porque ella también estaba muy interesada en tener algo con él, pero en ese momento, algo pasó. Se escuchó un ruido proveniente del piso de abajo.

Un ruido como de quien golpea la puerta.

Kaoru miró hacia la salida y a Kenshin alternadamente. Éste comprendió su dilema.

-Ve, pequeña. Yo aprovecharé de vestirme.

La joven asintió, ruborizándose al comprender lo que en otro contexto, podían significar esas palabras. Quitándose algunas imágenes perturbadoras de la mente, bajó las escaleras y fue al recibidor, preguntándose ahora quien podría visitarla.

¿Sería Megumi? En ese caso, lo mejor sería advertirle a Kenshin que no bajara para no poner en riesgo su puesto de trabajo. De todos modos, Megumi siempre llamaba para avisar que iba. O tal vez la había llamado y como ella estuvo tan ocupada con Kenshin, ni escuchó el teléfono.

-¿Quién es?.- preguntó antes de abrir.

-¿Kaoru?.- preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta. La joven, que de inmediato reconoció esa forma tan especial de pronunciar su nombre se puso a temblar.

Y de mala gana abrió la puerta.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kenshin ni se molestó en ponerse ropa interior, porque pretendía acostarse y dormir para siempre. Por un momento imaginó que Kaoru le hacía compañía en la cama. Entonces, él la abrazaría y no la soltaría por más que se moviera.

Lo de dormir abrazados era una idea muy romántica y muy linda, pero lo cierto es que las cosas no funcionaban así, ya que generalmente chocaban las rodillas o los brazos de la pareja y al final, lo más práctico era dormir espalda con espalda, enredando las piernas para mantener el contacto y abrazarse al despertar… y lo de "dormir solamente" también era una idea utópica porque si él despertaba con Kaoru a su lado, estaba seguro de que no podría evitar acariciarla y ver el modo de quitarle un poco de ropa y después.. después… hum…

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza porque no era bueno tener esas ideas o de lo contrario tendría que irse de esa casa, ya que sería la forma más segura de controlar sus instintos (y el buen Dios sabía que él había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarse hacía un rato). Se subió el cierre del pantalón con cuidado y luego se colocó una camisa. Empezaba a abotonarla cuando escuchó voces provenientes desde abajo.

**-¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!-**

¿Esa era la voz de Kaoru?... ¿De su chica duende?

-Quería saber de ti y me conseguí tu dirección.- dijo otra voz, esta vez de hombre.

-Estoy bien, gracias. Ya me viste, así que lárgate.- atacó Kaoru, molesta.

Se produjo un silencio durante el cual Kenshin se colocó los zapatos, olvidando abotonarse la ropa.

-Kaoru… sé que cometí un error y lo lamento, de verdad. Tal vez podamos retomar lo nuestro… - dijo el otro sinceramente.

-Imposible.- dijo Kaoru. Kenshin acabó de abrocharse el zapato y salió al pasillo, visible desde el recibidor. Su movimiento no pasó desapercibido para el que al parecer, era el ex novio de su duendecilla, que lo miró con curiosidad.

-Buenas noches.- saludó Kenshin mientras se acercaba a la pareja. Kaoru de inmediato se dio vuelta para verlo y dio un paso hacia él cuando llegó junto a ellos.

-Buenas noches.- saludó el apuesto joven que se encontraba en el lugar.

Kenshin sabía de hombres guapos porque más que mal, trabajaba con dos de los mejores exponentes de ellos: Aoshi y Sanosuke, su hermano. Y el que tenía frente a él en ese momento caía muy bien en esa categoría. Buena estatura (por lo menos un metro setenta), ancho de hombros, caderas estrechas. Vestía a la moda y se veía de una edad similar a la de Kaoru. Ojos alargados, como los de un gato y un extraño acento. Como chino.

-Soy Himura.- se presentó escueto.

-Soy Yukishiro.- saludó el ex de Kaoru.- Enishi Yukishiro.- y sonrió tratando de caer bien.

Kenshin se alertó al escuchar el apellido de aquel sujeto pero no le dio importancia. Que a él le trajera malos recuerdos no significaba que todos los Yukishiro fueran malos.

-Soy el novio de Kaoru.- agregó el joven.

-Ex novio.- aclaró la joven de inmediato, con cara de pocos amigos.

Kenshin recordó todo lo que el psiquiatra que trató a Kaoru pudo contarle sobre la relación de ellos. Obviamente el doctor se guardó los detalles pero con lo que sabía Kenshin era suficiente.

-Enishi, quiero que te largues de aquí, que te consigas una novia y te olvides de que yo existo.- dijo la joven tan fríamente que hasta a Kenshin le dio frío en la espalda.- Ya me viste y estoy bien. Me estoy recuperando. Tengo mi casa, pronto empezaré a trabajar y mi salud ha ido en mejora. Esta es mi nueva vida y en ella no hay espacio para ti.-

-Porque está él¿verdad?.- dijo Enishi, reparando en que Kenshin estaba a medio vestir.

Kenshin iba a decir algo pero Kaoru se adelantó.

-Sí, Enishi. Porque ahora está él. Y quiero que te vayas de NUESTRA casa.-declaró ella, emocionando un poco al pelirrojo.

Enishi miró a la pareja, en especial a Kenshin. Lo miró de modo despectivo y antes de salir agregó para él, en forma casual:

-Ella no te va a servir porque ya está usada.-

Lo que siguió fue algo tan rápido que nadie tuvo certeza de nada. Pero de pronto, Enishi estaba de rodillas sobre el barroso jardín de Kaoru, con un brazo retorcido en su espalda y Kenshin con una furia tal que se controlaba a duras penas para no romperle la extremidad.

-Pido… más bien te exijo una disculpa para ella.-

Enishi apretaba los dientes y Kaoru, a paso lento se acercó a ellos. Por un momento sintió la necesidad de pedirle a Kenshin que liberara al joven, pero se esforzó por no abrir la boca.

-¡¡Discúlpate con ella!!-

-Pero si es cierto… yo fui el primero y parece que además… -

Enishi no pudo seguir hablando porque el dolor se lo impedía.

-¿Nunca has oído decir "un caballero no tiene memoria"?.-

-No puedes romperme el brazo… - alcanzó a balbucear Enishi antes de otra oleada de dolor.

-Eres algo especial porque a estas alturas otro ya habría cedido a mi petición. Sobre lo del brazo, puedo rompértelo y decir que te encontré merodeando mi casa. Sería legítima defensa… estarías sin brazo por dos meses.-

La voz de Kenshin era peligrosamente baja. Enishi, bajo la ropa, tenía toda la piel de gallina.

-Kenshin, suéltalo.- pidió Kaoru.

-¿Oro?-

Enishi sonrió, pensando que ahora el humillado sería Kenshin.

-Quiero que lo sueltes pero… espérame un poco.- dijo ella antes de tomar la manguera de su jardín y darle toda la potencia del agua. Con cuidado de no mojar demasiado a Kenshin, mojó por completo a Enishi quien apenas podía respirar por el frío que estaba sintiendo.

-Maldición…-

Kenshin lo soltó y con la punta del pie le pegó en el trasero, de modo tan certero que el pobre Yukishiro acabó enterrado en el barro que Kaoru aprovechó de aumentar para él. Finalmente, el joven se levantó lastimosamente y mascullando maldiciones en contra de la pareja, se fue del lugar. Kaoru se apresuró en echar llave a la puerta de entrada y encontrarse con Kenshin que tenía su camisa mojada y tiritaba.

-Vamos arriba.- dijo Kaoru muy seria.- Necesita quitarse esa ropa pronto, hace mucho frío.-

-Si sigo así me agarraré una neumonía.-

Llegaron al cuarto de Kenshin y Kaoru le quitó la camisa, pasándole una toalla que había en el armario. Kaoru se arrodilló frente a él, que estaba sentado en la cama, y empezó a secarle los brazos y el torso.

-Gracias por… por defenderme. Lamento haberlo mojado… -

-Mmmm… -

-Yo… realmente no sé cómo dio con mi dirección. Estoy confundida. Nadie en mi ciudad sabe donde estoy viviendo.

-mmmm… -

-Aunque tal vez no sea tan difícil saber esas cosas… uno sin querer va dejando pistas por donde pasa. Por algo usted dio con mi clínica y otras cosas de mí sin conocerme del todo.-

-Mmmmm…-

-Señor Himura¿le pasa algo?-

-Mmmmm…-

El pelirrojo la miró fijamente y pestañeó un par de veces. Luego dobló los pies hacia atrás, por debajo de la cama y se inclinó hacia delante, de tal modo que quedó arrodillado también, frente a Kaoru. Le quitó la toalla de las manos y la lanzó lejos.

La abrazó fuertemente y la besó en la boca. Al soltarla, unos segundos después, a la joven le daba vueltas la habitación.

-Me gusta más cuando me tuteas.- admitió él.- Y además… no me gusta verte desde arriba. A esta altura, y a esta distancia está bien. No quiero que seas alguien que me sirva. Quiero que seamos compañeros.

Kaoru lo miraba con sus enormes ojos muy abiertos.

-Hay una respuesta pendiente entre nosotros, Kaoru.- agregó él.

La joven pensó en lo recién acontecido. ¡Había visto a Enishi!... ¿Estaría realmente lista para Kenshin? Más que mal, había tenido una relación de cuatro años con su ex novio y tuvieron planes de matrimonio.

Pero, estando frente al pelirrojo, parecía que eso lo había vivido otra persona.

Kaoru sintió que le picaba la nariz y comprendió que Kenshin la abrazaba de nuevo y su cabello rojo le hacía cosquillas.

-¿Aún sientes algo por él?... porque si es así, yo… yo…-

-No, no es eso.- se apresuró a aclarar Kaoru.- Y aunque sintiera algo por Enishi, yo, por dignidad no podría volver con él. Pero, no sé… no sé si yo sea una mujer adecuada para ti, es decir… tú eres muy serio y muy callado y yo cuando me entusiasmo hablo y hablo y hablo y sigo hablando y me gusta tejer bufandas de colores y cuidar plantas y… y… y tengo trastorno bipolar y es una enfermedad algo complicada. –

-Kaoru, por eso no te preocupes, ya me habló tu médico de ello y créeme, estoy seguro que podemos superarlo. Si tomas tu medicación, puedes llevar una vida normal. Y yo te tendré paciencia.

-No, Kenshin, no la tendrás… esto es así. Acabas de ver a Enishi… él fue mi novio y todo iba bien hasta que se me declaró esta cosa.- acotó la joven golpeándose levemente la cabeza.- A pesar de sus promesas él no pudo soportar mis ataques de llanto o mis momentos de extrema alegría que lo agotaban. Como mis padres habían muerto y la casa de él quedaba más cerca de la universidad, me fui a vivir con él y… y mi médico aún estaba probando alguna dosis de medicamento que me viniera bien. Por eso, me descompensé tanto que caí en una profunda depresión, dejé la universidad y Enishi ya no fue capaz de soportarme.-

-Pero no era tu culpa, Kaoru. Tú simplemente estabas enferma y aún no lo tenías controlado del todo. Además, sin tus padres, seguro que la vida se te puso muy dura.

-Pero quizá, si yo hubiera sido más constante con la medicación o hubiera ido antes al médico todo eso se hubiera evitado. Yo habría sido una persona más normal y hubiera podido hacer las cosas que tenía que hacer.

-Kaoru… si bien hay algo de responsabilidad tuya en la falla de tu relación con Enishi, también sé muy bien que él contribuyó a que no te sintieras mejor. Así que por favor, no te eches toda la culpa.- dijo Kenshin algo molesto, poniéndose de pie repentinamente.- O me harás pensar que aún sientes algo por él.-

Kaoru quedó sorprendida con las palabras de Kenshin y más aún con su forma de hablar.

-Yo hablé con tu médico, no lo olvides. Me dijo que un día llegó Enishi contigo allí, durante uno de tus ataques de llanto. Dijo que iba a comprar una soda y no volvió más.

Kaoru pasó saliva con dificultad, porque de pronto sentía la garganta muy cerrada. Kenshin, como una pantera enjaulada, daba vueltas por la habitación.

-Él no volvió, fue a tirarte al psiquiátrico, después de que tú te pusieras a llorar durante una discusión que tuvieron. ¿Recuerdas por qué riñeron esa vez?-

La joven recordaba muy bien y bajó la cabeza.

-Reñiste con él por el mismo motivo por el cual dejaste la universidad. Simplemente Enishi no te dejaba dormir. No te dejaba dormir porque tenía sexo contigo. Y tú siempre estabas muy cansada, te quedabas dormida en las mañanas y faltabas a clases. Pensaste que era normal que una mujer complaciera al hombre aún si no tenía ganas, pero un día no pudiste más y pelearon. Tu depresión se había agudizado, ya seguramente ni te bañabas y Enishi se aburrió de eso sin notar que él… ¡que él no te ayudaba en nada a sentirte mejor!-

-Cállese, por favor.- empezó Kaoru, apoyando las manos en el suelo y mirando a Kenshin con los ojos vidriosos.-

-Enishi sería una muy buena persona en muchos aspectos, pero en la intimidad no aceptaba un no por respuesta¿verdad?.-

-Cállese… - dijo Kaoru en un tono más alto.

-Le terminabas diciendo que si por cansancio y aunque no era violento contigo, al final sentías que era como una violación… por eso dices que tu dignidad te impide volver con él.-

-Cállese, cállese… - dijo la joven sollozando. Kenshin se agachó un poco y la tomó por los codos hasta que la puso de pie.

-Hazme callar ahora, desde aquí… dime que no quieres oír lo que te estoy diciendo pero al menos ¡reconoce que es verdad!-

Kaoru fue incapaz de mirar a Kenshin a la cara. Pero poco a poco, empezó a pegarle en el pecho para que la soltara.

Pero él no la soltó.

-Enishi nunca volvió a visitarte al hospital. Ni siquiera llamaba para interesarse por ti. No estuvo ahí el día que saliste, un mes después.-

-¡¡Déjeme en paz, cállese, lárguese de mi casa!!- estalló Kaoru.- ¡¡¡Váyase… cállese, no siga, no siga!!!

Los golpes en el pecho masculino se intensificaron de tal modo que sonaba bastante fuerte. Kenshin guió a Kaoru hasta la cama, donde la hizo sentarse y le ofreció un poco del agua que siempre tenía en el velador. Luego se sentó a su lado.

-Hablé con tu médico… y robé un expediente. Es decir, le tomé fotos durante una distracción suya y las vine leyendo en el tren. Ya sabes que los psiquiatras anotan todo lo que uno les cuenta y justo le di a esa hoja.

Kaoru no le hablaba. Mantenía la vista fija hacia el frente. Tampoco lloraba.

-Discúlpame… es que me dio rabia pensar que podías intentar justificarlo.

-No lo justificaba. Es que me daba vergüenza tener que hablar de lo otro.- reconoció Kaoru en voz baja.

-Yo… yo… no se me ocurrió pensar que podía ser eso.- admitió Kenshin, que ahora se sentía avergonzado por acorralar sicológicamente a la joven. Había actuado de modo ruin.

Siguió un largo silencio, interrumpido por el tic tac del reloj. Kaoru de pronto se puso de pie para irse a su pieza. De pronto, sintió una mano atrapar su muñeca.

-Quédate, por favor.- le pidió Kenshin.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor. –

-No va a resultar, Kenshin. No hoy. Buenas noches.-

La joven no había tenido como Kenshin diez años para recuperarse de una tremenda decepción amorosa. Llevaba apenas unos meses tratando de convencerse de que lo que había pasado era lo mejor para ella. Mientras hacía un rápido viaje a su pasado, Kenshin, que la observaba atentamente salir, comprendió que no obtendría esa respuesta que esperaba. Tal vez se había apresurado demasiado. Tal vez lo mejor sería retroceder un poco. Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta ella. Kaoru escondió las manos por si él intentaba tomárselas.

-No te preocupes, pequeña… tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para discutirlo cuando tú quieras. Ahora ve a descansar.- le dijo ocultando su nerviosismo tras una sonrisa apacible y, rascándole la cabeza, la guió hacia la puerta.- Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches… - murmuró Kaoru, dirigiéndose al cuarto del lado. Al verse sola se tiró a la cama y suspirando, trató de quedarse dormida, sin poder conseguirlo. Porque aquella puerta que había luchado por mantener cerrada, esa noche había sido abierta por dos hombres que representaban su presente y su pasado.

A su mente llegaban miles de imágenes de otra época, de sus padres, de lo que había sido su vida y ya no volvería a ser. De sus relaciones, sus amigos, su amor… aquel que creyó su gran amor. Después de la salida del Psiquiátrico, empezó la vida nueva, dura, en solitario que llevaba. Acabó sus estudios con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y al obtener el título, decidió abandonar esa ciudad sin mirar atrás, llegando a esta casa donde había pasado su infancia y nadie la conocía, y donde hacía poco había conocido a Kenshin.

Mientras Kaoru pensaba en eso, al otro lado de la pared, su compañero de casa se ponía un pijama abrigador y se metía a la cama, tratando de no pensar demasiado en lo que había pasado para poder dormir y rendir en el trabajo al día siguiente. Pero antes de dormir se lamió los labios, descubriéndolos dulces y sabiendo que ese milagro era producto de la boca que acababa de poseer. La de su chica duende.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Aoshi estaba fastidiado durante el desayuno.

¿Qué acaso Misao no tenía otro tema de conversación?

-Es que es maravilloso, Sano. Fíjate que ayer dijo algo tan gracioso… -

-Jejejeje, vaya, comadrejita, se ve que estás enamorada… -

-Sohjiro sempai es demasiado inteligente. Simplemente el mejor.-

Okon, la hermana de Aoshi, lo observaba divertida. Si bien él era un hombre serio, nunca se le veía con el ceño tan fruncido. Menos en el desayuno. Discretamente, siguió la trayectoria de la vista de su hermano y se llevó una sorpresa.

¿Misao?

Seguramente su verborrea lo tenía enfermo ya, pero la chiquilla era tan simpática, que a nadie le molestaba su forma de ser.

-… Y en la escuela habrá actividades. Tengo que "producirme" porque seguramente el uniforme no me queda tan bien como la ropa casual y quiero que Sohjiro sempai me vea hermosa!. Quizá deba ir esta tarde de compras. Okón¿me acompañarías?-

La aludida iba a decir que sí, pero Aoshi le recordó que tenía un compromiso pendiente con unos clientes.

Sanosuke también tenía que hacer.

-Aoshi, acompáñala tú. Seguramente será mejor que la aconsejes sobre lo que debe vestir. Más que mal eres su tutor.- dijo Okon aguantándose la risa al imaginar a su hermano de niñera.

-Está bien.- mencionó poniéndose de pie.- Te pasaré a recoger a la escuela esta tarde.

-Genial.- dijo Misao con los ojos bailándole de alegría. Se levantó de la mesa y se fue con Aoshi que además, la pasaba a dejar todos los días.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kaoru ya dominaba la técnica. Se encaramaba por la pared y saltaba a uno de los patios interiores para reunirse con Misao en la salida de la escuela, con una gracia tal que parecía trapecista.

-Tenías razón, Misao. Me estaba investigando y anoche reñimos.- comentó Kaoru tras saludar a su prima. Le contó todo con detalles de cuanto había pasado, pero al llegar a la parte del primer beso no pudo seguir hablando, porque apareció Sohjiro para reunirse con ellas en la salida de la escuela y desde luego, Misao ya no le prestó atención.

-Hola, Misao, hola, Kaoru. ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? –

-Bien, Sohjiro, gracias. Tuve un gran día.- mintió Kaoru, con su mente en Kenshin, Enishi y todo lo que había pasado.

-Qué bien, porque te estuve buscando hoy en recreo y no te he visto. Pero si vi a Misao. Ella se integra bastante bien a su nuevo curso.-

-¡¡¡Claro que si, porque soy muy sociable por naturaleza!!!... por cierto, Sohjiro sempai, tengo algunos problemas con matemática. ¿Me ayudaría?-

Kaoru miraba a su prima con indulgencia, pensando que Sohjiro debía estar al tanto de los sentimientos de Misao por él, porque eran muy evidentes.

-Claro que si. ¿Qué te parece mañana en el recreo, en la biblioteca?-

Los jóvenes se acercaban a la salida de la escuela y Kaoru miraba con alarma que se terminaba su tiempo con Misao.

-En la biblioteca no. Sólo tenemos algunos minutos de descanso… mejor juntémonos un día en su casa, Sohjiro –sempai. O en la mía.

Kaoru divisó afuera el auto que recogía a Misao. Cuando se volvió hacia su prima, Sohjiro se interpuso entre ellas.

-¿Entonces vendrás el sábado a mi casa con Misao? Será más fácil si tú también vienes.-

-Pero yo… lo que pasa es que yo… -

"Dile que sí" le dijo Misao en lenguaje de señas a Kaoru, desde detrás de Sohjiro. Kaoru no tuvo muchas opciones… no había nada que pudiera negarle a la chica.

-Está bien. Ustedes me indican la hora y el lugar… pero, yo ahora me voy porque es muy tarde… -

El trío se despidió y Kaoru volvió a su casa un poco decepcionada de esa tarde. No culpaba a Misao por no prestarle atención teniendo al hombre que amaba frente a ella. Pero en verdad tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia Kenshin y no sabía qué hacer con ellos. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Hoy te busqué en la escuela y no di contigo.- dijo una voz tras ella.

-Eps… Sohjiro-sempai… hem… hola!- respondió ella sobresaltada.

-Se te ve muy pensativa, Kaoru. ¿Te puedo acompañar hasta tu casa?-

Kaoru no sabía que debía hacer. Algo le decía que ella le gustaba a Sohjiro. Y eso no era bueno.

-Yo… vivo un poco lejos.-

-Yo también. Pero es bueno caminar. Uno así va botando las penas.-

Kaoru sonrió a Sohjiro; a pesar de su edad, parecía un chico muy sabio.

-¿Dónde te escondes, Kaoru?-

-No me gusta dejarme ver. Eso es todo. Y la escuela es tan grande…-

-Escuché de una chica que salta la pared del colegio a la hora de salida.- comentó sin mirarla.- ¿Vas por alguien?-

-Voy por Misao.- reconoció Kaoru. Sohjiro asintió.

-¿No la puedes ver en otro lugar?-

-No, de momento.

La tarde caía apaciblemente y de pronto, Kaoru se sentía tan bien que no tenía ganas de llegar a la casa.

-Ven el sábado con nosotros a estudiar a mi casa. Allá podrán verse tranquilamente. Pero no sigas saltando la muralla. Hoy corriste con suerte porque distraje a uno de los inspectores para que no te viera. El rumor está muy extendido. Misao debió advertirte.-

-Gracias, Sohjiro. Eres muy amable. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Diecisiete.- respondió Sohjiro, regalándole a Kaoru una sonrisa despreocupada y sincera. - ¿Y tú?-

-Veinticuatro.- confesó Kaoru un tanto apenada.

-El amor no tiene edad.- comentó Sohjiro para si, en un tono apenas audible para su acompañante.- No los aparentas.-

-Gracias.-

Entonces Sohjiro le extendió una mano.

-Seamos amigos.-

Kaoru le dio la mano y le sonrió.

-Amigos.-

Pasaron a comer pasteles y se les hizo un poco tarde. Ya estaba oscuro cuando atravesando una calle, les salieron dos tipos al paso.

-Un par de colegiales… ¡¡qué ternura!!-

-Oye chico¿traes cigarros?- dijo uno con voz rasposa.

-No, señor.- contestó Sohjiro con sinceridad, pues no le gustaba fumar.-

-Dénos lo que traigan… - dijo uno de los asaltantes.

Uno de los tipos sacó un cuchillo y amenazó al jovencito con marcarle la cara. Por su parte, a Kaoru algo le pasó.

Sintió una rabia inexplicable y tan, pero tan grande que no pudo contenerse. Con el maletín le dio a uno de los tipos en la cara y de inmediato lo empujó para atrás. Al otro le pegó un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

De inmediato, le tomó una mano a Sohjiro y empezaron a correr, con ellos siguiéndoles los pasos.

Sohjiro de pronto trató de detenerse.

-Debemos seguir, Sohji… -

-No puedo más… - alcanzó a decir él cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Kaoru con alarma vio su rostro perlado en sudor y notó cómo se tomaba la chaqueta a la altura del pecho con tanta fuerza que la arrugaba por completo. En ese momento los asaltantes les dieron alcance y Kaoru se puso frente a su amigo.

-No traemos dinero porque nos comimos unos pasteles. ¡Ahora váyanse de aquí!- gritó Kaoru, con la esperanza de que alguien en la calle desierta los escuchara y ayudara. Ella quería mirar a Sohjiro pero no podía porque eso significaría una distracción que no podía permitirse.

Uno de los tipos le lanzó un manotazo al estómago que Kaoru esquivó con buenos reflejos. Sohjiro, en el suelo, trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Déjenlos en paz.- dijo una voz tras ellos.

Kaoru no necesitó voltearse para reconocer esa voz. Era Kenshin.

Éste sin duda volvía del trabajo, ya que traía su maletín y su abrigo, además de una preciosa bufanda en tonos rojizos y anaranjados.

-Yo los protegeré. Así que niña, hazte cargo de tu amigo… - alcanzó a decir Kenshin antes de voltearse, porque cuando lo hizo se quedó sin habla al contemplar el rostro de Kaoru.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Tres horas después Sohjiro dormía tranquilo en alguna cama de hospital. Estaría en observación durante la noche y sus padres agradecieron infinitamente a Kaoru y Kenshin por haberlo socorrido. Los asaltantes mientras quedaron tan machucados por la tremenda golpiza que recibieron de cierto pelirrojo endemoniado, que no opusieron mucha resistencia a su detención. De hecho, se pusieron bien contentos de ver a los policías.

Por su parte, Misao en su habitación, miraba embelesada sus bolsas de compras sin imaginar que el chico al que adoraba tenía una seria insuficiencia cardiaca desde hacía años. Que sus padres se trasladaron de ciudad porque en aquella estaban los mejores médicos y que tarde o temprano, Sohjiro necesitaría un trasplante de corazón.

-¿Se pondrá bien?- preguntaba Kaoru a la madre de su amigo.

-Si… eso esperamos. Es decir… estos ataques que le dan son cada vez más frecuentes. Aunque Sohjiro insiste en hacer una vida normal, ésta se va a ir limitando poco a poco. Él sabe que en cualquier momento quedará postrado, esperando un corazón y por eso quiere vivir y terminar la escuela al menos. -

-Es un gran chico, señora.-

-Es un ángel, señorita Kamiya. Es el ángel de nuestra casa.-

Rato después, Kenshin y Kaoru se retiraron del hospital. Nada más podían hacer.

-Kenshin… Sohjiro… él vive intensamente a pesar de lo que le pasa.

-Si.- respondió el aludido, zanjando la conversación. Sin embargo Kaoru se quedó pensando mucho rato en eso de vivir intensamente.

Al entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta, Kenshin no dijo nada. Se fue directo a su dormitorio. Kaoru casi estaba segura de que él estaba enfadado porque ella se había disfrazado de colegiala.

Kenshin estaba muy pensativo. Demasiado. Tanto así que tomó una decisión y sacó su bolso del armario.

-Tal vez yo no tenga nada que hacer aquí.- comentó para él.

-Kenshin¿puedo pasar?.- preguntó Kaoru desde afuera. Kenshin dijo que sí.

La joven vio el bolso sobre la cama mientras Kenshin sacaba algunas prendas para meterlas en él. Y se le cayó el alma a los pies.

-Espera, espera… ¿qué haces?-

-¿No es evidente? Me voy a mi departamento. Eso es todo. Pienso que… que ya estás mejor de salud y podemos volver a nuestras vidas cotidianas y a nuestros encuentros casuales. No debí forzar tanto las cosas viniéndome.

-Pero… ¿de qué hablas?... Kenshin… -

Kenshin dobló un sweater y lo metió al bolso. Le faltaba su toalla personal.

Se detuvo en el quehacer y miró a Kaoru.

-Hoy en la tarde venía del trabajo y vi a una pareja de escolares, muy linda. Pensé "Kaoru debió verse hermosa en esos años. Quizá hasta tuvo algún amor". Y me quedé pensando en eso de tal modo que los seguí con la vista hasta que doblaron la esquina. Cuando les di alcance, ya que iban en mi misma dirección, vi que la chica le daba con un maletín a un sujeto… y también atacó al compañero. Finalmente tuve que correr para socorrerlos y me encuentro contigo.-

-Pero… pero eso fue muy bueno porque nos ayudaste. En verdad eres un maestro de artes marciales, Kenshin…-

-¡¡¡Pero la colegiala eras tú¡¿Qué diablos hacías vestida de colegiala¿No era ese el uniforme de la escuela de Misao?. Representaste tan bien tu papel que hasta conseguiste un novio.-

-¡¡¡No es cierto, Sohji no es mi novio, es mi amigo!!!-

-Está bien. Te creo que sea tu amigo. Pero me prometiste no volver a disfrazarte de algo que no eres. Ayer casi me crucificaste por estar investigándote y tú haces lo que te pedí que no hicieras. ¡Encontrarte clandestinamente con Misao!

-Lo siento. No volveré a disfrazarme. Hoy fue la última vez que lo hice.-

-No te creo.-

-¡Es verdad! Sohjiro me contó que en la escuela ya sabían de mí. No puedo hacerlo nuevamente… Kenshin, es la verdad. Ya no volveré a disfrazarme de colegiala. Además, Sohji no puede ser mi novio porque es el chico que le gusta a Misao y… -

-Kaoru, todo eso no tiene importancia. – la acalló el suavemente, cansado.- De verdad, no importa. Simplemente eres demasiado independiente. Y está bien que seas así, cabezota. Querías ver a tu prima e hiciste lo imposible por verla, aunque te dije lo que te dije. Aprendiste a hacer una torta por ella. A hablar por señas para jugar con su hermano. Araste sola todo este jardín… Kaoru, tú constantemente haces cosas grandes y me sorprendes pero no sé si pueda soportar estos celos.-

-¿Celos?.-

-Si. Celos. Celos de que puedas hacer lo imposible por otros y por mí… que por mí no seas capaz de cumplir una sola promesa. A Sohjiro no lo conocías casi y así y todo lo defendiste hoy. –

-Kenshin, por favor, no te lo tomes así. –

-Hay una respuesta pendiente entre nosotros.-

-Kenshin, no creo que sea el momento de hablar de ello.-

Kenshin terminó de echar el cepillo de dientes y cerró su bolso. Lo tomó de un asa y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Perdóname, Kaoru. Fue un error venir y molestarte con todo esto, pero en verdad, siento que me estoy volviendo loco contigo. – Admitió el pelirrojo.- porque siento demasiadas cosas por ti y ya no sé qué hacer con ello. No soy coherente… hoy no sé cuántas mentiras le inventé a Aoshi para no revelarle lo que averigüé sobre ti y yo nunca antes había hecho eso. Me desconozco. Hoy me descontrolé por completo con los sujetos que los atacaban al pensar que te pudieron hacer algo y ya… yo mejor regresaré a mi casa.- terminó él, dándose la media vuelta.

Salió solo por la puerta de entrada y ni se molestó en voltear para saber si Kaoru lo estaba mirando. Cerró con cuidado y tomando un taxi, llegó en cinco minutos a su departamento.

Saludó al portero y subió al ascensor. Ya en su piso, abrió la puerta de su casa, entró y dejando el bolso con desgano en el suelo, se fue a su cuarto.

Se arrojó sobre la cama y trató de no pensar.

Quince minutos después sintió el timbre y lo estuvo ignorando por espacio de cinco minutos. Pero pronto no pudo seguir así porque los vecinos empezaron a golpear las paredes para que contestara. Pesadamente se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-Si ya no vas a vivir en mi casa… ¿puedo venirme yo, verdad?- dijo Kaoru con su gorrito de colores y una verde muy verde planta con hojas y raíces.- Se te… se te quedaron algunas cosas… -

-Kaoru.- dijo Kenshin al borde del colapso.- no era necesario que vinieras. Seguiré visitándote… -

-Pero yo quería venir. Y estar contigo. Y traerte tu planta y tu bufanda.-

-Por Dios, esto es de locos… - murmuró Kenshin para sí, tomándose la frente. Kaoru aprovechó para escabullirse al interior de la casa y dejar la planta sobre una mesa. A la espalda traía una mochila con algunas de sus cosas.

-No te puedes quedar. Sólo hay una cama.

-Es muy grande. Cabemos los dos… - dijo Kaoru sin perder su sonrisa.

-Pero no es correcto… -

-Está el sofá y estoy segura que cabré muy bien en él.-

-Pero acá todo es negro o gris. No creo que te guste.

-Me acostumbraré.

-Pero y la cama… -

-Y dale con la cama. Dormiremos juntos y asunto arreglado. Además no es tan malo, ambos somos mayores de edad, adultos. Me quedaré esta noche. Yo sé… sé que en el fondo no quieres que me vaya.-

Ante esa lógica Kenshin no tuvo respuesta y aceptó que Kaoru se quedara. Rato después, Kaoru llegó cubierta con una bata de algodón a la enorme cama que compartirían esa noche, donde él ya estaba acostado con un respetable pijama de franela.

-Kaoru, dime… ¿por qué viniste?- preguntó él de repente. Kaoru se desabrochaba la bata.

-Vine porque… porque después de que te fuiste pensé que… que si cinco minutos sin ti eran insoportables, toda una vida debía ser peor y yo… yo quería responderte que quería tener algo contigo.

Kaoru se quitó la gruesa bata que traía puesta, quedando en un pantalón y una ajustada camiseta delgada. Se lo pensó un poco y se quitó el pantalón, dejando ver un coqueto calzón con una "Hello Kitty" sonriente y un par de calcetines de vivos colores. Apartó las frazadas de la cama y se metió debajo.

-La pasé mal con Enishi pero tal vez… valga la pena arriesgarme contigo. Tengo… tengo un buen presentimiento sobre eso.-

Kenshin, boquiabierto, no apartó un segundo la vista de su figura hasta que desapareció bajo la ropa de cama. Era hermosa… más que eso…

-Vamos a intentarlo… - comentó la joven, llegando hasta él. Entonces Kenshin la tomó por la cintura y apagó la luz.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Fin acto seis.

_**El ex novio y el ángel**_

Noviembre 10, 2007

Notas de Autora.

Hola!!!

Sigo ocupada… bordar un vestido de novia no era tan fácil como yo creía, pero cada día está más hermoso. En verdad me gusta. Y me caso el 8 del otro mes…. Uuuuy, me quedan semanas.

Como siempre, quiero agradecer sus comentarios, reviews, saludos y toda la buena onda que me envían con respecto a mi matrimonio. ¡Estoy emocionada!

Subí a internet, o sea, a mi fotolog una imagen de lo que según yo, es la escena en que el Kenshin de este fanfic ve a Kaoru en la pastelería, con la verde muy verde planta sobre la mesa o la silla... o algo así. Quedó muy gracioso.

Saludos a

**kagomekaoru**

**Onashiru Okanami**

**Jessica**

**Mel**

**MargoChanning**

**silvi-chan**

**Shinta-Girl**

**mari8876**

**Kaoru23**

**Mai Maxwell**

**kaoru himura t.**

**Jegar Sahaduta**

**Ruby P. Black**

**kanke-chan**

**Athena Kaoru Himura**

**gabyhyatt**

**loresan88**

Por cierto, una jovencita me preguntó sobre de qué enfermedad muere Kenshin en el Seisohen. La verdad es que ni yo lo tengo muy claro.


	7. Mil Disculpas

_**En tu Corazón**_

_**Acto Siete**_

_**Mil disculpas**_

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Aoshi sintió tanta sed durante la noche, que se levantó para tomar agua.

Se calzó unas suaves pantuflas negras forradas en cuero, elegantes, de acuerdo a su estilo, y bajó silenciosamente las escaleras de su enorme casa. Pasaría a la cocina y tomaría algo. Se sentó a la mesa pequeña que tenían allí y mientras bebía una taza de té recién hervida, recordó su tarde de compras con Misao.

La joven lo había arrastrado de tienda en tienda buscando lo de última moda para comprarse. Y desde luego habían reñido un par de veces con respecto al largo de algunas faldas o al escote de camisetas. Incluso el color del labial causó conflictos entre los dos.

"-Tú quieres que me vista como una monja"- se había quejado Misao en algún momento.- "Pero debes entender, que soy bonita y…!!!No tengo por qué ocultarlo!!!"-

Aoshi tenía más que claro que Misao era bonita. Muy bonita. Más bonita incluso de lo normal. Pero por lo mismo ella debía ser precavida con respecto a quien enseñar sus atributos, claro que ella no podía o no quería entenderlo.

-"Ya entendí por que mi papá te escogió como mi tutor. Eres igual a él. Ojala me hubiera puesto bajo el cargo de Sanosuke."- le habría gruñido ella en cuanto él se negó a comprar una falda excesivamente corta. Misao salió desafiante de la tienda, con el mentón en alto, mientras él cargaba seis bolsas con compras tras de ella.

Aoshi se pasó una mano por la frente, echando hacia atrás su flequillo. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea el aceptar la tutoría temporal de Misao, aunque se lo debía a su padrino por acogerlo en su casa cuando él era un estudiante universitario. Suspirando, terminó su té.

En verdad, debía reconocer que le había dolido cuando Misao lo comparó con Okina. ¿Realmente sería como él?, ¿Tan autoritario, tan estricto?. No le había gustado ese comentario. En realidad, él había visto la tarde de compras como una posibilidad de acercarse a Misao y ser su amigo, enterándose de las necesidades de su protegida, pero al parecer, estaba haciendo todo mal.

-Simplemente no sirvo para hacer amigos o ser sociable. No es lo mío.- se dijo Aoshi. Llegó a la conclusión de que él, siendo así, no tenía por qué esforzarse en ser amable con Misao, si bastaba con que la tuviera en su casa y la guiara con algunas normas de comportamiento. Pero en verdad, esa idea no le gustaba.

Subió a su cuarto y al pasar frente al de Misao, notó que había luz. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó suavemente, sin poder contener el impulso de interesarse por ella.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Si… - respondió Misao. Estaba acostada sobre la alfombra, apoyada en los codos, haciendo una tarea de matemática, el ramo que más odiaba.

Aoshi se arrodilló junto a ella.

-Este problema… simplemente no me entra en la cabeza que una letra se pueda multiplicar con un número y dar como resultado otra letra.- explicó ella.

La jovencita estaba convencida de que ese problema no tenía solución hasta que Aoshi le dio un par de indicaciones y de pronto, mágicamente, el problema matemático estaba resuelto.

Misao se sentó para mirarlo con admiración.

En realidad, para Misao, cualquier persona capaz de resolver algo matemático, era un genio.

-Aoshi, eres realmente genial. Tú deberías enseñar en la escuela.- dijo como si su tutor fuera su nuevo héroe.

Pero Aoshi no estaba ahí para ser admirado ni nada por el estilo. Se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Apaga la luz y duérmete pronto, que es tarde.-

-Claro.- dijo Misao, recogiendo su cuaderno y el libro de matemática.- Gracias a ti terminé mi tarea. Muchas gracias. Por cierto… - agregó con algo de duda. Sin embargo, Aoshi se detuvo para escucharla.

-Dime.-

-Es… ¿has sabido algo sobre Kaoru? –

-Himura está investigando sobre ello. Quizá mañana ya tenga algunos datos para poder decidir. Buenas noches.-

Misao se quedó sola en la lujosa habitación, pensando que si había en el mundo una persona más opuesta a ella, esa debía de ser Aoshi.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kenshin miraba a Kaoru un tanto resignado, mientras ella dormía tranquilamente sobre su espalda, al lado de él. En cuanto la joven se había acomodado, había caído en un profundo sueño del que él estaba seguro, ni un terremoto grado 8 la sacaría.

Pero al menos lo había ido a buscar con la intención aparente de acostarse con él. Esa ya era una señal más que interesante y esto animó mucho a Kenshin, de tal modo que se relajó y trató de quedarse dormido junto a la joven, pensando que con un poco de suerte, en la mañana pasaba algo, ya que él no podía negarse que la deseaba con ganas. De hecho estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para ignorar la tremenda erección que tenía. En fin… si ella estaba dormida, no había nada que hacer.

A la mañana siguiente, Kaoru despertó con una suave cosquilla en su barriga. Se rió quedo sin abrir los ojos hasta que de pronto, la que ahora era una caricia, se extendió hacia arriba, cerca de sus senos…

-Buenos días… - le dijo una voz masculina.

-Hola.- contestó ella con una sonrisa. Eso, hasta que recordó lo de la noche y enrojeció violentamente. –Oh, no… Kenshin, yo… por favor, no creas que… -

Kenshin la miraba divertido.

-Creo que superaré algún día el hecho de que te hayas dormido antes de que yo pudiera siquiera tocarte. Pero será en bastante tiempo.-

Mientras el pelirrojo se lo tomaba a la broma, Kaoru en verdad se sentía avergonzada.

-Por favor, discúlpame… no era mi intención dejarte solo. Yo… no sé… supongo que fue porque no dormí anteanoche y encima luego lo de Sohji… y… y… -

Kaoru se enroscaba y enterraba el rostro en el pecho de Kenshin, que estaba acostado de lado.

-Ya… ya… no te preocupes, Kaoru. Entiendo tus razones y está bien. Ya tendremos tiempo de hacer cosas divertidas en vez de dormir por las noches… -

-Pero es que no quiero que creas que anoche vine a "calentar la sopa para no tomármela"… en verdad yo si quería estar contigo y… -

A Kenshin una mujer nunca en su vida le había dado tantas disculpas por dormirse a su lado. En realidad, nunca le había pasado algo así.

-Ya, está bien, pequeña, no te preocupes por eso. En verdad, me sentí muy bien esta mañana por despertar y verte aquí, conmigo. Y anoche, por tenerte a mi lado.- dijo él, abrazándola tan fuerte que Kaoru sintió por un momento que iba a romperse.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó ella.

-Las ocho. Tengo que irme al trabajo dentro de poco.- contestó Kenshin, consultando un reloj digital sobre su velador.

-Oh… - dijo Kaoru, pensando que él se iría luego. Kenshin la besó en la frente y luego se rió.

-Nunca me había pasado esto… esto de dormir con una mujer que me gusta sin tocarle un pelo y encima, darle besos inocentes. Aunque tal vez… - añadió, colocando una pierna entre las rodillas de Kaoru para separarlas y colocarse entre ellas.- … eso se pueda remediar.-

Apoyándose en las manos, Kenshin bajó su nariz hasta el cuello femenino, aspirando su aroma a flores y causándole cosquillas a la joven con un ligero roce. Kaoru rió quedó y en ese momento sintió un beso entre el hombro y el cuello, que le causó una especie de descarga eléctrica que resultó nueva para ella.

-"Debe ser que llevo más de un año sin tener relaciones"- pensó Kaoru, olvidándose de ello cuando esta vez sintió un muy ligero mordisco en el hombro. Por instinto se arqueó hacia arriba y Kenshin llevó su boca hasta la oreja de ella.

Una nueva caricia causó una sensación intensa en el estómago de la joven, a la par que sintió un bulto entre las piernas que ella estaba segura, antes no estaba ahí y que no era de ella. Supo entonces que Kenshin también estaba teniendo reacciones intensas y le gustó pensar que ella podía causarle eso a esa persona en especial.

No estaba preparada cuando ahora Kenshin tomó por asalto su boca, como si le hubieran dicho que el mundo se acababa en dos minutos más. La besó al principio suave y después como un desesperado, sin querer soltarla. Le succionaba los labios, los mordisqueaba con cuidado, introducía la lengua entre ellos y salía para volver a tomarlos.

Fue en se momento que sonó la alarma del despertador. Kaoru notó en la mirada de Kenshin un momento de furia contra el pobre aparato, que disimuló para luego estirar una mano y apagarlo.

Se la quedó mirando por unos segundos antes de anunciar:

-Tengo que ir a trabajar.-

Kaoru no dijo nada. Sólo suspiró y lo atrajo hacia ella en un fuerte abrazo. Kenshin abandonó la cama pesadamente. Tomó una toalla y se dirigió a la ducha.

-Esta noche, ten por seguro que no te salvarás.- le dijo a Kaoru mientras salía del cuarto. Quince minutos después, cuando volvió seco y fragante, ella nuevamente dormía.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Sohjiro sonrió cuando reconoció a su visita. Sobre todo al notar el gracioso gorro que traía puesto.

-Hola, Kaoru.

-Hola, Sohji…-

Kaoru traía un par de globos de brillantes colores y un ramo de flores blancas.

-Me alegro de que te den el alta en unos minutos.-

-Si. Es que pasé muy buena noche. Pero tendré que faltar a clases un par de días, para hacer reposo y hacerme un chequeo.-

El jovencito estaba sentado en su cama, vestido para irse. Pero tenía que esperar a que le dieran el alta formalmente. Su madre lo acompañaba en el cuarto, preparándole un abrigo porque afuera estaba muy frío. Afuera, el padre estaba en el auto.

-Gracias por ayudarme.- dijo el chico en una sonrisa.- Eres muy valiente.-

-Por favor, ven a visitarnos cuando gustes.- dijo esta vez la madre de Sohjiro, de buen ánimo por la recuperación de su hijo.

-Será todo un agrado.- contestó Kaoru.

Rato después salía del hospital un poco indecisa sobre a donde ir. Ahora que miraba con calma hacia atrás, le parecía totalmente inapropiada su actitud hacia Kenshin. Ella no debía ser así… tan "fácil", pero algo le pasaba con el pelirrojo. Él le gustaba y era la persona que más cerca estaba de ella. Era en ese momento, lo más parecido a una mini familia que tenía, pero… sospechaba que en verdad ella tenía miedo de volver a estar sola y más que el deseo, eso era lo que la impulsaba a acercarse a él.

-Debo reflexionar sobre estas cosas- pensaba.

Pasó frente a la tienda donde antes había comprado su verde muy verde planta con hojas y raíces, cuando vio en el vidrio un cartelito con la leyenda de "se vende local comercial" y siguiendo un impulso, entró.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!-**

Kaoru ese día había tenido que faltar a su promesa de no volver a vestirse de colegiala. Pero esta vez no saltó la pared de la escuela, sino que hizo lo del primer día, es decir, ir contra los jóvenes que salían de clases. Y cuando le contó a Misao que Sohjiro había sufrido una especie de desmayo, la joven lanzó la exclamación antes mencionada, impidiéndole contar más detalles.

-No lo puedo creer. Sohjiro-sempai en el hospital… y yo no estuve ahí para tomar su mano. Con razón hoy no pude verlo en recreo.-

-Afortunadamente dice el médico que está mejor y… -

-Oye, ¿Y cómo es que tú sabes todo eso?.- preguntó Misao, mirándola con suspicacia.

-Hem… lo que pasa es que Sohjiro y yo fuimos a una pastelería a comer y de regreso… -

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????- Misao no salía de su asombro. – No puede ser que hayas ido a comer pasteles con él y no me hayas avisado.-

Kaoru miró a Misao con un dejo de molestia.

-Recuerda que no tengo como comunicarme contigo.-

-De todos modos podrías haber buscado la forma… en fin, ya, eso no importa. Tenemos que ir a ver a Sohjiro, organizar un comité para acompañarlo en estas horas amargas para él y…-

-Sohjiro lo que necesita es reposo. Quizá sea mejor que vayas a verlo tú sola en vez de llevar a un séquito de amigas que te acompañen. Será más tranquilo para él.- repuso Kaoru muy seria.

Misao se dio un golpecito en la cabeza por no haber tenido antes esa idea. Finalmente… podría estar a solas con Sohjiro-sempai. Podría usar la hermosa ropa que se había comprado el día anterior y quizá, con un poco de suerte… pasaba algo entre ellos.

-Kaoru.- dijo Misao de repente, sin mirarla.

-¿Dime?-

-Recuerda que Sohjiro sempai es siete años menor que tú.-

Kaoru miró con extrañeza a su prima.

-Misao, por favor, no creas que yo… a mi no me interesa Sohji. Sólo somos amigos y además, yo tengo a… -

-¿Y encima ya lo tratas de "Sohji"? Deberías tratarlo como "sempai"-

Kaoru estaba empezando a exasperarse.

-Como tú misma dijiste, soy siete años mayor que él. Y ocho años mayor que tú. Mientras sigas con esa mentalidad tan inmadura, no podremos entendernos con respecto a Sohji. Y si de verdad te interesa tanto su estado de salud, aquí tienes apuntada la dirección de su casa.- comentó la joven antes de darse la media vuelta y largarse de allí, dejándole un papel en la mano.

Misao vio a Kaoru perderse entre los estudiantes y se sintió tremendamente mal. Tanto así que de inmediato corrió tras ella, esquivando a algunos alumnos. Estaba por darle alcance cuando chocó con un enorme bulto.

-Ahhhhhhggggggg…lo siento, lo siento!!!- exclamó Misao, desde el suelo. Al levantar la vista, vio a Aoshi de pie frente a ella, que le extendía una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-¿Te lastimaste?-

Misao se palmeó el trasero, para quitar el exceso de polvo.

-No. Estoy bien… - agregó, viendo como Kaoru desaparecía tras doblar en una esquina. Al ponerse de pie y ver en torno, se dio cuenta de que Aoshi causaba un efecto devastador en las jóvenes que estaban allí. Pero ignorándolas completamente, Aoshi se dedicó a ella.

-¿De verdad que lo estás? Tuviste una fea caída. No deberías correr así, sin fijarte.-

-Tú te me atravesaste.- replicó ella molesta.- ¿Vienes para llevarme a casa?-

Aoshi en verdad había pensado invitarla a comer algo por ahí, por lo que comentó algo cohibido:

-Pensé que podríamos salir y conversar.-

Misao se sorprendió más que con las revelaciones de Kaoru. Aoshi rápidamente agregó:

-Yo no soy muy bueno en relacionarme con la gente pero… como ahora estás a mi cargo… tal vez sea bueno que tengamos una buena comunicación.-

Misao podía escuchar a sus espaldas los suspiros de admiración de las colegialas en torno a ellos y se preguntaba cómo Aoshi las podía ignorar tan bien. En verdad, pensó mientras lo acompañaba al auto, él era muy apuesto y debía estar acostumbrado al efecto que causaba cuando salía a la calle.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kaoru llegó a su casa y se cambió de ropa, preparándose para ir donde Kenshin. Antes, regó su jardín y con todo listo, emprendió la marcha.

-Compraré un ramo de flores y prepararé algo especial. Seguramente será una buena forma de disculparme por lo de anoche. Además, el postre que hice por la mañana quedó con buen aspecto.-

Llevaba un bolso verde donde traía sus medicamentos y al salir de la florería, se topó esta vez con Enishi.

-Ahhh, tú…- dijo molesta. Y se dispuso a esquivarlo. Pero Enishi no se lo permitió y le cerró el paso.

-Kaoru, Kaoru, por favor, no me ignores.-

-Déjame pasar.- dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Por favor… quiero hablar contigo. Yo… yo te debo una disculpa.-

-Ehhhh?-

Kaoru conocía a Enishi desde hacía mucho tiempo y sabía reconocer en su voz la sinceridad de lo que decía.

-Me comporté como un cerdo la otra noche pero es que… cuando dijiste que Himura y tú eran algo más yo en verdad me enfurecí y sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada pero, me gustaría mucho hablar contigo. Por favor… -

Enishi estaba en verdad avergonzado por su actitud de antes y Kaoru pensó que no estaría mal tomarse algo por ahí con él. Así que entraron a un restaurante y ella pidió una gaseosa. Enishi en cambió pidió agua mineral.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Kaoru. En verdad estás cambiada y muy preciosa.-

-Gracias por el cumplido.- respondió ella sin bajar del todo la guardia.

Se generó un tenso silencio por algunos minutos. Enishi tenía muchas cosas que contarle a la joven, pero no sabía por donde empezar. Finalmente, se decidió a hablar.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi en la universidad. Curiosamente ese día hacía frío y traías una gorra larga y puntiaguda. Y pensé: "esta chica es muy excéntrica. Parece un duende". Creo que te descarté en ese momento como posible novia hasta que te me acercaste y me preguntaste en qué sala se impartía tal clase. Y todo cambió para mí.-

Kaoru sonrió al recordar que en algunas ocasiones, Kenshin la llamaba "duendecita"

-Te he extrañado mucho. Tenía muchas ganas de verte. Por eso hice lo imposible por conseguir tu nueva dirección.-

-Vaya. Hasta que al final me apreciaste.- comentó Kaoru, jugueteando con la bebida de su vaso. Enishi reparó en las flores que Kaoru mantenía sobre la mesa.

-¿Son para él?-

-Si.-

Enishi sonrió de medio lado.

-Realmente debe ser importarte para ti.-

-No te imaginas cuánto.-

Enishi suspiró.

-No tengo posibilidad alguna, ¿verdad?-

Cuando Kaoru salió del hospital psiquiátrico y se vio sola en una ciudad llena de conocidos, pensó que si alguna vez volvía a ver a Enishi le diría todo lo que había pasado con ella para que él comprendiera lo terrible que fue su abandono. Y aunque en el presente ya no sentía esa rabia intensa por lo que había pasado, aún tenía en su mente las palabras que guardó para él por tanto tiempo.

Tomó aire cuando Enishi tomó su mano.

-Perdiste tus posibilidades desde el momento en que ya no recibí ninguna noticia tuya. Traté de contactarte pero siempre estabas ocupado, preparando la tesis, trabajando… yo me había quedado sola de un momento para otro y tú, que decías ser mi pareja y mi apoyo, no lo fuiste en ningún momento. Es más, fuiste la peor de las cargas.-

-Kaoru, perdóname… yo te dejé en el hospital porque pensé que era lo mejor para ti. Llorabas a gritos sin poder controlarte y yo ya no sabía que hacer contigo.-

-Claro, y por eso dijiste "vamos a tirarla donde no me moleste". ¡Que otro se haga cargo de ella!-

-No fue tan asi. Kaoru… yo no sabía que te pasaba y cuando te hablaba de ir al médico a ver lo de tus estados de ánimo, te negabas. Cuando te dejé en el hospital, fue porque pensé sinceramente que yo te hacía mal. Tú me habías dicho que no querías que te volviera a tocar durante la noche… y yo estaba desesperado porque cuando te sentía conmigo en la cama, no podía controlar las manos.-

-Admito que tengo algo de culpa por no ir al médico antes pero cuando me abandonaste en el hospital, hayas tenido el motivo que sea, me sentí mal. Como una loca. A veces sentía que perdería la razón de un momento a otro y tenía tanto miedo pero, además del psicólogo tratante, no tenía nadie con quien hablar porque nadie iba a verme. La familia de Misao me borró de la lista de familiares y le prohibieron acercarse a mí como si yo tuviera la peste y la actitud tuya… esa me dolió más que ninguna otra. Aunque hubieses pensado que tú eras el que me hacía mal por el tema íntimo, al menos podrías haberte acercado a interesarte por mí. ¡Pero nada!-

-Kaoru, sé que cometí un error y lo reconozco. No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado pensando en eso.-

-Pues qué lástima contigo porque al menos a mí me sirvió para darme cuenta de que habría cometido el peor error de mi vida al casarme contigo. ¿O no recuerdas que según nuestros planes, ya estaríamos casados?-

-Recuerdo hasta el día que escogimos.- reconoció Enishi apesadumbrado.- Pero yo sé que si nos esforzamos, podemos volver a retomar lo nuestro.

-No, Enishi. Eso ya no es una posibilidad. ¿Sabes? Cuando salí del hospital, estabilizada, con una bolsa de pastillas que me dijo el médico, debía tomar de por vida y una serie de normas que debía aplicar para siempre, me sentí más perdida que nunca. Con una enfermedad crónica que desconocía, con una carrera inacabada y sin mis padres, mi familia ni tú. Y me costó mucho, pero mucho trabajo acabar el semestre que me quedaba, hacer la tesis, trabajar y todo eso. Cuando entregué el libro y todas las copias de mi tesis, pensé que no valía la pena estar un minuto más en esa ciudad porque durante todo ese tiempo esperé que aparecieras y nunca lo hiciste. Porque tú eras el hombre que yo amaba y no estuviste ahí para mí. Y por eso recordé que mis padres nunca vendieron esta casa y me vine y me ha ido bien. He estado haciendo amigos y conocí a Kenshin y estoy haciendo planes que estoy segura serán fabulosos.-

-Pero Kaoru… mis sentimientos son sinceros… además, estoy segura de que al tal Kenshin lo debes conocer de hace menos de un mes, que es el tiempo que llevas acá. Y no creo que eso funcione por mucho tiempo… -

-Enishi… - dijo Kaoru un poco cansada y notando que debía irse ya al departamento de Kenshin.- Lo nuestro llevaba cuatro años y cuando tuve las crisis tú no atinaste a hacer nada. Ni siquiera después te interesaste por saber qué tenía yo. Si bien salí estable del hospital, durante la finalización de mi tesis y el traslado a esta casa pasé mucho estrés y hasta perdí mis pastillas y me desestabilicé. ¿Y sabes? Sin conocerme del todo, Kenshin estuvo ahí. Pero no como mero espectador, porque él estuvo ahí para contenerme, hacerme compañía y mientras yo dormía, el buscaba el modo de informarse sobre mi enfermedad para saber tratarme. Y no le importa que yo la tenga porque está dispuesto a estar conmigo y aceptarme así, tal como soy. –Kaoru abrió de pronto su bolsa y sacó una caja llena de pastillas, para casi lanzárselas a Enishi.- Ahí tienes, eso es mi dosis para dos días. ¿Qué tal? Dime, ¿Te sigue interesando estar conmigo? Si vuelvo a desestabilizarme, puedo cometer una locura.-

Enishi cerró los ojos y le devolvió la caja, que ella metió en el bolso nuevamente. Kaoru entonces sacó su monedero y dejó el equivalente a su vaso de bebida sobre la mesa. De inmediato se puso de pie.

-Este no es el mejor momento para que hablemos porque lo cierto es que me estoy alterando.- dijo Kaoru.- Y eso no es bueno para mí. Si quieres podemos hablar en otra ocasión, sobre lo que quieras, pero con respeto a retomar lo nuestro, no me interesa. No es tema para mí.-

La joven se puso de pie para irse, pero Enishi la tomó de una mano.

-Esta es la salida fácil, ¿no?-

-¿Ehhh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Que es más fácil para ti llenarte con esas porquerías de pastillas que hacer el intento de estar bien tú sola. Seguramente Kenshin te acepta que tomes todas esas mugres pero sabes que yo en cambio te pediría que dejaras esas drogas.-

La cachetada que siguió a esas palabras se escuchó en todo el local.

-¡Imbécil!- le gritó Kaoru a Enishi, saliendo del lugar con rapidez. Tanto así que se le quedaron las flores para Kenshin. Enishi se repuso pronto y cayendo en cuenta de su error, tomó las flores y salió corriendo tras ella. Sólo que a diferencia de Misao, él pudo darle alcance.

-¡Kaoru, Kaoru!-

-¡Piérdete!- le dijo ella mientras avanzaba con paso rápido hacia el departamento.

-¡Kaoru, por favor!- dijo él plantándose frente a ella. –Las flores para tu novio. Hem… y discúlpame nuevamente. Me salí de control. – agregó después de un rato.

Kaoru recibió las flores y controló su ira.

-Es "trastorno bipolar", idiota. No es cosa de controlarlo, porque es un daño en alguna parte del cerebro. Es como si un diabético tratara de mejorar su páncreas a pura voluntad. ¡No se puede!- dijo en tono bajo antes de seguir su camino.

Enishi regresó al restaurante a pagar la cuenta y de paso, compró una botella de licor para llevársela al lugar donde estaba alojando. Si hubiera estado lloviendo, podría haberle echado la culpa al agua por tener las mejillas mojadas.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Cuando Kaoru llegó al departamento, notó que Kenshin ya había llegado. Ella cerró la puerta feliz, con una gran sonrisa. A pesar de que no había sido un día muy bueno en cuanto a sus relaciones personales, le había ido mejor en otro asunto importante para ella.

-¡Hola Ken… !-

Kenshin apareció desde el dormitorio, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola, Kaoru.-

La joven corrió para darle un beso, pero él la esquivó.

-¿De dónde vienes?-

-Hoy viví muchas aventuras.- dijo ella. – Y te las quiero comentar. Tengo planes… -

-Si, ya me imagino qué tipo de planes.-

-¿Si??, Que raro porque aún no te comento nada aunque me gustaría que me des tu consejo.- siguió Kaoru con entusiasmo.

-Si es sobre volver con Enishi, ese ya es problema tuyo.- respondió Kenshin cortante.

-¿Volver con él? Eso es impensable… yo no… -

-Te vi con él hace un rato. Supongo que la pasaron muy bien en el restaurante al que te llevó.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- dijo ella.

-Estaba finiquitando un negocio para Aoshi en las oficinas del frente y los vi entrar. Por cierto, lindas flores.-

-Espera, Kenshin… aquí hay un error.-

-No hay error porque los vi. Así que si quieres irte con él no hay problema, yo lo entiendo… -

Kaoru sintió uno de esos dolores de cabeza que le venían cuando se estresaba. ¿Acaso en ese día todo el mundo pensaba malinterpretarla? Ya estaba harta de eso.

Le dio a Kenshin con las flores en el estómago cuando se las pasó.

-Piensa lo que quieras. ¡Ya estoy harta de que todos me juzguen y me digan qué hacer como si yo fuera una imbécil!-

La joven entró como una bala al dormitorio para rescatar su mochila que aún no desarmaba y rápidamente salió del lugar. Kenshin por su parte, se quedó de una pieza y minutos después, cuando se le pasó el ataque de celos y Kaoru ya estaba como a dos cuadras de allí, dejó las flores sobre una mesa y fue a preparar algo de comer.

Vio en el refrigerador una receta pegada con uno de esos imanes graciosos que Kaoru tenía en el suyo. La receta era de un postre dulce que a él le encantaba y que descubrió materializado dentro del refrigerador. Rato después, cuando meditaba en la mesa, movió las flores que había dejado sobre ella y cayó un sobre blanco oculto en el ramo.

"Para Kenshin, un hombre muy especial."

A Kenshin nunca en su vida le habían regalado flores. Ni siquiera para su graduación aunque le llegaron otros obsequios muy interesantes. Apretó los puños con fuerza, cayendo en cuenta de su error.

Mientras tanto, en su casa, Kaoru estaba acostada sobre la cama, cansada ya de golpear la almohada y de ahogar en ella sus gritos de rabia. Estaba tratando de no llorar pero el esfuerzo se traducía en un enorme dolor de cabeza que ya no la dejaba en paz.

Claro, ella defendiendo a Kenshin frente a Enishi y resulta que al final él ni siquiera confiaba en ella.

Su celular empezó a vibrar sobre el velador y lo tomó con la secreta esperanza de que fuera Kenshin. Pero en verdad, se trataba de un número desconocido.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Kaoru?... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PRIMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Misao, al otro lado de la línea, se tapaba la boca al comprender lo fuerte de su grito. Estaba escondida en el armario de Sanosuke, a quien le había robado el celular mientras se duchaba.

-Misao… ¿cómo estás?-

-Kaoru… me siento muy mal por lo de esta tarde. Fuiste muy amable en tomarte tantas molestias para avisarme lo de Sohjiro. Aoshi hoy pasó a recogerme a la escuela y después de pasar un rato juntos, me llevó a ver a mi sempai. En verdad, creo que Aoshi es un tipazo.-

-Me alegro de que te haya ido bien.- dijo Kaoru, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por controlar el temblor de su voz.

-Si. Y en verdad Kaoru… de verdad, gracias por darme la dirección y la oportunidad de estar con él. Y perdóname por malinterpretarte. Oh, Kaoru, estoy impaciente por poder juntarme contigo y así conversar más que los cinco minutos de cada día.-

-Yo también, Misao, pero es cosa de tiempo. Seamos pacientes.-

-Si.- dijo Misao entusiasmada y contenta por haberse reconciliado con Kaoru. En eso sintió que el agua de la ducha cesaba. – Ahora te tengo que cortar pero mañana nos veremos.-

Kaoru escuchó el tono del teléfono y cortó la comunicación desde su equipo. Misao en tanto salía con cuidado del armario de Sano, devolvía el celular a su lugar y escapaba sigilosa. Por su parte, Kaoru tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No es justo… - decía, mirando el retrato de sus padres, que estaba sobre el velador.- No creo haber hecho las cosas tan mal o ser tan atolondrada como para merecer esto, ¿o si? Ojala estuvieran acá conmigo. ¡No tengo con quien hablar y parezco loca hablando sola!, ¿Por qué tenían que pasar todas estas cosas?-

-No estás loca.- dijo Kenshin a sus espaldas, entrando en la habitación con las flores de Kaoru.- muchas gracias por las flores. Están preciosas. – agregó.

La joven lo miró sin decirle nada y por instinto, escondió la foto de sus padres bajo la almohada porque Kenshin ya no era alguien con quien podía compartir sus pensamientos. Kenshin comprendió con ese gesto que ella le cerraba una puerta.

-Lo siento, Kaoru. Me porté mal. Como un idiota… más que un idiota, un soberano idiota.-

Kaoru, que estaba aún acostada sobre su estómago, se incorporó y se sentó en la cama.

-Quiero dormir. He tenido un día largo.-

-Kaoru, por favor, dime algo. Debemos resolver este problema.-

-Tengo sueño.-

-Por favor.-

La joven se quitó la ropa y rápidamente se puso un camisón, metiéndose a la cama.

-Entiéndeme, yo no tenía cómo saber que Enishi no te había dado esas flores.-

-Podrías haberme preguntado.-

-No se me ocurrió. Estaba enfadado, celoso…-

Kaoru suspiró.

-Claro, te enfadaste y sacaste tus conclusiones. El otro día, cuando descubrí que me investigabas, te pregunté, te dejé defenderte…-

-Perdóname. Soy un tonto… es que ni yo entiendo lo que me pasa. Es que… es que me dan tantas ganas de encerrarte en una cajita y tenerte sólo para mí. Pero… pero no se puede.- reconoció Kenshin bajando un poco la cabeza.

Kaoru lo observó unos momentos y luego suspiró. Estaba cansada.

-Enishi quería conversar y acepté escucharlo. Me interceptó después que te compré esas flores. Y acabamos riñendo. Como salí tan rápido del restaurante, se me quedaron en la mesa y él me las devolvió. Eso es todo.- dijo la joven acostándose y dándole la espalda al pelirrojo.

Kenshin se sintió fuera de lugar en ese cuarto, con las figuritas de colección de Kaoru mirándolo, riéndose o atacando, según la figura. Tomó aire y además, una decisión.

-Me quedaré.-

-Haz lo que quieras.- dijo Kaoru medio adormilada. Poco antes de perder la conciencia, sintió a Kenshin recostándose junto a ella.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Cuando Kaoru abrió los ojos al día siguiente, sintió a Kenshin todavía dormido a su espalda. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, tenía la sensación de que todo era diferente, como por ejemplo, la luz que percibía aun con los ojos cerrados.

Se reacomodó en la cama, que le quedaba muy cómoda, sintiendo cómo Kenshin de inmediato cambiaba de posición para seguir abrazándola. Y en eso, Kaoru lo besó en la cara, abriendo levemente un ojo y quedarse estática en ese mismo momento.

-¿Dónde estoy?... ¡Kenshin… Kenshin!.-

El pelirrojo, medio adormilado, abrió los ojos.

-¿Oro?, ¿Qué pasa?.-

Kaoru, con la sorpresa, se sentó en la cama, viendo que no estaba su repisa ni sus figuritas ni nada que ella conociera. Estaban en una sobria habitación de madera.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó con evidente temor en sus ojos. Kenshin de inmediato se sentó junto a ella.

-Shh… tranquila, cálmate. Estamos en una cabaña en la playa.-

Kaoru, extrañada, no entendía nada. Kenshin decidió aclararle las cosas.

-Te traje mientras dormías. Me dijiste anoche que hiciera lo que quisiera y te rapté. Eso es todo.-

La joven pasó saliva, nerviosa. ¿Kenshin la había raptado? Kaoru lo miró con desconfianza y salió rápidamente de la cama, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Dime que no eres un psicópata, por favor.-

-Hem… no.-

Kaoru se acercó a la ventana y en efecto, comprobó que estaba en la playa. A la distancia, se veía un mar azul y relativamente calmo.

-Pero cómo… -

-Tengo un auto. Lo uso poco porque trabajo cerca de mi casa y tu casa también me queda cerca. Asi que siempre está en el estacionamiento y lo uso para viajar. Anoche me fui a mi departamento, metí un poco de ropa en el bolso, lo cargué y ya en tu casa hice lo mismo con algunas de tus cosas.-

-¿Hurgaste mi ropa?- Kaoru de pronto tenía ganas de patearlo.

-Sólo lo necesario. Luego te envolví en una frazada y te subí al auto. Me está empezando a gustar que tengas el sueño tan pesado. Pero ahora estoy agotadísimo, porque tuve que conducir casi dos horas bajo la presión de que despertaras y quisieras matarme.-

-Sólo retrasaste el momento… - gruñó Kaoru entre dientes. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sacarla de su casa?

Kenshin vio a Kaoru tan furiosa que por un momento temió por su vida. Pero de pronto, ella empezó a reír.

-¡Eres un tonto, Kenshin Himura!- le dijo entre risas, mientras le arrojaba una almohada a la cara. En ese momento Kenshin supo que estaba perdonado.

-¡Es el mar, se ve que hace un día precioso… deberíamos salir y pasear, ¿no te parece? Pero eso después que yo duerma otro ratito.- comentó, metiéndose de nuevo a la cama. –Por cierto, Kenshin, ¿dónde estamos?-

Kenshin sonrió nervioso a la par que se abría la puerta, dejando ver a una atractiva mujer en edad madura que traía una bandeja con lo que parecía ser el desayuno, que dejó sobre uno de los escasos muebles de la habitación, y se acercó sonriente a la cama, donde se sentó al lado de Kenshin.

-Hola, mi amor… asi que esta es tu novia Kaoru, ¿verdad?-

¿Novia?...

Kaoru se quedó mirando a la señora por unos segundos, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras ella rascaba los rojos cabellos de Kenshin, quien reía quedo. ¿Acaso esa señora era… era…?

-Kaoru… pero qué niña tan preciosa eres. Mi hijo se quedó corto al describirte… -

Estaban, claramente, en la casa de la familia adoptiva de Kenshin.

-… nos sorprendió tanto esta madrugada. Apareció como a las cinco y media cargando un bultito y nos dijo: "esta es mi novia y se quedó dormida en el camino". Te miraba con tal adoración, niña… pero es que mi hijo es un sol y de seguro que está todo perdido y enamorado por ti…-

-Mamá, no digas esas cosas… - replicó Kenshin amablemente.

-Claro que las digo. Hija, él nunca había traído una mujer a esta casa, y menos envuelta ni en brazos. ¡Qué romántico! Esto debe ser como la previa al día de su matrimonio.-

Kenshin estaba de todos colores porque todas esas cosas ya se le habían pasado por la cabeza, sólo que estaba buscando el momento apropiado para comentárselas a Kaoru. Ésta en cambio, pasada la primera impresión, sonreía junto a la señora, despreocupadamente. De pronto, la mamá de Kenshin se paró y les acercó la bandeja.

-Aquí tienen. Les traje jugo de fruta y leche. Espero que esté bien para ambos.-

-A mi me encanta.- dijo Kaoru mirando la bandeja como si fuera un elemento caído del cielo. Kenshin en cambio dijo algo sobre que quería café.

-El café no es bueno para tu salud… pero la leche sí y debes alimentarte bien. Ya mis amores, los dejo. Después del desayuno quedan en libertad de acción pero los quiero a la hora de almuerzo en el comedor, ¿bien?-

La señora se fue, dejándolos solos. Kenshin, cohibido y algo avergonzado por la actitud de su madre, ni siquiera miraba a Kaoru.

-Disculpa a mi madre, por favor.- dijo él en un momento, atreviéndose recién a mirar a Kaoru. Notó entonces que ella tenía una sonrisa radiante.

-Me agrada tu madre. Porque ella es muy parecida a la mía. Es una mujer refrescante.- comentó la joven.

Pasado el momento de tensión, acabaron el desayuno más felices. De pronto, se sintieron como dos niños preparándose para un gran día. Kaoru, contraria a su costumbre, se levantó de un salto de la cama a mirar por la ventana nuevamente.

-¿Y qué te gustaría hacer hoy?- le preguntó Kenshin. Kaoru, entusiasmada, abrió las ventanas, dejando entrar una ráfaga de viento fresco.

-Vamos afuera, Kenshin. Vamos a jugar.-

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

**Fin acto Siete**

**Mil disculpas**

**Noviembre 16, 2007**

El mundo sigue siendo por estos días de algodón de azúcar y lo estoy disfrutando plenamente, a pesar de que a veces me da mucho sueño y cansancio. Pero es que nunca pensé que había tantos detalles que cuidar para un matrimonio. Y yo que soy algo atolondrada a veces, apenas le sigo el paso a toda la organización que hay. Pero además, hoy ha sido un día importante porque ¡empezaron a construir mi casa!

Me gustó el final de este capítulo. En verdad que me gustó. Quizá hasta podría haberlo usado como final y sólo puedo decir que en el próximo capítulo, la comunicativa mamá adoptiva de Kenshin nos revelará unas cuantas cosas sobre él. (Je, en verdad se las dirá a Kaoru y nosotras nos enteraremos de chiripazo)

Mil besitos y gracias a las amigas que me han escrito y en verdad que hay muchas teorías al respecto de cómo y por qué se muere Kenshin. Ya he leído unas tres o cuatro diferentes.

Además quisiera mandar besos a las lectoras de la zona norte del país, afectado por un terremoto. Espero que llegue pronto la ayuda necesaria para levantarse nuevamente y que la mayoría esté bien.

Les quiero agradecer enormemente a…

_pipalullabye  
__Kaoru Himura T__  
mel  
yessica  
__MargoChanning__  
__bizcochia U-u__  
__BattousaiKamiya__  
__mari8876__  
__Ruby P. Black__  
Jegar Sahaduta  
silvi-chan  
__kisa-Chan-sohma__  
Himurita  
__hitoki-chan__  
kagomekaoru  
__kanke-chan__  
__Athena Kaoru Himura__  
__gabyhyatt__  
__coolis17__  
_

… por reportarse y decirme cosas tan lindas. Gracias!!!!!!!


	8. Mar y Lágrimas

**En Tu Corazón**

**Acto Ocho**

**Mar y Lágrimas**

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kenshin podía sentir en su pecho y en su cara al viento, haciendo fuerte resistencia mientras él corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas. Tenía la piel húmeda y salada y con cada paso, se acercaba más al mar.

Fue durante un segundo de distracción, en que se preguntó dónde estaba Kaoru, que ella lo pasó, corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡¡Vas a ser un huevo podrido!!- le gritó la joven. Esto animó a Kenshin a hacer un nuevo y desesperado esfuerzo por alcanzar el agua.

-¡Y tú eres una infantil!- gritó él, estirando un brazo para tomarla de la ropa y evitarle a la chica llegar antes que él. Pero Kaoru apuró más el paso y deshaciéndose de su camiseta, quedó lista para sumergirse en cuanto llegara a la primera ola, cosa que pasó unos segundos después cuando alcanzó la parte húmeda y dura de la playa, donde además pudo agarrar más velocidad al no tener el obstáculo de la arena.

Kenshin también pudo correr más rápido y de ese modo, llego junto con Kaoru al agua. Incluso la pasó por varios metros con todo el vuelo que traía, quedando más adentro del mar, donde el agua le cubría hasta los hombros. Kaoru se conformó con sumergirse hasta el pecho.

La joven traía un gracioso bikini (que Kenshin encontró durante la madrugada hurgando entre su ropa interior) que decidió usar al notar, sorprendida, que el clima era estable y muy cálido en ese lugar, a pesar del frío otoño que estaban teniendo en la capital. De la rabia que tenía con Kenshin por sacarla de su casa y de su cama a una hora tan indecente, ni se acordaba.

Kenshin también traía su traje de baño, sólo que a diferencia de Kaoru, él no se quitó la polera. El mar estaba calmo y Kaoru, en cuanto le perdió el temor, se acercó nadando a Kenshin, que flotaba relajado sobre su espalda.

-Gracias por traerme. De verdad… como este año estuve terminando mi tesis, me ocupé de eso y no pude salir a ninguna parte en el verano.-

-De nada. Pero te cobraré este servicio.-

-¿Sí? ¿Y cómo?-

Kenshin se aburrió de flotar porque de pronto, le pareció mejor idea besar a Kaoru. Cuando estaban en eso, una ola los arrastró a la orilla por estar desprevenidos y acabaron tosiendo agua de una forma poco decorosa.

El pelirrojo estaba de todos colores.

-Oh, no, lo siento, lo siento… yo… en la tele siempre se ve bien eso de besarse en el mar.-

-Claro, tonto, pero no olvides que esas escenas las graban dentro de una piscina.- le reclamó Kaoru en forma engañosa, porque la verdad es que pasado el susto se estaba muriendo de la risa.

Se quedaron sentados mirando el agua. Kenshin posó una mano sobre la de la joven.

-Sólo págame con tu felicidad. Si puedes ser feliz aquí en mi casa… entonces yo también lo seré.-

Por toda respuesta Kaoru lo abrazó y se quedaron así un rato, sentados, mojándose los pies.

Sakura, la madre adoptiva de Kenshin, los observaba desde la ventana del comedor, sonriendo. Su esposo, Seijuro, se acercó a ella. Acababa de llegar del trabajo y miró hacia fuera.

-Así que ella es la niña de la que me hablabas.-

-¿No se ven lindos?- dijo Sakura muy emocionada.- Nunca lo había visto así… tan vivo, desde lo de… de….-

Seijuro frunció el ceño.

-No menciones a esa perra. Qué bueno que se está pudriendo, esté donde esté.-

Metros más allá, Kenshin y Kaoru volvieron al agua. Esta vez no se adentraron tanto en el mar y nadaron tranquilos. En eso, Kaoru tiró de la polera a Kenshin.

-Kenshin, ¿por qué no te la sacas? No es cómodo nadar con tanta ropa.-

El pelirrojo se puso serio un momento, pero disimuló pronto y fingió una sonrisa.

-Oh, está bien así. No te preocupes. No me molesta.-

En verdad, si le molestaba, porque se le quedaba arena entre la ropa y le picaba la piel.

-Vamos, no seas tonto… quítatela… - dijo Kaoru riendo. Dejó de nadar, poniéndose de pie y atrapando a Kenshin por su ropa, que empezó a tirar hacia arriba cuando él se incorporó.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Kaoru… - comentó él preocupado, ya sin sonrisas.- Mi cuerpo no es…-

-Vamos, Kenshin, no sufras por esas cosas, aquí no hay nadie. Sólo estamos los dos. –

-Pero tengo cicatrices. No me gusta mostrarlas… -

-No debes sentirte avergonzado. Además, ya conozco esas marcas… sólo quiero que te sientas más cómodo.-

Kenshin lo pensó mientras Kaoru ahora nadaba alrededor de él como una sirena.

-¿En verdad no te importan? – preguntó él un poco inseguro.

Kaoru asintió.

El pelirrojo entonces se quitó la polera de mangas largas y haciéndola bolita, la lanzó a la playa. Su compañera entonces pudo apreciar todos y cada uno de los cortes que surcaban su torso y espalda, incluyendo parte de los brazos.

-La cirugía sólo pudo atenuar algunas y nada más. – Explicó él mientras Kaoru seguía nadando, examinándolo. – Esto es lo que seré siempre.- agregó, como disculpándose.

Kaoru se paró frente a él y con sus dedos tocó los relieves de piel, imaginando por un momento todo el dolor físico que le tuvieron que haber causado.

-Me gusta lo que eres.- dijo ella, aún concentrada en las marcas del pelirrojo, que se quedaba sin respiración cada vez que ella las tocaba.

Cerca del corazón, Kaoru encontró una cicatriz de bala con la consiguiente piel quemada alrededor.

-"Quién le pudo hacer esto…"- se preguntó conmovida. Noches atrás, en su cuarto, algo pudo apreciar sobre esas cicatrices, pero no con tanto detalle como ahora.

La joven le echó los brazos al cuello a Kenshin sin hacer comentarios, sintiendo un repentino choque eléctrico al sentir la piel desnuda del pelirrojo pegada a la suya. Al parecer, a él le pasó lo mismo porque la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura y cuando se movió para besarla, encontró su boca más cerca que otras veces ya que Kaoru tuvo el mismo deseo.

Esta vez el mar se calmó y el agua se movía tranquila en torno a ellos, como si de una gran piscina se tratara. Con Kaoru aferrándose fuertemente a él, Kenshin bajó la cara para besarle el cuello, sin poder evitar mordisquearlo y saborear su piel salada y deliciosa. Muy a lo lejos, escuchó un sonido familiar que le anunciaba era la hora de comer y aunque trató de ignorarlo, al final soltó a regañadientes a la chica, que tenía las mejillas arreboladas y respiraba con dificultad, pero sonreía como si le hubieran dicho que se ganó el premio mayor.

-Me gusta donde vivías. ¿Acá te criaste?- preguntó Kaoru mientras se iban a la casa.

Caminaban a paso lento, tomados de la mano.

-Acá me trajeron a vivir mamá Sakura y papá Seijuro. La pasé muy bien. En el verano salía a jugar con algunos chicos de los que me hice amigo y hasta tuve una novia.-

-Vaya… o sea que las cosas empezaron a ir bien para ti cuando te sacaron del albergue.-

-Claro que sí. Mis nuevos padres me escogieron y me brindaron toda la seguridad que yo necesite. Ellos no me adoptaron para que los demás pensaran que eran grandes personas o porque fuera una moda. Ellos me adoptaron porque según mamá Sakura, al verme pensó que yo sería un buen hijo y que podría amarme verdaderamente. Y creo que yo aproveché esa oportunidad, que además era la última para mí, de tener una familia. Yo ya estaba grande y las parejas que venían a elegir ya no se interesaban por mí.-

Kaoru venía muy pensativa, con sus sandalias en la mano libre. Kenshin la miró de reojo porque venía muy callada.

-¿Pasa algo?-

La joven lo miró fijamente por unos segundos. No estaba muy segura de verbalizar lo que pensaba pero luego de un rato se decidió.

-Es que… me gustan… tus besos.-

-¿Oro?-

La joven detuvo la marcha.

-Es que me gustan, de verdad. Me gustan mucho. Siento algo aquí… - dijo, tocándose la zona entre el pecho y el estómago.- Y no sé si a ti… si a ti te pasa lo mismo…-

Kenshin la abrazó por los hombros para seguir avanzando.

-Eso me pasa con sólo mirarte.- le aclaró.

Un carraspeo los interrumpió. Kaoru levantó la vista y vio a un hombre alto y muy fornido, de negro y espeso cabello con algunas canas en las sienes.

-Kaoru, este es papá Seijuro.- dijo Kenshin al presentarlos.- Papá, ella es mi Kaoru.-

-Si, hijo, si tu mamá ya me hizo una detallada descripción de cómo es la niña, incluso me previno de su enorme belleza. Encantado de conocerte.- añadió el padre, dirigiéndose a la joven con galantería.

Kaoru quedó impresionada con el papá de Kenshin. De pronto, le parecía que esa familia era como el clon de la familia que ella tuvo porque Seijuro era muy parecido físicamente a su padre, Kojiro Kamiya.

Pasaron al comedor, donde la madre ya tenía los platos servidos. Empezarían con ramen.

-¿Te gustó la playa, hija?.- preguntó Sakura.

-Si, es muy linda y tiene un clima espectacular. Usted debe sentirse afortunada por vivir aquí.- contestó Kaoru con entusiasmo.

-Llámame Sakura, linda. Y sobre lo del clima, la verdad ni yo me explico que ha pasado… los últimos días han sido muy fríos. Incluso habían pronosticado lluvia para hoy y cuando llegó Kenshin, estaba chispeando. Pero algo pasó y sucedió este doble milagro de que saliera el sol e hiciera calor. Tal vez tú seas la causante.-

Kaoru miró a la mamá de Kenshin, sorprendida porque su propia madre solía decirle ese tipo de cosas, como: "Kaoru, las flores de cerezo abrieron antes sólo para verte sonreír". Y por eso se sintió en verdad bien, tranquila, como hacía mucho tiempo no le pasaba.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Megumi sostenía con fuerza contra su pecho, unas carpetas que le había entregado Aoshi recientemente, ya que él le pidió que se quedara un poco más para conversar.

-Supe que usted estudia durante la noche. ¿Es correcto eso?- empezó Aoshi relajado.

-Asi es, señor Shinomori.- respondió ella con voz suave. Una vez perdido el miedo al jefe, era fácil ser amable con él. Además, nunca perdía la esperanza de que Aoshi notara "algo" especial en ella.

-¿Y qué estudias?-

Megumi le dio el nombre de su carrera y al parecer Aoshi quedó satisfecho con ello. Se sentó tras su escritorio.

-¿Te queda lejos el lugar donde estudias? Quiero la verdad. ¿Cuánto tardas en llegar?-

La joven secretaria sonrió. Muchas preguntas provenientes del jefe. Eso era interesante…

-Yo… primero llego a casa, como algo rápido y salgo a la escuela. Demoro al menos una hora de viaje, asi que no puedo retrasarme.-

Aoshi asintió mientras se tomaba la barbilla. Luego levantó la vista hacia ella.

-A pesar de que llevas poco tiempo, te has adaptado con extrema rapidez a tus funciones. No sólo eso, manejas muy bien todo lo que es el sistema de archivos, de agenda, y eso que eres muy joven.-

Megumi estaba obligando a sus piernas a sostenerla porque las sentía de hilo. ¡Shinomori decía esas cosas buenas de ella!

-Por eso, el que estudies para superarte es doblemente meritorio y he pensado en recompensar ese esfuerzo que haces.-

Aoshi hizo una corta llamada de teléfono y al terminar, regresó la atención a su secretaria temporal.

-Lo primero es financiar parte de tus estudios con una beca que otorga esta empresa a sus empleados. De acuerdo a tu esfuerzo y calificaciones, la beca podría cubrir parte o el total de tu educación.-

Si a Megumi le hubieran dicho que Kaoru volaba, no estaría más sorprendida que en ese momento. Pero Aoshi aún tenía más novedades para ella.

-Además, he pensado en optimizar tu tiempo llevándote hasta tu casa y la escuela en vehículo… –

Cuando la secretaria se estaba quedando sin aire al imaginarse a ella y Aoshi solos en un auto, algo pasó y de golpe, se abrió la puerta de la oficina. Megumi pegó un salto del susto y se le cayeron las carpetas que tenía. Aoshi en cambio, ni se inmutó.

Estaba recogiendo una de las carpetas cuando una mano grande y bronceada se posó accidentalmente sobre la de ella, haciendo que la joven diera un respingo y mirara a su costado.

Sanosuke, el hermano de Aoshi, le sonrió arrebatadoramente.

-Siento haberte asustado, pequeña.-

¿Pequeña?... ¿¿Pequeña??... ¿Qué era eso?

A ella, que prácticamente le ayudaba a Aoshi a manejar la empresa, no le podía nadie decir "pequeña".

-Megumi… - le dijo Aoshi cuando se puso de pie.- Como sabrá, este joven es Sanosuke, mi hermano. El será el responsable de llevarla a su casa y a la escuela todos los días.-

Megumi miró a Sanosuke. Era guapo, si… pero no tenía ese toque elegante de Aoshi. Y los jeans gastados que traía no ayudaban mucho a mejorar su imagen.

-Puedes elegir entre auto o moto. En lo personal, prefiero la moto porque es más rápida.- dijo Sano de buen humor.

Aoshi recibió una llamada telefónica y la atendió. Dejó en espera a su interlocutor y mientras, le indicó a Megumi que ya había terminado su charla. A Sanosuke le recomendó que cuidara a su mejor empleada.

-Bien, pequeña… te paso a recoger hoy a la salida. El vehículo de la empresa es muy bonito, creo que te gustará.- le dijo Sanosuke a Megumi cuando estuvieron fuera de la oficina.

-Hem… no es necesario que lo hagas. Puedo ir yo misma hasta mi casa y luego…-

-Nada de eso. Ya lo hablamos con mi hermano y tú mereces algo especial. Asi que hoy empezamos con el transporte gratuito para ti. ¡Nos vemos en la salida!- le dijo al tiempo que se iba y levantaba una mano a señal de despedida.

Megumi suspiró fastidiada. Era el torpe hermano de Aoshi. No Aoshi. Era el poco elegante Sanosuke, el que no tenía aptitudes para nada, el que vivía a costillas de sus hermanos. Siempre arriba de su moto, viviendo despreocupadamente.

Mientras, en la oficina, Aoshi hablaba aún por teléfono.

-Ya veo… No te preocupes, está todo bien por aquí… - decía Aoshi, sosteniendo el auricular entre el hombro y la cara mientras revisaba distraído su correo electrónico. Luego se echó hacia atrás, más relajado, tomando el aparato con una mano.

Al otro lado de la línea, Kenshin le preguntaba si lo necesitaba al día siguiente.

-Kenshin, hace tiempo que no te tomas unas vacaciones. Aprovecha que hay poco trabajo en estos días y cuando regreses, hazlo contento. Acá te esperaremos con una pila de casos para que estudies.-

Megumi entró a la oficina con la correspondencia que acababa de llegar.

-Me alegro de que tu madre esté tan bien. Dile que un día de estos iré a comer de ese ramen delicioso que hace ella. –

La secretaria de Aoshi salió del lugar silenciosamente, disfrutando del buen humor de su jefe a pesar de la pésima idea que había tenido para ella. Lo único bueno era la beca.

-Mejor aún, invítalos a la ciudad… claro… -

Kenshin cortó unos minutos después, para no tentarse a revelarle a Aoshi que estaba feliz en la playa con Kaoru Kamiya y Aoshi por su parte se quedó contento por su amigo. De un tiempo a esta parte lo veía más feliz… incluso a veces lo sorprendía cantando en la oficina aunque su voz era terrible.

-Quizá está enamorado. Él en verdad merece que le vaya bien.- se dijo abriendo el periódico. En eso, su vista se topó con un sobre que decía afuera "urgente". Aoshi dejó de lado su recién comenzada lectura para ver de qué se trataba eso.

Megumi pasaba algunos datos a la agenda de su computadora cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe en la mesa de su jefe. Se levantó rápidamente y fue a investigar. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Aoshi de pie, con la cara desencajada y un papel arrugado en la mano derecha. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión.

-No puedo creer en la incompetencia de algunos jueces… - le dijo a Megumi cuando notó su presencia.

-¿Pasó algo, señor Shinomori?-

-Así es… - respondió él.- Le rebajaron la condena a una persona y salió hace dos días de prisión. Es una persona… altamente peligrosa.-

Megumi no podía comprender del todo la furia de Aoshi hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-¿Y tiene algo que ver esa persona con nosotros?-

Aoshi asintió.

-Tráeme un par de aspirinas, por favor. Y organiza una reunión con el jefe de guardias para esta tarde. Tiene que ser hoy.-

-Señor… estoy entendiendo que esta persona movilizará a nuestra guardia. En ese caso, ¿no sería bueno hablar también con el señor Himura sobre esto? Es el abogado…-

-No, no, a Himura no le diremos nada, de momento. -

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Después de pasar un día magnífico, Kaoru y Kenshin subieron cansados a su habitación para acostarse.

-Tu mamá es muy especial… esta mañana al verla, pensé que nos regañaría por dormir juntos.-

-Mi mamá comprende que somos mayores de edad, entre otras cosas. Además, creo que le diste una muy buena impresión y le has gustado. –

-A mi también me ha gustado mucho ella, Kenshin. Ken… oh, Ken, gracias por traerme!!!-

Kenshin se rió cuando ella lo abrazó por el cuello por veinteava vez en el día.

-Te la has pasado agradeciéndome… aunque es mérito tuyo que la hayas pasado bien porque te has hecho el ánimo de disfrutar este día.-

Kaoru se acercó a la ventana y apoyando los codos en el marco, miró hacia fuera. Había un poco de luz que iluminaba el mar.

-¿Kenshin?-

-¿Si?-

El pelirrojo no demoró en acercarse a ella, tomarla por la cintura y apoyar la cara en su hombro.

-Hay algo… que quisiera preguntarte. Pero no estoy segura de hacerlo.-

Kenshin se tensó por unos segundos, intuyendo lo que se venía. Como Kaoru estaba ensimismada pensando, no se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Y puedo saber de qué se trata?- inquirió Kenshin con cautela.

-Es que… yo sé que una vez te dije que no haría preguntas sobre… hem… sobre tu pasado para no molestarte pero hoy, al ver las marcas de tu cuerpo con mayor atención, yo… -

-¿Quieres saber cómo me las hice?- completó él.

Kaoru se dio vuelta y asintió, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tengo la impresión de que la pasaste muy mal… -

Kaoru finalmente se atrevió a mirar a Kenshin a la cara y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando los dientes y que pasaba saliva con dificultad.

-La de la cara… ¿es de ese mismo episodio?- preguntó la joven con un ligero temblor en su voz. Kenshin cerró los ojos a modo de asentimiento.

-No es algo… de lo que me guste hablar.- dijo él luego de un rato.

-Hem… está bien.- se apresuró a decir Kaoru, nerviosa.- Yo… no debí preguntar. Lo lamento.-

-Está bien.- terminó Kenshin, retirándose a dormir.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Al día siguiente el sol salió nuevamente y Seijuro decidió ir de pesca con Kenshin. Cuando Kaoru mostró interés en ir, le dijeron que no podía porque tratarían cosas de hombres, que no le incumbían.

"Apuesto a que su padrastro le interrogará sobre mí" pensó Kaoru suspicazmente. Y en verdad, le estaba achuntando bastante bien, porque en cuanto Seijuro se quedó a solas con su hijo, en medio de ninguna parte, Kenshin tuvo dificultades para no revelar cosas íntimas de la jovencita ante un arduo interrogatorio.

-Estos hombres y sus cosas.- dijo Sakura a Kaoru, que veía el bote alejarse mar adentro.- En fin, querida, ¿Qué tal si preparamos algo de comer? Este par de trogloditas llegarán hambrientos y nos regañarán si no encuentran con qué saciar su apetito.-

Kaoru asintió y en la cocina, Sakura rompió el hielo preguntándole de dónde conocía a Kenshin. Kaoru le narró la historia de cuando suplantó a una amiga para una entrevista de trabajo y el cómo Kenshin fue metiéndose en su vida, guardándose, desde luego, la parte en que él la investigaba y todo lo relacionado con su enfermedad.

Después de un rato de charla, Kaoru guardó silencio, pensando en Kenshin y en su reacción al ser consultado sobre sus cicatrices. Una vez él la había reñido porque ella no preguntaba nada y ahora que lo empezaba a hacer, la cortaba declarando que no quería comentar su vida pasada.

-¿Pasa algo, niña?-

-¿Eh?... – Kaoru sentía como si saliera de un ensueño.

-Kaoru, llevas cinco minutos pelando esa patata. Ya ni carne le queda.-

-Oh, no… ¡Lo siento, lo siento!.- empezó Kaoru a disculparse, muy avergonzada al ver la pequeña papita que tenía en la mano.- Estaba distraída.-

-¿Qué es lo que te está molestando?- preguntó Sakura directamente.- He sido maestra de escuela muchos años y he aprendido a observar muy bien, asi que no trates de decirme una mentira para dejarme calmada.-

Kaoru sintió como si recibiera un golpe en el pecho ante tan sincera declaración. Desde luego, decidió exponerle a Sakura el motivo de sus preocupaciones, y le narró lo sucedido en la playa y luego la noche anterior con Kenshin.

-Quizá yo no debería meterme en su vida, después de todo… debería esperar a que él quiera contármelo por iniciativa. Tal vez deba ser más reservada… - reflexionó Kaoru al final de su monólogo.

Sakura, que ya tenía la comida armada, reguló el fuego de la cocina e invitó a Kaoru a sentarse al comedor para charlar.

-Querida Kaoru… mi hijo tiene un genio muy especial. Si me preguntas, te diría que es como un ángel y un demonio, los dos en la misma persona.-

-Eso no puede ser, porque él siempre es muy amable…-

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando conocí a Kenshin, era sólo un niño más, que se destacaba del resto por su apariencia exótica. Era muy introvertido… quizá no le hubiera prestado atención si no hubiese sido porque lo sorprendí peleando en un callejón de la escuela con unos cuantos chicos. Lo increíble de todo es que les ganó… -

-Ya recuerdo… - dijo Kaoru de pronto.- él me comentó ese episodio. Dijo que esos niños le molestaban por haber sido devuelto de un hogar… -

Sakura se quedó mirando a Kaoru y luego sonrió, negando nuevamente con la cabeza.

-Es cierto que esos niños lo molestaban, pero ese no fue el motivo de la pelea. Lo que sucedió en verdad, es que estaban molestando a una niña que había sido recientemente adoptada por una familia acomodada y los otros chicos le tenían bastante envidia. A él no le pareció que la acosaran y entró a defenderla. Casi lo echaron del colegio en esa ocasión ya que por caballero, no quiso revelar ese motivo. Yo me enteré unos días después cuando la nenita me lo contó todo, poco antes de que sus padres la trasladaran.-

"A él siempre le gustó la idea de proteger a la gente… estaba muy obsesionado con eso y nosotros pensamos que sería policía o bombero, puesto que no era brillante en la escuela, hasta que nos sorprendió con la idea que tenía de ser abogado. Salió de la universidad con honores y pronto encontró trabajo.-

Kaoru, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y la cara sostenida entre sus manos, seguía la historia con interés.

-Kenshin era muy apasionado en sus defensas y en el bufete donde trabajaba lo iban ascendiendo rápidamente. Todo iba bien hasta que conoció a una chica y se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Al parecer ella también estaba muy enamorada de él pero las cosas se torcieron de pronto de una manera terrible. Acababan de adquirir un departamento para ellos y sacaron la licencia para casarse. Pero el día del matrimonio, ella no se presentó.-

-¡Oh!- exclamó Kaoru, imaginándose el dolor de Kenshin ante esa traición. Rápidamente, recordó lo de ella y Enishi.

-Él estaba como loco ese día y aunque le ofrecimos compañía, se negó. Según lo que nos contó después, esa noche bebió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida y estaba muy enrabiado. Cuando se fue a acostar, durmió un rato y en sueños sintió a su novia entrar a la habitación.

-Vete.- le había dicho Kenshin al reconocer a la joven.- Ándate… ¡¿O es que te quieres burlar de mi y de mi estúpida idea de tener una familia?!-

-Me da lo mismo lo que pienses, ¡porque fuiste tú precisamente quien a mí me arrebató primero ese sueño!-

Kenshin en ese momento estaba algo borracho y tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible. Su ex novia encendió la luz y él se levantó para echarla de la casa, ya que según decía, tuvo un momento de lucidez y pensó que estaba tan enojado que podría hacerle daño, pero en cuanto puso sus manos sobre ella, ésta lo atacó con un cuchillo.

-La primera estocada pudo ser mortal.- contó Sakura un poco nerviosa al recodar todo eso.- pero esa mujer erró el golpe. Sin embargo estaba decidida a matarlo. Kenshin perdió mucha sangre inmediatamente mientras ella, sin piedad, seguía atacándolo. Él la aferraba de los brazos, pero ella se retorcía hasta que él la soltaba. Kenshin no estaba del todo lúcido y en ese momento, con el corazón destrozado, sus conocimientos de artes marciales bien poco le sirvieron, simplemente porque comprendió que prefería morir antes que hacerle daño a ella. En algún momento pensó en la retirada, y es por eso que también tiene cortes en su espalda. Finalmente, esa mujer lo baleó y Kenshin quedó tendido en el pasillo, a metros de la puerta de su departamento.-

-No creímos que sobreviviera. Necesitó varias transfusiones de sangre y varias operaciones para reparar un riñón que estuvo a punto de perder y el hígado. A él no le gusta hablar mucho de eso porque claramente fue una noche de pesadilla que no acabó allí, ya que luego vino el juicio que aunque fue favorable para él, terminó por sepultarlo. Ahí nos enteramos de que esta chica actuaba por venganza, y es que Kenshin unos meses antes había logrado una condena altísima para su novio por una millonaria estafa y el día que lo encarcelaron era el que antes ellos habían elegido para casarse. Ella reclamó que a su novio lo trataban pésimo tras las rejas aunque era inocente, y que de lo único que se arrepentía era de no haber matado a Kenshin. Incluso lo amenazó de muerte para cuando saliera de la cárcel por haber destruido su familia.

-Kaoru.- dijo Sakura tomándole la mano a la joven que la miraba consternada por la historia.- Mi hijo tardó mucho en recuperarse. Tuvo que rehabilitar algunos músculos que se vieron afectados por todo eso pero la secuela física fue la menos importante, porque la emocional fue la peor. Antes, él siempre hablaba de formar una familia y de tener tantos hijos como pudiera. Les tendría una casa grande para albergarlos a todos y también tendría un perro. Y quizá hasta un gato aunque no le gustan mucho… pero después de eso, parece que ese sueño se le olvidó. Aunque pasaron muchos años, nunca más volvió a hablar de familias ni hijos. Hemos sabido en un par de ocasiones que ha salido con chicas, pero nunca las ha traído a la casa a presentárnoslas, y son relaciones que duran muy poco. Dejó la abogacía de civiles y se dedicó al asesoramiento legal de empresas, trabajando un poco en las sombras. En verdad su vida dio un gran vuelco. Debe ser porque él es como tú… muy sensible. Y cuando algo le hace daño, lo esconde, no lo comenta, pero también lo evita. Que te haya traído es algo en verdad muy, pero muy importante porque tal vez él está sintiendo algo profundo por ti y quizá tú, más adelante, debas ser paciente y muy fuerte, si quieres que él confíe en ti.-

-Yo… yo… - empezó Kaoru titubeante, digiriendo todo lo que había oído.- … Yo seré paciente porque a su hijo… porque yo a Kenshin… porque a él… lo quiero mucho, señora.-

La mano de Sakura se cerró en torno a la de Kaoru cuando notó que un par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Y es que la joven acababa de comprender que lo que había dicho no era producto de la simpatía que le tenía a Kenshin, ni de la compasión que le pudiera generar su historia, ni de la familia sustituta que él le prodigaba. Ella en verdad quería a Kenshin Himura y quería ser quien le diera esperanzas. En verdad, Kaoru Kamiya acababa de descubrir que sería fuerte y paciente porque estaba enamorada de él.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

A esa misma hora, una mujer de treinta y cuatro años, de largo y negro cabello, retiraba del banco una fuerte suma de dinero. Afortunadamente, para ella, había sido ahorrativa cuando pudo y ahora podía vivir de eso hasta que encontrara algo que le permitiera subsistir.

La mujer era hermosa. Muy hermosa. Tanto así que cuando salió del banco, a pesar de sus ropas sencillas, fue admirada por muchos varones. Llevaba un aire misterioso y melancólico sumamente atrayente para ellos aunque a la vez les inspiraba mantener distancia.

"Una belleza fría, sólo para ser observaba y amada a la distancia"- pensó Tomoe al doblar por una esquina, rumbo a su hogar. "Y lo peor es que tal vez lo merezca".

Escondió el dinero en un lugar seguro de su casa y luego se dedicó a hacer la limpieza, pensando que estaba sola nuevamente y que no le gustaba esa sensación. Pero así mismo, estaba decidida a ajustar cuentas muy pronto con alguien, con el fin de cambiar su suerte.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-¡Adiós, hijo. Vuelve pronto!- gritó Sakura al auto que se alejaba. Seijuro, a su lado, la sostenía por la cintura.

-¡¡¡Y trae a tu duendecita!!!- añadió él. Sakura se lo quedó mirando.

-¿Duendecita?- preguntó por el apodo.

Seijuro sonrió por toda respuesta y entraron a su casa, para ordenar algunos pendientes.

Media hora después, Kenshin alcanzó la carretera y además, pudo tomar velocidad mientras Kaoru miraba embelesada el paisaje a su alrededor con la escasa luz de la tarde. Desde un monte que pasaron, pudieron ver las luces de un puerto cercano y la joven se volvió hacia Kenshin.

-Kenshin… - comenzó a decir, pero él la interrumpió.

-Si, si, y ya lo sé, y no te preocupes, es por nada.- dijo riendo al adivinar lo que le iba a decir.

A poco andar, oscureció por completo y bajó una espesa neblina que obligó a Kenshin a disminuir la velocidad y avanzar con mucha precaución. Después de un par de horas llegaron a la ciudad y el pelirrojo se dirigió a la casa de Kaoru primero, para dejarla y devolver sus cosas, incluyendo la ropa de cama en la que se la había llevado. Luego se fue a su departamento.

Cuando Kaoru se quedó sola en la casa, se quedó pensando en todo lo que había averiguado sobre Kenshin ese día. En verdad era algo muy fuerte pasar por una experiencia así pero era admirable que al menos él no declarara que odiaba a las mujeres ni mucho menos. Aunque tal vez fuera posible que tuviera miedo a comprometerse…

No quería pensar en esas cosas. Lo mejor sería llamar a casa de Sohji y enterarse de cómo estaba.

-Kaoru, hola, niña… ¿Sohji?... ya está dormido. Si, ha estado bien aunque hay que esperar los resultados de los exámenes. ¿Por qué no vienes mañana? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?... –

La joven colgó el auricular sonriendo porque iría a ver a Sohji. Como hacía frío se colocó su gorro de duende y luego vio un par de papeles que había dejado antes sobre la mesa recordando que había un asunto que quería comentar con Kenshin. Ya que el asesoraba empresas y todo eso, quizá la pudiera ayudar con una idea que tenía. Desde luego, ella le pagaría el asesoramiento porque no había que mezclar las cosas.

-Lo primero que debo hacer, es demarcar bien mi proyecto. Me pondré manos a la obra.- dijo en voz alta, tomando un cuaderno de apuntes y sentándose a la mesa para ponerse a trabajar. Llevaba como una hora en eso cuando sintió que se abría la puerta de entrada. No tuvo ni que voltearse porque ya sabía de quién se trataba.

-¡¡¡Hola!!!- dijo ella animosa al levantarse y darse la vuelta.- Ya te estaba extrañando, tanto tiempo sin ver… ¿Kenshin?-

Kaoru se quedó mirando a la persona que tenía enfrente. Era Kenshin, pero como en versión zombi. La mirada apagada y una extraña expresión. La joven pasó saliva.

-Yo… pensé que no vendrías.-

Kenshin dio un paso hacia ella y por alguna razón, Kaoru sintió el impulso de mantener esa distancia, retrocediendo uno.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo, cuando pudo sacar la voz.

Cuando sintió la baranda de la escalera a su espalda, Kaoru se vio entre los brazos de Kenshin, quien enterró la cabeza en su hombro, negándose a soltarla cuando ella hizo un débil esfuerzo por liberarse y exigir explicaciones.

-No quiero preguntas… no ahora.- dijo él a su oído.- Sólo necesito que esta noche hagas algo por mí.-

Kaoru no necesitaba ser una adivina para saber de qué se trataba.

-Espera…- dijo poniendo sus manos entre ella y el pecho de Kenshin.- No creo que… vienes en un estado especial y quizá… -

No pudo seguir hablando porque su boca fue tapada con un beso que le quitó la respiración, al tiempo que sentía las manos de Kenshin calientes, moviéndose entre su ropa, buscando el contacto con su piel. La siguiente vez que la chica tuvo conciencia de algo, iba escalera arriba, rumbo a la recámara, dejando en el pasillo el gorrito multicolor.

Kenshin cerró la puerta del cuarto y apoyó a Kaoru en ella, acorralándola con su cuerpo y empezando a quitarle la ropa, a la vez que se desnudaba él. Se apoderó de sus labios, luego de su cuello y una vez que estuvieron a la vista, de sus senos. Kaoru estaba tan sorprendida por todo lo que estaba pasando, que no atinaba a nada. Se sentía como un pajarito entre las zarpas de un tigre.

-Espera… vas muy rápido para mí… - alcanzó a decir cuando Kenshin la dejó sobre la cama y le acabó de quitar la ropa interior. La cubrió luego con las frazadas en consideración al frío que hacía, haciéndole compañía desnudo también en la cama.

De algún modo, el nerviosismo y miedo de Kaoru fueron desapareciendo con la gran cantidad de besos y caricias que recibió estando recostada bajo el pelirrojo. Empezó a responder también acariciando y besando las zonas que tenía más cerca, como el pecho de él. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando y después de un rato, se sentía tan bien que se dejó querer. Estiraba los brazos para abrazarlo y arqueaba su cuerpo hacia arriba. Separó las piernas para recibirlo y sin dudas ni más preparativos, Kenshin la penetró, encontrando en el interior de la chica cierta resistencia debido al tiempo que ella llevaba célibe. Kaoru ante el leve dolor que le causaba la intromisión del pelirrojo, se arqueó cerrando los ojos con fuerza y dejando de respirar por un momento hasta que la molestia cedió y pudo empezar a moverse junto con él, para alcanzar el clímax un rato después.

Al terminar, Kenshin se bajó del cuerpo de la chica para recostarse a su lado, atrayéndola hacia él con fuerza. Se acomodó para dormir así con ella y aunque él no lo creía posible, encontró una posición cómoda para dormir abrazándola. Desde luego, ella se quedó dormida primero, pero alcanzó a hacerlo por un par de horas porque Kenshin la despertó con nuevas y renovadas caricias que la encendieron y la hicieron responder como él esperaba. Llegó una tercera vez, con un Kenshin sorprendido debido a que sentía que nunca podría saciarse de Kaoru, pero aún con ganas de seguir eso que ya se había convertido en una fiesta muy particular.

Kaoru despertó al día siguiente cerca de las diez. Miró el reloj y al moverse, descubrió que estaba desnuda bajo las sábanas.

-No lo puedo creer… - dijo para sí, incorporándose en la cama. Se llevó una mano a la boca, aún sorprendida con sus recuerdos, paseando la mirada por su habitación, buscando algún indicio que le indicara que Kenshin seguía allí. Incluso afinó el oído para escucharlo por si estaba en el piso de abajo pero decepcionada, descubrió que estaba sola.

Ella siempre pensaba, cuando tenía fantasías con él en el último tiempo, que cuando hicieran el amor por primera vez, él se quedaría con ella un rato más. Despertarían uno al lado del otro y desayunarían algo juntos. Después, quizá, seguirían regaloneándose mutuamente. Pero despertar así…

No podía culparlo. Él había llegado durante la noche pidiéndole un "favor" y ella aceptó.

-No seas tonta, Kaoru Kamiya. Tú misma aceptaste las reglas anoche. – dijo con firmeza.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su comprensión del asunto, empezó a llorar.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

**En tu Corazón**

**Acto Ocho**

**Mar y Lágrimas**

Diciembre 3, 2007.

Notas de autora.

Hola!!!

Bueno, mis queridas y queridos lectores, este es oficialmente el último capítulo que subo a fanfiction estando soltera. El jueves 6 me caso!! (oh, no, es mañana) ¡¡¡wiiiiiii….!!! Y el día 8 por la iglesia. Sólo espero no ponerme a llorar de la emoción.

Está todo listo, incluyendo la chapita tipo prendedor que compré de Kenshin para llevarlo en mi vestido de novia (Bua, no encontré de Kaoru). Finalmente lo encontré en el Eurocentro y estoy contenta porque podré cumplir mi capricho de lucir algo de mi animación preferida en ese día especial.

El vestido de novia está más que listo, me falta plancharlo, y quizá a partir del lunes 10 suba las fotos de él al fotolog para que lo vean… oh, estoy muy mediática, pero no importa, porque soy feliz.

Hablemos del fic. O mejor no, para no revelar algunas de las sorpresas que se trae. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, lo hice con todo mi cariño y aunque quizá al final las cosas no hayan salido como las esperábamos, todo tiene un motivo.

Les deseo a ustedes la mejor de las suertes y nos leemos pronto, espero. Dependerá de lo que dure la luna de miel.

Y muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Mei Fanel

Akasha

Kaoru Takarai

Kirara26

Onashiru Okanami

Usagi Kaoru de Son

Haro Kzoids

kanke-chan

erini 

silvi-chan

mari8876 

kagomekaoru 

gabyhyatt 

yessica 

joana 

Jegar Sahaduta 

Kaoru23 

Noeh 

BattousaiKamiya 

Himurita 

kisa-Chan-sohma 

Gracias por todo, por su apoyo y comprensión. Y queridísimo Okanami… ya no me es posible evitar casarme con ese buen hombre. Y si tuviera unos cuantos años menos y viviera en México… ejem, otro gallo nos cantaría.


	9. Camino a tu Pasado

**En Tu Corazón**

**Acto Nueve**

**Camino a tu Pasado**

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-¿Kaoru?-

La aludida levantó la vista y a través de sus lágrimas distinguió una forma borrosa, coronada por un color rojizo. Al quitarse el exceso de humedad, pudo ver además que Kenshin portaba una bandeja con un par de tazas humeantes, entre otras delicias.

De pronto se sintió tonta y ridícula por estar llorando. Kenshin llegó junto a la cama y se sentó a su lado, vistiendo un pijama negro.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupado, apartando el negro flequillo de su frente.

¿Qué hacía Kenshin en la casa? Kaoru no sabía qué pensar y por lo tanto, decidió guardar silencio.

-Estoy seguro que te sentirás mejor después de comer algo. No quería despertarte, asi que traté de no hacer ruido, pero veo que no resultó.- comentó él, quitándose las pantuflas para acomodarse bajo las frazadas con ella. Luego puso la bandeja con el desayuno sobre sus rodillas.- Hoy también tengo día libre.-

Kaoru todavía no podía hablar de la impresión y Kenshin, pensando que podía deberse a una simple baja de ánimo, no quiso molestarla con preguntas sobre el por qué de sus lágrimas.

Aunque él se notaba relajado y tranquilo, Kaoru estaba tensa, como si esperase que él en cualquier momento le fuera a decir algo que la pudiera dañar. Sin embargo, Kenshin la atrajo hacia él con un brazo y le besó la sien mientras comían.

-Tengo algo que contarte… - dijo él cuando terminaron el desayuno y Kaoru hubo pasado al baño. – Y es algo que quizá pueda explicar… mi comportamiento de anoche.- terminó de decir un poco dubitativo. Kaoru sintió que le apretaban el corazón con un puño porque temía que Kenshin quisiera excusarse por lo de la noche anterior, dando cuenta de lo arrepentido que estaba. Y no estaba segura de querer escucharlo.

Pero en la vida había que ser valiente, asi que Kaoru tomó aire, dispuesta a escuchar las disculpas del pelirrojo.

-Verás… Kaoru, anoche, cuando llegué a mi departamento, recibí una visita que no me esperaba. Se trata de una mujer a la que pensé no volver a ver en mi vida. Y aunque han pasado muchos años… la reconocí casi enseguida. Todavía no sé como dio conmigo, pero ella me dejó muy confundido… -

Kenshin pasó saliva al recordar la imagen desaliñada de aquella mujer de edad madura.

-Se trata de la tía que me crió. Bueno, realmente no sé si es mi tía de verdad o si la llamo así porque se hizo cargo de mí por un tiempo.-

-¿Ella es la que te entregó al orfanato?- Kaoru realmente no se esperaba eso. Y ya se imaginaba Kenshin.

-Así es. Después de eso se casó, hizo su vida y ahora pasa por un pésimo momento económico. Y se acordó de mí.-

Kaoru frunció el ceño ante esa información. Kenshin adivinó el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos.

-Pero no te preocupes, no pasa nada. Hace tiempo que asumí que ella nunca me quiso y que en verdad me hizo un favor al hacerse cargo de mi por una temporada. Por otra parte, me da lo mismo, a estas alturas de mi vida.-

-No creo que te de lo mismo.- dijo Kaoru mirándolo fijo. – O de lo contrario ayer no hubieses llegado… -

-Es que… en verdad ella me da lo mismo. Pero, lo que me afectó es la propuesta que me hizo.- Se apresuró a aclarar él.

-¿Propuesta?-

-Si. Una propuesta que me interesó, aunque me hace tener sentimientos encontrados.-

-No entiendo.-

Kenshin se levantó de la cama porque necesitaba dar unos pasos. Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia la calle. Kaoru lo observaba con curiosidad.

-Lo que pasa es que ella me ofreció… ofreció entregarme los nombres de mis padres verdaderos… biológicos… hem, como quieras llamarlos, a cambio de una suma de dinero.-

La joven se quedó de piedra al escuchar lo último.

-No es posible que quiera hacerte algo asi… -

-Pues si lo es. – admitió Kenshin como si le diera lo mismo, apoyando las manos en el alféizar de la ventana.

Kaoru se sentó en la cama, con las rodillas bajo su cuerpo. Apoyándose en las manos para acercarse un poco más a Kenshin, tuvo la necesidad de tocarlo y abrazarlo. Pero él se volvió hacia ella y la joven optó por permanecer donde estaba.

-¿Y qué has pensado al respecto?- preguntó un tanto insegura.

-Yo… la cantidad de dinero que me pedía era muy alta. En tan solo unos minutos cuestioné si era tan necesaria esa información para mí. Después de todo, ya he crecido, he tenido unos padres maravillosos y una carrera exitosa… -

-Y te has preguntado una y otra vez al mirarte al espejo, quién de tus padres te heredó el cabello rojizo, entre otras cosas. ¿O me equivoco?-

Kenshin guardó silencio y se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda a la joven. Kaoru contuvo sus ganas de acercarse, para terminar su idea.

-A veces con mi mamá nos sentábamos con un espejo de cara y nos mirábamos en él. Y me decía: "Kaoru, tienes los ojos de tu padre, y mi nariz. Cuando yo era más joven, usaba el cabello como tú…". Otras veces me decía: "Eres como yo y odias las betarragas". Sé que son ejemplos muy simples pero… -

-Tienes razón.- la cortó Kenshin con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Ehh?-

-Que tienes razón.- Siguió Kenshin jugueteando con las manos entre sus rodillas.- Me he pasado la vida preguntándome muchas cosas. El por qué soy como soy, no sólo física, sino emocionalmente. Más allá de la falta de afecto o de no celebrar un día del padre o de madre, me faltan tantas cosas por saber, por armar el rompecabezas de mi origen. Cuando voy a un nuevo médico, inmediatamente me pregunta qué antecedentes familiares tengo según la enfermedad. Y no sé que responder. Trato de que no me afecte pero, aunque suene cliché, sin el conocimiento de mi pasado, no sé que será de mí en el futuro, a qué riesgos me expongo. Cómo voy a ser… y me siento muy perdido en verdad. Sé que suena ridículo pero… -

-No… no es ridículo.- dijo Kaoru inmediatamente, abrazándolo por la espalda, cubierta con una gran camisa que usaba a veces para dormir.- No es ridículo, Kenshin. Es identidad… tienes derecho a conocer tu historia, a completar ese conocimiento de ti mismo si así lo quieres. No te sientas tonto por eso.-

La nariz de Kaoru se restregaba suavemente en el cuello de Kenshin y esa sensación de vacío que él experimentó a medida que hablaba empezó a desaparecer. Kaoru siempre se las ingeniaba para llenar ese espacio que le faltaba y quizá por eso, Kenshin torció la cintura para recibirla en su regazo y con un rápido movimiento, la dejó sentada sobre él.

Quería besarla, amarla y decirle mil cosas, pero aún faltaba una parte de la historia que tenía que contarle asi que se contuvo.

-La tía anoche me pidió una suma realmente fuerte de dinero. Más de lo que yo disponía a esas horas para darle. Además… no es por ser tacaño pero me entró cierta desconfianza hacia ella. En fin, que me negué a darle tanto, salvo la mitad de lo que me estaba exigiendo. A medida que ella discutía, yo más bajaba la oferta y ella comprendió que de seguir por ese camino, yo no le daría nada. Trató de cobrarme sentimientos, de decirme que ella me había cuidado, cuando yo recordaba claramente sus maltratos… y cuando vio que ya la oferta bajaba más rápidamente, me dijo que me daría el nombre completo de mi madre.-

-¿Cuánto te pidió inicialmente?-

Kenshin mencionó una cifra que Kaoru encontró exorbitante.

-Realmente no se si valdrá la información… más si tomas en cuenta que han pasado muchos años. Tus padres pueden ni estar en Japón, por ejemplo… o tal vez hasta estén muertos… no sé… - comentó Kaoru. Kenshin, que ya había considerado esas situaciones, asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, y fue parte de mis razones para seguir el negociado hasta el final. Lo bueno de ser abogado es que al final hasta la convencí de irse contenta con mi dinero y de no volver nunca más a visitarme. –

La joven sintió una caricia en el muslo, cortesía de Kenshin. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido… y toda esa información. Todavía no podía creer que veinte minutos atrás estaba llorando y considerándolo un monstruo.

-Tú me dices que cerraste el trato. Es decir… obtuviste un nombre¿no?-

-Así es. En efecto, ella me dio el nombre de mi madre y yo tengo por donde empezar a investigar, porque me dio además el nombre del hospital donde nací para comprobar lo anterior. Anoté todo, además de algunos otros datos y anoche, cuando ella se fue, en lo único que pensé era en compartir todo eso contigo. Pero… cuando entré, estudiabas algo, creo. Y me miraste y se me olvidó todo, salvo una enorme emoción que… que no me dejó pensar en nada más que en tenerte.-

Ante tal declaración, el corazón de Kaoru se aceleró a mil por hora.

-Simplemente no pude contenerme, a pesar de tus protestas. Y sin embargo tú me dejaste pasar la noche aquí, estar en tu cama… - siguió Kenshin, hablando muy cerca de su oído.- No me puedo disculpar porque no me siento arrepentido. Nunca me había pasado algo así con una mujer, Kaoru. Y no sé por qué… yo te conocí y diste vuelta el mundo en el que yo vivía sólo por existir cerca de mí. Me estoy enamorando perdidamente y no quiero hacer nada por detenerlo. Ya sé que hemos hecho las cosas al revés y que quizá la noche de amor… ¿Kaoru?...-

Kenshin sintió que Kaoru lo abrazaba fuertemente y se encorvaba de tal modo que escondió la cabeza en el pecho masculino. Por eso la tomó del mentón y ella no pudo esconderle sus ojos brillantes, arrasados en lágrimas.

-¿Te ha disgustado lo que te he dicho?- le preguntó Kenshin a la joven con una sonrisa.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza y la sonrisa del pelirrojo se amplificó, dejando ver sus lindos dientes. Le limpió las mejillas con sus pulgares.

-Entonces… ¿esas lágrimas son de contento?-

Kaoru esta vez asintió, sonriendo también. Sentía un nudo enorme en la garganta. No podía creer que en un momento como ese¡ella se quedara sin habla!

Unos segundos después sintió que ya podía verbalizar sus emociones y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Kenshin tomó sus labios en un beso apasionado; la recostó en la cama con cuidado y con una mano comenzó a abrir la camisa para acariciar sus senos. A la joven se le estaba olvidando respirar normalmente cuando empezó a sonar su celular y Kenshin, entendiendo que para ella podía ser algo importante, la dejó contestar.

-¿Hola?... si. Soy yo. Oh… si, si… ya me instalé y la dirección está confirmada. Ya veo… si, lo sé. ¿Para cuándo?... sí, sí puedo. Muy bien…-

Kaoru cortó y miró a Kenshin total y absolutamente feliz.

-¿Qué te han dicho?- preguntó el pelirrojo intrigado.

- Es que yo… Oh, Kenshin… dentro de unos días es la ceremonia de titulación y yo tengo que ir a recibir mi diploma. ¡No puedo creerlo!-

Kenshin la entendía. Él mismo sabía lo que era esforzarse por conseguir un título que le permitiera ser algo en la vida.

-Es en la ciudad donde vivía, así que tendremos que viajar. Te gustará mucho, podré enseñártela. Y te llevaré a conocer mi antigua casa. Porque tú… irías a mi titulación¿verdad?- preguntó Kaoru un tanto dudosa. Kenshin tenía un trabajo importante y quizá, con tanto día libre, no pudiera acompañarla para reponerlos.

-Claro que iré contigo, Kaoru. Kyoto no queda muy lejos.-

-Hem… ¿Kyoto?- preguntó ella con cara de no entender.

-¿Acaso no vienes de allá? Porque Misao y su familia… -

-Ah… ya veo. Tú diste por sentado que yo provengo de Kyoto, que es donde estudié, pero la verdad es que el último tiempo estuve con mi familia viviendo en Kobe, que igual queda cerca. Como a dos horas.-

-¿Kobe?.- dijo Kenshin de pronto más que interesado.- Entonces tú… pero cuando yo fui al hospital donde te internaron estaba en las afueras de Kyoto.-

-Lo que pasa es que entonces yo vivía con Enishi, que sí es de Osaka. Pero cuando yo era adolescente y mis padres se mudaron de aquí, nos fuimos a Kobe, ya que de allá son mis abuelos y queríamos estar con ellos, ya que mi abuela enfermó gravemente. En fin… -

-Oye Kaoru, y ya que viviste en Kobe, tú sabrás dónde queda el Hospital de la Piedad¿verdad?-

-¡Claro que sí. Para una Navidad me regalaron patines y desde entonces pasé muchas veces en ese hospital. Me lo sé de memoria. ¿Por qué?- preguntó la joven alegre, recostándose relajadamente sobre las suaves almohadas.

-Porque se supone que yo nací ahí.-

-Vaya… yo en cambio nací en esta ciudad, en El Hospital General – comentó la joven distraída.- En fin… oye Kenshin, y te acuerdas cómo se llama tu mamá.-

-Es un nombre… espérame.- respondió el joven levantándose para ir a buscar su chaqueta. Luego de hurgar en los bolsillos dio con su libreta de apuntes.- se llama… jeje… es un nombre gracioso. – Comentó con una sonrisa- Se llama "Akako Hiruma". "Akako"… - repitió esta vez el pelirrojo.- eso es algo así como "Niña Roja". Quizá tiene ese nombre porque tiene el cabello rojizo. No lo sé… ¿Kaoru?-

Kaoru no respondía porque estaba en otro mundo. Akako Hiruma… ella sabía que conocía ese nombre de otra parte. Lo había oído nombrar con anterioridad. Miró a Kenshin con detenimiento. ¿Sería verdad que ese era el nombre de su madre? Entonces debiera parecerse a alguien que ella conociera. Pero no era el caso. Quizá esa sensación de familiaridad que tenía siempre que estaba con él podía ser un indicativo de algo pero no estaba segura.

Miró al pelirrojo con una sonrisa fingida que al parecer fue suficiente para calmarlo porque la abrazó.

-Dejaré mis asuntos en orden y nos iremos cuanto antes a Kobe. Quiero que me acompañes en la investigación que realizaré. No sé con qué pueda encontrarme y tal vez te necesite a mi lado.-

-Cuenta conmigo.- le dijo Kaoru con la sensación de que iban a encontrar algo que podría no gustarles. Kenshin le besó el cuello y luego lo mordisqueó ligeramente. Al no encontrar resistencia alguna, siguió con su avance por el cuerpo femenino y amándola con todo se le pasó la mañana.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Sohjiro estaba muy contento de ver a Kaoru. La joven se veía especialmente bonita, con los ojos radiantes y las mejillas sonrosadas, así como sus labios que lucían muy llenos. El jovencito, que debido a su enfermedad tenía una vida limitada en muchos aspectos, no tenía como imaginar que eso se debía a lo que había estado haciendo la joven con Kenshin.

Kaoru acercó una cómoda silla a la cama de Sohjiro para conversar con él. En cuanto la madre los dejó solos, el chico se explayó, con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-Mi corazón empeoró.- dijo sin más preámbulos.- Las cosas se pondrán difíciles de ahora en adelante.

Kaoru no intentó hacerle creer al chico que no entendía. Sohjiro debía tener una enorme carga sobre los hombros al no poder hablar con franqueza con sus padres sobre sus temores y esperanzas y Kaoru estaba decidida a ayudarlo con parte de ese peso.

- No es gracioso estar a la mita del año escolar y saber que ya no podré ir a clases. Al menos me dan la opción de los exámenes libres y así poder terminar este año. Realmente Kaoru, lo que más quiero es terminar el instituto y me falta tan poco.-

-Podrás hacerlo, no te preocupes, Sohji. Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda.-

-Sé que lo harás, Kaoru. Sé que así será. ¿Sabes? En el fondo, yo sabía que las cosas se pondrían así. Es decir… ya haber podido ir a la escuela hasta estas alturas fue un logro importante, pero me temo que de aquí en adelante mis metas deben ser más moderadas. Ya no puedo contentarme con salir por ahí, sino con ponerme de pie y estar sentado en el jardín un rato.-

-Ya veo.- comentó la joven un poco triste. Aunque estaba tan feliz por todo lo que estaba pasando entre Kenshin y ella, le daba pena pensar que no podía hacer nada más por Sohjiro que hacerle compañía.

Hablaron un rato de otras cosas y después jugaron a las cartas. Caía la noche y Kaoru sorprendida notaba cómo había volado el tiempo.

-Tengo que irme, Sohji, pero prometo regresar pronto.-

-Eso me haría muy feliz en verdad… - dijo el chico un poco soñoliento, ya que se encontraba muy cansado.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kenshin se dedicó durante la tarde a arreglar sus pendientes. Como no sabía con certeza cuántos días estaría en Kobe, lo mejor sería dejar todo saneado.

Durante la tarde había otro asunto que resolver pero con Aoshi, así que se presentó en la oficina. Al verlo, su jefe se puso de pie, un poco sorprendido y hasta molesto.

-Debiste avisar que vendrías.- le dijo Aoshi al pelirrojo después de saludarse.

A Kenshin le extrañó tal comentario pero no le dio mayor importancia. Aoshi se sentó tras su escritorio y lo miró con interés.

-Pero dime¿cómo te ha ido en tu viaje?-

-Muy bien.- respondió Kenshin.- Mi viaje estuvo espléndido y por eso mismo yo he tenido que venir a hablar contigo, ya que quiero que lo sepas por mí antes que por otras personas.-

-Tú dirás.- le concedió Aoshi realmente interesado.

-Verás… Aoshi, es sobre el caso que me diste a investigar. Es sobre Kaoru Kamiya.-

-¿Hum?... ya me tienes el informe, seguramente… -

-No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que yo… por una cuestión de ética, debo decirte que no puedo seguir en el caso.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo Aoshi ligeramente molesto.

-Hablo de que yo... de que yo conocí a Kaoru Kamiya y me enamoré de ella. Estamos viviendo juntos y tengo serios planes de formar… -

-Espera, espera, espera… - dijo Aoshi. – No puedes llegar aquí y soltarme así sin más que te enamoraste de la persona a la que te mandé investigar y que encima ya vives con ella y que quizá hasta piensas casarte con ella. Kenshin, por favor… seguro que no ha pasado ni dos semanas desde que la conoces. Te di ese caso hace muy poco.-

-Sé que suena raro y es lo más descabellado que me ha pasado en años.- se defendió el pelirrojo ante la explosión de su amigo, pasándose la mano por el pelo rojo y brillante.- pero es algo que estoy experimentando. Incluso la presenté a mis padres y la encontraron magnífica… -

-Pero Kenshin… ¡de qué rayos hablas!. Esa mujer… no puedes decirme que ya estás enamorado de esa mujer y la llevaste a tu casa.-

-Verdaderamente te lo estoy tratando de explicar.-

Aoshi no podía comprender qué le pasaba a Kenshin. No podía entender que después de una experiencia tan fuerte como la vivida años atrás, declarara estar enamorado de una completa desconocida.

-Al menos… - dijo Aoshi apoyando una mano en el escritorio tras ponerse de pie.- Al menos habrás investigado algo y podrás decirme qué averiguaste de ella.-

-En efecto yo la investigué pero lo que descubrí es algo demasiado personal como para exponerlo.- Kenshin tomó aire.- Por eso yo me quiero marginar de esto.-

-Entonces de verdad la quieres.- declaró Aoshi.- Hasta el momento nunca antes habías cuestionado un orden mía. En fin… si esa es tu decisión, yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que apoyarte. Si tanto quieres a Kaoru, yo te apoyaré para que todo salga bien con ella. –

El amigo de Kenshin se sentó y el sexto sentido del pelirrojo lo alertó de que algo raro estaba pasando ahí. Miró a Aoshi de reojo y éste decidió sincerarse.

-Kenshin… esta tarde recibí una visita especial, para no creerlo. Yo ya sabía que no me darías el caso.-

-¿Oro? De qué hablas?-

Aoshi le extendió una carpeta llena de papeles.

-Esta tarde vino una jovencita a la que yo conocía, pues la vi un par de veces donde mi tío Okina, cuando él me acogió. Esa joven era Kaoru Kamiya y quería hablar conmigo. No entró en detalles sobre su relación contigo pero me dio toda la información que te pedí. Dijo que lo hacía para liberarte a ti de una responsabilidad y que ahí encontraría todo lo que yo necesitaba saber de ella. –

Kenshin no podía estar más asombrado.

Esa tarde Kaoru dijo que saldría para ver a Sohjiro a su casa. Kenshin le había dicho, por su parte, que ordenaría su trabajo. Entonces, la joven había salido para eso…

-Insisto en que no entiendo tu loco amor por ella pero su actitud, de entregarme su vida sólo para que no tuvieras esta espada de Damocles sobre la cabeza me parece una buena señal. Por lo pronto, tenemos una cita para mañana, porque quiero conversar con ella y hacerme una opinión. Misao me exige una respuesta con respecto a Kaoru y aunque no debo dejarme llevar por impulsos, hasta ahora tu pseudo novia me ha causado una buena impresión.-

Kenshin se sentía verdaderamente aliviado. ¡Kaoru era un ángel!

-Ahora Kenshin, si no estás apurado, quisiera que tratemos otros temas. Tengo algo que contarte. Sucedió mientras estabas fuera… -

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-Eres un idiota.- espetó Megumi en contra del pobre Sanosuke, que miraba preocupado el motor de su auto, buscando respuestas sin encontrarlas.- ¡Nos quedamos tirados en medio de la nada!-

-Tú insististe en que te pasara a recoger en auto. Si fuera mi moto¡ya estaríamos en tu casa!-

Eran pasadas las once de la noche y Megumi estaba realmente fastidiada. Sanosuke en cambio estaba calmado.

-Hace frío… no sé en qué pensaba Aoshi cuando te mandó a por mi.- se quejó ella, abrazándose a sí misma.- Ni sé en qué pensaba yo cuando te permití venir por este camino.-

Se encontraban en el punto alto de un monte, desde el que se podía ver la ciudad. De hecho, por allí pasaba locomoción así que Megumi confiaba en que pronto pasaría algún autobús para que ella pudiera regresar a su casa.

Por su parte, Sanosuke se aburrió de fingir que sabía de mecánica automotriz y se metió dentro del auto. Furiosa, Megumi abrió la puerta del copiloto para exigirle una explicación por "abandonarla afuera".

-Hace frío y no me pienso congelar. Acá se está calentito.- mencionó él tan tranquilo y relajado que a Megumi no le inspiró desconfianza. Se sentó junto a él mientras el joven maniobraba con el calefactor y lo observó acomodarse relajadamente, mirando hacia la ciudad. –Debí traer mi cámara.- comentó Sano.

Megumi hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Oye¿por qué no llamas a tu hermano para que mande a alguien a rescatarnos?- preguntó cada vez más molesta.- En vez de pensar en tu maldita cámara, deberías ver el modo de sacarnos de aquí. De seguro la batería del auto se quedará sin energía y no tendremos calefacción.-

-Relájate, nena.- dijo Sano con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza.- El problema tuyo es que como corres todo el día, olvidaste detenerte a observar.-

Megumi se estaba cabreando.

-¡Y el problema tuyo es que no entiendes que yo mañana tengo que trabajar y levantarme temprano, hacer mis tareas y volver! Claro, como tú eres un vago, te levantas a la hora que quieres. Total¡hermano paga!-

Sanosuke miró a Megumi con detenimiento y la joven sintió como si de pronto le clavaran una aguja en el pecho. Sin embargo, no pensaba en retractarse ni aunque fuera el hermano de su jefe. Pero Sanosuke no hizo ningún comentario y puso música. En ese momento, llegó un taxi y se estacionó junto a ellos. Sano salió del auto y después de hablar con el taxista, abrió la puerta del lado de Megumi.

-Él te llevará a casa, así que no te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana a la salida del trabajo.-

Megumi se levantó confundida.

-¿Y tú no vienes conmigo? Empezará a nevar de un momento a otro. No te puedes quedar solo.- dijo ella más por cumplir que porque realmente sintiera que Sano debía ponerse a salvo. Éste sólo se encogió de hombros e hizo ademán de meterse al auto nuevamente.

-Hasta mañana, Megumi.- le dijo. Y cerró la puerta, desapareciendo dentro del vehículo. Por otro lado, el taxista se puso en marcha, para alivio de la joven.

-Qué bueno que usted pasaba por aquí, señor.- dijo la joven.- Me ha salvado… -

-En verdad me mandaron de la central. Recibieron un llamado hace diez minutos para pasar por aquí porque había un auto en panne.- comentó el taxista. Y Megumi comprendió entonces que Sanosuke, al comprender que no podía reparar el vehículo, la puso a salvo de inmediato aunque no se lo dijo.

Se sintió un poco mal entonces. Sanosuke no había reñido con ella a pesar de sus reclamos, pero evidentemente lo del taxi era como un golpe con guante blanco.

Suspiró. Tendría que dar las gracias y pedir disculpas al día siguiente.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

A Kaoru se le hizo tarde esperando a Megumi en su casa. Habían intercambiado un par de frases durante la breve, pero contundente visita que había hecho la joven a la oficina de Aoshi por la tarde y habían quedado de verse esa misma noche para hablar un poco más. Pero Megumi no llegaba y Kaoru optó por regresar a su casa. Además, no entendía por qué pero Kenshin tenía su celular apagado.

En casa las luces estaban apagadas. Kaoru entró preguntándose aún por su pelirrojo cuando subió hasta su cuarto. Iba a encender la luz cuando una voz la sobresaltó.

-No lo hagas… -

-¿Ehh?... ¿Quién es?-

Enishi se puso de pie, dejando ver su figura oscura al pasar frente a la ventana.

-¿Ya ni siquiera recuerdas mi voz?-

Kaoru pasó saliva. Retrocedió lentamente.

-Claro que la recuerdo pero venía pensando en otra cosa y… pero… ¡¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?!-

Pasada la sorpresa inicial, la joven estaba enfadada.

-Esperándote.-

- No entiendo por qué.- Kaoru llegó hasta la puerta al menos así que podría escapar en caso de ser necesario.

-Supe que pronto será la ceremonia de titulación… y volveremos a Osaka.-

-Yo volveré a Kobe, Enishi. Sola.-

-No creo que vuelvas tan sola a Kobe. Supongo que el pelirrojo te acompañará.-

-Así es… - respondió Kaoru percibiendo algo perturbador en el ambiente.- Él y yo somos pareja.-

-¡¡DÉJALO!!- Explotó Enishi, moviéndose por el cuarto hacia ella. Kaoru no se lo pensó demasiado y corriendo por el pasillo, alcanzó la escalera. - ¡¡Tú tienes que volver conmigo!!-

-¡¡Nunca!!- gritó la joven, bajando tan rápido como sus pies le daban. Sin embargo fue peor porque cuando ella llegó al suelo, Enishi aprovechó que estaba unos peldaños más arriba de ella, lanzándose y cayéndole encima, aplastándola con su peso. Se separó un poco para volverla boca arriba y sostenerle las manos por sobre la cabeza.

-Tú eres mía… yo te hice mujer. No puede venir ese otro ahora y llevarte. Kaoru, lo nuestro fue importante, duramos cuatro años… -

Kaoru apenas podía pensar. Estaba aterrorizada y quería llorar.

-Déjame… - suplicó ella, tratando de que su voz no sonara demasiado quebrada e intentando mantener la mente lo más fría posible.- Yo ahora tengo otra vida… tengo planes. Estoy segura de que encontrarás… -

-¡YO TE QUIERO A TI!-

Kaoru cerró los ojos y soltó aire.

-Pero ya no es posible. Tengo un hombre… -

-No está aquí… -

Los botones de la blusa de Kaoru saltaron en todas direcciones, dejando ver su sostén ante el ataque de Enishi. La joven empezó a revolverse bajo su agresor, gritando, pataleando, pero parecía que nada le hacía daño. Lejos de detenerse, Enishi bajó la cabeza y tomó con la boca uno de los senos aún cubiertos de la chica.

-Tienes que recordar lo bien que la pasábamos juntos…. – dijo antes de tomar el otro. Kaoru ya no le vio caso a mostrarse serena y dejó escapar un quejido de angustia antes de gritar, de seguir moviéndose desesperada con el fin de entorpecerle a Enishi su avance. Pero pesaba tanto, era tan fuerte en comparación de ella. Las lágrimas fluían como ríos por sus mejillas y ella sólo pensaba que se quería morir.

Enishi la soltó un momento para quitarle los pantalones y la joven, que sentía los mordiscos y chupones como fuego sobre la piel, trató de ponerse de pie y salir corriendo, pero Enishi la empujó contra una pared, atontándola y haciéndola caer. Como cayó mal, Kaoru sintió un profundo dolor en la muñeca derecha antes de sentir a Enishi acomodarse en medio de sus piernas, sosteniéndola por los tobillos. Pero de pronto, su ex novio la soltó y se puso de pie para ir a caer sobre una mesa, rompiéndola.

-BASTARDO…- Dijo Kenshin con una expresión demoníaca que Kaoru pudo percibir aún a través de su llanto, pensando que nunca en su vida había visto a alguien tan enfadado.

Y en efecto, Kenshin estaba tan enojado que a duras penas controlaba sus ganas de matar al joven que frente a él se ponía de pie.

Se quitó el abrigo negro que traía encima, e ignorando a Enishi, se acercó a Kaoru, cubriéndola con la prenda que ella sintió muy caliente. De hecho, Kenshin hervía de rabia por lo que estaba haciendo Enishi y por no haber estado antes para detenerlo.

Cuando el pelirrojo se puso de pie, ya que Enishi se acercaba amenazante a ellos, Kaoru pudo notar que traía algo a la cintura. Al mirarlo mejor, notó que era la funda de una espada y aunque no tenía idea de dónde había salido, pasó saliva porque las cosas se iban a poner peor.

-Te atreviste a tocar a Kaoru. A MI Kaoru…- dijo Kenshin entre dientes.- Te doy la opción de salir ahora mismo o de enfrentar las consecuencias. De todos modos te aseguro que estarás en la cárcel antes de una semana, pudriéndote como la basura infecta que eres.-

Enishi se lanzó hacia Kenshin confiando en su fuerza para matarlo por quedarse con el amor de Kaoru, pero se encontró en su camino con una espada que de no haber sido porque tenía el filo invertido, lo hubiese partido en dos. Pero a lo más le quebró dos costillas.

-"Parece un experto"- pensó Enishi en un momento de lucidez y corrió hacia la puerta, pero en su camino se atravesó Kenshin.

-Te di la oportunidad de irte y la perdiste, maldito seas.- le lanzó, antes de dejarle la espada a Kaoru y darle todo tipo de golpes con pies y puños como enloquecido, son recibir apenas resistencia por parte del otro.- Te di la oportunidad pero no la mereces por violentar a la persona que más quiero. Por hacerle daño a Kaoru…- continuo repitiendo hasta dejarlo tirado en un rincón de la casa, donde lo amarró. Luego llamó a la policía.

Kaoru, que estaba en shock aún, en el lugar donde la dejó, sintió al pelirrojo abrazarla, tomarla en brazos y sentarla sobre sus rodillas. Al volver la vista, vio los jirones de su ropa en el suelo y volvió a llorar.

Kenshin la abrazó fuerte.

-Perdóname, pequeña, por retrasarme… mi amor, no te dejaré nunca más tanto tiempo sola… Kaoru, perdóname.-

-Tuve mucho miedo. Me dolió mucho… - comentó ella cuando pudo hablar y Kenshin reparó en una marca rojiza cerca del cuello de la joven. Cerca había dos más.

-Pero acaso… ese desgraciado te hizo algo más… es decir… -

Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

-No alcanzó… a… a… - la joven tomó aire cerrando los ojos.- … No alcanzó a penetrarme… pero… pero… -

Kenshin tuvo el impulso de levantarse y matar a patadas a Enishi.

-Mi amor… escucha. Llegará la policía, tienes que decirles lo que pasó. Luego iremos al hospital a constatar lesiones.-

-Noo… - suplicó Kaoru.- Me da vergüenza… -

-Pero debes hacerlo. De ese modo tendremos las pruebas para refundirlo en la cárcel. Yo te defenderé, lograré una pena altísima… -

Kaoru estaba confundida. No quería que Enishi se pudriera en la cárcel… no quería pensar en nada. Sólo quería despertar de esa pesadilla, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea. Lo cierto es que cinco horas después regresaban a casa, con un nuevo yeso en el brazo de Kaoru, algunos puntos por cortes y calmantes para los dolores, además de desinfectante para magulladuras.

Se acostó en su cama, junto a Kenshin y se acurrucó contra él. A esa misma hora, Enishi dormía en una fría celda preguntándose en qué estaba pensando cuando se metió a la casa de Kaoru.

-¿Kenshin?- dijo Kaoru.

-¿Si?-

-¿De dónde sacaste esa espada?-

-Ah, eso. Verás… cuando apareció la tía la llevaba para mí, diciendo que era un legado de mi familia materna. Y esa arma se quedó en mi casa. Pero hoy… me comunicaron algo y no sé por qué tuve el impulso de ir a buscarla.-

-Te llamé durante la tarde pero no contestabas.-

El pelirrojo abrigó a la joven suspirando, con la mirada un poco perdida.

-Es que… supongo que quedé un poco shockeado y quería estar solo. Perdóname. Vendría de todos modos, pero nunca se me pasó por la mente que Yukishiro… -

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada… -

-Pero te lastimó… -

-Pero ahora estoy contigo y todo está bien. Ya no pasará nada malo¿verdad?- preguntó la joven mirándolo a los ojos justo cuando él estiraba una mano para apagar la luz.

-No, mi amor. Nada malo pasará. Nada.

La besó suavemente en los labios.

-Y gracias por hacer lo que hiciste con Aoshi.-

Kaoru no dijo nada. Kenshin la cobijó entre sus brazos y le dijo tantas palabras cariñosas que Kaoru se sintió de pronto más tranquila. Aunque pasaron los minutos y Kenshin tenía un brazo medio dormido por abrazarla y darle protección en sueños, no dejó de cuidarla durante esa noche. Ni la que siguió… ni la que siguió…

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-Asi que mañana te vas a Kobe.- dijo Aoshi revisando unos papeles en el estudio de su casa.

-Claro. Está todo en orden para que hagas la transacción con Fujimoto. De todas maneras mi secretaria podrá orientarte si falta algo aunque lo dudo.-

-Muy bien. ¿Oye, por cierto, estás seguro que no quieres un par de guardaespaldas para que te acompañen?-

-No. No es necesario. No he tenido noticias de Tomoe aún y por lo demás, de la nada apareció una espada que era legado de mi familia.-

-Una espada¿Kenshin? Esa es un arma del siglo antepasado… - comentó Aoshi sonriendo.

-Pero fue la que me ayudó a salvar a Kaoru el otro día, cuando decidí llevarla a su casa. El primer golpe que le di a Enishi lo mandó contra la pared, y fue con mi espada. En un momento pensé que lo había matado, porque actué sin pensar, pero después me di cuenta de que tenía el filo invertido… es muy rara.-

-Ya veo. ¿Y qué has sabido de eso? Es decir, del caso… -

-Por ahora Enishi está retenido en una celda por lo que dure el juicio. Por otra parte, le asignaron a Fukioka como abogado… que fue compañero mío en la universidad.-

-Vaya. Será igual de bueno que tú, entonces.-

-Lo dudo. Yo terminé la carrera en cinco años y él en diez. En fin… -

-¿Y Kaoru?, dime¿cómo está?- preguntó Aoshi.

-Mi duendecita está mejor. Está muy entusiasmada con todo esto de su titulación y de la llegada de la navidad, y año nuevo. Además… en verdad aprecio tu gesto de permitirle ver a Misao. Más aún, de dejar que Misao nos acompañe.-

-Pienso… - dijo Aoshi poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia el jardín donde jugaban Kaoru y Misao.- que Kaoru es en verdad un buen ejemplo para Misao. Terminó su carrera y encima con honores, a pesar de todas las cosas que le tocó vivir. Más que una dama educada, creo que Misao debe aprender a ser luchadora y eso es algo que ella puede observar en Kaoru.-

Kenshin se relajó en su asiento, mirando a su duendecilla jugar con un gatito blanco.

-Todavía no sé que tiene esa mujer, Aoshi. Pero me hace sentir en casa. ¿Puedes entenderlo? Yo que siempre he vivido de familias prestadas, veo en ella la única forma de tener la mía propia. Sé que no debería decirlo pero siento que hasta entiendo la desesperación de Yukishiro por perderla, aunque él se la buscó.-

Mientras, afuera, Misao tenía entre sus manos a un gatito negro con blanco y hablaba con su prima.

-Aoshi es mi nuevo héroe, definitivamente. Iremos a Kobe juntas¡genial! Estoy impaciente. Supongo que para la ceremonia de titulación te habrás comprado algo adecuado. Yo ya tengo mi traje con qué ir. -

Kaoru desde luego había incluido a Misao en su invitación de tres personas, porque durante esa época, aunque no podían verse, la más pequeña siempre se las ingeniaba para mandarle mensajes, cartas y hacerle llamadas telefónicas.

-Si. Algo compré hace poco. También un vestido de noche porque Kenshin dijo que nos invitaría a salir por ahí y que yo escogiera el lugar más elegante de Kobe. Así que eso también va para ti porque estás invitada.-

A Misao le encantó la idea de poder lucir un traje que mostrara su juventud y belleza. Sería toda una "Lolita".

-Oye Kaoru, a todo esto… ¿cuándo te sacan el yeso?-

-Antes de irme a Kobe debo pasar por el hospital.-

-¿Y Enishi?-

Kaoru se movió incómoda, porque no le gustaba hablar del tema.

-Él sigue detenido. Y a mí me parece que nada de esto es verdad. Antes la pasábamos tan bien, yo nunca imaginé que las cosas se pondrían así.- admitió ella con cierta tristeza.- Fue alguien importante en mi vida y era preferible recordarlo como alguien que cometió un error conmigo a recordarlo como el monstruo que trató de violarme.- terminó.

-¡Oye!.- Misao dio un respingo cuando el gatito con el que jugaba le mordió un dedo. En eso miró hacia la puerta de entrada a la casa y vio a Aoshi y Kenshin acercarse a ellas.

-Misao.- dijo Aoshi.- Ha sucedido un imprevisto y viajaré a Kobe con ustedes. –

-¿Quéeeee?-

-Acabo de recibir un llamado de tu padre que nos quiere allá por el cumpleaños de tu madre. Será el domingo, un almuerzo, así que podremos asistir a lo de Kaoru y después ir a Kyoto por la mañana.-

-Mamá… es cierto, es su cumpleaños. –

-Exactamente. Así te acompañaré en el viaje de regreso el domingo por la noche para que asistas a clases. Debes ir esta semana porque se viene la navidad y vendrán las vacaciones.-

Misao asintió. Desde que Aoshi le permitía juntarse con Kaoru e incluso alojar en su casa, todo lo que saliera de su boca era ley para ella.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Megumi llegó ese viernes a trabajar como todos los días. Arregló su escritorio, revisó sus notas y partió a la oficina de su apuesto jefe a enunciarle los compromisos que tenía para ese día. Además, así escucharía sus asignaciones.

-Buenos días, señor Shinomori.- dijo al abrir la puerta, después de dar un par de golpecitos.

-Buenos días, señorita Takani.- le respondió Sanosuke poniéndose de pie al verla. Vestía un impecable traje negro a rayas grises, corbata de seda gris y camisa blanca, viéndose tan impresionante que a Megumi se le olvidó respirar.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?... ¿Acaso el señor Aoshi perdió la cordura y quiere llevar la empresa a la quiebra?- atacó ella de inmediato.

-Todavía no logro entender por qué me odias tanto, nena. No es solo ahora, ni el otro día en el auto, sino desde que nos vimos por primera vez. No entiendo por qué… o tal vez si entiendo… -

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- preguntó ella molesta.- Déjate de idioteces y dile al jefe que esta es una broma de mal gusto.-

-Aquí la única broma de mal gusto es el hecho de que yo me acerco a ti y empiezas a hervir inmediatamente. Estoy seguro que si yo te tocara, tú explotarías… - dijo Sanosuke acercándose a ella, bajando el tono de su voz. – Debe ser esa la razón de tanta maña conmigo. Te asusto porque te provoco algo.-

La cachetada que recibió Sanosuke ni lo inmutó. Sonrió mirando a Megumi como si esa respuesta tan violenta significara algo favorable para él y regresó tranquilo a sentarse al escritorio de su hermano. Abrió su computador portátil y comenzó:

-Aoshi se ausentará hoy y mañana. Realmente no te necesito mañana por la mañana así que quedas en libertad de acción. Pero ahora necesito que organices una reunión con los ingenieros porque tenemos que revisar nuevamente los planos del proyecto. También quiero que pongas un aviso en el periódico, ya que necesitaremos un paisajista para el jardín interior y exterior de las nuevas oficinas que tendremos. A Aoshi no terminan de convencerlo los que nos propuso la constructora y necesitamos ver eso pronto… -

Sanosuke hablaba y hablaba sin parar y Megumi apenas podía seguirle el ritmo. Pensó, lógicamente, que él se hacía el interesante para que ella lo tomara en cuenta, pero la joven sabía bien quién era en verdad por lo que se escuchaba en pasillos y ya se burlaría de él por la tarde cuando revisaran la agenda y vieran que de todas las actividades y compromisos no lograba ni la mitad.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

_**Fin acto nueve**_

_**Camino a tu Pasado**_

_**Diciembre 22, 2007**_

Notas de la Señora Autora.

Hola!!!

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

¿Qué tal? Espero que estén todos muy bien en sus asuntos de Navidad y finalización de Año. Yo por mi parte, ya estoy muy casada y muy feliz también. Mi marido es un amor y yo entre un montón de quehaceres, tengo tiempo al menos para seguir este fic, que va tomando camino hacia el final, que se verá entre el capítulo once y el doce (aún no lo decido)

Luego retomaremos "Entre mis Brazos".

De este capítulo, me entretuve bastante imaginando el tipo de relación que tenían Megumi y Sanosuke. La verdad es que desde el principio me interesó meter a Sano como un personaje secundario que de pronto nos da una tremenda sorpresa y quizá, hasta tremenda lección y Megumi, debo reconocer que está inspiradísima en una persona que conozco (o será que esa persona está inspirada en Megumi porque se parecen bastante, es decir, son trabajólicas, siempre con la palabra precisa para fregar al oponente, en fin) Ya sabremos más de este par en el capítulo que viene, así como qué está pasando con Aoshi, Misao y Sohjiro, que de momento, está muy enfermito.

Kenshin y Kaoru siguen con su relación sin nombre, pero al menos ya ninguno finge que no existe. Lo de la familia de Kenshin era algo que estaba planificado del inicio, porque en la primera parte de este fic resolvíamos lo de Kaoru y luego lo de Kenshin (sino no tenía mucho sentido que fuera huérfano, salvo como algo anecdótico). Eventualmente se resolverá lo de Tomoe y Enishi que de momento, está tras las rejas por ser un maldito. Después de todo, el Enishi que conocemos, aunque tiene sus motivos para odiar a Kenshin, es un psicópata y aquí no podía ser menos.

Les quiero agradecer como siempre la paciencia, la comprensión y la constancia que han tenido con esta historia a…

Ruby P. Black

lunaleen

AoMe Hs

Onashiru Okanami

Mai Maxwell

Mei Fanel

Himura Kaoru Chan

mel

Jegar Sahaduta

Kaoru Takarai

kanke-chan

kisa-Chan-sohma

mari8876

BattousaiKamiya

eleyuna

kagomekaoru

Yessica

Himurita

Kislev

gabyhyatt

Espero que tengan todas y todos una feliz, feliz Navidad y un gran año Nuevo, en el caso que no alcance a actualizar la próxima semana.

Bye Bye.


	10. Una Familia que no querías

**En tu Corazón**

**Acto diez**

**Una familia que no querías**

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kaoru, Misao y otras chicas, ex compañeras de Kaoru, celebraban bailando en la disco a la que habían ido tras la Ceremonia de Titulación.

Kenshin y Aoshi bebían algo en la barra, mirando a las jóvenes moverse con desenfado al son de la música.

-Mírala.- decía Kenshin a su amigo.- Baila como la persona más feliz del mundo. Nadie diría que se emocionó hasta las lágrimas con el diploma que recibió.-

Aoshi sonrió.

-El Trastorno bipolar no tiene sólo desventajas. Si bien sus depresiones pueden ser profundas, así también su alegría. Y si Kaoru está bien medicada, como supongo es el caso, debe estar disfrutando hasta el fondo su felicidad.-

-Así es.- dijo Kenshin en un suspiro. Kaoru irradiaba alegría y vitalidad. Y como una versión más joven, Misao, a su lado, no lo hacía nada de mal. – Al parecer tu protegida también está feliz.- observó el pelirrojo.

-He descubierto que si bien Misao puede ser testaruda y todo un huracán cuando se lo propone, también es una chica centrada y con muchos valores que me sorprenden constantemente. Es absolutamente leal a la familia, a Kaoru, a sus principios… ¿me creerás si te digo que el otro día me regañó porque le iba a obsequiar una botella de whisky a un amigo? Dijo que eso era regalar vicios y que no era posible… en fin, que ni mi madre.-

-Jajaja… estás muchachas… - dijo Kenshin mirando a las primitas bailar y luego al rostro de su amigo. La convivencia con Misao al parecer le hacía bien, porque se le veía menos serio y más animado. –Si me disculpas, iré a bailar con mi novia.-

-Vaya no más.- sonrió Aoshi apurando un sorbo de agua mineral, porque si Misao descubría que estaba tomando otra cosa, le hacía la guerra. Kenshin llegó hasta Kaoru y le tocó la espalda.

-Escapemos.- le dijo al oído cuando ella se dio vuelta.

Tomados de la mano avanzaron entre los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes y se pusieron a bailar en otro sector, lejos de las animadas ex compañeras de la joven. Kenshin miraba alelado a Kaoru bailar para él, moviendo hombros y caderas de un modo que le tenían las hormonas revolucionadas, pensando en el modo de sacarla de allí y llevársela a la primera cama que tuvieran.

Durante un giro que realizó la joven, alguien chocó con ella y fue a dar a los brazos de Kenshin. Éste la abrazó fuerte, haciendo que ella notara su erección.

-Me estás volviendo loco.- le dijo al oído.- Deja de moverte de ese modo, por favor… -

El problema es que Kenshin no notaba que Kaoru bailaba como cualquier persona normal, pero como él estaba enamorado, interpretaba como algo seductor hasta el modo que ella tenía de llevarse un vaso a la boca para beber agua. A la joven, por su parte, le gustaba la idea de sentirse sexi y segura pero estaba muy acalorada y decidió ir al baño.

-Espérame.- le dijo a Kenshin, dejándolo en la barra tomando algo en compañía de Misao y Aoshi que discutían algo.

-Aoshi, por favor, sácame a bailar. Escucha, la música no es tan "rara" como tú dices, sé que podemos hacerlo, llevar el ritmo.- decía la pequeña en actitud de súplica.

Aoshi la miraba sin darle una respuesta. La jovencita se puso de pie y lo tomó de un brazo, con la firme intención de arrastrarlo a la pista de baile, pero de pronto sintió que se enfrentaba con un bloque de piedra. Sin embargo, eso no la hizo desistir y siguió tirando de su brazo durante un buen rato.

-No me gusta bailar.- dijo Aoshi cuando Misao le suplicó por quincuagésima vez que la sacara.

-Escúchame bien, Shinomori, te arrepentirás de despreciarme.- le dijo ella muy seria, sentándose enfadada a la barra. Se cruzó de brazos y piernas y pidió algo de beber, sintiéndose desdichada. Si hubiera venido con Sanosuke, de seguro él la hubiera arrastrado a la pista de baile o bien de disco en disco por todo Kobe buscando el lugar más divertido. O Sohjiro-sempai, de no haber tenido esa gripe tan fuerte (que era la versión que tenía ella), estaría con ellos, acompañándolos por ser el nuevo amigo de Kaoru.

-No debieron invitarte.- murmuró la joven disgustada. Aoshi en cambio, miraba a la gente bailar muy a gusto en su taburete, ignorándola.

-¿Bailarías conmigo?- preguntó un joven muy guapo que se acercó a su Misao.- Vine con unos amigos pero no tengo pareja.-

El chico era muy atractivo y Misao de inmediato miró a Aoshi. Éste cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza, a modo de asentimiento.

-Genial, yo también. Vamos. Me llamo Misao Makimashi. ¿Y tú?-

Los jóvenes salieron a bailar y Aoshi se quedó solo bebiendo, notando cómo su ritmo cardiaco estaba volviendo a la normalidad con Misao lejos. No quería que volviera a tocarlo ni a estar demasiado cerca de él. No le estaba gustando lo que lo hacía sentir porque no se debía.

Porque no podía pasar que a un hombre mayor le gustara tanto la compañía de una chicuela de dieciséis años.

Y aunque le gustara, no quería que se le notara. Por eso, para distraerse, buscó a Kenshin que repentinamente había desaparecido. Quizá había ido a buscar a Kaoru, quien sabe, pero la verdad se veían tan bien los dos que a Aoshi le parecía que eran una pareja que llevaba años queriéndose y no tan sólo un mes y algo. Eso estaba bien, porque Kenshin se merecía tener un amor puro y sincero. Aunque lo de Tomoe pasó antes de que ellos se conocieran, cuando Aoshi lo supo, se propuso observar a las parejas de su mejor amigo para asegurarse de que eran las correctas para él. Y su instinto le decía que Kaoru era la elegida.

Siguió pensando en esas cosas por un rato cuando cayó en cuenta de que la música había cambiado a una balada romántica. Muchas parejas salieron de la pista de baile, como las compuestas por parientes o amigos. Sin embargo, sus ojos se toparon con Misao que se reía y se apegaba al chico que se la había llevado mientras él le encerraba la cintura con las manos.

La paz de Aoshi se terminó cuando la sangre comenzó a hervirle y sin pensarlo mucho se puso de pie.

-Disculpa, ahora me toca a mí.-

Akira dejó a Misao con una reverencia cuando alguien le tocó el hombro, y regresó junto a sus amigos que se preparaban para irse, agradeciéndole el baile. La chica no acabó de murmurar un adiós cuando ya estaba entre los brazos de Aoshi.

-¿Y qué te pasó ahora¿Ya te arrepentiste? –

-Pensé que podía intentarlo.- respondió Aoshi algo cohibido mientras torpemente trataba de bailar al suave ritmo de la música. Se miraba los pies y se sentía muy tonto por su repentino ataque de celos juveniles, pero ya se había metido en eso y no se podía echar pie atrás.

-¿No querías bailar conmigo porque no sabes hacerlo?- preguntó Misao más divertida que enojada con Aoshi.

-Hem… si, algo así.- dijo él, sintiendo arena en la garganta de tan apretada que la tenía. –Nunca me interesó ir a bailar por ahí… -

-Bah, no te preocupes. Me acabo de acordar que antes eras un ratón de biblioteca y no salías nunca. Yo te enseñaré. Recuperarás el tiempo perdido. - le dijo Misao muy animosa.- Lo primero es que me tomes la cintura con esta mano… -

Aoshi pasó saliva cuando su mano tocó la fina cintura de Misao. Sentía que si lo proponía, podía rodearla con las manos, como un cinturón de piel, carne y huesos.

-Ahora yo te pongo la mano en el hombro así y esta que queda libre debes tomármela.- siguió la jovencita instruyendo al que nuevamente era su héroe. Un hombre que admite sus debilidades es más hombre que cualquier otro.

-¿Está bien así?- preguntó Aoshi cuando al rato empezó él a llevar el ritmo en la pareja, después que Misao le enseñó a moverse.

-Sí, está muy bien. Esto es lo más fácil y si lo haces bien, puedes seducir a cualquiera. Aoshi, en verdad no puedo creer que hasta ahora no hayas sabido bailar.-

Aoshi pestañeó varias veces. ¿Seducir? El miró a algunas parejas a su alrededor… no se besaban pero parecían todos en su propio mundo, con ganas de más…

-¿Y… has bailado esto con alguien más?- preguntó el hombre alto a la jovencita.

-Claro. El año pasado, para una fiesta que hubo en la escuela. El chico era fabuloso y… -

Aoshi no quiso escuchar más. La música terminó y buscó con la mirada al pelirrojo. Tomó instintivamente a Misao de una mano y la arrastró tras él.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-Muy bien. Hemos llegado, señorita Takani. Espero que tu fin de semana sea de descanso.- dijo Sanosuke al estacionarse frente a la casa de Megumi.

La joven se dio cuenta de que, al contrario de lo que pensaba, Sanosuke había cumplido todas sus actividades del día y que incluso había terminado temprano. Además, a pesar del supuesto cansancio que debía sentir por haber trabajado un día completo, la fue a dejar y a buscar a la escuela.

-Todavía no puedo creer que Aoshi te haya deja… -

-Deberías confiar más en el criterio de tu jefe y dejar de cuestionarlo.- dijo Sano con aparente calma. – Las personas deberían observar más en vez de dejarse guiar por las apariencias o lo que se cuenta.-

-Escucha, hasta donde yo sé, tú eres mi chofer y no mi padre para que me estés sermoneando sobre cómo ver el mundo. Así que deja de meterte donde no te llaman.- dijo Megumi molesta.- Además, si el río suena, es porque piedras trae.-

Ante esa frase, Sanosuke la miró fijo unos minutos.

-Tu problema, Megumi, es que eres dinamita pura. Y al parecer, yo soy el fósforo.- comentó él muy relajado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la joven airada.- ¿Qué a mí me pasan cosas contigo? Por favor, eso no es… -

En un rápido movimiento, Sanosuke se movió hacia Megumi y selló su boca con un beso, aplastándola contra el asiento del auto. La joven trató de apartar al intruso dándole un manotazo en el rostro, pero lo cierto es que cuando su mano llegó a tocar la piel masculina, no siguió moviéndose más que para acariciarlo.

El maldito Sanosuke tenía razón. Él podía encenderla de una manera tal que jamás hasta el momento había experimentado en su vida.

El joven se separó apenas de ella. Lo suficiente para mover los labios y hablar.

-Tenía que arriesgarme, nena. Tenía que arriesgarme para saber si puedo ganar.-

Megumi buscaba aire en ese espacio tan chico que era el auto.

-¿Arriesgarte a qué, pedazo de burro?-

-Arriesgarme a saber que te gusto y que podemos hacer algo al respecto.-

-Espera, Sano, vas muy rápido.- reclamó ella tratando de retomar la compostura.- Es cierto que eres… atractivo… hem, muy guapo. Pero francamente, no estoy interesada en tener algo contigo.-

-Megumi, nos gustamos… ¡claro que debemos tener algo! Y saber a dónde nos llevará.-

-Oye, no sé si eres así con todas las chicas que conoces o no, pero yo tengo planes. Voy a terminar mi carrera, voy a seguir siendo la secretaria de Aoshi y no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero en esos planes no estás tú.- respondió ella con enfado. Sanosuke se pasó una mano por el pelo, algo fastidiado.

-Querida.- le dijo sonriendo con aire satisfecho por lo que le iba a decir.- No sé si te lo comentaron, o si lo recuerdas pero… tú eres una secretaria de reemplazo. Tsubaki tuvo por estos días un precioso bebé y es cosa de semanas para que vuelva al trabajo. Y tú… bueno, tuviste suerte al tener este trabajo de alta jerarquía pero no esperes que siempre sea así. Puedes ser removida o quizá trasladada a otra área. Pero en fin, no es ese mi problema, sino el tuyo.-

-¿Acaso me dices eso para reconsiderar tener una relación contigo y seguir en la empresa? Eres un hombre bajo y despre… -

Sanosuke suspiró.

-Apostaría mi cabeza que en tu tiempo libre ves esas telenovelas latinoamericanas que pasan por el cable, porque esa frasecita... ¿Sabes? Si tienes un concepto tan bajo de mí, francamente no me interesa tampoco tener algo contigo. No necesito valerme de mi poder en la empresa para conseguir chicas. Besas como los ángeles pero tienes una lengua demoníaca y yo la verdad quiero una relación que me aporte algo más que un buen revolcón.-

La cachetada que le dio Megumi hizo un fuerte ruido al concretarse. Sanosuke se tocó la mejilla lastimada y saliendo de su auto, lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta a la joven.

-Eres libre, chica kitsune. Vete a estudiar, a repasar tus apuntes y a pensar que has juzgado mal, pero muy mal a este hombre.- dramatizó poniéndose una mano en el pecho.- Puede que yo no sea un santo, pero al menos hice muchos intentos por acercarme a ti, aunque no los hayas notado, porque por alguna extraña razón me gustas de verdad. Buenas noches y hasta nunca.-

Megumi, contrariada, se bajó del auto. Le ardía la mano por el golpe dado y repentinamente se sintió mal, con ganas de disculparse, pero no se detuvo en su camino hasta la entrada de la casa. Su hermana mayor le abrió poco antes de que ella metiera la mano en la cerradura y cuando cerró la puerta, sintió el auto de Sanosuke alejarse calle abajo.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

El baño se veía tan bonito como Kaoru recordaba de su época universitaria, aunque el piso estaba lleno de agua por quienes se mojaban el pelo y el cuerpo en busca de refresco después de tanto bailar. Kaoru entró a un cubículo a hacer sus necesidades y cuando salió, la chica que había entrado al tiempo con ella salió del lugar. La joven aprovechó de examinar su imagen en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había. Se veía muy bien: Camiseta a rayas blancas y rojas que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, falda corta de mezclilla, cómodas botas de medio taco, para no sobrepasar a Kenshin en estatura. Se había tomado el pelo en una coleta alta; en fin, se veía muy juvenil.

Iba a salir después de acomodarse la ropa, cuando un rayo negro y rojizo entró y cerró la puerta por dentro, apoyándose en ella.

Kaoru abrió los ojos con enorme sorpresa.

-Vete, vete… no puedes estar aquí.- le dijo a Kenshin que sonriendo se acercaba a ella.

-Sólo dame dos minutos y te dejo en paz.-

-No puedes. Kenshin, por favor, es un baño de mujeres…-

-Es una disco. Esto pasa todo el tiempo.- le dijo él, con una mirada maliciosa.- Nadie nos molestará.-

Le puso una mano en el muslo, buscando la piel desnuda bajo la falda, mientras con la otra la sostenía por la espalda, apoyando a la joven en el mueble del lavabo. La beso fieramente y Kaoru, pese a sus nervios y a sus ganas de salir de allí, se encendió rápidamente con el contacto.

Sintió los dientes de Kenshin mordisquear su cuello ligeramente mientras pensaba que alguien podía entrar y sorprenderlos. Los dedos del pelirrojo se movieron ágiles desde el muslo de la chica hasta el espacio entre sus piernas, apartando la tela que allí se encontraba para tocar, acariciar y juguetear un poco.

-Relájate, mi amor.- le susurró al oído, buscando el borde superior de su camiseta para bajarla y dejar un pecho al descubierto.- No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer esto desde que te lo vi puesto… me estoy convenciendo de que te gustan las cosas rayadas… -

Kaoru pasó saliva mientras Kenshin succionaba fuertemente su seno. Se bajó luego la cremallera del pantalón y liberando su miembro, aventuró la mano nuevamente bajo la falda de su novia. Luego le tomó una pierna para levantarla y sin más preparaciones, la penetró.

A Kaoru en general ese tipo de acciones la disgustaban cuando escuchaba a otras personas comentarlas, pero debía reconocer que estaba muy excitada, muy entretenida y quería que Kenshin "terminara" dentro de ella, pero no en medio minuto más, sino más bien en unos quince. Él la sentó sobre el mueble del baño para tener más comodidad y luego se inclinó sobre ella.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó él, entre jadeos.

Kaoru asintió, sintiendo con tanto roce algo especial.

-Siento… siento una cosquilla que me pica… - le comentó ella.

-Oh, mi amor, en ese caso nos tomaremos cuatro minutos y no dos.- dijo él sonriendo. La tomó fuertemente por las caderas y siguió embistiendo, moviéndose de un modo sutilmente diferente. La cosquilla que sentía Kaoru se intensificó y llegó un momento en que la joven, fuera de sí, mordió el hombro de Kenshin para no gritar. En ese punto, cuando él la sintió apretarse tanto en torno de él, supo que había llegado el momento de liberar su excitación y eyaculó, al tiempo que Kaoru experimentaba una insoportable y placentera sensación que por unos segundos le dejó la mente completamente en blanco.

Ella abrió los ojos, encontrándose abrazada por el pelirrojo que le besaba el cuello y le repetía cuánto la amaba. Luego la ayudó a bajarse del mueble y a limpiarse aprovechando el papel higiénico.

-Kenshin… Kenshin… tuve una sensación… nunca antes… -

La joven, emocionada y ruborizada al máximo, no encontraba las palabras para expresarse.

-Eso, mi amor.- explicó Kenshin acomodándole la ropa.- Fue un orgasmo.-

Kaoru se quedó de piedra. ¿Un orgasmo? Pero si ella había estado antes con otro hombre, tuvo que haberlo sentido¿no?. Creía que los orgasmos eran otro tipo de sensación. Nada tan absolutamente intenso como lo que había vivido.

Kenshin le tomó una mano.

-Ahora huiremos.- dijo en voz baja.- Ya que te provoqué un orgasmo, quiero darte muchos más.-

El joven hombre asomó la cabeza por la puerta y tirando de Kaoru, corrió con ella hasta mezclarse con la gente. Ella, como nunca, se sentía encendida, viva, viva, como antes, cuando estaban sus padres y la vida era más sencilla… cuando podía hacer travesuras, cuando tenía a quien contarle sus aventuras. Como cuando tenía amor.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

La abuela de Kaoru le había dejado su casa como herencia. Cuando Kaoru regresó a su ciudad natal había pensado en venderla pero aún no encontraba a nadie interesado y al final optó por conservarla. Gracias a esa decisión, ahora tenía un lugar donde cobijar a Kenshin, Misao y Aoshi al terminar la noche de juerga.

Misao y Aoshi durmieron en cuartos separados. Kenshin y Kaoru subieron a un dormitorio que ahora quedaba solo para ellos, tomados de la mano. Al cerrar la puerta, se comieron a besos y terminaron haciendo el amor durante largos minutos sobre una cama que no alcanzaron a preparar. Finalmente, cansados, entre los dos ordenaron un cómodo lecho y se acostaron para dormir.

-¿Kaoru?- preguntó Kenshin poco después de acomodarse detrás de la joven, abrazándola.

-Dime… - respondió ella medio dormida, moviéndose, regalona, para quedar aún más cerca de él.

El pelirrojo, que en esa posición tenía sólo una mano libre, la movió un poco. Enseguida la estiró hasta alcanzar la mano izquierda de Kaoru y rápidamente deslizó algo dorado en uno de sus dedos.

-Cásate conmigo, Kaoru.

Con tal propuesta, la chica en ese momento despertó del todo.

-No estás hablando en serio.- dijo ella, mirándolo ahora de frente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sin embargo, la delicada sortija en su dedo era muy real.

-Cásate conmigo, Kaoru.- insistió Kenshin.- Recién a mis treinta y dos años conozco a alguien como tú y no quiero esperar más tiempo en tenerte a mi lado siempre. -

-Pero… apenas nos conocemos. Kenshin, quizá yo no sea la persona indicada… -

-Lo eres, Kaoru. Mi amor, tienes que casarte conmigo. Lo haremos por todas las leyes, por todas las religiones. Te amo, Kaoru… te amo, te amo, te amo y lo único que quiero es estar contigo.-

-Kenshin… todo esto va tan rápido. Tal vez debamos conocernos más…-

-Y lo haremos. No te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos en una semana. Podemos esperar tres.-

-¡Kenshin!-

-Ya, está bien, mi amor, era una broma. – Rió él, viéndose increíblemente joven de repente.- Lo que tenemos que hacer es mantener esta relación un tiempo más. Pero espero que al final de ese tiempo, quieras ser mi ex novia para ser mi esposa.-

Kaoru miró a los violetas ojos de Kenshin por un rato y luego, acurrucándose contra su pecho, susurró:

-Te amo, señor Himura. Me casaré cuando quiera con usted.-

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Después de esa noche, Misao y Aoshi partieron a Kyoto a cumplir con sus compromisos familiares. Y por eso, Kaoru y Kenshin, al verse solos, pasaron el fin de semana más emocionante y romántico que nunca antes habían tenido, paseando por Kobe, visitando diferentes lugares que Kaoru le quería enseñar. Se regodearon en amor y se olvidaron de todo lo demás.

Pero el martes, temprano, Kaoru suplicaba por diez minutos más en la camita mientras Kenshin, sin piedad alguna, le recordaba que habían hecho un trato y ahora ella debía cumplir su parte.

-Quedamos en que hoy iríamos al hospital y estuviste de acuerdo. Incluso te dejé dormir anoche y nos acostamos temprano. Ahora tienes que acompañarme.- dijo Kenshin tirando quedo de la camiseta de la joven.

-Ve tú… si quieres te hago un mapa.- respondió Kaoru con el pelo enmarañado, dándose vuelta para acurrucarse cerca de una gran almohada.- Eres muy inteligente y capaz. No te perderás.- agregó, acabando en un bostezo.

-Kaoru… debes acompañarme. Yo no conozco esta ciudad. Si voy solito me perderé para siempre. Por favor… -

La dormilona ignoró la súplica del pelirrojo, pues para ella era impensable existir antes de las ocho de la mañana y Kenshin, perdiendo los estribos, tomó las frazadas y las tiró hacia atrás, dejando a Kaoru destapada y empezando a sentir frío.

-Aaaaaah!!!!... ¡qué malo eres conmigo!.- dijo Kaoru, abrazándose a una larga almohada como un koala al tronco de un árbol. De más está decir que pronto la almohada también voló.

-Ahora te levantarás e irás conmigo.- dijo Kenshin al borde del colapso al ver que Kaoru, lejos de levantarse, se acostaba de panza.

-Podemos ir más tarde… - rezongó en tono de súplica.

-Más tarde estará lleno de gente y nos atenderán aún más tarde.- comentó Kenshin tomando a Kaoru por la cintura y empezando a tirar de ella.- Ya me aburriste, así que te levantarás ahora.-

Kaoru sintió como unas garras de acero la tiraban fuera de la cama y como si de una gata se tratara, se aferró fuertemente al colchón para no salir. Pero Kenshin fue más fuerte y pudo con ella, colchón y hasta estructura de la cama.

La cama quedó corrida, el colchón en el suelo y Kaoru… Kaoru refunfuñando camino al baño. Kenshin a duras penas podía contener la risa. Por alguna razón que no comprendía, le encantaba hacerla enfadar.

Ya en el Hospital de la Piedad, el reloj de pared marcaba las diez menos cuarto, cuando apareció una administrativa, con algunos papeles en sus manos. Se acercó a Kenshin que nervioso, esperaba de pie junto a la recepción del área de neonatología.

-Por un momento pensé que usted me tomaba el pelo… - le dijo la mujer sonriendo.- … pero en efecto, acá dice: Akako Hiruma. Ingreso: Junio 21, 1975. –

El corazón de Kenshin empezó a golpear con fuerza. Kaoru, que había permanecido sentada, se puso de pie para tomarle una mano.

-Dio a luz el 22 de Junio a un varón que pesó 2 kilogramos ochocientos gramos y midió… -

Kenshin escuchaba las medidas completamente interesado. La administrativa terminó de leer los signos vitales y otras cosas y se quedó en silencio. El pelirrojo la miró.

-¿Y qué más?-

-No hay nada más, señor Himura.-

-Pero… ¿ni siquiera el nombre del bebé?-

La señora negó con la cabeza.

-Acá sólo anotamos los datos médicos de la madre y el bebé. El nombre es algo que los familiares y la madre le ponen después, cuando lo reconocen en el registro civil. Hasta que salen de aquí, se les conoce como "bebé de la señora Hiruma o Sakuragi". Es decir, se asocian al nombre de la madre.-

Kenshin suspiró.

-Es verdad. Yo algo sabía de eso… -

-De todos modos, señor Himura, si desea seguir indagando sobre ese bebé en particular, nuestro hospital cuenta con un servicio de registro civil en el primer piso. Es algo que pocos hospitales tienen. Con los datos que ya le he dado puede indagar un poco más sobre el tema. O bien puede pedir información en el Registro Civil de Kobe.-

Kenshin salió más aliviado con esa información. Kaoru, que conocía el sector de Registro Civil dentro del hospital, lo guió y pronto se encontraron en una oficina espaciosa donde había al menos tres madres esperando ser atendidas para poner nombre a sus hijos. Cuando llegó el turno del pelirrojo, habló con el joven juez que inscribía a los bebés y al cabo de un rato éste accedió a indagar en los bancos de datos.

-Por favor, déme el número de identificación de ese bebé, si es que lo sabe. O su nombre completo.-

Kenshin pensó un poco. Él nunca se preocupó de investigar su pasado pero sabía de antemano que el nombre que llevaba no era el original. Con un poco de suerte, al menos su número de identificación podía ser lo único original que poseía, así que se lo dio al joven, que lo tecleó rápidamente en el computador.

-Ese número corresponde a una persona nacida en esta circunscripción el día 22 de Junio de 1975. Su nombre es Shinta Makimashi Hiruma y fue inscrita el 25 de Junio del mismo año… posteriormente se solicitó un cambio de nombre, dos meses después, a Kenshin Himura, pero eso se realizó en las oficinas del centro. Al cabo de un tiempo, el cambio de nombre fue acogido.-

Kaoru, a quien le latía el corazón a mil después de escuchar el primer nombre de su novio, miró a Kenshin, que evidentemente estaba en shock. Pero él se repuso como pudo y le pidió al joven un impreso de la información, después de mostrarle su tarjeta de identificación.

Salieron del hospital en absoluto silencio. Él, pensando en que el rompecabezas comenzaba a armarse y ella… ella pensaba en que algo estaba mal en todo eso.

-Kaoru.- dijo Kenshin al rato cuando almorzaban algo, con un especial brillo en sus ojos.- Siempre me pregunté cuándo cumplía años y ahora resulta que sé que es el 22 de Junio. La tía no me celebraba cumpleaños y me decía que mi madre sólo le dijo mi edad, pero no la fecha exacta de mi nacimiento. –

La joven notó que aunque no lo decía, Kenshin estaba emocionado por lo descubierto y por eso, se levantó de la mesa y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Eso significa que eres del signo Cáncer. Que eres muy protector, hogareño y muy leal. La luna te influencia fuertemente porque es tu planeta regente. Tenemos el mismo signo. Seremos insoportables.-

Kenshin sonrió. Ahora tenía un cumpleaños, un signo por el cual consultar en el periódico y sabía dónde había nacido. El Hospital de la Piedad le había parecido muy bonito y la gente muy atenta. Pero había algo que llamaba mucho su atención.

- ¿Lo notaste? En mi primer nombre tengo tu mismo apellido materno. Quizá tengamos algún parentesco. Kaoru¿Te das cuenta? Tenemos hasta genes en común.-

-No seas tonto.- dijo Kaoru volviendo a su mesa un poco nerviosa. – No podemos ser parientes. En esta área de Kobe hay muchos Makimashi.-

-Lo que más me intriga es por qué me cambiaron el nombre.- dijo Kenshin ahora sorbiendo su sopa de fideos y olvidándose de los genes.- Y obviamente, por qué me botó mi mamá. Cada vez tengo más preguntas sobre eso. Debo ver el modo de rastrearla y hablar con ella.-

De pronto Kaoru tuvo una idea luminosa.

-Kenshin… ¿por qué no vamos a la policía? Ellos nos pueden ayudar a buscar a tu mamá. Tenemos su nombre completo gracias al registro del hospital y el registro civil. –

El pelirrojo sonrió. Era la manera más simple de encontrar a alguien.

Al día siguiente, regresaron a la capital, porque Kaoru estaba preocupada por su jardín y por unos asuntos que requerían de su atención.

-Kenshin, quería pedir tu consejo. Tengo pensado hacer algo.-

-¿Si?... ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó comiendo algo ligero que preparó al llegar a casa.

- Es que… unos abuelos a los que les compro semillas… donde compré la planta que te regalé… me comentaron que vendían productos al mayor, como para hacer proyectos grandes. Como yo estudié para diseñar y construir jardines y parques, me parece que quizá... podría intentar hacer algo independiente y trabajar en eso. Hasta ahora me he mantenido con algunos ahorros y la herencia de mis padres pero quiero trabajar.-

-Hum… es cierto. Mi bella novia es una diseñadora de jardines y parques titulada. Creo que si te interesa, Aoshi está buscando a alguien que se haga cargo de los jardines interiores de un edificio que tiene. El edificio está listo hace algunos días pero le falta esa parte. ¿Por qué no le presentas algún trabajo tuyo? Sé que sacaste fotografías de los proyectos que desarrollaste durante tu práctica y tu tesis.-

-Es verdad… debo intentarlo.- dijo Kaoru de pronto muy animada.

Al día siguiente, Kaoru se preparó y para ello, fue a vaciar una de las cajas que aún tenía de la mudanza, sin abrir. Allí encontró sus trabajos universitarios y otros. Y también, el diario de alguien muy importante en su vida. El diario de vida de su abuelita. Pensó leerlo de inmediato aunque reflexionó que lo mejor era preparar lo de la propuesta para Aoshi de inmediato, porque Kenshin también le comentó que había otros interesados en el trabajo.

Al anochecer, ya tenía una carpeta interesante que mostrar. Y se la enseñó a los Shinomori al día siguiente.

Aoshi se acarició la barbilla mientras repasaba las fotografías. Luego sacó un cd de su escritorio y se lo pasó a la joven.

-Acá tienes las fotografías de las instalaciones. Los planos del edificio y todo lo que necesitas saber como antecedente para hacer una propuesta interesante. No te estoy diciendo que el trabajo es tuyo, pero si que quiero ver de qué cosas eres capaz. Sanosuke¿La podrías llevar al edificio? Tendría una mejor idea de lo que es.-

-Claro, hermano. Siempre es bueno pasear con agradable compañía.-

Sanosuke resultó ser alguien ameno para Kaoru y ella para él. Tanto así que por unos momentos se olvidó de que ya no transportaba a Megumi hasta la escuela. Por otra parte, Kaoru tuvo muchas ideas de cómo hacer algo. Emocionada le contaba sus ideas a Kenshin durante la cena.

-Pondré acá este tipo de enredadera. Acá hay espacio para un estanque de agua… y quizá una gran piedra con el nombre de la empresa tallado en medio de todo eso. Hum… -

-Oye, Kaoru… -

-Dime, Ken.-

Kenshin sonrió.

-Me encanta verte tan animada. Y tendrás ese proyecto porque eres la mejor.-

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Aoshi simplemente quedó encantado con la maqueta virtual que hizo Kaoru para él. Tenía tres propuestas diferentes, dado que ella trabajó sin descanso en la semana que tenía de plazo, y la verdad, no sabía por cual decidirse. Sanosuke también miraba la maqueta y Okón, la hermana, estaba boquiabierta. Le dieron el puesto unánimemente y de hecho, ahora ellos le pidieron un plazo para decidirse por una idea. Estaban felices con las tres.

-Desde luego, Kaoru, el mantenimiento permanente de los jardines correrá por tu cuenta. El presupuesto que nos sugeriste es más que apropiado para lo que pensábamos invertir en esto.- dijo Okón, que era la contadora de la empresa.

Pero a pesar de lo bien que le había ido durante el día, Kaoru tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño. Y cuando por fin pudo hacerlo y empezar a soñar, pronto tuvo una sensación de vacío y desesperación, que la hizo despertar abruptamente. Fue tan intensa la sensación, que cuando Kaoru abrió los ojos, estaba sentada en la cama.

Kenshin, que dormía a su lado, despertó y se asustó al verla despierta e inmóvil.

-¿Pasa algo, mi amor?- le preguntó incorporándose también y acariciándole la espalda.

Kaoru pasaba saliva mientras miles de recuerdos pasaban por su mente, bombardeándola. Estaba temblando.

-Kenshin, esto está mal, mal… muy mal.- dijo entre gimoteos.

-¿Qué dices? Kaoru, mi amor¿Qué pasa? -

-No podemos… no podemos...-

-Pero ¿Qué cosa? No comprendo. ¿Tuviste pesadillas¿Te has estado medicando bien?-

Kenshin posó una mano sobre el pecho de Kaoru, notando lo acelerado de su corazón. Y se asustó mucho.

-Quizá debamos ir al hospital… - murmuró, levantándose rápidamente y poniéndose pantalones. –

-No, no me lleves, Kenshin… la abuela… su diario. Kenshin, ahí debe salir algo. Por Dios… -

La joven se colocó apresurada una yukata y saliendo del cuarto, corrió por el pasillo hasta una puerta, por la que desapareció. Kenshin, sin entender nada, la siguió. Cuando le dio alcance, la joven estaba vaciando un escritorio sin mayor cuidado hasta que un libro hermosamente empastado, de unos veinte centímetros de altura, apareció.

Era muy grueso y Kaoru sin pensarlo comenzó a repasar sus hojas.

-Que no sea cierto, que no sea cierto… - murmuraba nerviosa. Kenshin se acuclilló a su lado para observar. Los dedos de Kaoru movían hoja por hoja hasta que en una se detuvieron más tiempo que en los anteriores. Ella leyó rápidamente hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dejó caer el diario de su abuela.

-Mi amor…- dijo Kenshin tratando de abrazarla al verla empeorar. Pero ella rehusó su contacto.

-Déjame. No me toques… -

-Pero… -

-Es que tú y yo… Kenshin, esto no puede estar pasando…-

-¡¡Pero de qué hablas¡¡Yo no entiendo nada!! Kaoru, por favor, dime que te pasa… -

-Kenshin… Kenshin… - decía llorando la joven.

-¡¡¡Pero qué!!!- gritó él desesperado, tomándola por los hombros.

Kaoru tomó aire y cerró los ojos, dándose valor para hablar.

-Porque eres mi tío. Un hijo no reconocido de mi abuelo…-

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kaoru estaba con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, con su cabeza echada hacia atrás, de modo que sólo podía ver el cielo del dormitorio que compartía con Kenshin.

Éste, a su vez, se había sentado en un sillón cercano: no quería perturbarla más con su proximidad. Le había costado mucho calmarla.

La muchacha abrazaba el diario de su abuela, lista para empezar su relato.

-Durante mi infancia pasábamos con mis padres los veranos en Kobe. Yo me llevaba muy bien con mis abuelos que me adoraban, con tío Okina que a pesar de lo que pasaba con su hijo enfermo, siempre sonreía y que fue aún más feliz cuando nació Misao, una niña fuerte y sana. Todos éramos muy felices, supongo… la abuela solía llevarnos a las fiestas del templo, a Misao y a mi, vestidas con kimono, y nos hacía unos moñitos. Misao no se acuerda porque tenía como tres años, pero yo si…-

Kaoru sonreía a pesar de estar llorando.

-El abuelo también era gentil. A pesar de su seriedad, era muy, muy gentil, Kenshin. Siempre veía el modo de sacarme de algún apuro porque yo era traviesa y siempre estaba metida en algún lío. Entonces… un día me dijeron que ya no lo vería nunca más. Fue el primer funeral al que asistí y pensé que no quería ir a uno nunca más… pero las cosas no salieron como yo quería.-

-Kenshin, mi abuela se mantuvo fuerte durante esos días. Con mucha calma. Todos decían que ella era muy valiente pero cuando se fueron después de los funerales y me quedé haciéndole compañía, la veía llorar a escondidas, constantemente. Un día, paseando, le conté que había leído que a la gente le hacía bien escribir sobre sus penas y ella, haciéndome caso, se compró este diario de vida. A veces se sentaba tardes enteras a escribir. Por eso está tan grueso.-

-Poco después llegó el momento de leer el testamento de mi abuelo, que se preocupó de redactar uno. Mi abuela ya no quería despegarse de mí y me autorizó a pasar al despacho del abogado con ella, mis padres y tíos. Nos sentamos a escuchar y después de dar a cada hijo una parte, se dieron cuenta que quedaban dineros del abuelo de los que no se hacía mención. Ante la insistencia de mi tío Okina y mamá, el abogado, algo apenado, dijo que en efecto ya había destino para eso. El legado se trataba de un pago mensual de por vida a Akako Hiruma.-

Kenshin ya no podía estar más sorprendido que antes. Apenado, apoyaba el mentón en el puño de su mano derecha.

-Kenshin, quizá yo no hubiera retenido ese nombre de no haber sido por lo que le pasó a mi abuela. Se llevó primero una mano a la boca y se puso blanca como un papel. Le bajó mucho la presión y tuvieron que llamar al médico. Tío Okina decía que no podía creer que esa "mujerzuela" de Akako recibiera herencia… hablaba siempre mal de ella. Por otra parte, mi abuela ya no volvió a ser la misma y por eso mis padres resolvieron irse a Kobe, para estar con ella y cuidarla. Abuelita siguió escribiendo en su diario… yo no sabía qué hacer para alegrarla y siempre estaba tratando de inventar algo nuevo. Ella entonces me tejía unos gorros graciosos, con un pompón en la punta. En la escuela me hacían burla por usarlos pero yo prefería llevarlos puestos si con eso mi abuela sonreía. Después me enseñó a tejer y amar las plantas y flores… -

Kenshin miraba a Kaoru, comenzando a sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Ahora entendía muchas cosas de la joven. Si ella se aferraba a esos gustos inculcados, podía sentirse cerca de sus seres queridos, aunque ya no estuvieran.

-Yo tenía como diecisiete años cuando se fue la abuelita y lloré mucho. No te imaginas cuanto. Ella me dejó algunas cosas, como su diario de vida, la casa… la extrañé mucho y por eso, leía este libro de principio a fin. Y allí me enteré con más detalles de algo que en casa todos sabían pero de lo que nadie hablaba: mi abuelo había tenido a una amante. Era una mujer muy joven que llegó a trabajar a la casa como enfermera temporal; ella era Akako.-

-Aquí está todo, Kenshin.- siguió Kaoru, mostrándole el diario de vida. - Mi abuela cuenta que mi abuelo estuvo con tu madre y que ella quedó embarazada. Que tuvo un varón al que bautizó como Shinta Makimashi, con el fin de amarrar a mi abuelo. Éste estuvo a punto de irse de casa para reunirse con ella pero mi abuela empezó con problemas cardiacos y él no se atrevió a abandonarla para no darle un disgusto. Tu madre lo amenazó con no dejarlo verte si él seguía su matrimonio y mi abuelo tuvo que optar. Y al parecer, tu madre también lo hizo.-

-No puede ser.- dijo Kenshin espantado.- No puede ser… no pudo haberme… haberme regalado sólo para presionar a tu abuelo.-

-Kenshin, mi abuela no habla muy bien de Akako. Los detalles los puedes encontrar en este diario. Desde que mencionaste el nombre de tu madre por primera vez tuve una sensación extraña porque ya lo había leído aquí y lo había escuchado antes. Para mí, es más que claro que nosotros… que nosotros… no debemos… -

Kenshin se levantó del sillón y caminó por el cuarto como si estuviera enjaulado. Luego de meditar un poco, se volvió hacia Kaoru, con los ojos brillantes, porque estaba tratando de contener sus lágrimas de rabia e impotencia.

-Escúchame, Kaoru. No me importa. No me importa si eres mi sobrina. Ni siquiera me importaría si fueras mi hermana. Yo te amo y si tengo que irme al mismísimo infierno por estar contigo, lo voy a hacer. Y si tengo que mandar todo al carajo por estar contigo, lo voy a hacer. ¡¡Si tengo que drenarme toda la sangre para que no sea la misma tuya, también, también lo voy a hacer!!- dijo casi fuera de sí.- Yo te amo, Kaoru… y lo único que tengo claro es que quiero estar contigo toda mi vida.-

-Pero Kenshin… - replicó la joven cuando él se sentó en la cama para abrazarla.

-"Pero Kenshin" nada. Mi amor, sólo tú y yo lo sabemos… tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto. Nadie lo sabrá, nadie nos condenará si eso es lo que te preocupa. Somos tan distintos físicamente… -

-Pero y los hijos, Kenshin… y si queremos formar familia… dicen que a veces… -

-Mi amor, entonces has estado pensando en tener una familia conmigo… Kaoru, tú me amas.- la interrumpió Kenshin emocionado.- No te preocupes por los hijos. No ahora.-

Kenshin trató de besarla pero Kaoru esquivó sus labios.

-No puedo dejar de pensar que eres hermano de mi mamá.- dijo la joven mirando hacia el lado.

-Medio hermano. Eso suponiendo que realmente lo sea.-

-Kenshin, todo coincide.- dijo Kaoru ocultando la cara entre sus manos.- Lee tú mismo el diario. Hay una página que describe a Akako, como una "exótica pelirroja", bajita… tiene que ser la misma… - agregó llorando también de rabia. – Ella calcula que tú debes tener cerca de 25 años cuando hace su anotación, y esa coincide con tu edad. ¡¡¡¿Qué más pruebas quieres?!!!-

Kaoru estaba perdiendo la calma. Y Kenshin también.

-No lo permitiré.- dijo él en tono fuerte.- No permitiré que eso sea cierto. Mañana mismo nos haremos un examen de ADN. De algo nos servirá. E iré a Kyoto a buscar a Akako. La policía la ubicó en esa ciudad y me dieron la dirección esta tarde. Mejor aún… - agregó Kenshin sacando la maleta con la que había llevado su ropa a casa de Kaoru.- Me iré ahora mismo a Kyoto. Pensándolo mejor, será más efectivo si me hago el examen con Okina.-

-Kenshin… es evidente que tú eres mí… -

-¡¡NO!!... NO ES EVIDENTE… - gritó Kenshin haciendo apurado su equipaje.- Tú no eres mi sobrina. No puedes serlo. No puedo permitirlo.- Acabó, suavizando el tono de su voz al notar la mirada de Kaoru.

Quince minutos después Kenshin estaba listo. Amanecería aun en un par de horas. El pelirrojo llamó un taxi.

Kaoru se sentó a su lado en el sofá, esperando a que llegara el vehículo de alquiler. No le dijo nada. Sólo lo miraba porque de pronto su Kenshin se había convertido en algo muy lejano para ella.

Al sentir el auto, Kenshin se puso de pie y avanzó a la puerta. Estaba por abrirla cuando sintió que Kaoru lo asía por el abrigo.

-Espera… - dijo débilmente.- Quizá tengas razón. Si fingimos que nada… -

-Nunca serás feliz a mi lado mientras tengas esa duda.- Dijo Kenshin.- Y si es cierto que somos parientes tan cercanos… ya veremos qué pasa con eso. – El pelirrojo se volvió hacia ella y tomó su cara entre las manos.- Kaoru… te amo. Y aunque yo quería formar una familia contigo, no quería que fuera de este modo. No quiero que seas mi familiar, Kaoru… - acabó abrazándola.

Al despedirse, Kenshin quiso besarla como siempre lo hacía cada mañana al irse al trabajo. Pero al ver la mirada de la joven no pudo hacerlo, conformándose con un suave beso en la frente.

-Cuídate, mi am… hem… por favor, no olvides tomar tus medicamentos. Llamaré a Misao para que venga a hacerte compañía.-

Kenshin se acabó de despedir y se fue. Cuando desapareció tras la puerta, Kaoru cayó de rodillas al suelo. Su amor se había ido.

Su gran amor se había ido porque ya no podía estar más con ella.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Fin acto diez

Una familia que no querías.

Enero 12, 2008-01-12

Hola!!!

Hum, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAS Y TODOS. Sé que es un poco tarde pero en fin… hum… hem… acá está el primer y tortuoso capítulo del año. Y de verdad me costó mucho hacerlo, porque lo escribí tres veces ya que no me decidía por el modo en que ellos conocían esa verdad.

Les quiero comentar que este el próximo es el penúltimo capítulo de "En tu Corazón". O sea, sep, termina en el acto doce. Tenemos la media escoba en todo esto: Aoshi enamorándose de Misao, Kenshin y Kaoru familiares y encima, comprometidos para casarse (no sé en qué estaba pensando), Sanosuke reconociendo que le gusta Megumi y luego dejando de lado el transporte de ella (aunque se lo merecía) Por mientras, tenemos a Enishi aun tras las rejas y Tomoe… Tomoe ya aparecerá en el capítulo que sigue. También se verá a Sohjiro. pero al menos disfruté escribiendo algunas escenas como cuando Kaoru no quiere levantarse, o cuando Kenshin se mete al baño con ella. O cuando Misao le enseña a bailar a Aoshi. Parece que ella no se da cuenta de nada¿verdad? Me gusta eso.

Les quiero dar las gracias por su apoyo, por leer y por escribirme.

_Kaoru-Niimura_

_Kira_

_Kaoru Takarai_

_kaoru hatake_

_MargoChanning_

_kanke-chan_

_Anahis_

_Athena Kaoru Himura_

_Mei Fanel_

_jegar sahaduta_

_BattousaiKamiya_

_hitoki-chan_

_Kaoru Hatake_

_kagomekaoru_

_Jessica_

_Mai Maxwell_

_gabyhyatt_

_AoMe Hs_

_kisa-Chan-sohma_

_lunaleen_

Besos por millones, gracias y en fin, que les vaya en todo bien. Son lo máximo.


	11. Corazón Prohibido

**En tu Corazón**

**Acto once**

**Corazón Prohibido**

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Akako Hiruma salió del baño envuelta en una nube de vapor cuando tocaron a su puerta. Su amante se había ido y pensó que tal vez, volvía a buscar algo.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó de piedra con lo que vio.

Un pelirrojo. Un pelirrojo de estatura media-baja, inmensos ojos violeta. Tez blanca y una fea cicatriz.

Pero si ella estaba impresionada, Kenshin lo estaba aún más. Ni siquiera atinaba a saludarla. Sólo la miraba. ¡Era más que evidente que ella era su madre!

-Tú… - empezó a decir Akako, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Quiero respuestas.- dijo Kenshin en tono sombrío y sin más, atravesó el umbral de la puerta, justo para escuchar una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo el amante de Akako que en efecto se había devuelto a por algo. –Akako… ni siquiera esperas a que se enfríe la cama y ya… -

Kenshin sólo ladeó la cabeza para mirar feo al intruso.

-Yo no soy amante de esta mujer. Soy su hijo y vengo a ajustar cuentas.-

Hiroshi miró a Kenshin atentamente y abrió la boca por la sorpresa. Luego a Akako.

-¿No me dijiste que tenías cuarenta años?-

-Yo tengo treinta y dos, señor.- le dijo Kenshin antes que su madre abriera la boca. – Como supondrá, no me pudo tener a los ocho años.-

Hiroshi apretó los labios mientras Akako no sabía qué actitud tomar. Ella no podía negar a su hijo, ¡Si eran como dos gotas!

Cuando Hiroshi se fue mascullando algo de que en la tarde hablarían, Akako se volvió furiosa hacia Kenshin que como siempre, portaba un maletín en una mano y su abrigo en la otra.

-¡No tenías derecho a meterte!- dijo la mujer, furiosa.

Kenshin mantuvo la calma.

-Tú tampoco tenías derecho a hacer muchas de las cosas que hiciste y no te estoy juzgando, a pesar de los pésimos ratos que me hiciste pasar. Sólo quiero saber el nombre de mi padre.-

Akako lo miró recelosa.

-¿Y para qué te interesa saberlo?-

-Te hice sólo una pregunta. Atente a responderla. Yo no te he preguntado por qué me abandonaste.- respondió él muy serio.

Akako caminó hacia la ventana de su departamento.

-No puedes aparecer de la nada a preguntarme cosas de ese tipo.-

-Quiero el nombre y te dejo en paz el resto de tu vida.-

Akako ignoró el comentario.

-Sabía que algún día nos veríamos, Kenshin.-

-Yo no. Yo no estaba interesado en conocerte porque, ¿qué interés hubiera podido tener en ver a alguien que simplemente no quiso estar conmigo? Además, ahora tengo unos padres muy buenos, que siempre me entregaron las herramientas y el apoyo para desarrollarme, a pesar de que el dinero no les sobraba. Soy profesional, Akako. Y soy de los buenos. Y todo lo que quiero es saber el nombre de mi padre.-

-¿Acaso crees que eres mejor que yo por todo eso?-

-Por favor, por favor, no nos desviemos del tema. Quiero sólo un nombre. Y nada más.-

-Olvídalo, Kenshin. No puedo dártelo.-

-Claro que puedes. Sólo dilo. ¿Quieres deshacerte de mí por otros treinta y dos años? Sólo responde mi pregunta.-

Akako lo pensó unos instantes.

-Makimashi. Shinya Makimashi.-

Kenshin cerró los ojos al recordar que Kaoru le había dicho que ese era el nombre de su abuelo. Tomó a la pelirroja por los hombros.

-¡Quiero el nombre de mi padre!. –

-Ya te lo dije.- Reiteró Akako tranquila hasta notar la expresión abatida de Kenshin. Ella no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero decidió ahora ser ella quien hiciera las preguntas. –Kenshin… ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-

Estaba tan pálido, que por un momento ella pensó que él caería en cualquier instante. Lo hizo sentarse en un sofá y le sirvió algo fuerte de beber.

-Tómate esto. Creo que lo necesitas.-

Kenshin se hubiera negado pero estaba en verdad en shock. Tomó el licor y sintió como quemaba su garganta.

-Te explicaré por qué quiero saber esa información y luego te volveré a preguntar.-

Akako, que sabía de cosas serias, se sentó junto a Kenshin, como si fueran viejos amigos y no como si fueran dos desconocidos con muchas explicaciones de por medio.

-Me enamoré de una joven. Y ella de mí. Nos amamos… soy inmensamente feliz al lado de ella, como no te haces una idea. Hace poco supe tu nombre y comencé a investigar para dar contigo, con el fin de saber de mis orígenes… y junto con ese conocimiento me entero que Kaoru es la nieta de Shinya, lo que me convierte en… -Kenshin tomó aire.- … en su tío. Y nosotros… no sé… - agregó con la voz un poco ahogada.- … nos queríamos casar y tener bebés… un jardín, un perro… yo quería hacer una familia con mi duendecita.-

Akako cerró los ojos.

-Dime, Akako… dime el nombre de mi padre.-

-Shynia Makimashi.- respondió ella sintiendo el rubor subiendo a sus mejillas mientras se ponía de pie.- Y lo siento mucho, pero esa es la verdad. Y es lo que te tocó. – Añadió en un tono algo duro.- Pero… independiente de si es tu sobrina o no, tú la amas, ¿no?-

-Claro que la amo.- respondió Kenshin.

-Pues en ese caso ve y dile que la amas, vive con ella, compra tu perro y ten tu jardín… ¿y qué importa que sea tu sobrina?.-

-¿Eh?-

-Kenshin… por amor uno es capaz de todo… de cometer locuras increíbles. Y créeme que cada una de ellas vale la pena. Yo amé a tu padre y no me importó que fuera casado, que tuviera treinta años más que yo. No me importó ser su plato de segunda mesa… fui inmensamente feliz durante esos años. Y todo lo que hice para estar a su lado lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces. Puede que yo no entienda lo que es ser mamá, pero si entiendo lo que es el amor.

- ¿Por eso me entregaste a la tía?, ¿Por no entender lo que es ser mamá?.-

Akako quedó desconcertada con el giro en el tema. Bajó la cabeza y miró la alfombra a sus pies.

-Tu padre tenía enemigos dentro del bufete de abogados en el que trabajaba, porque era brillante y… -

-¿Era abogado?- preguntó Kenshin con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Claro que sí. Era abogado. Y de los mejores. El más alto puesto dentro del bufete quedó vacante y él era uno de los favoritos para ocuparlo. Pero tenía que cumplir ciertas condiciones… y una de ellas era el ser intachable. Desde luego, yo era la mancha negra dentro de la vida de tu padre. Y tú también te convertiste en una más. Por eso tu padre me pidió que te hiciera desaparecer, antes que sus enemigos descubrieran de tu existencia y de nuestro romance. Te entregué para salvarlo. Para seguir siendo su sueño dentro de la vida diaria que había escogido. Acepté el papel de la mala de la película y al final tuve la satisfacción de tenerlo entre mis brazos cuando murió. Le di su último beso, en el hospital. Era madrugada y me escabullí entre las sombras para alcanzar su cuarto y estar en ese momento con él. Cuando murió nadie me consoló, no pude ir a sus funerales… pero con ese beso y el "te amo" que me dijo me bastó, Kenshin. Con eso me bastó para pensar que al final, todo lo que hice valió la pena.-

Kenshin miró a Akako de reojo y notó que su mentón temblaba sutilmente. La mujer se mordió los labios, obligándose a controlarse.

-Supe que él te dejó una herencia.- dijo Kenshin. La mujer caminó esta vez hacia un mueble y sacó un estado de cuenta de él.

-Me la dejó, pero nunca me interesaron esas cosas.-

Kenshin vio el papel que mostraba los últimos movimientos de la cuenta. En efecto, sólo había ingresos mensuales, pero ningún egreso.

-El me amó a su manera. Lo demás es irrelevante. Si quieres ese dinero, es tuyo. Después de todo, te corresponde.-

El estado de cuenta fue devuelto por Kenshin al lugar donde estaba.

-No, gracias. Todo lo que necesitaba era saber algo y ya lo tengo. Aunque no me guste.-

El pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento y caminó a la puerta.

-Oye… Kenshin… sé que tal vez yo no soy quien pero… toma en cuenta mis palabras. Si la amas, ve por ella. Esta vida es tuya, te pertenece… y tú eliges si quieres llorar siempre por estar alejado o si prefieres jugártela por Kaoru y ver qué pasa con ustedes.-

-Somos parientes…- dijo él entre dientes, sin voltearse.

-¿Y qué? No se criaron juntos… no tienes como verla como tu sobrina. Además… hay muchos casos en que los primos se casan. Creo que es legal el matrimonio entre ellos. Y si es legal, no creo que sea malo. Quizá un tío y una sobrina también se puedan casar.-

Kenshin no dijo nada. Pero de pronto vio una luz de esperanza a su caso. Investigaría sobre el asunto del matrimonio.

-Gracias, Akako. Me retiro.

-Oro… si, está bien.- respondió ella un poco afectada de repente.- Fue… fue un placer conocerte.-

El pelirrojo asintió un poco incómodo al notar que ella también usaba esa expresión propia de él.

-Hem… si. Creo que si. Adiós. – Carraspeó al salir.

-Espero… - dijo ella en un tono fuerte para llamar su atención cuando iba por el pasillo.- espero que no tardes treinta y dos años en volver a verme. Ya sabes donde vivo y tal vez… tú sabes… tengamos mucho de qué hablar.-

Kenshin se volvió completamente al recordar algo que tenía que preguntar.

-Tengo una espada… ¿es tuya?-

-¿De filo invertido?-

Kenshin asintió.

-Es una reliquia de la familia de tu padre. Al parecer él descendía de samuráis… me la regaló para dártela. Su hijo mayor nunca fue bueno para los deportes y pensó que tal vez tú heredaras algún interés en las artes marciales.-

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué apareció hace poco. Me la dio la tía que me crió, junto con tu nombre… -

Akako puso cara de no entender.

-¿Tú viviste con ella, no?-

-Si, hasta que se aburrió de mi y me metió a un orfanato. Apareció hace poco y me pidió dinero por darme tu nombre.-

-Tú… cuando dijiste que tenías unos padres maravillosos… pensé que te referías a ella y su pareja… - la pelirroja parecía realmente asombrada.- Yo le tenía asignada una mensualidad para ti, tus estudios… - Luego la mujer torció la boca en una mueca amarga.- No es sólo contigo con quien tengo una conversación pendiente. Realmente… yo nunca… -

Se miraron por unos momentos en completo silencio. Uno frente al otro. Kenshin avanzó hasta ella y lentamente, besó la mejilla de la mujer.

-Gracias, Akako. Hasta pronto.-

Él se fue y ella regresó a su departamento, pesando en la extraña visita que había recibido, con una lágrima corriendo por sus mejillas y una sonrisa pintada en los labios, a pesar de la amarga noticia que había recibido.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta de su casa, catorce días después, se encontró también con Kenshin. Sólo con la diferencia de que éste casi se desplomó sobre ella.

Ella lo abrazó y pronto su olfato notó algo especial.

-¿Kenshin?... ¿Estuviste tomando?-

-Sólo un poco, antes de venir.- contestó él, sin dejar de abrazar a su madre. –Necesito dormir… -

-Pero hijo, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó ella al ver que el joven se retiraba al cuarto dispuesto siempre para él. – ¿Acaso pasó algo con tu novia?-

La forma en que el pelirrojo apretó la boca le indicó a Sakura que por ahí iba la cosa. Pero Kenshin no le dijo nada. Siguió su camino hasta el dormitorio, donde se dejó caer sobre la cama y durmió hasta el día siguiente ya que estaba en extremo agotado, física y emocionalmente. Se había pasado los últimos días viajando de Tokio a Kyoto, visitando a Okina, tratando de convencerlo de que se hicieran el ADN o de que le contara cosas de Shinya Makimashi. Y cuando volvía a Tokio, para ponerse al día con su trabajo, dormía en su departamento de soltero. No se atrevía a ver a Kaoru sin antes tenerle una respuesta.

Ella por su parte, había tenido mucho tiempo a solas para pensar y sobre todo, para extrañar a Kenshin. Y tanto lo extrañó que para no pensar mucho en eso, puso su mejor esfuerzo en los jardines que estaba haciendo para Aoshi, quien dispuso de una cuadrilla de hombres para que le ayudaran con las labores más pesadas. De ese modo, Kaoru pudo avanzar con rapidez en sus labores y los días siguieron pasando.

Durante el día no era problema lidiar con sus sentimientos, pero en la noche, cuando llegaba a su casa y veía a Kenshin por todas partes… la soledad a la que alguna vez logró acostumbrarse ahora la atacaba sin piedad.

-Kaoru… - dijo Misao quien la acompañaba esa noche.- Kaoru, ¿donde estás?-

La pequeña buscaba a su prima y la descubrió en la cocina, tomando algo de leche para dormir. Con una manta sobre los hombros y grandes ojeras, no se veía muy bien.

-Tienes que olvidarte de eso.- dijo esta vez Megumi que también estaba alojando con ellas, tras aparecer detrás de Misao.- Kaoru, simplemente él no es para ti.-

Kaoru tenía la garganta tan apretada que no podía ni hablar.

-No puedo.- murmuró débilmente.

Misao se acercó y la abrazó.

-Pero Kaoru, es nuestro tío. No puede pasar nada entre ustedes. Nunca más. Tienes que resignarte.-

-¡No puedo resignarme! – Dijo Kaoru de un modo tan apasionado que sus acompañantes retrocedieron un paso.- No puedo resignarme. Siento que lo tengo fundido aquí.- Siguió tocándose el pecho.- Y acá.- Indicó esta vez hacia su cabeza.- No puedo pensar en que todo se termina ahora y que tengo que tratarlo de otra manera… -

-Debes hacerlo.-insistió Megumi.- Kaoru, entiendo que sacarse a un hombre de la cabeza es difícil pero si pones de tu parte lo conseguirás.-

-No puedo… ya llevo un mes sin verlo y cada día lo extraño más. A veces hablamos por teléfono y me muero de ganas de gritarle que lo amo, que regrese y que no me importa nada pero no sé si es correcto hacer eso. –

-Claro que no es correcto, Kaoru.- dijo Megumi.- Porque la relación que tuvieron ustedes es incesto. Las relaciones entre parientes están prohibidas por la sociedad. No son buenas. La sangre debe renovarse con gente fuera de las familias. Es una norma de la naturaleza.-

-Kaoru, a mi Kenshin me cae muy bien pero es nuestro familiar. – añadió Misao triste por lo de su prima.

Kaoru de pronto se quedó pensando en algo que dijo Megumi.

-Algo de la naturaleza… -

-No puedes ir en contra de ella.- dijo Megumi.

-Pero la naturaleza también hace cosas raras… - murmuró Kaoru para sí.

-¿Ehh? De qué hablas?- preguntó Misao.

-Hace tiempo leí que cuando uno se enamora, lo hace de alguien que tiene un aroma especial para el receptor. Es decir, si yo me enamoro de alguien, es que su aroma me indica que esa persona es genéticamente compatible conmigo.-

-¿Y?- preguntaron Megumi y Misao a coro.

Kaoru las miró un rato y pensó que después de todo ellas no la entenderían simplemente porque no estaban pasando por lo mismo.

-Mejor me iré a la cama. Buenas noches.-

La joven pasó entre sus dos acompañantes y llegó hasta su dormitorio. Se acostó y de debajo de una almohada sacó el pijama que Kenshin dejó olvidado antes de irse para no volver. Aspiró su aroma y sintió como su corazón se volvía loco.

-Quizá… sea una excepción a la regla después de todo y no sea algo prohibido.- se dijo abrazando la prenda. Luego miró el celular sobre su velador. Ya era más de medianoche, tal vez él dormía. No quiso seguir pensando y marcó el número del pelirrojo.

No contestó y ella no tuvo valor para volver a llamar. Se quedó mirando el aparato hasta que éste empezó a vibrar y a sonar. Kaoru contestó de inmediato.

-¿Kenshin?-

-Hola, Kaoru… -

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios de la joven.

-Hola, Ken. ¿Estás bien?-

-Lo estaba hasta que me despertaron… -

-Oh, no… Kenshin, lo siento. Yo sólo quería… -

Al otro lado de la línea Kenshin se reía. Le encantaba cuando ella se deshacía en disculpas cuando él le jugaba bromas. Era muy inocente aún.

-No te preocupes. Sólo soñaba con un tesoro escondido y cuando me iban a dar la ubicación exacta me despertaste.-

Hablaron de cosas neutrales. El trabajo, el clima. El cansancio. El año nuevo que acababa de pasar. El examen de ADN que finalmente dio el resultado que no querían aceptar.

Se produjo después de eso un silencio un poco largo.

-Te echo de menos.- dijo débilmente Kaoru, como si fuera el susurro de una niña. Aunque no lo habían dicho, era como si desde ese día en que leyeron el diario de la abuela, hubieran hecho el acuerdo de no hablar de sus sentimientos. Pero Kaoru ya no daba más.

Y al hacerlo, liberó a Kenshin de su parte.

-Yo también te extraño muchísimo.-

-¿Dónde estás?-

-Con mis padres. Mañana llegaré a primera hora para ponerme al día en un par de cosas. Y luego… bueno, a seguir viviendo.-

-¿Y puedo ir a verte? Aunque sea un rato… tengo… me gustaría conversar.-

-Tal vez nos veamos antes. Mañana es la inauguración oficial de las nuevas instalaciones. Por cierto, felicitaciones. Aoshi sólo hizo comentarios elogiosos respecto a tu trabajo.-

Kaoru rió.

-Ya me lo has dicho como cuatro veces.-

-Pues acostúmbrate a oírlo porque mañana lo escucharás muchas veces más.-

Se despidieron diez minutos después de charla. El tiempo volaba cuando hablaba con él y eso a Kaoru le parecía una crueldad. Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Besó su celular antes de dejarlo en el velador, imaginado por un momento que era la mejilla de Kenshin la que tocaban sus labios, sin saber que muchos kilómetros más allá, él hacía lo mismo con el propio.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

El maestro de ceremonias se paró frente a los empleados de la compañía y tomó el micrófono. Los saludó a todos e inició un breve discurso.

-Quiero invitar al presidente de nuestra empresa, al señor Aoshi Shinomori.-

Aoshi subió al escenario mientras todos le aplaudían a rabiar. Era un hombre muy respetado por todos debido a su sentido de la equidad, honorabilidad y compañerismo.

-Quiero agradecer a todos los presentes su aporte en esta empresa que formé ya hace algunos años. Ahora, finalmente, contamos con instalaciones que contendrán las oficinas y los talleres de diseño de nuestros productos… -

Megumi miraba con interés a su jefe. Era muy inteligente… pero a pesar de que se decía eso una y otra vez, su vista irremediablemente se topaba con la cabeza de Sanosuke que, de espaldas a ella, aplaudía y celebraba todo lo que decía su hermano. A su lado, una cabeza de cabello rojizo le hacía compañía.

Si no fuera un bueno para nada, seguro hubiera tenido alguna posibilidad con ella. Pero no era el caso. Además, en el último tiempo ya no la llevaba ni la traía en coche a la escuela. Seguramente se había cansado de sus negativas.

-… pero creo que hay tres personas a las que no puedo dejar de reconocer en este momento. Primero que todo, a Kenshin Himura, quien después de muchas conversaciones aceptó ser el abogado de la empresa. Él, señores, me enseñó a pelear por el ideal que yo tenía. Me ayudó echándose a mucha gente en contra. Él fue el primero en creer en mí y por eso pido un aplauso enorme para ti, mi gran amigo. Por favor, ven aquí.-

Kaoru, que estaba entre los presentes, aplaudió con ganas por el pelirrojo al verlo aparecer, así como buena parte de la multitud. El pelirrojo era simplemente muy respetado también y se acercó a Aoshi para estrechar su mano y darse un apretado abrazo. El estilo occidental de saludo era informal, pero seguramente el más apropiado para el tipo de relación que ellos llevaban.

Aoshi retomó la palabra.

-Después de trazar mi sueño, necesité muchísimo apoyo económico. A pesar de ser el mayor de tres hermanos, mi hermano mediano trabajó y se hizo cargo de la casa para que yo pudiera estudiar tranquilo. Nunca me lo sacó en cara. Nunca me pidió nada a cambio, salvo ser el mejor. Cuando necesité dinero para arriesgarme en esta obra, él no dudó en poner toda su cuenta bancaria a mi disposición. También creyó en mí… y no solo eso… se hizo cargo del área de diseño de la compañía. Sé que muchos de ustedes no lo conocen simplemente porque él trabajaba en otro sector. Pero sé también que quienes están a su cargo lo valoran muchísimo y aunque no es lo usual, año tras año los empleados le dan el título del "trabajador del año". Sanosuke, hermano… sé que has estado muy atareado en estos días con el traslado de las maquinarias pero por favor, ven aquí a abrazar a tu hermano… -

Cuando Sanosuke subió al escenario, se escucharon algunos aplausos. Muy pocos en comparación a los de Kenshin o Aoshi. Kaoru aplaudía porque Sano le caía muy bien, Misao también. Megumi, en cambio, estaba shockeada por todo lo que acababa de descubrir del joven.

Estaban en los jardines exteriores del lugar, haciendo la ceremonia, cuando notaron que desde el segundo piso se desplegaba un enorme pendón con el nombre de Sanosuke.

"JEFE, ERES EL MEJOR"

Todos los empleados de esa área, sin excepción, festejaban al joven que vestido de jeans, levantaba una mano y hacía el símbolo de la victoria hacia ellos. El barullo fue tal que todos se entusiasmaron y el aplauso que recibió la antes considerada "oveja negra" de la familia fue mayor a las de los dos antes presentados.

-Hermanita… - dijo Aoshi mirando a Okon, la contadora.- Eres la menor y a pesar de eso, has sido como la mamá de este par. Por favor, no tengo palabras para describir la maravillosa mujer que eres para mí y Sano. Sube y dame un gran abrazo.

Los hermanos Shinomori se abrazaron y luego, junto a Kenshin, cortaron las cintas que daban por inauguradas las instalaciones de su empresa.

-Gracias a todos los presentes, desde los más antiguos hasta los que se han incorporado recientemente. ¡¡Este lugar está pensado en ustedes, y desde ahora y siempre, sigamos dando nuestro mejor esfuerzo!!-

Los aplausos y vítores fueron ensordecedores. Ese día estaba destinado a que los empleados reconocieran sus nuevos puestos de trabajo y trasladaran sus objetos personales. Durante la noche festejarían con una gran fiesta en el mismo lugar, en los galpones de prototipos.

Algunos inversionistas invitados a la inauguración pasaron a recorrer el interior de la compañía. Les gustó mucho lo que vieron, en especial el trabajo de Kaoru quien al final de esa jornada ya tenía tres citas para hablar de jardines. Estaba pensando seriamente en mandar a hacerse un traje con algún logotipo que la identificara cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda.

Al voltearse vio a Sanosuke.

-¡Hola! Veo que hoy has sido muy popular.-

-Jejeje… mi hermano Aoshi exageró mis cualidades. En realidad, no sabía que diría todo eso de mí y de haberlo sabido, hubiera visto el modo de impedirlo. Me siento cohibido.-

-No te cohíbas, Sano.- dijo Kaoru palmeándole la espalda.- Seguramente hoy tus admiradoras aumentaron porque eres el prototipo perfecto de chico de apariencia ruda con un corazoncito de pan de dulce.-

-Eso es lo que me temo. ¡No dejaran de perseguirme!-

Ambos rieron. Kaoru se sentía bien en compañía de Sanosuke.

-Pero al parecer tú no me persigues, chica duende. Me gustaría saber el por qué. ¿Acaso ya estás enamorada?-

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa para una dama? No es de tu incumbencia.-

-Claro que lo es. Me interesa mucho saberlo.- admitió Sanosuke de pronto. Kaoru se quedó de una pieza, sin saber qué responder.

-Pues yo… hem… estoy enamorada de alguien aunque… -

-¿Aunque?-

Kaoru miró a Sano que estaba muy cerca de ella. ¿Qué debía hacer?,… ¿Sería bueno darle una oportunidad al joven y ver el modo de sacarse a Kenshin de la cabeza? En los últimos días lo habían pasado muy bien, pero… lo mejor sería ser sincera y ver a dónde iban las cosas.

-Estoy enamorada aunque me temo mi amor es imposible. Por eso yo… no quiero nada más que una amistad sincera y algo de distracción mientras pasa el tiempo y veo qué sucede.-

Sanosuke observó atentamente a Kaoru. Era bella e inteligente… tenía sentido del humor. Sería la novia perfecta o la amiga perfecta. Sería todo lo que él pensó podía significar Megumi en su momento y no fue.

-¿Sabes? Me agradas. Eres… eres una persona refrescante. Para ser sincero, me pasa algo parecido a lo tuyo. No entremos en detalles porque estoy seguro que no queremos darlos así que… ¿qué te parece si te invito esta noche a la fiesta de la empresa? Nos divertiremos y me portaré bien. Luego te dejaré en casa, sana y salva, a la hora que tú pidas.-

La idea le gustó a Kaoru que sonriendo para Sano, decidió hacerle una pregunta.

-Oye, hace un rato, ¿por qué me llamaste "chica duende"?-

-Ah, eso.- dijo Sanosuke rascándose la cabeza.- Se lo oí decir hace un rato al abogado pelirrojo cuando pasaste cerca de dónde estábamos aunque no te diste cuenta de nuestra presencia. Si me permites decírtelo, creo que al pelirrojo le pasa algo contigo. Estoy seguro que le gustas. Te siguió con la mirada de un cachorro abandonado. Además, lleva cinco minutos espiándonos.- finalizó indicándole discretamente con los ojos una dirección.

Kaoru pasó saliva ante eso y al mirar una esquina del pasillo, notó como Kenshin que la miraba, desaparecía al ser descubierto.

Ella cerró los ojos y se puso de pie, lista para retirarse a casa y cambiarse de ropa.

-Muy bien. Entonces nos vemos a la tarde.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Megumi casi chocó con Sanosuke en una esquina del pasillo. La verdad, es que iba distraída, justamente, pensando en él.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó ella sin saber qué más decir.

-Bien.- dijo Sanosuke contento por la salida con Kaoru. Y siguió su camino hasta que la voz de Megumi lo detuvo.

-Espera.-

El joven se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-¿Si?-

Megumi se mordió los labios. ¿Qué podía decirle a Sano?

-Hem… felicitaciones por lo de antes.-

Sanosuke sonrió.

-Gracias. Sabía que algún día sabrías que no soy un hombre malo. Ni vago. Ni mantenido.- agregó después de una pausa.

-Pero al menos me lo podrías haber dicho. Ahora me siento tan tonta… - admitió molesta.

-¿Habría hecho alguna diferencia eso? Tú simplemente no confiaste en mí. Sólo me juzgaste, te llevaste una mala impresión mía por alguna razón que desconozco y te aferraste a ella sin darme la posibilidad de demostrarte otra cosa. Viste lo que quisiste ver, aun cuando estuve al mando de la empresa he hice un trabajo impecable con la esperanza de que notaras eso. Tal vez… simplemente, como yo no soy mi hermano no merecí ni la más mínima posibilidad contigo. –

-No digas eso, Sanosuke. Claro que me gustas y no me importa que no seas Aoshi. Tú lo sabes.-

-Claro que lo sé… - respondió Sanosuke con una voz increíblemente calmada.- claro que sé que te gusto. Y tú también lo sabías pero me dejaste muy claro una noche que no pensabas hacer nada al respecto. Te rogué para tener una relación seria contigo, te abrí mi corazón… incluso para acercarme más a ti le pedí a mi hermano que me hiciera un favor e inventara que la empresa ponía un transporte a tu disposición.-

-Mentira… eso se le ocurrió al señor Aoshi.- dijo Megumi asombrada.- a él se le ocurrió lo del coche para que yo… -

Megumi guardó silencio al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Sanosuke tomó aire.

-¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera ahora crees en lo que te digo. Pero… no lo sé, creo que no me importa. Y en verdad que no importa porque tú y yo a lo más seguiremos siendo compañeros de trabajo. Y tú estudiarás, sacarás tu título y serás feliz con eso. Yo seguiré trabajando en prototipo. Y también seré feliz con eso.

-No puedes decir eso, Sanosuke. Yo antes no sabía… no me podía arriesgar con una persona… -

-¿Y ahora sientes que te puedes arriesgar conmigo?-

La joven secretaria asintió.

-Yo… lo siento, Megumi. No negaré que aún me gustas mucho pero tu forma de ser, de prejuzgar… no encaja con mi visión abierta del mundo. Y si me disculpas, tengo una cita esta noche, asi que me retiro.-

-Sanosuke… espera… sigamos conversando… - dijo Megumi.

-¿Para qué? Megumi, lo siento… ya tuviste una oportunidad. Y la perdiste. Tal vez fue mejor para los dos. –

-¿Y pretendes salir con otra chica para ver si así me sacas de tu cabeza?-

-No. No creo que pueda hacer eso tan pronto. Pero créeme que haré el intento.-

Los ojos de Megumi se quedaron clavados en la espalda de Sanosuke cuando éste giró para seguir con su camino. Notó como un anciano del taller de prototipo lo saludaba y le daba la mano. Realmente caminaba frente a ella un gran hombre al que ella no supo ver y ante esa evidencia, no tuvo otra opción que correr al nuevo baño de damas, para mojarse la cara y recuperar la compostura.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-¿Asi que Sanosuke se me adelantó?.- preguntó Kenshin a Kaoru mientras la acompañaba a su casa. Iba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta para no tentarse de tocarla.

-Lo siento, Kenshin. No se me pasó por la cabeza que quisieras ir conmigo a la fiesta de esta noche.-

-No te preocupes. Está bien. Quizá sea hasta mejor… así… bueno… nosotros no podemos pero al menos si tú puedes encontrar… Sanosuke es una buena persona.-

-Lo sé.-

Caminaron en silencio un par de cuadras. Kenshin no se sentía cómodo diciéndole a Kaoru que se buscara a alguien. En realidad, por más intentos que hacía imaginado el tipo de persona ideal para ella, siempre llegaba a al conclusión que sólo él podía amarla y cuidarla de la forma en que ella se merecía.

Y al toparse con la realidad de que eso no podía ser, le daba una rabia inimaginable.

-Pero podemos vernos mañana, ¿no?- dijo Kaoru.- Kenshin… yo… -

-No sé si sea buena idea seguir viéndonos. Y tengo mucho que hacer.-

Kaoru bajó la cabeza, para mirar sus pies avanzando.

-Kenshin…-

-Dime.-

-¿Por qué nos tuvo que pasar esto?-

El pelirrojo suspiró.

-No lo sé. Seguramente para que aprendamos algo.-

Kaoru lo miró con los ojos brillantes y húmedos.

-Pero yo te amo… y no logro entender qué es lo que tengo que aprender de esto.-

Habían llegado justo frente a la puerta de la casa de Kaoru. Kenshin quedó estupefacto mirándola, como si fuera la primera vez que le decía esas palabras. Ella, con las mejillas rojas por la caminata, lo miraba mientras a tientas, en el bolsillo de su abrigo ella buscaba las llaves.

Kenshin no se contuvo. Se acercó a Kaoru hasta tocar sus labios con los suyos. Y luego la besó. La abrazó por la cintura y la apretó tanto a él que parecía que iban a fundirse de un momento a otro.

La gorra que Kaoru traía esta vez cayó al suelo, pero no importaba. Kenshin la estaba besando, la estaba abrazando y ella no quería que la soltara nunca más. Sin embargo, por más que trató de bloquear su mente, a sus ojos acudieron unas cuantas lágrimas que no tardaron en caer.

Se separó de Kenshin lenta y pesadamente. No se atrevió a mirarlo de inmediato a la cara.

-Lo siento.-

-Kaoru… -

-Yo… - dijo sollozando.- lo siento. Soy… soy inmensamente feliz cuando estoy contigo pero… pero… es como si me llevaras al cielo.- admitió tratando de sonreírle.- Y que esto no deba ser… no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. Estoy muy confundida… me siento muy mal… -acabó ella, llorando.

Kenshin la abrazó, de modo que ella acomodara la cabeza en su hombro. Le hizo cariños en el cabello hasta que Kaoru se calmó poco a poco y la soltó despacio minutos después.

-Me tengo que volver a mi depto, Kaoru. Pero tú… tú esta noche te arreglarás y saldrás. Y la pasarás muy bien.-

-Pero Kenshin… -

-Nada de peros. Kaoru… si este amor te hace tan mal, no vale la pena seguir con esto. Yo soy y siempre seré tu tío y si no puedes vivir con eso… no te tortures. Da vuelta la página. Yo estaré bien. Y te apoyaré en la decisión que tomes. Nos veremos siempre y cuidaré de ti porque es el deber que tengo ahora.-

-Kenshin… -

-Entra a casa, pequeña. Nos seguiremos viendo, no te preocupes. Ahora apresúrate, que Sanosuke vendrá por ti.-

Kaoru lo miró unos momentos y lo dejó, sin mirar atrás. Kenshin de inmediato se dio la vuelta y se fue.

No sea que alguien notara que él también tenía ganas de llorar.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Sanosuke, fiel a su promesa, dejó a Kaoru en casa cerca de las dos de la mañana, hora en la que a ella le dio sueño.

-Eres una gran acompañante, Kaoru. Cuando te decidas a tener novio, ponme primero en la lista, ¿si? Aunque si quieres solo salir… llámame de todos modos.-

Kaoru sonrió y Sanosuke bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta. Ella lo besó en las mejillas.

-Gracias. Me divertí mucho.-

Se despidieron como amigos y Sanosuke se marchó. Kaoru entró a su casa y al apoyarse en la puerta de entrada, pensó en Kenshin.

Se había retirado temprano de la fiesta, cerca de las once. Y sólo se había dedicado a mirarla de lejos y sonreírle levantando una copa con algún licor. Kaoru se preocupó porque hasta donde ella conocía a Kenshin, él no era dado a beber.

Después de mucho pensarlo y de sentir hasta dolor de estómago de tanto meditar, Kaoru resuelta tomó su cartera, se puso nuevamente el abrigo porque hacía frío, y salió a la calle. Tras caminar diez minutos llegó al edificio de Kenshin y luego subió al ascensor. Cuando tocó el timbre de del pelirrojo, tiritaba entera y no de frío, sino de nervios.

Fue entonces cuando notó una sombra que se movía cerca de la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia. Tuvo un sentimiento raro e insistió con el timbre.

-"Quizá debí llamarlo antes. He sido tan tonta… estas simplemente no son horas"-

Estaba dándose la vuelta cuando Kenshin abrió. Traía el pijama puesto y los ojos semicerrados, que se restregaba para tolerar la escasa luz del pasillo. Pero al distinguir a Kaoru, hizo un gran esfuerzo por abrirlos completamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde…-

-Quería verte.- dijo ella algo tímida. Su valentía anterior se había esfumado.

-Pensé que la estabas pasando bien con Sanosuke. Se ven bien.- comentó celoso.

-Así es. Es muy divertido pero… pero… ¿puedo pasar?-

Kenshin pensó un poco.

-No creo que sea una buena idea para ti. Yo todavía no me hago a la idea de que somos… de que somos parientes y la verdad, si entras… yo no podría aguantarme. Conversemos aquí y luego te voy a dejar a tu casa.

Kaoru reprimió un temblor en su labio.

-¿No estás enojado conmigo por haber salido con Sanosuke a la fiesta?-

Kenshin se tapó la cara con las manos un poco desesperado.

-Kaoru, Kaoru… ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo?, ¿Realmente te importa si me enojo?-

-Si.-

El pelirrojo la miró.

-¿A qué has venido, exactamente?, ¿Sólo a preguntarme si me enojé?. Podías hacerlo por teléfono. Y mañana.-

-Ya lo sé.- murmuró Kaoru.

-Entonces… ¿acaso ya tienes una resolución con respecto a lo nuestro?-

Kaoru asintió.

-Aoshi, Misao y Megumi lo saben. Los tres son de la idea de que esto no debe ser. Sobre todo Megumi y Misao. Pero yo… yo… Kenshin… - continuó Kaoru apretando fuertemente la correa de su cartera.- … pienso que nuestra relación… -

Un ruido proveniente del pasillo los distrajo. Kaoru miró en torno a ella y no vio nada raro aunque recordó lo de la sombra y se lo comentó a Kenshin. Éste la tomó de un brazo y la metió en la casa. Encendió la luz de inmediato.

-Iré a dejarte a tu casa y mañana hablaremos todo lo que quieras.- dijo en tono sombrío antes de desaparecer por el pequeño pasillo que daba a su cuarto. Kaoru notó que enmarcadas, Kenshin tenía varias de las fotos que se tomó con ella durante su estadía en Kobe.

Pronto se apareció él con un abrigo puesto. Al pasar junto a ella la tomó de la mano.

-Vamos.-

Abrió la puerta y tuvo que retroceder al sentir un dolor lacerante en el brazo después de una fuerte detonación. ¡Estaban disparando!

-¡Kaoru, agáchate!-

Con espanto, Kenshin notó que ella no seguía esa instrucción porque ya estaba en el suelo, desangrándose.

-Qué está pasando, qué está pasando… ¡¡Qué mierda está pasando!!- gritó intentando tomarla en brazos para llevarla a un mejor lugar y examinarla. Sintió unos pasos corriendo y sin pensarlo demasiado, abrió la puerta completamente, justo a tiempo para ver una figura corriendo por el pasillo.

Una figura que él conocía muy bien.

La figura de Tomoe.

Kenshin miró a Kaoru y a la figura correr. ¿Qué debía hacer? Dejó a la joven donde estaba y alcanzó el intercomunicador. Llamó a la portería.

-Conserje… sí… acaban de balear a mi… a mi visitante. Llame a la ambulancia y a la policía. Y cierre las puertas de acceso y la salida de emergencia… ¡¡¡Si, si es necesario deje inoperante el ascensor también!!!- acabó gritando. Al volver junto a Kaoru, tres de sus vecinos ya estaban junto a ella.

-Himura, por Dios… tu novia… -

Kaoru abrió los ojos. Los tenía llenos de lágrimas.

-Kenshin… -

Él de inmediato se agachó junto a ella.

-Me duele… mucho… -

-Shh, shh… ya está bien, Kaoru… todo estará bien.-

Uno de los vecinos recordó algo.

-Yamagata, del piso de abajo, es médico. Lo iré a buscar.-

Pronto el mencionado hacía su aparición con un maletín de primeros auxilios.

-Le dio en el hombro. Creo que no ha afectado nada importante, aunque debemos detener la hemorragia. ¿Llamaron a la ambulancia?-

-Debe estar por llegar.- dijo Kenshin sin soltar la mano de Kaoru que lo miraba asustada.

-No me quiero morir.- dijo sollozando.

-Claro que no te morirás, preciosa, o nuestro amigo Himura lo haría de la pena también. ¿Así que tú eres la que lo tiene usando gorros y bufandas de colores?- dijo el médico para distraerla mientras hacía presión sobre su hombro con un apósito, haciéndole ver a Kenshin que hasta sus vecinos habían notado el cambio en él.

-Si. Yo tejo… me gusta.-

-No te morirás pero quizá tengan que ponerte un poco de sangre.- siguió el médico. – La bala salió, al parecer… pero… ¿quién pudo haber sido? Tendremos que invertir en seguridad para este edificio. No podemos permitir que sigan atacando a niñas lindas como tú.-

-¿Kenshin está bien?- preguntó Kaoru.- Pensé que lo matarían… -

Kenshin prestó atención… ¿De qué estaba hablando Kaoru? ¿Acaso ella había visto a quien les disparó?

Había sido sólo una bala.

De pronto recordó… cuando él abrió la puerta, miraba a Kaoru a su costado. Pero ella lo hacía al frente. Sintió un leve empujón de ella pero no le prestó atención hasta ahora.

Cerró los ojos. Él tenía herido el brazo derecho. Pero Kaoru el hombro izquierdo porque ella lo empujó para salvar su vida.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- **_

**Fin Acto Once**

**Corazón Prohibido**

Febrero 2, 2008

Notas de Autora.

No se que decir. Salvo que el próximo capitulo nos traería el gran final.

Quiero agradecer a todas y todos quienes escribieron y … pues, por falta de espacio no pude poner lo que sucedió a Sohjiro, aunque así sea que el próximo tenga 20 páginas, lo pondré igual.

Espero que les haya gustado este episodio. Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre el incesto (muy suave en comparación a otros fic donde ya de plano son hermanos) y no se, no ha sido tan difícil. Aunque hay escenas que me ha dado pena escribir, pero yo siento que alguien que está en esa situación se puede sentir identificado con ese sentimiento de amar a alguien hasta el punto de olvidar por momentos lo que es socialmente permitido y lo que no. Y luego, casi al mismo tiempo, tener el tremendo cargo de conciencia por hacer algo que no está bien.

Bueno, no escribo más o les revelaré el final. Pero al menos Sanosuke tuvo su pequeña venganza de Megumi que tan mal lo trató. Y conocimos a la liberal mamá de Kenshin, que no tendrá relevancia hasta el capítulo siguiente.

_lunaleen_

_Kaoru Hatake_

_Arashi Shinomori_

_BattousaiKamiya_

_kira_

_silvi chan_

_Anahis_

_Onashiru Okanami_

_Mei Fanel_

_yessica_

_Amai Kaoru_

_hana-rosa_

_Athena Kaoru Himura_

_katha_

_kisa-Chan-sohma__  
__kanke-chan_

_jegar sahaduta_

_gabyhyatt_

Besitos a todos... nos leemos pronto. (como se acaba el tiempo libre al casarse. Ay mi Dios)


	12. ¡Juntos!

_**En tu Corazón**_

_**Acto Doce**_

_**(Larga Duración)**_

_**¡Juntos!**_

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Tomoe miraba a Kenshin mientras él se sentaba frente a ella.

-Por lo que veo no te bastó con casi matarme y dejarme esta maldita marca en la cara. Ahora también casi mataste a Kaoru.-

La mujer, de edad similar a la de Kenshin, miró hacia el lado.

-Dime por qué lo hiciste. ¿Acaso querías terminar lo empezado hace tantos años?-

Tomoe estaba esposada en un cuarto con una mesa y dos sillas, para ser interrogada y Kenshin había conseguido un permiso especial para hablar con ella. Un fiscal los escuchaba y observaba tras un enorme espejo, en un cuarto contiguo. La mujer apenas si gesticulaba. Parecía una muñeca con las manos a la espalda.

-¿Qué más da lo que yo diga? Ya me condenaron por lo que le pasó a esa chica, porque tengo un prontuario. Aunque te dijera lo que sucedió no me creerás… y yo ya estoy cansada.-

-Yo también estoy muy cansado de todo esto, Tomoe.- repuso Kenshin pasándose una mano por el cabello rojizo, alisándolo hacia atrás.- Cansado de vivir con miedo a que salieras y quisieras matarme. Con miedo a enamorarme de otra mujer capaz de traicionarme. Con miedo a vivir… pero esa niña, que está durmiendo en alguna cama de hospital no le ha hecho daño a nadie y aunque estoy cansado, no puedo rendirme hasta esclarecer esto. Dime qué pasó esa noche y tal vez yo… tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.-

Tomoe levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

Con la camisa aun manchada de sangre y el brazo vendado a la rápida, Kenshin se veía realmente perturbador. Ya no era el joven ingenuo y alegre al que había conocido, de mirada transparente y sonrisa fácil, sino un ser algo amargo, con los ojos de quien es capaz de cometer una verdadera locura si lo considera necesario. La mujer comprendió que él se estaba conteniendo a duras penas de matarla ahí mismo.

Tomoe tomó aire. Eso no la hacía sentir mejor.

-Yo no disparé ningún arma.-

-Pero claramente violaste la orden de restricción hacia mi persona. Y estabas allí. Es difícil no creer que querías atentar contra mi vida.-

-Te fui a entregar una carta.-

-¿Oro?-

Kenshin estaba asombrado. No sabía de qué hablaba Tomoe.

-Yo… en la empresa donde trabajas tienen un sistema de seguridad muy estricto en lo que a ti se refiere. Para todo hay que portar identificación, responder preguntas. Sea quien sea tu jefe, debe estimarte mucho porque me fue imposible acercarme a ti. Por eso decidí escribirte una carta.-

-¿Pero por que una carta¿Por que te querías comunicar conmigo?-

-Mientras estuve en prisión, mi novio salió libre. A pesar de que hice lo que hice por él, y eché a perder mi vida, nunca fue a verme. Sólo me llegó una carta dándome las gracias por todo. Claro que después se mató en un accidente el muy desgraciado. Qué quieres que te diga… suena patético pero lo cierto es que me utilizó. Y durante todos esos años en prisión, me arrepentí profundamente de lo que te hice a ti, que debió ser diez veces peor que lo que él a mí. En verdad yo me merecía todo eso pero tú… tú siempre fuiste un hombre bueno.-

-Menudo consuelo.- murmuró Kenshin.

-Por eso… al salir, quise verte, pero estaba esa orden de restricción, y los guardias. Traté de enmendar mi vida. Volví a mi antigua casa, conseguí un empleo decente y voy a firmar cada semana donde la policía. Después se me ocurrió lo de la carta y escribí una muy larga porque al parecer tú no estabas en la ciudad últimamente. Pensé en mandártela por correo pero al final, después de desvelarme esta noche, decidí llevarla yo misma a tu departamento y la idea era deslizarla bajo la puerta. Estaba intentando hacer eso cuando tu novia llegó. Entonces me escondí en las escaleras de emergencia. –

-¿Y esa carta dónde está?-

-Los policías requisaron mi bolso. Seguramente está allí todavía.-

Kenshin sopesó la información.

-Muy bien. Sigue.-

La mujer trató de acomodarse en su banca.

-Me duelen las muñecas.- se disculpó- Había olvidado lo que se siente estar esposada.-

Kenshin pensó en llamar a un policía e interceder por ella. Pero se arrepintió al pasarse una mano por la mejilla izquierda.

-Estaba en las escaleras cuando sentí subir a alguien. Me extrañó, ya que todo el mundo usa el ascensor. Incluso yo subí por allí aprovechando que el portero dormía. En fin… Kenshin… subió un hombre… un hombre alto al que yo desconocía. Él me echó una mirada y yo simulé que caminaba por el pasillo a un rincón, para esconderme. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando ese tipo les disparó. Yo… yo… Kenshin, si yo corrí es que sabía que pasaría esto. Que me culparían y encarcelarían.-

La verdad, Kenshin no le creía mucho la historia a Tomoe, aunque lo cierto es que no había aparecido aún el arma.

-Dime cómo es ese hombre.-

-No soy buena fisonomista pero… de lo que más me acuerdo es de sus ojos de alargados. Parecidos a los míos. Parece que él te conocía, porque escuché claramente que decía tu nombre y el de Kaoru...-

La descripción de Tomoe hizo levantarse de la silla al pelirrojo quien de inmediato se dirigió al fiscal. Enishi Yukishiro estaba bajo arresto domiciliario por buena conducta en lo que duraba el juicio, pero claramente ese beneficio lo había usado mal. Muy mal.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Enishi temblaba como una gelatina. Había cometido un error, un error muy grave… había herido a Kaoru, a su Kaoru. Por Dios¿cómo le pudo haber pasado eso?

Por estúpido.

Pero la rabia y los celos lo habían cegado. Y ahora estaba a punto de perderlo todo por ella.

Tenía que asegurarse de que la joven estaba bien. Tenía que verla al menos y pedirle una disculpa. La bala no era para ella, sino para el pelirrojo que la acompañaba. ¡Maldición! Si Kaoru hubiese sido más comprensiva y hubiese vuelto con él, todo eso no hubiera pasado.

Sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que la policía fuera en su busca, asi que debía apresurarse con todo eso. Se presentó como un familiar de la joven y averiguó en recepción dónde con exactitud la estaban atendiendo. Camino por el pasillo vio a dos policías acercarse y él se agazapó tras una máquina expendedora de bebidas. Luego apuró la marcha. Tenía que estar con ella.

Acarició la culata del revólver que aún llevaba con él, en el bolsillo. Nadie lo separaría de su mujer, porque él la hizo mujer, después de todo. Y por eso era suya, a pesar de los errores cometidos. Trataría de convencerla de volver con él. Tendría que decir que sí, o de lo contrario…

De lo contrario se irían juntos al otro mundo.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-Deben estar allí en este momento, Kenshin. No te preocupes. Yo mismo estoy por llegar.-

Misao le sostenía el celular a Aoshi que con las prisas, no alcanzó a ponerse el manos libres. Conducía velozmente hacia el hospital, luego de retirarse abruptamente de la fiesta en cuanto Kenshin le avisó lo del atentado en su contra. Por eso Aoshi movilizó a su guardia en cuanto les dio una fuerte reprimenda y los mandó a cuidar de Kaoru por si no daban con la loca de Tomoe.

-Pero ahora el problema es que Tomoe no fue, sino que sería un ex novio loco que tuvo Kaoru. Parece ser que él disparó el arma contra Kenshin. Creo que se llama Eni… Erini…-

-Enishi Yukishiro.- completó Misao tras la breve explicación de su tutor.- Y ese si que debe estar loco porque tiempo atrás trató de violar a Kaoru.

-Vaya que los elige… - comentó Megumi que iba en la parte de atrás del auto con ellos.- Primero un psicópata y luego un tío.-

-Aunque no lo creas, Enishi no era un psicópata cuando estuvo de novio con Kaoru. Era de lo más tierno y adorable. El novio que cualquier chica desearía.- aclaró Misao.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kaoru despertó lentamente, bastante mareada. Al enfocar completamente vio una cara familiar sobre ella.

-Hola, jovencita.-

Era el señor Yamagata. El que había estado con ella tras el disparo.

-Hola… - dijo ella con voz débil. Se sentía muy cansada a pesar de haber dormido. El doctor le sonrió.

-Ya terminamos de reparar tu hombro, aunque el resto dependerá de ti y de tu organismo. Tendrás que usar cabestrillo, venda, venir a curaciones y aprender a hacértelas en tu casa. Afortunadamente no tuvimos complicaciones mientras operábamos. Con descanso y ejercicio apropiados, podrás volver a usar tu brazo normalmente y tu mano con precisión, aunque es posible que ésta se vea algo disminuida, pero no gran cosa.-

Kaoru pensó en sus bocetos y dibujos… estaba bien. No tendría problemas.

-Gracias por ayudarme.-

-Para eso estamos los médicos.- le dijo el doctor con una sonrisa. En eso alguien más entró en el cuarto. Era Kenshin junto a un detective.

-¿Está la señorita Kamiya en condiciones de responder algunas preguntas?-

-Desde luego.- respondió Yamagata por la joven. Kenshin se apresuró a llegar hasta ella y darle un beso en la frente a modo de saludo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. De pronto ella se sintió como una niña pequeña y miró al detective que se acercaba.

-Kaoru.- le dijo Kenshin casi al oído.- necesitamos que respondas algunas preguntas. Lo he pensado mucho y estoy seguro de que tú me empujaste cuando yo abrí la puerta del departamento. ¿Acaso tú viste que alguien me iba a disparar?-

La joven miró a Kenshin y al detective alternadamente. Luego asintió. Kenshin pasó saliva.

-Señorita Kamiya… - inquirió el detective.- ¿Reconoció usted a esa persona?-

-Si.- respondió Kaoru.

-¿Podría darnos el nombre de esa persona?-

-Si, señor. Fue Yukishiro Enishi. Un ex novio que tuve.- dijo esta vez la joven, aparentando una calma que no sentía.- Cuando Kenshin abrió la puerta, lo reconocí de inmediato y actué como mejor pude. Traté de decirte… - agregó mirando a Kenshin.- … pero no me dejaste hablar.-

El detective anotó algo que con Kenshin ya presentían después de la declaración de Tomoe, quien sería puesta en libertad en cuanto él llegara al cuartel con esa información.

-¿Algo más que agregar, señorita?-

-Si, señor. Por favor, atrápenlo pronto. Ese hombre ha intentado violarme… ahora quiso matar a Kenshin… -

-Comprendo.- dijo el detective.- recuperamos la bala y en cuanto tengamos el arma tendremos cómo comprobar que él ha disparado. De todos modos daré la orden de búsqueda ahora mismo. También enviaré a un par de policías para que la protejan mientras ese tipo aparece.-

El detective salió del cuarto para hacer sus diligencias cuanto antes. Al verlo salir, Kaoru respiró profundo. Kenshin de inmediato le pasó el pulgar por debajo de uno de sus ojos, a tiempo para atrapar una lágrima.

Kaoru sonrió a pesar de sus nervios. Vaya que la conocía…

El pelirrojo se sentó en la cama a su lado, pero de frente a ella y le tomó la cara entre las manos.

-Kaoru, Kaoru, mi Kaoru… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?-

El señor Yamagata, al ver la escena, decidió salir discretamente de la habitación.

-Tú me amas, Kaoru… no tenemos que estar separados.-

La joven lo miró sin decir palabra.

-Yo… yo estoy más seguro que nunca que quiero hacer mi vida contigo. No me importa nada más que eso. Por favor, mi amor, haz a un lado tus prejuicios… -

Kaoru se aclaró la garganta, acallando a Kenshin.

En ese momento, Aoshi, Misao y Megumi llegaron junto con Sanosuke (en su moto) al hospital. Aoshi se asomó a la puerta del cuarto y reconoció la cabeza de Kenshin. De inmediato le dio una orden al grupo.

-Esperemos aquí un momento. Ellos necesitan estar a solas.-

-¿Ellos?- preguntó Sanosuke asomándose y viendo que el pelirrojo estaba peligrosamente inclinado sobre Kaoru, como si estuviera a punto de darle un beso.- Ya sabía yo que algo se traía ese pelirrojo con ella.- comentó a los demás con un ligero toque de celos, cosa que a Megumi molestó bastante.

Enishi, que estaba cerca, notó al grupo en la puerta del cuarto y supo que no tenía opción para acercarse a su ex novia. Molesto por la intromisión de tanta gente en lo que él consideraba "su" asunto pendiente, optó por retirarse a un lugar desde donde pudiera vigilar la puerta de ese cuarto sin ser notado.

-Kenshin… - susurró Kaoru.- perdóname.-

-¿Oro? No digas eso… no tengo nada que perdonarte. De hecho estoy muy agradecido de que hayas llegado a mi vida.-

-Pero te he hecho sufrir… -

-No importa, mi amor, ya no importa… -

-Yo te amo. Y tienes razón… he sido muy prejuiciosa… ya no quiero ser así, quiero estar contigo.-

-Kaoru… - dijo Kenshin tomándole la mano sana para besársela.

-Cuando vi que te iban a disparar, pensé en lo que sucedería. Una vida sin ti… yo no podría soportar algo así. Antes pensaba que no me importaría tanto que fueras mi tío. Verte de vez en cuando y tratarte con respeto. Algún día me casaría y me llevarías del brazo al altar pero realmente no quiero eso para nosotros. Quiero otra cosa… ir al baile con Sanosuke y verte a la distancia mientras yo danzaba con otro y tú me mirabas con esa barrera invisible entre nosotros… de verdad ya no quiero eso. –

-¿Y qué quieres entonces? Dímelo.- dijo Kenshin sintiendo el corazón a punto de detenérsele. Kaoru tomó aire, controlando sus nervios y sus ganas de sollozar.

-Quiero abrir los ojos cada mañana y verte ahí… al lado mío.- dijo quedo, con calma.- No me importa si estás despierto o dormido, aún si me das la espalda… Kenshin, quiero dormir contigo, despertar contigo… verte salir, llegar... Yo solo quiero estar contigo. Aún si no podemos casarnos… tal vez eso no sea tan importante… no necesito un vestido blanco si de verdad me amas tanto como dices porque al menos yo… te amo hasta un punto casi insoportable.-

Una lágrima cayó sobre la mano de Kaoru. Y después otra. Cuando ella alzó la vista para mirar a Kenshin, notó que esta vez no era ella, sino él quien lloraba.

-Quería tanto escuchar eso.-dijo él a modo de disculpa, secándose los ojos con el puño de su camisa.

Por eso la joven, acercándose, tocó los labios masculinos con los suyos y luego lo besó.

Sanosuke, que estaba asomado viendo la escena, murmuró:

-No entendí mucho lo que hablaron pero creo que realmente se quieren esos dos.-

Megumi puso mala cara y al asomarse a la puerta notó que la pareja se estaba besando. Trató de pasar pero Sanosuke le cortó el paso.

-Oye, no entres ahí. Déjalos solos.- dijo el joven.

-¿Acaso estás loco? Ellos son tío y sobrina. No puede haber nada entre ellos. Es antinatura…-

Sanosuke, sorprendido con la noticia, miró a Aoshi quien asintió. Luego recordó algo que le había dicho Kaoru el día anterior.

"Estoy enamorada aunque me temo mi amor es imposible"

Con ese recuerdo, para Sanosuke las cosas quedaron claras.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? Déjalos, Megumi.- dijo Sanosuke a la secretaria de su hermano.- Es la vida de ellos… no conozco los pormenores pero creo que ya bastante han sufrido los dos con ese sentimiento como para que ustedes los molesten con eso.-

Aoshi le sonrió a su hermano y Misao sólo confirmó lo que ya sabía: que Sanosuke era genial, aunque no tanto como Aoshi. Megumi, molesta, ocultó su frustración. Simplemente esas relaciones no debían darse.

Entraron todos al cuarto cuando sintieron un quejido de Kaoru: al parecer, Kenshin se había entusiasmado a tal punto que al besarla con pasión, había pasado a llevar su hombro lastimado.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó él con una sonrisa. Iba a besarla de nuevo cuando una leve carraspera a su espalda llamó su atención.

-Hey, pelirrojo… si quieres tener a Kaoru de vuelta sé más cuidadoso.- dijo Sanosuke. Kaoru, al verse descubierta por todos, se sintió avergonzada. Al notar su turbación, Sanosuke agregó.- No te preocupes, duendecita, siempre supe que lo nuestro no tenía futuro. Por alguna razón, las chicas buenas no se fijan en mí. Así que al menos espero que tu pelirrojo sea bueno contigo. Yo por mi parte seguiré buscando.-

-Te darán pronto el alta, Kaoru.- dijo Misao acercándose a su prima.- Y Aoshi me autorizó a cuidarte en tu casa.-

-Gracias, Aoshi. Misao… - dijo Kaoru.- Ayer quedé con Sohji de ayudarle con una tarea de matemáticas, pero no podré ir. Podrías llamarle por mí y… -

-No te preocupes, en cuanto amanezca lo haré.-

El doctor Yamagata les informó que tenían que retirarse y así lo hicieron, con excepción de Kenshin que rogó y suplicó hasta que su vecino, conmovido, lo dejó estar con Kaoru. Como era fin de semana, Kenshin no tenía que trabajar y podría dedicarse a cuidarla.

Cuando se quedaron a solas y Kenshin la miraba dormir desde un asiento cerca de la cama, él pensó. Y pensó mucho. Ella había dejado entrever que renunciaría a un sueño que tenía y que era casarse de blanco. Muchas mujeres aún en estos tiempos tenían ese sueño sacado más de algún cuento de hadas que de la realidad. Quizá él podría organizar un enlace simbólico.

"… hay muchos casos en que los primos se casan. Creo que es legal el matrimonio entre ellos. Y si es legal, no creo que sea malo. Quizá un tío y una sobrina también se puedan casar." – le dijo la voz de su madre biológica en sus recuerdos.

Kenshin entrecerró los ojos y sacó su celular de un bolsillo, buscando un número en especial. Antes, cuando no tenía esperanza con ella no le había interesado indagar sobre el tema pero ahora… ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

-Hola, Saitoh, buenos días. Si, bien, jaja… ¿Tokio?... mmm, me alegro que esté bien. Sí, necesito pedirte un favor. ¿Sigues trabajando de apoyo al Registro Civil?... Ya veo, te ascendieron. No me extraña, siempre fuiste uno de los mejores de nuestra clase… dime… ¿qué impedimentos existen para contraer matrimonio civil?... Si, me interesa un item en especial. Consanguinidad… exacto.

Al otro lado de la línea, Saito, en su computador portátil, revisaba lo que Kenshin le pedía.

-Escucha, Himura: en palabras simples, no se pueden casar los hermanos, los padres con los hijos o los abuelos con los nietos. Exceptuando esos casos, se pueden casar todos los demás como mejor les parezca.-

-¿Un tío con una sobrina?-

Saito hacía tiempo que no se impresionaba con las cosas que oía y respondió con simpleza.

-Desde luego.-

Kenshin cortó unos minutos después con una gran sonrisa. Eran casi las diez de la mañana y él, acomodándose en su asiento se puso a dormir.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Misao llegó a casa de Sohjiro con el fin de estar con él un rato, conversar y darle el recado de Kaoru. En verdad, estaba además un poco preocupada por el chico. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ir a la escuela. Después del asalto era lógico que faltara a clases, y después la supuesta gripe y el dolor de panza, pero ella ya no se tragaba el cuento de que se enfermara tanto, a menos que tuviera algo realmente más grave y grande que las enfermedades anteriores.

-Hola, Misao… qué sorpresa.- la saludó Sohjiro, sentado en un cómodo sofa.- Y… hem… buenos días señor Shinomori.-

Aoshi, que había sido convencido por Misao para enseñarle matemáticas a los dos, se sentó frente a Sohjiro estudiándolo discretamente. Se veía joven y verdaderamente frágil. No se lo imaginaba como potencial novio de Misao, porque ella necesitaba a alguien un poco más fuerte, grande y quizá mayor para encausar su carácter. Y Sohji parecía a punto de romperse.

-Kaoru no ha podido venir porque ha sufrido un accidente y está en el hospital.- explicó Misao a su anfitrión. Sohjiro se inquietó de inmediato.

-¿Qué le pasó?-

Mientras Misao explicaba, miró a Sohjiro con detención. Estaba muy pálido y se veía que había bajado de peso. Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre que lo iba a visitar estaba sentado en el sofá.

-La darán de alta hoy y luego estará reposando en casa.- concluyó.- Ella me pidió que te contara estas cosas y yo he decidido que podemos repasar matemáticas con Aoshi. Él es un genio de las matemáticas… uy, si lo vieras, nadie se compara con él, ni siquiera el profe…-

Sohjiro miró a Misao y luego a Aoshi. Ahí pasaba algo raro, porque ya no percibía el acoso de la chica hacia su persona y al parecer su nuevo objeto de adoración estaba sentado al lado de ella.

Rápido se les pasó la tarde y verdaderamente fue bastante provechosa. Misao tenía razón con respecto a su tutor y aunque extrañaba a Kaoru y estaba preocupada por ella, Sohjiro logró relajarse un poco. Pero cuando se fueron sus visitantes, el chico se volvió hacia su mamá.

-Tenemos que ir a verla. Quiero ver a Kaoru, mamá.-

-Hijo, sabes que no puedes moverte de la casa. Puede ser perjudicial para ti…-

Misao, poco antes de entrar al auto de Aoshi se percató de que le faltaba un cuaderno.

-Iré por él, no tardo.- le dijo. Y corriendo fue a la casa. En ese momento llegaba el padre de Sohjiro y cuando Misao le explicó la situación, entraron ambos a la casa, justo para oír la discusión.

-Mamá, por favor… ella siempre ha estado conmigo, me alegra la vida y me acompaña. Es casi mi único contacto con el mundo desde que mi corazón empezó a fallar, además de Misao. Ni siquiera mis compañeros llaman de vez en cuando. ¡Tengo que ir a verla!-

-Pero Sohji, no es bueno salir… -

-Llévame, mamá. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería yo si no fuera a verla?-

-Puedes llamarla por teléfono.-

Sohjiro, impaciente, arrojó lejos el primer cojín que encontró a mano.

-¡Llévame, llévame… quiero verla, mamá!-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó el señor Zeta cuando entró al cuarto con Misao, quien había escuchado todo.- Sohjiro, cálmate, no es bueno que te exaltes.-

Desgraciadamente la recomendación había llegado demasiado tarde y Sohjiro sentía como el aire le empezaba a faltar. La madre corriendo fue a buscar el oxígeno y unas pastillas para casos como ese. Misao lo miraba asombrada. ¿Sohjiro con insuficiencia respiratoria?

El chico no soportaba más la molestia que sentía y aunque trataba de estar tranquilo le era difícil concentrarse. Misao le tomó la mano mientras Sohjiro dejaba escapar una lágrima de temor.

-No te desesperes, todo estará bien… yo te llevaré a ver a Kaoru. Te lo prometo.-

Después del oxígeno y la pastilla Sohjiro no mejoraba, así que el padre optó por llevarlo al hospital.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

-Gracias por todo, Kenshin.- dijo Tomoe.

-No tienes por qué darlas.-

-Claro que sí.- dijo ella.- Tú me creíste y por eso me liberaron. Ya no quería volver a prisión. Menos por un crimen que no cometí.-

Kenshin miró a Tomoe. Definitivamente era hermosa. A pesar de los años, de sus experiencias, seguía siendo hermosa a la vista. De pronto sacó cuentas: si el amor que ella dijo alguna vez sentir por él hubiese sido real, ya tendrían varios años de casados y seguramente hasta hijos. Pero los caminos en la vida siempre llevan a lugares misteriosos y a metas impensadas.

-Creo que me faltará vida para arrepentirme de lo que te hice, Kenshin. Quizá no sea suficiente con pedirte perdón una y otra vez. He pensado que quiero enmendar el daño causado ayudando a los demás y por eso he venido a pedirte consejo. Quizá tú puedas orientarme en ese sentido.

Estaba oscuro. Caminaban hacia el hospital después del trabajo de Kenshin. Kaoru estaba allí.

-Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer, aunque es posible que te pidan algún examen psicológico y papel de antecedentes penales. Lamento decírtelo, pero es difícil que te den un cupo en algún trabajo de ayuda después de estar en prisión por casi matarme. –

-Pero… tiene que haber algo. Kenshin, no quiero pensar que vine a este mundo sin otro propósito que el de hacer daño. Quizá… -

-¿Y no has pensado en poner un negocio propio? En eso yo podría ayudarte. Por ejemplo mi Kaoru está formando una pequeña empresa de diseño y mantenimiento de jardines. Recuerdo que a ti se te daban bien las costuras. Puedes hacer ropita para niñas.

A Tomoe le gustó la idea. Sonriendo preguntó:

-¿Y cómo está Kaoru?

-Bien. Aunque le dieron el alta hace unos días y el resto de su cuerpo está bien, su ánimo no mejora desde que su amigo está en el hospital. Necesita urgente un trasplante de corazón. Ayer apareció un posible donante pero sus familiares se arrepintieron en el último momento de dar su corazón. Y Sohjiro está empeorando. Para ella es como un hermano y no se ha movido de su lado. -

-Ya veo. Debe ser terrible ver a un ser querido morir y no poder hacer nada por salvarlo.-

-Por supuesto. Ahora se puso peor porque iban a pedir dadores de sangre para cuando operaran al chico y aunque ella quiso ayudar, está tomando litio, un medicamento, y eso la excluye como dadora. Ayer me decía: "si dejo de tomar mi medicamento esta semana, quizá la próxima pueda hacer algo", pero la tuve que hacer entender que ella necesita estar bien y tomar su medicina.-

Atravesaron un parque con poca gente. Aunque el invierno estaba en retirada, se había puesto a llover fuertemente.

-Por otra parte, Yukishiro no aparece. Y la policía tampoco se esfuerza gran cosa. ¿Me creerás si te digo que ayer me dijeron que "posiblemente no aguantó la vergüenza y se lanzó al volcán"? Eso estaba bien en tiempo antiguos cuando existía el honor, pero hoy en día… -

-Hoy en día la gente como tú no conoce eso.- completó una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Kenshin se volvió rápidamente, junto a Tomoe.

Enishi no se veía muy bien. Desaliñado y con una barba de algunos días necesitaba urgentemente un baño y ropa limpia.

-Pensé que la querías, pero ya estás con esta perra.- dijo nervioso. Kenshin se puso a la defensiva y Tomoe palideció al notar un arma.

-Por tu culpa Kaoru ya no quiere estar más conmigo. Por tu culpa he tenido que hacer lo que he hecho… y a pesar de arriesgarlo todo por ella¡Kaoru insiste en estar con un tipo que la engaña.-

-No… no, no es así.- dijo Tomoe tratando de no caer en la histeria.- él y yo somos conocidos, nada más… -

-¡¡Cállate!! No te he dado permiso para que me hables.- dijo Enishi apuntándola a la cabeza. Luego volvió a Kenshin.- Y tú, maldita escoria…-

-Yukishiro, cálmate… piensa un poco… si me haces algo irás a la cárcel y ya no podrás acercarte a tu Kaoru… -

-No me importa, no me importa si la libro de alguien como tú… aunque estoy condenado, llevo días escondido y seguiré asi hasta que Kaoru me perdone… -

Kenshin en su mente, afanoso, buscaba alguna idea que lo librara de una bala segura.

-Baja el arma, Enishi… bájala… escucha, arreglemos esto como los hombres. Si quieres pelear, patearme, hazlo, pero sin armas. A puño limpio.-

A Enishi le gustó la idea. Iba a tirar el arma hasta que recordó que en dos ocasiones, peleando, Kenshin le había ganado.

Levantó el arma y sin pararse a apuntar, disparó. Sin embargo no había notado que Tomoe se había movido hacia él con una velocidad impresionante. Gracias a ella el disparo se desvió hacia un árbol pero Enishi aún mantenía el arma en sus manos y la fuerza de la mujer no era suficiente para contenerlo por mucho tiempo.

Kenshin trató de acercarse pero una bala que pasó cerca de su cabeza lo hizo detenerse. Tomoe por su parte aferró la muñeca de Enishi con ambas manos mientras éste la abofeteaba en el rostro.

La mujer había pasado tantas cosas en la cárcel que un par de golpes no la iban a amedrentar. Uno de sus dedos alcanzó el de Enishi que estaba sobre el gatillo y tuvo una idea: descargar todos los disparos del arma. Sin medir consecuencias se aferró a esa idea y uno tras otros los balazos iban saliendo. Enishi la miraba con furia y Kenshin, desesperado, era incapaz de acercarse. Por eso decidió rodear a la pareja y atacar a Enishi por la espalda. Con alivio, notó que una patrulla se acercaba.

-¡Suéltame, maldita mujer!-

El fuerte olor a pólvora llenó los pulmones de Tomoe cuando una nueva detonación se escuchó. Y otra. Y otra. Enishi cayó al suelo cuando un fuerte golpe en la rodilla casi se la quebró. Ella también cayó.

El arma se mantuvo en la mano liberada de Enishi, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que Kenshin con un nuevo golpe se la quitó de un puntapié. Esta vez las sirenas de la patrulla se oían fuertemente. Estaba claro que ya estaban allá. Kenshin se lanzó sobre Enishi y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara pero éste, torciendo la cintura, lo botó al piso mojado por la lluvia que caía.

Kenshin esquivó un golpe y luego otro. Con la palma de la mano le dio un golpe hacia arriba a Enishi que le quebró la nariz. Fue cuando un oficial los alcanzó y tomando a Kenshin del codo, le hizo levantarse.

-Él nos atacó… - dijo el pelirrojo casi sin respiración.- Trató de dispararme. Mi compañera… -

Kenshin se puso lívido cuando vio a otro policía inclinado sobre el cuerpo de Tomoe, que permanecía en el suelo. Preso de un terrible presentimiento, el pelirrojo se acercó en silencio en tanto Enishi era esposado.

-Al parecer es el fugitivo. Si, Yukishiro.- escuchó Kenshin que decía el oficial por un intercomunicador. Volvió su atención a Tomoe quien abrió los ojos.-

-¿Está bien, señorita?- preguntó el oficial.

Fue entonces que Tomoe, estirando una mano, se desabrochó el negro abrigo que traía. Y Kenshin vio una imagen que hubiera preferido no ver. A la altura del estómago, el blanco sweater de Tomoe estaba manchado de sangre. Él sacó rápidas cuentas… tenía que hacer algo en veinte minutos o de lo contrario, ella moriría.

El policía a su lado llegó a la misma conclusión. No había tiempo que perder, ni siquiera de esperar una ambulancia. Tomó a la mujer en brazos y la sacó de allí.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Tomoe luchaba por mantenerse conciente aunque sabía que no valdría mucho la pena. Sólo vería médicos… hacía años que no tenía a su familia al lado.

-Hola.-

Tomoe volvió la vista hacia arriba y vio a una bella joven de cabellos negros. Usaba un cabestrillo. Asi que esta debía ser Kaoru… Kenshin tenía buen gusto.

-Te quería agradecer lo que hiciste por Kenshin.-

Tomoe cerró los ojos para darle a entender que la comprendía. No tenía nada que agradecerle. Simplemente saldaba una deuda que tenía con él.

-Yo… yo… no sé qué más decirte… sólo que podría pasar la noche entera diciendo "gracias" por ayudarlo. Nos has salvado a los dos porque yo sin él no sé que haría.-

Tomoe esbozó una sonrisa mientras sentía un enorme cansancio y sueño. Suponía que la habían sedado algo porque ya apenas quedaba dolor.

Kaoru salió del lugar y de pronto Tomoe sintió que todo quedaba vacío. Asi que ese era el efecto que ella causaba en algunas personas¿no? Pensó que de haber sido diferentes las cosas, le hubiese gustado ser amiga de ella.

Vio en la puerta a Kenshin hablando con el doctor. Nuevamente cerró los ojos. No era necesario que él se esforzara más porque ella sabía bien lo que sucedería y no tenía miedo. Las balas habían destrozado su abdomen y le quedaban, si acaso, minutos de vida. Kenshin entró al cuarto, de seguro a despedirse.

-Tomoe… no tenías que haberlo hecho… -

"Pero ya lo hice", pensó ella.

-Supongo que ya no vale la pena que te sermonee, verdad… - dijo el sonriendo como si escuchara sus pensamientos. De pronto Tomoe sintió una enorme calidez en su mano y mirando hacia el lado, notó a Kaoru nuevamente con ella. – Tomoe.- dijo Kenshin otra vez.- supongo que ya lo sabes¿no?-

La mujer asintió.

-Quiero que sepas que verdaderamente, no te guardo rencor. Por favor, créeme.-

Luego Kenshin se inclinó hacia ella, para decir a su oído:

-Además, debes saber que cuando estuvimos juntos, fuiste una mujer amada. Muy amada.-

Tomoe sintió una lágrima rodar por su mejilla al percatarse de que en verdad, aquella época que pasó con Kenshin, aun siendo una farsa, había sido una de las mejores de su vida. Miró hacia Kaoru nuevamente y pensó un momento.

"Llama al doctor" gesticuló. Kaoru iba a salir pero Tomoe retuvo su mano y ante eso, salió Kenshin en su busca.

El doctor llegó corriendo junto a una enfermera. Tomoe luchaba por no quedarse dormida pero le era difícil y sus signos vitales seguían en descenso.

Una vez estuvo el médico a su lado, Tomoe le indicó:

-Soy donante. Déle mi corazón al chico Sohjiro.- dijo en un susurro que Kenshin y Kaoru pudieron percibir. Se miraron sorprendidos y el médico, prometiéndole que cumpliría su voluntad, dio la orden a la enfermera para preparar todo. Luego Tomoe se dirigió a la pareja.

-Esta es la despedida. Gracias a… a ustedes. Me dieron un… motivo para… seguir viviendo, aunque sea de otra forma. Adiós.-

Tomoe cerró los ojos quedándose profundamente dormida. Fue minutos después que su cuerpo dejó de funcionar sin soltar nunca la mano de quien quiso, por algunos instantes, como nueva amiga, sintiendo entre sueños su caricia en la frente.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Sohjiro estaba en una camilla, camino al pabellón y Kaoru corría a su lado, junto a los padres del chico.

-Kaoru.- le dijo el chico que requería oxígeno permanente.- estoy asustado.-

-Todo saldrá bien. Nos veremos cuando abras esos ojos nuevamente.-

-Pero puedo… -

-No digas eso, por favor. Todo irá bien. El corazón de Tomoe es como si fuera hecho para ti. Ella pidió expresamente que te lo den.-

-Pero si algo falla… Kaoru… tú… ¿me harías un favor?-

-Lo que pidas, pequeño.-

Sohjiro la miró intensamente, sonrojado.

-¿Me darías un beso?-

Al escuchar eso, los camilleros se detuvieron. Los padres del muchacho miraron a Kaoru y ella no supo qué contestar.

-Yo nunca he dado un beso a ninguna chica. Y no me gustaría que pasara algo malo y después no tener esa oportunidad. Por favor… quiero que si alguien me da mi primer beso, seas tú. Y si es el último, mejor todavía. No puede ser nadie más que tú.-

-Pero yo… Sohji… eres como mi hermanito.-

-Yo no estoy enamorado de ti, pero eres muy especial para mí. Kaoru… -

-Si yo estuviera en su posición, también querría un beso tuyo.- dijo Kenshin a espaldas de la joven. – Por ahora lo permitiré, pero si le pides algo así después, jovencito, me veré en la obligación de partirte la cara.-

Sohjiro sonrió. Kenshin se retiró para dejar en libertad de acción a la joven.

-Está bien.- dijo ella nerviosa. –Haré lo posible para que esté bien.-

Emocionado, Sohjiro sintió los dedos de Kaoru rozando su frente y sus mejillas. Luego la punta de su nariz juguetear con la de él. Y finalmente sus labios encontrando a los del chico.

Fue un beso suave, apacible, dulce. Un buen incentivo para regresar del mundo de los muertos a buscar otro así, con alguien para él.

-Regresa, Sohjiro, debes hacerlo.- le dijo Kaoru separándose de él. Los camilleros se pusieron en marcha y desaparecieron tras las puertas del pabellón.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Kenshin aún no le contaba los pormenores de su historia con Tomoe y realmente Kaoru no esperaba que lo hiciera. Estaba segura de que él ya sabía que ella estaba al tanto de todo y por último, no le molestaba su silencio con respecto a ese tema. Suponía que para él era difícil hablarlo… tal vez algún día se lo comentara. No importaba, de todos modos.

Caminaban después de asistir a los funerales de Tomoe, tomados de la mano. Habían visto a algunas personas, como los padres de la mujer pero no habían intercambiado palabras con ellos. Después de cremar el cuerpo, ellos se retiraron hacia la salida del recinto.

-Se la llevarán a Kyoto, su ciudad natal, y la pondrán en el mausoleo de la familia. Finalmente ella los llenó de orgullo al morir como heroína y donar sus órganos.- dijo Kenshin.

-¿Y Enishi?-

Kenshin suspiró.

-Enishi pasará todo este periodo tras las rejas hasta que comience el juicio y durante su ejecución, hasta que lo condenen. Hablé con el fiscal y hay suficientes pruebas como para que pase una temporada muy larga en la cárcel. La familia de Tomoe es poderosa también y como nuevamente, después de muerta, la han aceptado entre ellos, han decidido poner a su mejor abogado en el caso. Yo me presentaré también como defensa tuya y mía… asi que trabajaremos juntos. Por lo que he sabido, el señor Angie Yukuizan es de los mejores de la región. Pediremos cadena perpetua.

Kaoru pensó un poco.

-Pero… yo he escuchado que los antecedentes previos pesan mucho y Enishi tenía una hoja de vida muy limpia. ¿Si él dice que fue por locura temporal o algo así…?-

Kenshin sonrió.

-Ves mucha televisión, mi amor. No te preocupes… le conseguiremos tantos años que nunca más volverá a molestarte.

Siguieron caminando. Los árboles ya mostraban sus primeros brotes en flor y el verde se tomaba las grises ramas de los árboles de la ciudad.

Pasando frente a una pastelería, Kaoru sintió deseos de pedir algo y Kenshin pensó que aquel lugar, donde compartieron por primera vez un bocadillo le vendría bien. ¿Qué habían pedido en esa ocasión? Sándwich de pollo, pastel de frambuesa y de tres leches, además de chocolate caliente y café. Fue la primera vez que la vio llorar. Y que ella lo invitó a su casa.

Se sentaron. Kaoru, distraída, ocupó la misma silla que meses atrás.

-Quiero un trozo de pastel… de naranja. Y un refresco.- dijo ella.

-Yo sólo un café.- pidió Kenshin. Estaba nervioso y por ende, inapetente. Tenía algo que decirle a Kaoru.

Carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención.

-¿Hum?-

-Kaoru… - empezó él.- Yo… hace tiempo te pedí que te casaras conmigo y aceptaste. Luego… bueno, pasaron muchas cosas pero ahora yo quiero preguntarte, una vez más, si estarías dispuesta a ser mi esposa.-

Kaoru se quedó inmóvil mirándolo. Tae, la dueña del local que les traía el pedido, tras Kenshin, los miraba con una enorme sonrisa, expectante.

-Yo… si eso fuera posible… - dijo ella dubitativa.

-Si lo deseas, puede ser posible.- dijo Kenshin sacándose algo del bolsillo.

-Pero… nosotros… -

Los ojos de Kaoru se desviaron hacia un papel que Kenshin había dejado sobre la mesa. Lo desenrolló rápidamente. Su mirada voló sobre los nombres completos de ella y Kenshin y luego, sobre una fecha con una hora escrita más abajo. El sello del "Registro Civil" le aclaró de qué iba todo eso.

-Es absolutamente legal, mi amor, aunque saqué tu cédula de identidad a escondidas para pedir una fecha. Pero podremos casarnos… dentro de dos meses. Yo hubiera querido antes pero parece ser que todo el mundo elige casarse en primavera y… ¿oro?-

Kenshin sintió los brazos de Kaoru en torno suyo y luego un millón de besos sobre su cara. Miró a Tae que seguía de pie junto a él.

-Esto es un si¿verdad, Tae?-

-Tiene todo el aspecto de un buen "si".- contestó ella sirviendo y ofreciendo una ronda gratis de pastel para celebrar el compromiso y escuchando los aplausos de los demás por la noticia.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Cuando una está de novia, aunque parece mucho tiempo, dos meses pasan volando. Y eso pasó con Kaoru que entre elegir un vestido y prepararlo todo, se acostaba cansadísima por las noches.

Al principio, pensó que sería capaz de lidiar con eso ella solita, pero a la semana miraba la agenda que había preparado con las tareas que tenía que hacer y de pronto se sintió tan sola que, estando en casa, rompió a llorar.

-Si estuviera mi mamita al menos, podría ir con ella a ver mi vestido. O mi papá… -

Kenshin llegó por la noche a verla y aunque notó los rastros de su llanto nada dijo. Pero al día siguiente lo consultó con Misao y la chica de inmediato intuyó de qué iba la cosa.

-Déjamelo a mí. Yo me haré cargo. Tú sólo preocúpate de ser el novio.-

Esa tarde Kaoru estaba regando su maravilloso jardín cuando tocaron el timbre.

Era la mamá de Sohjiro. Venía con Misao… y… ¿la mamá adoptiva de Kenshin?

Se la pasaron ese día revisando la agenda de la chica y haciendo anotaciones.

-Oye Kaoru, yo coso muy bien… puedo hacer tu vestido.- dijo mamá Sakura. – Me instalaré en la ciudad para ayudarte con todo lo relacionado a tu traje y esos detalles.-

-Yo me haré cargo de la banquetería, mi niña.- dijo la madre de Sohjiro.- porque yo trabajo en eso. Asi que sólo tendrás que elegir los platillos, el color de los manteles y los precios. Has hecho tanto por mi hijo que eres como la niña que yo no tuve.-

Kaoru miraba a una y otra sin saber qué decir.

-Yo me encargaré de acompañarte en todo y de brindarte mi invaluable ayuda.- dijo Misao.- Por gastos no te preocupes porque Aoshi decidió apadrinarlos y me ha dado chipe libre para gastar en lo que yo considere necesario…-

Fue así como Kaoru de pronto se sintió como una cenicienta con tres hadas madrinas. Mamá Sakura la acompañó al sector de las tiendas de telas y aunque fue difícil elegir entre tantos tipos de blanco, eligieron las mejores. Luego vinieron muchos otros detalles, como el ramo, las medias, la liga, el tocado para el cabello e incluso el velo. Los padres de Kenshin se instalaron en su departamento aunque mamá Sakura cosía en casa de Kaoru, para que el pelirrojo no viera ni un asomo del vestido.

Por su parte, la señora Zeta llevó a Kenshin y Kaoru de salón en salón para que eligieran el que más le gustara. Luego vieron las flores que pondrían, los menús y todo ese tipo de cosas. A veces Kaoru estaba agotada pero estaba tan feliz que nada más le importara.

Con Misao se fueron de tiendas. Dado que el futuro matrimonio decidió vivir en casa de Kaoru, había que prepararla para que vivieran los dos allí. Repintaron las paredes, compraron algunos muebles y después se dedicaron a ver la ropa que Kaoru usaría en el matrimonio civil. También hablaron con un sacerdote para que efectuara una boda religiosa.

En ese periodo, tal como lo predijo Kenshin, comenzó el juicio contra Enishi. Intento de violación, dos intentos de homicidio y un homicidio fue más que suficiente para darle una larga condena. Pero al parecer Enishi no soportaría el encierro, porque al recuperar algo de cordura, a los cinco meses de ingresar a la cárcel, se suicidó ahorcándose con las sábanas de su litera.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Cuando Kaoru salió de su casa, no encontró afuera un auto como esperaba, si no más bien una carriola llena de flores. Pero esa realmente no fue la sorpresa, si no más bien la persona que la iba manejando.

-La tradición de la familia dicta que sus mujeres llegan al altar en carriola.- dijo Okina desde arriba, vestido elegantemente. – Y a tu novio no le desagradó la idea. Ya que… creo que perdí el derecho de ser quien te entregue en el altar, al menos te llevaré hasta la puerta del templo. Claro está… si no te molesta la idea de que te lleve este viejo obstinado.-

La novia no podía creer lo que veía y cuando por fin atinó a decir algo, fue más o menos así:

-Te extrañé tanto, tío Okina.-

El viejo se bajó de la carriola y abrazó fuertemente a su sobrina. Desde arriba Misao, vestida bellamente, les ordenó no ponerse a llorar todavía y subir al carruaje, que iban con algo de atraso.

-¡Ahí viene la novia!- gritó alguien de los invitados. Todos los presentes se metieron al templo y Kenshin, sintiendo las piernas de gelatina, entró del brazo de su madre adoptiva. Su madre biológica estaba entre los invitados pero entendía que el lugar al lado de su hijo lo perdió en el momento que se lo entregó a otra.

El hoyo en la boca del estómago del pelirrojo se intensificó a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo del templo hasta quedar frente al sacerdote.

"Esto es un poco tonto… si me casé por el civil ayer con ella." Pensaba. Pero debía reconocer que una boda religiosa era a todas luces, otra cosa.

El sacerdote inició un pequeño discurso, seguido por los presentes en un silencio solemne, que fue roto por el sonido de los cascos de un par de caballos deteniéndose frente al templo. Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos para ver a la novia y Kenshin, conteniéndose a duras penas, se mantuvo en su sitio.

Okina ayudó a bajar a Misao primero y luego a la novia.

-Te ves tan hermosa como tu madre el día que se casó con tu padre.- le dijo él. Y del brazo la llevó hacia la entrada de la iglesia donde la esperaba Aoshi para entregársela a Kenshin. En la cabeza de Kaoru aún resonaban los comentarios de la gente que los vio pasar en la calle, los saludos, los deseos de buena fortuna. Pero cuando llegó junto a Aoshi supo que algo andaba mal.

-Kaoru.- le dijo él.- me temo que no podré entregarte.-

La joven se asustó.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que pensé que tal vez… querría hacerlo él.- dijo Aoshi sonriendo y moviéndose de tal modo que dejó ver a alguien más menudo detrás de él.

-El médico me autorizó porque me he puesto muy bien y este nuevo corazón funciona mucho mejor.- dijo Sohjiro, vestido de frac, muy solemne.- Tú me dijiste una vez que yo era como tu hermanito y cuando faltan los padres, son los hermanos quienes entregan a las novias. Entonces yo… ¿podría…?-

-Claro que sí.- dijo Kaoru tratando de controlar las lágrimas y abrazándolo fuertemente con gran emoción. En eso se tomó del brazo del chico, quien puso su mejor sonrisa cuando los primeros acordes de la marcha nupcial se escucharon y comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo. Las personas volvieron a sus asientos y Kenshin, volteándose, pudo ver por primera vez a su novia.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente al verla fue: "Parece una rosa. Una blanca rosa". El vestido hecho por mamá Sakura había quedado impresionante, marcando la estrecha cintura de la joven, su talle fino, bordado a mano con perlitas pequeñas. La parte de abajo era amplia, como los vestidos de las princesas en los cuentos de hadas. Capa sobre capa, la parte de abajo emulaba una rosa abierta, invertida.

Cuando Kaoru miró fijo hacia el frente y vio a Kenshin, primero de espaldas a ella, y después volteando, supo que sería una imagen difícil de olvidar para ella. Y no se equivocaba: Muchísimos años después, cuando ella cerró los ojos por última vez, fue esa la imagen que la acompañó en el viaje del que no se regresa.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Después del banquete las parejas bailaban en recepción y todo estaba muy animado. Kaoru reía y reía sin parar, girando entre los brazos de su amado, pensando que aunque se había sentido muy sola, había hecho muchos amigos en la ciudad y había recuperado al resto de su familia. Decidió desde ese momento ver hacia el futuro con más optimismo y no dejarse derrotar por las tristezas.

Aoshi sacó a bailar a Misao con la excusa de que ella era su profesora de baile.

-Oye… - le dijo ella cuando se movían al compás de la música.- Estoy segura de que tuviste algo que ver en el reencuentro de mi papá con Kaoru.-

-Podría ser.- respondió Aoshi con una sonrisa.- Lo hice porque así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Si tu padre volvía a verla con buenos ojos, te permitiría reunirte con ella nuevamente. Además, no tuve que inventar nada. Tu prima tiene méritos de sobra para ser querida por la familia. Tiene importantes logros académicos y ahora está formando una pequeña empresa. En verdad, creo que Okina también estaba cansado de hacerse el duro. A la larga, eso agota.-

-Ahhh… - dijo Misao. Se quedó pensando y poco a poco cambió su semblante.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó su acompañante.

-Es que… es una tontera pero… el próximo mes terminan las clases y acabará mi periodo de intercambio. Volveré a mi escuela y a mi hogar.-

-¿Extrañarás la ciudad?-

Misao, un poco ruborizada, contestó:

-Algo así.-

Fue tiempo después, cuando Misao tuvo que volver al lado de su familia, que Aoshi decidió ir a dejarla personalmente en su auto. Iban por la carretera y el joven empresario la miraba de reojo, curioso por el silencio de la joven que miraba distraída por la ventanilla.

-Oye, Aoshi… - dijo ella.- Tú… tú te has enamorado alguna vez de una mujer menor que tú.-

Aoshi no se sorprendió con la pregunta. Más bien se alegró, pero no iba a dejar que ella lo notara todavía.

-Si. Por supuesto. Era muy alegre y bonita.-

-¿Si?- dijo Misao con entusiasmo, teniendo una pequeña esperanza de que de pronto… ese alguien fuera ella.

-Claro. Fue en la universidad y era dos años más chica. Fue mi novia y terminamos cuando ella se fue al extranjero.-

La pequeña de dieciséis se hundió en su asiento y volvió la vista hacia la ventana para que no notara su rubor.

-Pero… ¿y no te ha gustado alguien más menor?-

-Si. Pero eso es otra cosa. –

-¿Por qué otra cosa?- preguntó Misao, teniendo en el corazón una dulce sensación de anticipación.

-Porque es un sentimiento que sólo me hace sufrir y no traerá nada de provecho.-

-No te entiendo.-

Las manos de Aoshi aferraban fuertemente el volante. Él era un hombre responsable y estaba a punto de dejar de serlo.

-Lo que pasa es que… me gusta mucho una chica. Pero ella es realmente joven y tal vez, no estoy seguro de que quiera esperarme dos años hasta cumplir los dieciocho y tener algo conmigo.-

Se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos y luego Aoshi aparcó a un lado de la berma. Con premura, Misao buscó el botón del cinturón de seguridad, quedando libre de abrazar a su tutor.

-Te quiero, Aoshi.-

-¿Y qué te hace suponer que hablo de ti?- dijo éste con una mueca graciosa en la cara. Misao lo miró sin entender hasta que Aoshi la abrazó por la cintura y la acercó tanto a él como era posible dentro del automóvil. –Misao… eres muy joven y debo reconocer que me gustas mucho. Pero debo irme con cuidado porque lo nuestro es muy riesgoso.-

-¿Por mi edad?-

-Si. Aún te estás formando. Cuando llegaste a casa, hablabas todo el día de Sohji. Después pensé que podía gustarte Sano y ahora creo que soy yo¿verdad?... en cambio a mí tú me atraes mucho desde que te vi nuevamente. Tienes mucha energía, eres preciosa y estoy seguro de que lo serás aún más en el futuro. Pero no puedo pedirte nada formal porque quizá tú… vuelvas a cambiar de opinión y te guste un muchacho de tu edad.-

-No.- dijo Misao vehemente.- Me gustas tú y te aseguro de que esto no va a cambiar.-

-Espero que no. Pero si sucede, quiero que me lo informes. ¿Está bien?-

-Sí, Aoshi. Yo te lo diré. Te lo prometo.- dijo Misao haciendo una marca imaginaria sobre su corazón.

Se quedaron abrazados por unos momentos, sintiendo los autos pasando a su lado a gran velocidad por la carretera. En eso, Aoshi anunció que debían continuar.

-Pero antes, algo para que no me olvides.-

Cuando Misao esperaba un obsequio como una cadenita o algo así, Aoshi le dio un largo beso en los labios. Fueron cuarenta segundos en que le brindó toda una lección de beso y dio vueltas por completo el mundo de la chica.

Después del viaje ida y vuelta al cielo, se separaron y Misao sintió unas cosquillitas en la panza.

-Te voy a esperar, Aoshi. Dos años a contar de hoy. Y verás que no cambiaré de parecer.- dijo ella optimista, con los ojos brillantes.

-Eso espero, Misao, porque también voy a esperarte.- respondió él, poniendo en marcha el vehículo y llevándola a casa de sus padres.

En los meses que siguieron, Misao recibía constantes mensajes de Aoshi en su celular y en su mail. Cada vez que había una celebración de Kaoru, Misao viajaba a la ciudad y Aoshi hacía lo mismo viajando a Kyoto para verla a ella. Nadie estaba enterado del romance ni tenían como hacerlo porque Aoshi era muy discreto con sus emociones en público y aunque Misao no, eso se lo tomaban como una niñería que se le pasaría con el tiempo.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Megumi miraba a la pareja de recién casados bailar por la pista con gracia y soltura. Bebiendo de su copa un poco de sake, descubrió a Sanosuke observándola con intensidad. Pronto el joven hombre se acercó a ella.

-Eres una bruja. Estoy seguro que si el sacerdote hubiese dicho: "levanten la mano los que se opongan a esta unión", tú hubieses saltado sobre él.-

Megumi lo ignoró. Sanosuke decidió buscarle el odio un poco.

-Oye¿qué te pasa? Tú y yo sabemos que tú no deseas que estos dos estén juntos. Es un poco inconsecuente que estés aquí bebiendo y poniendo buena cara.-

La joven secretaria partió a buscar un vaso de licor y Sanosuke la siguió entre la gente. Tanto la fastidió que Megumi optó por enfrentarlo.

-Puede que no esté de acuerdo con el enlace entre familiares pero más allá de eso, Kenshin es realmente el hombre capaz de hacer plenamente feliz a Kaoru. Por eso estoy aquí. Porque más allá de mi opinión, quiero que ella sea feliz, porque se lo merece.-

-Vaya… quizá no seas una bruja después de todo. Ya te estoy encontrando cara de hada madrina. Por cierto¿qué piensas hacer desde el lunes?-

-Ir a clases, claro está. Mi contrato ya terminó y de momento Aoshi no me necesita desde que Tsubaki regresó de su periodo de post natal.-

-Bien… si crees, en ese caso, que eres capaz de tolerar trabajar al lado de un flojo y mantenido como yo, entonces me sentiría muy honrado de que te presentaras el lunes en mi oficina a negociar tu contrato. Necesito de una secretaria y creo que eres la mejor.-

Megumi lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿A pesar de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros tú…?

-Eres una gran secretaria. Quiero que estés en mi equipo. Además… eres sincera aunque a veces eso duela pero en el trabajo será de gran utilidad. De paso, podré entretener la vista al mirarte.-

Tiempo después Megumi se enteraría de que Tsubaki fue convencida por Sanosuke para volver al trabajo porque era la única manera de hacer que Aoshi soltara a la joven. Eso, además de averiguar que los traslados en auto nunca fueron iniciativa de su primer jefe, sino de su díscolo hermano, le dieron a la joven las pistas para intuir que más allá de lo que dijera, Sanosuke aún sentía cosas por ella.

Cuando uno se acercaba a la oficina de Sanosuke, después que entraba Megumi, era común oír gritos y regaños. Tenían, en el plano laboral, una relación sumamente apasionada y parece ser que funcionó, porque Sanosuke que ya rendía bastante solo, empezó a mejorar aún más.

Cuando le propuso a Megumi ser su novia, ella lo regañó por demorarse tanto. Pero a Sano no le importó. En realidad, le encantaba verla enojada.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

Poco después de volver de la luna de miel, Kenshin regresaba del trabajo sonriendo. Con los calores del verano que estaba próximo, había reemplazado las coloridas bufandas que le tejía Kaoru por unas corbatas de lo más graciosas que a pesar de su colorido, causaban admiración por el buen gusto de sus diseños. Con el tiempo, Kenshin se atrevió a salir de las camisas blancas, grises y negras y aunque era un hombre casado, muchas compañeras suspiraban por él porque con su nueva forma de vestirse y ver la vida, se veía muy, pero muy atractivo.

No faltó el compañero que trató de imitarle el estilo y los colores que trajera Kaoru en su baúl de recuerdos comenzaron a llenar la oficina, incluyendo los atuendos de Aoshi.

Esa tarde, pasaba frente a la consulta del doctor Genzai cuando casi choca con una muchacha muy guapa que llevaba un corto vestido floreado. La joven se dio vuelta de improviso y se lo quedó mirando con sus inmensos ojos.

-Hola, preciosura.- la saludó Kenshin.

Kaoru sonrió generosamente.

-Pensé que podría encontrarte por aquí por la hora y me detuve para esperarte.-

Kenshin también sonrió. Ahí había conocido a su chica duende.

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-El doctor dijo que me encontraba bien. Que en mi caso dependo mucho de la luz del sol y por eso he estado tan bien en estos meses.-

-Es cierto. Hace tiempo que te noto muy estable anímicamente. Oye… ¿y le preguntaste sobre el otro asunto?-

Kaoru estiró los brazos hacia delante y miró su anillo de casada. Luego tomó la mano de Kenshin para caminar así.

-Pues… me recomendó esperar a que comience la próxima primavera para dejar la medicación y encargar un bebé. Y sobre… sobre si podía pasar algo al bebito por nuestro parentesco como defectos y esas cosas, él me dijo que era cuestión de suerte más que de ciencia, porque aún de padres sanos nacen hijitos con taras. Y de padres que tienen un grado de consanguinidad, los bebés salen muy sanos y bien.-

-Entonces será el próximo año que encargaremos un hijo. Mejor así… porque sólo podrás mimarme y cuidar de mí todo este tiempo.-

-¡Oye, yo soy una mujer que trabaja! Me canso y necesito dormir… yo duermo mucho y… -

-Tendrás que hacerte el tiempo. Soy un hombre que necesita afecto constante.-

Llegaron a la casa y en cuanto Kaoru cerró la puerta tras de ella, Kenshin la atrapó. Sonriendo sensualmente le dijo:

-Pero… ya que por ahora no tendremos bebés, podemos ir arriba a practicar como se hace uno. O sea… yo digo que uno siempre debe instruirse y practicar.-

-Keeeenshin… -

El pelirrojo no hizo caso a las protestas de su esposa. Total, una vez alcanzaron la cama, ella lo ayudó entusiasta en todo lo que se le ocurrió.

_**O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O-- --o-- --O**_

_**Fin acto Doce.**_

_**¡Juntos!**_

_**Fin "En tu Corazón"**_

_**Notas de autora: **_

Hola!!!

Un laaargo episodio, es decir, ocho páginas más en Word de las que se acostumbran. Pero está bien. Traté de darles a todos un espacio para que no quedaran volando.

No sé que más pueda comentarles… aparte del nuevo fic que anda circulando, que en momentos en que escribo esto aún no le tengo un título tentativo ni para guardarlo en mi comp. Pero que de seguro ustedes pronto leerán. El fic "Entre tus Brazos" lo estoy estudiando y sobre todo, estudiando el manga para suprimir unas cuantas cosas porque lo mejor es finalizarlo pronto y ya no tengo tiempo de escribir.

Como siempre, amiguis, gracias a todas y todos. No sé cómo expresar más mi agradecimiento. O sea, esto es como el amor. Llega un momento en que el idioma se queda corto a la hora de expresar lo que uno siente realmente. Les mando muchos besitos y yo ahora me retiro porque pretendo subir este capi ahora o nunca, antes que mi hermano me quite el compu.

Besitos y hasta siempre.

_O. Oakanami _

_Lazara_

_kaoruchan_

_mel_

_Camiiih._

_kagomekaoru_

_dark-kanae_

_Mai Maxwell_

_pipalullabye_

_Anahis_

_sakurarika_

_daniela_

_Athena Kaoru Himura_

_Kaoru Hatake_

_silvi chan_

_Kaoru Takarai_

_jegar sahaduta_

_Mei Fanel_

_lunaleen_

_oriana_

_katha_

_yessica_

_kanke-chan_

_gabyhyatt_

_Amai Kaoru_

_Arashi Shinomori_


End file.
